


Encontrar lo que se perdió

by SundayMg



Series: Encontrando lo que se perdió [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMg/pseuds/SundayMg
Summary: La creencia y la fe son herramientas muy poderosas más si vienen de mentes tan inocentes y puras como la de los niños, pero quien mejor va a saber de esto que los espíritus o seres que hacen de nuestra infancia la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas, mas no todos son bien apreciados, seres como el "coco" son los más odiados y temidos. Y qué pasaría si este estuviera harto y decidiera ponerle fin al asunto, ya que, si él no puede ser visto y amado, porque los demás sí.Esta es la historia de cómo Pitch Black o mejor conocido como "El Coco" derroto y esclavizo a las mayores fuentes de amor y esperanza de los niños, tales como Santa Claus, El Hada de los Dientes, Sandman, el Conejo de Pascua y Jack Frost. Como si de esto no le bastara con sus pesadillas contamino a los guardianes y termino transformándolos en seres opuestos a ellos, que solo transmitían terror a su paso, logrando así que el equilibrio del mundo se volviera inestable.Y así pasaron 5 años de esta pesadilla, pero con la llegada de Hipo y Noa o como sus amigos lo conocen mejor "chimuelo" las cosas darán un giro drástico, después de todo cuantas veces la luna y un niño te piden ayuda para salvar a los personajes que alegraron tu vida de niño.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Encontrando lo que se perdió [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817293
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bringing Childhood Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544853) by [WizardryBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardryBitch/pseuds/WizardryBitch). 



La fe, la creencia, efímeras cosas que para algunas personas son absurdas he inútiles pero que guardan un inmenso poder, esto tiene mayor fuerza cuando tan solo somos unos niños, o esa hermosa etapa de la vida la cual nos enseña mucho y que en el futuro traerán placidos recuerdos, pero porque en esta etapa es importante, ¿A quien le puede servir?. 

Bueno gracias a esto es que seres como Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes, Sandman, el Conejo de Pascua y Jack Frost, por nombrar a unos pocos, existen, ellos dependen de la fe que los niños tienen en ellos y a cambio les dan momentos llenos de asombro y felicidad. Quien no recuerda con asombro cuando en vez de un diente encontrabas dinero debajo de tu almohada, o como en esos días de primavera hacías una competencia por ver quien encontraba más huevos, o recuerdas como no podías dormir por la emoción de ver los regalos al día siguiente o por si necesitas un poco mas de persuasión recuerdas que te despertabas todo emocionado porque tuviste el mejor sueño de tu joven vida o la diversión que tú y tu familia o amigos tenían al hacer una pequeña guerra en la nieve.

Vez todo eso y más fue gracias a estos maravillosos espíritus o como ellos se consideran guardianes, y valla que el nombre les quedaba de maravilla, después de todo quien mejor para cuidar a alguien que un guardián.

Pero un guardián se supone que te protege no, tristemente como muchos comprenderán incluso las cosas fantásticas tienen sus peligros, y el mayor peligro al que los guardianes se enfrentan es al miedo, ahí es cuando entra Pitch Black una criatura nefasta hecha de sombras que, a diferencia de los guardianes, el no traía felicidad, no, el traía miedo, dolor. Él es el responsable del porque tenemos pesadillas. Este hombre guardaba un gran odio y resentimiento a los guardianes ya que cada intento de que este tenia de recuperar su poder era bloqueado por ellos, así fue por milenios, pero un día, durante una gran batalla paso lo impensable, Pitch había ganado y no conforme con esto decidió manchar su buen nombre, los corrompió hasta tal punto que nadie pudiera reconocerlos y les dio un nuevo nombre.

Santa Claus ahora era Krampus, un ser opuesto a todo lo que representa, en vez de recompensar a los niños buenos con regalos, este iba a la casa de los niños que se habían portado mal, ya que este iba a sus casas y se los llevaba con él a su guarida para devorarlos. En vez de tener una cara que expresaba alegría a todo el mundo este tenia una cara endemoniada con unos cuernos parecidos a los de una cabra, una larga lengua de color rojo y una cabellera totalmente negra.

Toothiana o mejor conocida como el hada de los dientes, no le cambiaron su nombre ya que esta es considerada un titulo y no un nombre, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma pero los hermosos colores que la caracterizaban cambiaron, ya no era colorida ahora era lúgubre, sus colores fueron remplazados por negro, gris y morado, además de que sus ojos antes eran morado pero ahora gracias a las pesadillas eran negros como carbones. Ahora si ibas a la cama sin lavarte los dientes era un peligro ya que si te los llegaba a ver amarillos te los arrancaba todos de raíz ya que ahora piensa que si no sabes cuidar lo que tienes entonces no lo mereces. 

Sandman, este al ser el único ser que en verdad le puede provocar un peor daño a Pitch, además de ser ya su opuesto decidió hacer de el un ser sanguinario, al estar compuesto de arena dorada, lo cambiaron a plateada y cuidado ya que si este ser entraba a tu cuarto y te encontraba despierto tomaría de su cinturón una gran cuchara de metal oxidada y te arrancaría los ojos ,sé que te preguntaras y ¿El para que quiere los ojos? ,pues los ocupara para hacer una sopa junto con otro tipo de cosas que preferiblemente no querrás saber. Este ser es el responsable de que cuando re despiertas no te puedas mover, este suceso es bien conocido en una simple expresión "se te subió el muerto". En el peor de los casos él podría hacer que entres en un sueño tan pero tan profundo que todo el mundo creerá que estas en coma o peor aún muerto.

Aster Bunnymund o como mejor lo conocerán El Conejo de Pascua este ser que transmitía esperanza a todo el mundo termino siendo el que transmitía todas las inseguridades que uno puede creer, ahora en sus festividades tendrás que tener los ojos bien abiertos ya que si te confías demasiado podría pasarte una desgracia. En algún momento sus huevos una fuente de alegría termino convirtiéndose en una fuente de temor ya que 5 de cada 10 no contenían dulces si no navajas que harán que te termines cortando la boca y si tienes la desgracia de tragarte una empieza a rezar de que llegues vivo al hospital. Así como al resto su apariencia cambio, este al ser uno de los pocos que podían cambiar de su forma animal a humana le afecto un poco más, ahora era una mezcla entre su forma de conejo y humana, su pelaje antes de un gris azulado ahora era de color negro con detalles en azul eléctrico , su piel era tan pálida que parecía un muerto y sus distintivos tatuajes eran más parecidos a cicatrices, además de que su mirada ya no te transmitían ternura o tranquilidad, no, esta transmitía peligro ,te dejaba en claro que lo que veías frente a ti era una criatura salvaje. Una de las pocas cosas que no cambiaron es que tenia alrededor de su cuello un colmillo, pero no de cualquier animal, este colmillo era de un dragón.

Jack Frost a pesar de todo este personaje apenas tenía tiempo como guardián, ya tenía algo de fama en el norte de Europa y Pitch decidió explotarlo, ahora conocido como Padre Invierno el ya no tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, ahora era negra como el petróleo, sus ojos tampoco eran los mismo estos ahora eran dorados, además de que ahora sus uñas parecían garras casi como si las de un lobo se tratasen, lo único que no cambio es que siempre lleva con el su bastón y un collar con forma de dragón que por más que Pitch intento quitarse lo nunca salió de su cuello y nunca se rompió, con el paso del tiempo dejo de intentarlo así como con Aster. Ahora sus travesuras ya no eran inocentes, sino que rayaban en lo suicida, las ventiscas que desataba crearon desastres que tardaban semanas en limpiar, el invierno dejo de ser una estación de alegría ahora era de tener cuidado ya seas niño o adulto.

A pesar de todo los niños siguieron creyendo con la esperanza de que esta pesadilla llegara a su fin. Pero no seria fácil se requería ayuda.

Fue así como el hombre de la Luna o Manny empezó a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudar a los guardianes. Y así pasaron 5 años sin encontrar rastro alguno hasta que en una pequeño pueblo encontró la respuesta. Su esperanza vivía en Berk, ya que ahí se encontraba un joven que era la reencarnación de uno de los mejores vikingos que alguna vez llegaron a existir y junto a él su gran amigo casi un hermano era la reencarnación del dragón más mortífero que llego a habitar la tierra. Estos jóvenes eran Hipo Horrendous Abadejo III y Noa Nightfury o como antes eran conocido como El domador de dragones y "Chimuelo" la cría de la muerte y el rayo.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin habían regresado ¿pero recordaran sus vidas pasadas? y salvaran a los guardianes de una eternidad llena de miseria y más importante aún, ¿recordaran a sus parejas?


	2. Valla primer día

Libertad...... Paz 

Son algunas de las cualidades que siento mientras estoy allí arriba, ese sentimiento tan placentero que no logro encontrar en ningún otro lado, pero que sé que no puede durar, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien experimente tanto en un solo momento? Y a mi lado una sombra se acerca, no logro distinguirla correctamente, pero parece ser humana, ¿De dónde viene? ¿Quién es? Esa y muchas otras preguntas vienen a mi mente, pero la más importante de todas ¿Por qué siento que lo conozco?

Ya esta enfrente a mi y ya al verlo correctamente, me dejo sin aliento, como alguien puede ser tan hermoso, este joven tenia el cabello blanco tanto como la nieve recién caída, unos ojos azules que transmitían un brillo juguetón como si la inocencia que tenia de niño nunca lo hubiera abandonado, su piel era como la porcelana y su sonrisa con esa sonrisa siento que me falta el aliento, no logro explicarme lo, se que no lo he visto antes pero siento que lo conozco de toda la vida. Pero lo mas llamativo de su persona es que esta en el aire sin nada que lo sostenga pero no se ve asustado, sino confiado.

-Te apetece una carrera pequeño jinete- me dijo el extraño

En mi cara siento que se forma una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica pero que transmite tanto amor y cariño, espera ¡¿Cómo que amor, apenas lo conozco?! ni siquiera se su nombre.

-Te vas a arrepentir- le respondo con falsa bravuconería.

-Eso lo veremos-

En el momento en que termino de hablar pareció que el viento le dio un gran impulso, lo suficiente como para que yo casi pierda el equilibrio. 

Y solo porque eso me doy cuenta que no estaba solo como tanto creía, debajo mío había una silla de cuero, y al verla mejor esta estaba encima de una gran criatura llena de escamas negras tan brillantes que podía ver mi reflejo en ellas, al ver mas arriba pude ver una cara y en su mirada parecía que me estaba regañando y a la vez burlando.

Grandioso lo que me faltaba que un dragon se burle de mi porque un tempano de hielo me dejo con la boca abierta.

-Que dices amigo hacemos que Frosty se coma sus palabras- le digo al dragon, al parecer me llevo bien pero enserio ese niño se llamaba Frosty, espero que sea un apodo o algo.

Como si no necesitara de mas incentivos empezo a volar a gran velocidad y por si no me consideraba lo suficientemente loco queria que fuera mas rapido, parece que me leyo la mente porque precisamente eso hizo, ya a estoy creyendo que soy de esos jodidos adictos a la adrenalina porque una gran sonrisa esta adornando mi rostro. No paso ni dos minutos cuando nos topamos con nuestro carambano de hielo favorito.

-Oye eso es trampa- me regaña aunque no hay calor en ello, estoy empezando a comprender que para el toda la vida parece ser un juego, bueno no lo culpo cuando estas en los aires parece que nada importa.

-Lo dice el que salio antes que nosotros- no lo resisti al señalarle lo obvio. No es posible esta haciendo pucheros, como un niño que le dicen que no puede comer mas dulces, con esa simple accion no puedo evitarlo me empece a reir como si no hubiera un mañana. 

-¡Deja de reirte!- me grita con la cara ya algo sonrojada, caulquiera diria que esta enojado pero la pequeña sonrisa que tiene en su rostro delata que en realidad toda esta situacion le parece un poco graciosa.

Gracias a mi querido amigo reptiliano es que me logre hacercar lo suficiente, tanto que si no fuera que estamos en las nubes estariamos codo con codo, es en ese momento que siento un pequeño impulso de jalarlo asia mi, aunque se me hizo un tanto extraño decidi que lanzaria la precaucion al aire y lo hice. Ahora esta encima mio, de esta forma puedo ver mejor su rostro, no resisto la tentacion y termino acariciando su mejilla, parece que no le importa al contrario parece disfrutarlo, al bajar mi mirada puedo ver un pequeño destello en su cuello por curiosidad lo tomo y puedo ver que es un collar, pero no cualquier este tenia un dije con forma de dragon y alrededor de su cola se encontraba una gema de color verde, y al momento de tomarlo este parecio brillar con mas intensidad. 

Por mera curiosidad alce mi mirada y al encotrarme con sus ojos me dejaron pasmado casi como si estos me hipnotizaran ya que en sus ojos me llegue a perder en el color azul y al ver con mas atención pude ver que en sus ojos se ocultaban diminutos ...  
Por mera curiosidad alce mi mirada y al encotrarme con sus ojos me dejaron pasmado casi como si estos me hipnotizaran ya que en sus ojos me llegue a perder en el color azul y al ver con mas atención pude ver que en sus ojos se ocultaban diminutos diseños de copos de nieve, no lo entiendo y tampoco quiero. Empece a sentir como nos ibamos acercando poco a poco y al volver a enfocar mi mirada en su rostro logre ver una mirada que me suplicaba algo, ya empezaba a sentir su aliento en mis labios y antes de poder sentir su suave toque todo se volvio negro.

-¡¡¡HIPO DESPIERTA YA QUE SE TE HARA TARDE PARA IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD!!!-

Me levante de zopeton y no pude evitar maldecir en todos los idiomas existentes a mi querido "amigo" Tochtli, lo se tiene un nombre raro pero el se muestra muy orgulloso de el ya que dice uno importante en su cultura. Totchtli es un nombre mexica, toda su familia viene de mexico y la unica razon por la que esta en este pequeño pueblo llamado Berk es que le ofrecieron una beca completa en la universidad, lo mas interesante de el es la historia tras el nombre, la leyenda de como un pequeño conejo se gano el respeto y cariño de un dios es interesante, aunque admito que por un tiempo me burle de el porque su nombre significaba conejo, no estoy orgulloso de esos tiempos, pero afortunadamente todo se resolvio y ahora somos grandes amigos, aunque ahora estoy conciderando seriamente eso.

-¡¡¡QUE TE PASA TOCH!!!!- le grite todo enojado, ya se que el no tiene la culpa de nada pero aun asi, para que me despierta cuando iba a pasar algo genial.

-Hay con ese humor que te traes parece que estabas soñando con alguien- me dice con una sonrisa picara que esta abierta a cualquier significado, puede ser algo inocente o algo totalmente opuesto ,con solo pensar en eso siento que mi rostro esta tan rojo que las jodidas manzanas y tomates sentiran envidia de lo rojo y brillante que es.

-De que estas hablando cabron, yo no soy como tu, que todo el tiempo esta teniedo con alguien vestido de conejo- le grito todo avergonzado, y viendo que ya no tiene caso de que me vuelva a acostar me levanto.

-O mi querido Hipo no te sientas celoso, tengo mucho amor que dar- me dijo con demasiado albur.

Me termino dando un estremecimiento porque a pesar de que soy bisexual, por alguna razon me desagradabla la idea de tener algo con Toch, no me maleniendan lo quiero y todo pero yo lo veo como a un hermano menor, y puede que este loco pero para esas cosas yo no me meto.

Fuera de eso su comentario me dio mas gracia ya que hay que decirlo el hombre era guapo media 1.85 lo que es ya alto para algunos estandares mexicanos, tenia una gran melena castaña, ademas de que este estaba mamado o al menos el insiste en que lo esta. en el brazo se puede ver un tatuaje a blaco y negro de Quetzalcoatl con un estilo trivial, cuando le pregunte por el me dijo que el pasado este dios fue de los mas importantes en su cultura y que es la razon del porque su nombre tiene tanto peso en su vida asi que cuando ya tuvo la edad requerida fue a escondidas de sus padre se lo hizo,cuando le pregunte como reacionaron sus papas, se puso algo palido y lo que dijo me sorprendio y me divertio de ambas formas "NUNCA hagas enojar a una madre y menos si esta es mexicana". Hasta la fecha me pregunto que fue tan malo que lo dejo marcado aun cuando paso 1 año de eso.

Hasta la fecha me pregunto que fue tan malo que lo dejo marcado aun cuando paso 1 año de eso   
Pero uno siempre tiene que ver mas alla de lo fisico ya que a pesar de que tiene una cara que expresa amabilidad y carisma, tambien tiene un lado algo tetrico, dice que todo lo bueno tiene algo malo que no deja que todo el mundo vea, no conozco de...   
Pero uno siempre tiene que ver mas alla de lo fisico ya que a pesar de que tiene una cara que expresa amabilidad y carisma, tambien tiene un lado algo tetrico, dice que todo lo bueno tiene algo malo que no deja que todo el mundo vea, no conozco del todo la historia de fondo sobre su pasado pero por lo que tengo entendido en sus otras escuelas siempre le hacian bullying ya que el era pequeño, un tanto timido y sus compañeros se aprovecharon de esto, no tengo idea de que fue tan malo que su papa decidio meterlo a clases de artes marciales y le dijo "Si ya hablaste con tus maestros, la directora/director y tus compañeros y te siguen molestando entonces ve y parteles su madre a golpes, no me enojare si me dicen que te peleaste, porque felizmente ire a recogerte" y en base a eso podriamos decir que a los ojos de sus maestros se volvio un buscapleitos con experiencia, ademas de que gracias a eso el sabe muchas cosas que facil asustarian a todos.Ademas de que es excenlente en parkour.

-Bueno ya que insistes, aunque deberias de darte prisa si de verdad quieres llegar a la universida a tiempo- 

Espera un segundo que fue lo que dijo. Sali disparado de la cama y tome el celular lo mas rapido que pude y al ver la hora pegue un grito al cielo.

-¡¡¡PUTA MADRE VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!!-grite todo enojado y desesperado. 

A partir de ahi fue todo borroso pero se que el desgraciado de Toch se estaba riendo como hiena por mi desgracia , al terminar de vestirme baje como rayo agarre un pan tostado y las llaves de mi hermosa moto Suzuki SV650 2020 de color negro con detalles rojos.

Me subi a toda prisa y sin perder tiempo arranque y me fui diresto a la universidad New Berk, la verdad no entiendo porque le pusieron ese nombre pero que mas da esa era la mejor universidad para estudiar Ingenieria, no quiero decir que las otras ...  
Me subi a toda prisa y sin perder tiempo arranque y me fui diresto a la universidad New Berk, la verdad no entiendo porque le pusieron ese nombre pero que mas da esa era la mejor universidad para estudiar Ingenieria, no quiero decir que las otras licenciaturas valgan menos pero ingeniera en lo personal era la mejor.

Por suerte no habia tanto trafico, raro a esta hora del dia, creo que los dioses me sonrien ya que encontre rapidamente lugar para estacionarme.

En la entrada del campues estaba llena, despues de todo es el primer día de clases y aunque yo ya me encontraba en el 4 semestre de mi carrera, me seguia sintiendo raro ya que nunca entendi porque tanta emocion, si entiendo que en los primeros dias es cuando uno quiere dar la mejor impresion y hacer nuevos amigos, pero yo siendo el bicho raro desde siempre todo esto me daba igual.

Desde que empece en la escuela supe que era diferente, despues de todo fueron estas diferencias lo que hicieron que mi padre me abandonara a mi suerte hace mucho tiempo atras, de alguna manera todos sabian esto,incluso los maestros lo que solo me trajo mas que nada dolor y se que todos diran que con el tiempo esto deja de importarte, pero ese no es mi caso ya que mi peculiaridad es lo que me permitio sobresalir y sobrevivir en esta jodida vida, muchos lo considerarian un don el tener un intelecto que supera por creces a todos pero para mi fue una jodida pesadilla, los medicos me hacian chequeos practicamente dignos de una pelicula de ciencia ficcion, los maestros me ponian examenes diferentes al resto de mis compañeros y por si esto no fuera peor en momentos cuando mis emociones estan fuera de control mis pupilas se razgan como a las de los reptiles aunque prefiero pensar en que son iguales a la de los dragones.

Desde que empece en la escuela supe que era diferente, despues de todo fueron estas diferencias lo que hicieron que mi padre me abandonara a mi suerte hace mucho tiempo atras, de alguna manera todos sabian esto,incluso los maestros lo que solo me ...  
A tambien por mi amor a los dragones todo el mundo se burlaba de mi y gracias a eso me meti en muchos problemas, los cuales gracias a mis querido amigo practicamente mi hermano Noa, aunque odia su nombre y prefiere que le digan Chimuelo (Toothless),pude salir relativamente ileso. Gracias a el aprendi todo tipo de pelea ya sea porque nos metiamos a las clases que la escuela ofrecia o porque encontrabamos clases con un presupuesto mas economico o mi favorita a prueba y error.Gracias a esto deje de ser una pequeña espina de pescado.

En fin siento que me estoy llendo por las nubes de nuevo asi que mejor me voy a mi primera clase, solo espero que ese loco de Callaghan no quiera hacer de las suyas de nuevo.

¿Hasta cuando dejaran de verme como un conejillo de indias y me dejaran tranquilo?

Llegue a la clase 5 minutos tarde, por suerte el profesor no habia llegado aun. Encontre un buen lugar al lado de la ventana, pasaron algunos minutos y el maestro no habia llegado todavia, asi que decidi sacar mi cuaderno de bocetos y perderme un rato.

Este cuaderno esta lleno de bocetos sobre algunos inventos pasados y futuros pero tambien estaban algunos dibujos bien detallados de algunos de mis amigos, mis papas antes de que mama muriera y papa me abandonara y se dedicara de lleno a su trabajo, pero lo que mas habia eran dibujos de diferentes clases de dragones y de un chico, ese chico ha estado en mis sueños desde que tengo memoria, antes los sueños eran de vez en cuando pero como pasaron los años estos se fueron manifestando cada vez mas hasta que ahora son diarios. No entiendo el significado siempre son diferentes pero hasta ahora solo tengo una pista un nombre o al menos un apodo "Frosty", los unicos que saben de esto son mi papa,al cual solo lo tomo como otra cosa rara en mi, Chimuelo que curiosamente tambien esta pasando lo mismo que yo, y por ultimo Tochtli. fuera de ellos nadie mas sabe, ya que no queria que las personas tuvieran otra cosa con la cual molestarme.

Busque una hoja en blanco tomo un carboncillo y empece a dibujar a un pajaro que estaba en la corniza de la ventana, estaba terminando de hacer el sombreado cuando el profesor Callahan se digno en aparecer.

-Siento el retraso pero algunas cosas se presentaron de improviso- dijo como si nada el señor, como si fuera normal el hecho de llegar casi media hora tarde- ahora quiero que habran sus libros en la pagina 10-

Y asi empezo la clase, sin presentaciones, sin discursos todo era directo al grano y la verdad asi lo prefiero. El resto de la hora el profesor estubo hablando de las cuestiones basicas del tema y todo lo que se planeaba cumplir en el parcial cuando una hora despues sono la campana.

-Bien eso sera todo por el día de hoy, solo por ser el primer día no habra tarea pero espero que mañana por lo menos vengan preparados porque habra una prueba para ver si aun recuerdan todo lo que se vio el semestre pasado-

"Demonios eso quiere decir que a mi me va a hacer uno de todo el año, aunque conociendo al hijo de puto me lo pondra desde el primer dia de la jodida carrera."pense enojado, pero esto no era nuevo hacia eso todo el tiempo y no servía de nada irse a quejar con el director practicamente ese señor tambien esta detras del misterio que habia en mi mente.

Ya cuando estaba apunto de salir del aula, la desgracia con patas me llama.

-A señor Haddock quedese un rato por favor-dijo con una sonrisa que para otros aparentaba inocencia pero que para mi representa problemas.

"Ahora que quiere este pendejo"

-¿Que quiere profesor?- dije enojado pero a la vez resignado, como dije esta no era la primera vez, ¿Tal vez deberia de buscar otra escuela? o ¿Tomarme un tiempo fuera?.

-Oh Hipo no hace falta ser tan agresivo, solo quiero saber ¿Como estabas eso es todo?-

"Si claro y yo soy un domador de bestias"

-¿Eso era todo?- pregunte con poca paciencia, ya enserio que se esta poniendo bien pesado este, que se cree.

-Bueno eso y que me preguntaba que si tu "habilidad" seguía intacta-

Oh vaya sorpresa, estaria mas sorprendido si no hiciera esto todos los jodidos años.

-Mire profesor Calllahan agredeceria que dejara de insistir con el tema ya me esta hartando con todo esto, todos los años hace lo mismo y ya estoy harto de tanta mierda ahora si no le importa me voy a casa- le dije casi gruñendo, se que el se ira a quejar con el director pero es que ya no lo soporto.

Me dí la vuelta para ya irme, pero en ese momento que me toma del brazo, lo admito me sorprendio ya que su agarre era fuerte, alzo la mirada para reprocharle pero todo el coraje se esfumo al ver su cara. Ya no era humana, donde antes estaban sus ojos ahora son unas cuencas negras y le esta escurriendo un liquido espeso de un color violeta intenso, en su boca parecia que decidio imitar al creppypasta Jeff the killer porque tenia un corte en su boca identico y donde antes había dientes normales ahora se encontraban unos grandes colmillos, me atrevo a decir que se parecen a los de un tigre dientes de sable.

-No iras a ningun lado Dragon Master- dijo mas bien gruño con una voz tan grave como si no hubiera hablado en muchos años y como si las cosas no pudieran ser peores la temperatura de del aula parecio que habia bajado mas de un par de grados y su cuerpo empezo a cambiar, yo como pude me solte de su agarre que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y valla que sera un milagro si no me deja un condenado moreton.

Retrocedi lo mas que pude, ya teniendo una considerable distancia pude ver mejor el como iba cambiando, su camisa se empezo a desgarrar y en vez de ver piel empezo a verse pelo uno blanco y empezo a crecer, su cara se hacia mas alargada y por mas loco que suene tambien su lengua empezo a crecer, no se si algo mas paso porque decidi que era mas importante mi integridad que saciar mi curiosidad asi que hice lo unico cuerdo en esta situacion.

Empecé a correr.

"Maldita sea porque tenia que ser esta la clase que estaba en el ultimo piso"

Maldije con todas mis fuerzas a cualquier deidad o espiritu que me pudiera oir y a la vez rogaba que viniera una especie de ayuda porque no creo que pueda yo solo con esta cosa que antes era mi maestro. Despues de correr como por 5 minutos encontre las escaleras y con una planta de plastico que me encontre logre atracar la puerta, y fue justo a tiempo porque en ese momento algo o alguien se estrello contra ella. Decidi no perder tiempo y empece a bajar lo mas rapido que pudo pero cuando iba mas de la mitad de las escaleras escuche como la puerta se estrellaba con la pared un fuerte rugido.

"¡¡¡NO JODAS QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA, UN LOBO O UN JABALI!!!" por poco lo temino gritando en vez de decirlo en voz baja, me asomo por las escaleras a ver cuantas me faltan por bajar, gruñi ya que no eran las suficientes como para no lastimarme el tobillo si terminaba cayendo mal, pero los zarpasos hicieron que no lo pensara mucho y me avente de las escales por suerte la caida no fue grave y no me rompi nada.

-Bueno algo bueno tenia que salir de esta situacion de mierda- dije un poco sin aliento por lo cansado que estaba por correr pero al diablo eso tenia que salir rapido de alli, practicamente me lance contra la puerta y sali al vestibulo, todo estaba vacio.-No jodas no puede ser mucho el tiempo que me quede en el salon donde rayos estan todos, esto esta practicamente vacio-

Decido apollarme un poco en la pared para resuperar el aliento pero en eso siento como una mano me agarra el brazo, creo que casi me truena el cuello por lo rapido que me volte, y aun mas rapida mi mente para que me detenga a tiempo de golpear en la cara a la persona que me toco. 

Gracias a dios era Chimuelo.

-Oye traquilo, ¿Esta todo bien?- me pregunto confundido y algo divertido pero su mirada me transmitia preocupación.

-Si, si-le conteste todo nervioso ya que aun no dijero todo lo que acaba de pasar 

-¿Seguro?-pregunta Toch- tienes cara de haber visto a la llorona-

Normalmente me hubiera reido de ese comentario pero antes de que pueda explicar lo que pasaba, un fuerte golpe se escucho por todo el pasillo venia de la puerta de las escaleras, justo de donde yo venia.

-Por la virgen ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Toch- se supone que no hay nadie aqui-.

Fue cuando en ese momento se escucho como la puerta salio volando y choco contra la pared, creo que ahi ya no era el unico que parecia petrificado, ya que por si eso no nos asusto definitivamente el gruñido y como esa, esa cosa salio de la esquina y dejo que pudieramos verlo en todo su explendor.

-¡¡QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA!!- practicamente chimuelo grito.

-¡¡Corran!!!- grite casi al mismo tiempo del que a la criatura rugiera y se avalanzara a nosotros.

Nadie necesito de un incentivo extra, todos corrimos como alma en pena que lleva el diablo, y vaya que eso pareciamos, solo que no nos estaba persiguiendo el diablo pero era lo suficientemente cercano a serlo. En un momento se avento asia Toch pero reaccione a tiempo para jalarlo y solo se estrello contra los casilleros, pero el golpe no parecio dañarlo, solo aturdirlo o como toch diria atontarlo. Desgraciadamente no le tomo mucho tiempo recuperarse y de un solo brinco se paro enfrente de la puerta, esa era la unica salida solo nos quedaban dos opciones o intentabamos burlarlo, o correr asia la cafeteria donde se encontraba la salida de emergencia, con suerte chimuelo tambien abra estacionado en el mismo lugar.

-Atras hay que ir a la cafeteria- les dije lo mas fuerte que pude sin alertar a la criatura.

-Este no es momento para pensar con el estomago hipo-gruño chimuelo.

-Ya lo se idiota pero ahi es donde esta la salida de emergencia, a menos que decidas acerte pasar por caperucita e ir con el lobo feroz- le dije con sarcasmo pero a la vez muy preocupado.

-Me convenciste- dijo con la cara un poco palido, a lo mejor por pensar en estar cerca de esa cosa o de verse a asi mismo como caperucita roja.No resiste en reirme, ya sea por esta situacion que rayaba en lo ridiculo o por nervios o una mezcla de las dos.

Casi como si estubiera cordinado nos volteamos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a correr y eso tambien empezo a perseguirnos,logramos evitarlo cada vez, pero todo fue por suerte ya que en una de esas me lanzo la mordida y aunque no logro atraparme porque chimuelo me jalo si logro rasguñarme con esos colmillos. Pero nuestra suerte tenia que terminar tarde o temprano y eso fue cuando Chimuelo se tropezo con algo, Toch y yo no nos dimos cuenta hasta que estubimos unos metros mas adelante y cuando lo hicimos esa cosa ya estaba encima suyo.

Chimuelo se retorcia lo mas que pudo tratando de escapar o de por lo menos evitar ser mordido por el. De inmediato empece a buscar algo con lo que ayudarlo y por obra de los dioses encontre un bat de beisball , sin dudarlo lo tome y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Toch tambien agarro algo, no se que sea pero ahora no era importante.

Corri hacia Chimuelo y golpe con todas mis fuerzas a esa horrible criatura en su cabeza logre llamar su atencion como para que se retirara de encima de el.

"Bueno ahora Chimuelo esta asalvo, pero como me salvo yo" pense nervioso y como no encontre una mejor alternativa corri, lo lleve por el lado opuesto de la cafeteria con suerte lo distraere el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos logren salir.

En una de esas que me tropiezo y parece ser que mi torpeza me salva porque fue en ese momento que paso encima de mi y se estrello en una de las columnas de la escuela y de la fuerza del choque parece que todos los cimientos empezaron a moverse, y cuando eso se paro pude ver como mas de la mitad de la estructura de la columna estaba destrozada.

"Diablos escuche de que habia cabezas muy duras pero esto es ridiculo, ese golpe tuvo que afuerza dejarlo inconciente o peor aun muerto" pense ya apunto de perder la cordura, si es que alguna vez la tuve.

Pero antes de que esa cosa pudiera hacer algo mas un objeto de color negro paso junto a mi y fue a parar justo en su estomago, escuche un desagrable crujido, creo que se le rompieron algunas costillas, lanzo un pequeño aullido de dolor, aprovechando me volteo para saber de donde vino y logre ver a chimuelo con un poco de sangre en la cara y en su mano tenia un efera igual que a la que se estrello contro la bestia.

-De donde sacaste una bala de cañon- pregunte aliviado pero a la vez divertido, ya que de todas las cosas que uno podria usar encontro una bala de cañon.

-La robe de un barco pirata antes de venir a rescatar a la damisela en apuros-dijo chimuelo tranquilamente, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo -obviamente del gimnasio de donde mas-

Me reia no resisti, tal vez de verdad ya perdi la cabeza.

-No me malinterpreten me alegro de que todos estemos bien pero podriamos irnos de aqui antes de que esa cosa se levante y decida comernos para cenar- dijo Toch 

-Concuerdo con el conejito vamonos de aqui-dijo chimuelo dejando la bala en el suelo

-¿A quien llamaste conejito?- le grito indignado Tochtli

-A ti ese es tu nombre ¿no?- le respondio chimuelo inocentemente.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen asi Noa- dijo irritado Toch

-Y tu bien sabes que odio que digan mi nombre-dijo Chimuela ya algo cabreado, por alguna razon odia su nombre.

-Se pueden pelear en la casa todo lo que quieran pero ya vamonos-les dije ya un poco harto- A menos quq quieran estar en su menu.

Les dijo señalandolo pero en ese momento noto que ya no esta en el mismo lugar en su lugar solo hay una mancha de un liquido espeso similar al que salia por sus ojos.

-Que demonios- grito Toch ya apanicado- ¿en donde esta?-

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera mencionar algo senti como algo me cayo en la frente y al momento de quitarmelo pude ver que era exactamente igual al liquido de que se encontraba en donde antas estaba la criatura. Con algo de miedo alzo mi mirada.

Dios como desearia no haberlo hecho, la bestia estaba en el techo y antes de que pudiera decir algo eso fue mas rapido no entendi lo que paso hasta que volvi a abrir los ojos tenia a esa cosa encima sus garras me llegaron a cortar un poco en el abdomen hasta que empece a sangrar.

-HIPO-gritaron Chimuelo y Toch al mismo tiempo o al menos eso es lo que creo yo solo trataba de esquivar lo mejor que podia los intentos de esta cosa de morderme, pero me descuide y en ese momente en el que casi me mordio el cuello senti un hormigueo en mi pecho y despues la bestia ya no estaba encima mio, habia volado directo a la pared y con la fuerza del impacto su craneo se rompio, cuando cayo se podia ver el hueso, musculo y el cerebro.

Despues de un par de minutos en los cuales ninguno pudo reacionar, se decidio que ya eso estaba muerto. O al menos decidimos que lo estaba porque no nos quedamos el tiempo sufienciente como para comprovarlo, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos directo a la cafeteria dondo por fin salimos al estacionamiento donde tenia aparcada mi moto y por suerte Chimuelo tambien la aparco en el mismo lugar justo al lado de la mia. Esta vez no perdimos el tiempo y nos fuimos directo a casa.

Durante el camino no podia dejar de pensar en una cosa.

"VAYA PRIMER DIA"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno ese fue nuestro primer capítulo valla que, si me emocione un poco con esto, bueno espero que les haya gustado y hare lo posible de actualizar más seguido esta historia.
> 
> A para los que quieran saber el personaje de Tochtli está basado en la leyenda mexicana del Conejo en la Luna.
> 
> (Hipo se verá igual a como estaba en la tercera película de la franquicia. 
> 
> Bueno sin más que decir no olvides dejar tu comentario si te gusto el capítulo hare tal vez mañana haya capitulo nuevo quien sabe, en total las palabras en este capítulo fueron de 5010 palabras.
> 
> También les comparto que esta historia también la puedes encontrar en mi cuenta de Wattpad.


	3. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

No logro entenderlo, todo empezó como cualquier otro día de clases, me quedé dormido y fui despertado por los gritos de Tochtli despertando a Hipo, lo más seguro es que volvió a soñar con su adorado copo de nieve, bueno no fue el único ya que yo volví a soñar con mi amado conejo, al igual que Hipo estos sueños han estado conmigo desde siempre, y por experiencia sé que tengo que tener mucho cuidado con quienes tengo que hablar sobre el tema, aunque Hipo y yo estemos prácticamente en el mismo barco de alguna forma yo la tengo más fácil que el. 

A mi desde que era un niño fui abandonado por mis padres, nací en un pueblo llamado Burgués prácticamente en cuna de oro como muchos dirían ,no lo malinterpreten mi padre era el jefe de su propia compañía y bueno mi madre se daba la gran vida con las ganancias de mi padre, antes éramos una familia unida incluso me atrevo a decir cariñosa pero cuando cumplí 10 años todo cambio, recuerdo que les empecé a contar acerca de mis sueños, nunca le tomaron importancia y después de un tiempo cuando les contaba acerca de ellas me miraban con fastidio, fue cuando empecé a cerrarme a ellos. Dos años después mi padre pasaba cada vez más tiempo en su empresa o en viajes y mi madre salía con más frecuencia, al principio decidí que no importaba que necesitaban tener tiempo para sí mismos, lo que no sospechaba es que esas salidas serían el principio del fin. 

Mi madre empezó a llegar con un olor agrio y a veces llegaba al día siguiente sin decir nunca a donde fue, mi padre al principio quería saber a dónde se iba y se enojaba porque me había dejado solo con los de la limpieza, ella siempre contestaba que ya estaba grande y que podría cuidarme solo, no lo negare al principio me sentí bien pensando que mi mama tenía ese nivel de confianza en mí, que ingenuo era, poco tiempo después mi padre empezó a hacer lo mismo y me dio una tarjeta diciéndome que lo que sea que necesitara lo pagara con eso, no sin antes advertirme que si malgastaba el dinero me lo quitaría y tendría que ver cómo me las arreglaría por mi cuenta. 

Tenía 14 cuando empezaron a pelear, un día me levante por un vaso de agua y fue cuando los escuche, nunca en mi vida los había escuchado tan molestos por algo, mi madre le incriminaba a mi padre que la estaba engañando con su secretaria, el cómo era lógico lo negó todo y en su lugar estuvo acusando a mi madre de ser una alcohólica y además drogadicta, entre otras cosas que con el tiempo fue olvidando. Recuerdo que estaba tan asustado que me subí a mi cuarto algo me decía sin parar que no debía de meterme, instinto tal vez, fue la mejor decisión que alguna vez pude tomar. 

A los 15 mi padre metió a mi madre en un manicomio y me cambio de escuela, fue un proceso difícil, de alguna forma todos los niños sabían lo que le había pasado a mi mama y me lo lanzaban en la cara, decían todo tipo de cosas crueles acerca de mi familia y de mí, y por más extraño que esto parezca nunca me dolió, iba en la vida en piloto automático, tenía la esperanza de que si lograba sobrevivir a esto no habría nada que me pudiera detener. Y así fue nunca dejé que la gente viera mi lado vulnerable me volví duro, frio, casi como un robot, y así estuve por 2 meses hasta que conocí a Hipo, al principio creí que era una broma él era 4 años menor que yo y tenía una sonrisa cortes y a la vez emocionada, pero cuando el maestro empezó a hacerle una serie de preguntas sumamente difíciles que por las caras de mis compañeros y la mía eran de un nivel más alto de lo que nos enseñaban, creí que no podría responderlas al menos no toda, pero me equivoque fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ese niño era un genio. 

Al principio lo ignore, no estaba muy interesado en él, me duro poco el gusto. Era una de esas veces en las que algunos chicos testarudos seguían molestándome con respeto a mi familia, todos mis compañeros estaban ahí y escuchando y nadie hacia nada, era costumbre suya no meterse ya sea porque no querían problemas o porque disfrutaban de ver el sufrimiento ajeno, como sea yo ya me había acostumbrado, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Hipo se paró enfrente mío y los empezó a regañar de tal manera que pareció que él era un adulto y ellos unos niños de 5 años que habían cometido una travesura y trataban de ver cómo salirse con la suya. No lo podía creer y de no ser por la sorpresa tal vez me habría reído de sus rostros, de no ser que al parecer uno de ellos pareció reaccionar y por su lenguaje corporal iba a golpear a Hipo, por alguna razón sentí un que mis instintos, algo en lo que siempre he confiado, me gritaron que no dejara que eso pasara , y así fue agarre el puño de ese niño y le golpe la nariz lo suficiente fuerte como para romper su nariz. 

Fue el inicio de una larga amistad que más tarde sería una hermandad, descubrí que tenía mucho en común con este niño que con cualquier otra persona a la que haya conocido antes ambos compartíamos un amor por los dragones, los misterios y las actividades de alto riesgo, era asombroso y aterrador al mismo tiempo ya que al ser los dos diferentes al resto nos intimidaban mucho, hasta que decidimos ponerle un alto a todo y nos empezamos a meter en todo taller, clase o actividad donde se nos enseñara a defendernos, y al ya saber cómo defendernos nos volvimos imparables desdé ese día siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas lo cual fue bueno porque después de 3 años asesinaron a mi padre. 

Después de toda mi madre tenía razón, mi padre si le fue infiel con su secretaria, pero esta era una caza fortunas, aunque yo prefiero el termino zorra o puta. Ella había esperado mucho tiempo para que mi padre se divorciara de mi madre para así poder casarse con él, después de algo de tiempo lo iba a asesinar para quedarse con todo, pero mi él nunca lo hizo, nunca entendí él porque, después de todo nunca iba a verla solo seguía pagando por su estadía en ese horrible lugar, hice todo lo posible para ir a visitarla, pero nunca quiso verme, tenía la idea de que había estado de acuerdo con mi padre para mandarla a ese lugar como una venganza por nunca haber estado ahí para mí, cuando la verdad era muy distinta. Unos meses después de mi última visita, llamaron para avisar que había muerto y que la causa de su locura se debía a un tumor en el cerebro que al no ser tratado a tiempo o darle seguimiento este se fue esparciendo hasta que ya no hubo nada que hacer. Me sentí horrible porque intenté de todas las formas posibles poder verla, por meses culpé a mi padre por su condición, pero al fin y al cabo no sirvió de nada. Durante su funeral no pude evitar sentirme muy solo y triste creí que no tenía a nadie, que el por el hecho de nacer en esta disfuncional familia hizo que me encerrara en mí mismo y llenando mi vida de dolor y sufrimiento, fue en esos oscuros momentos que sentí que una mano agarraba la mía y al momento de abrir los ojos vi a la única persona que de verdad ha estado ahí para mi sin importar nada, que nunca me juzgo o me tacho de raro. Era Hipo había venido.

No paso ni un año cuando tuve que volver a asistir a otro funeral, solo que esta vez fue el de mi padre, durante los meses que mama no estuvo la mujer con la cual tenía una aventura se mudó a nuestro apartamento, trataba de jugar a que era la mujer perfecta, la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta, pero mi padre nunca presto atención a las señales que ella le mandaba, y 9 meses después del funeral de mi madre, mientras yo estaba afuera con Hipo haciendo un trabajo historia, llego una llamada de la policía, avisándome que mi padre, la única familia sanguínea que me quedaba había muerto por múltiples apuñaladas en el tórax las cuales fueron hechos con un cuchillo de cocina. No tengo idea de lo que paso después, solo recuerdo que Hipo me estaba abrazando y me decía que todo iba a estar bien. El oficial que llamo dijo que tenía que ir la comisaria para identificar el cuerpo y responder algunas preguntas, en todo ese momento Hipo me acompaño fue mi roca en este desastre llamado vida. 

Cuando llegamos los oficiales a cargo del caso me dijeron que al parecer la novia de mi padre se había cansado de esperar algo que claramente nunca iba a llegar así que tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y amenazo a mi padre a que le diera los códigos de sus cuentas de banco, tarjetas, etc., se lo quería llevar todo, el al negarse intento arrebatarle el cuchillo, pero en su lugar ella arremetió contra él y fue cuando empezó a apuñarlo una y otra vez, un minuto después llego la policía, al parecer los vecinos escucharon todo el escándalo y decidieron llamar a energías pero desafortunadamente habían llegado muy tarde, ya estaba muerto antes de que la ambulancia llegara.

Un mes después del funeral, el abogado de mis padres me llamo al parecer mis padres me habían dejado todo su dinero y la compañía, pero yo no quería saber nada de ella, así que deje que alguien más la administrara pero que mensualmente me dieran una parte de las ganancias, de algo tenía que vivir por el momento y fue una gran idea porque una semana después Hipo llego a mi casa, quería despedirse de mí, yo me encontraba asustado no comprendía el porqué, fue ahí cuando el me explico todo acerca de sus sueños y habilidades, y como su padre prácticamente al enterarse que él era bisexual lo corrió de la casa. Estaba sorprendido, no comprendía como era posible que alguien le hiciera eso a su hijo, puede que no haya tenido a la mejor figura paterna, pero por lo menos se preocupaba por mí.

Al final de su todo le pregunte ¿A dónde iría?, dijo que había conseguido una beca completa en una universidad en un pueblo llamado Berk, valla fue mi sorpresa ya que yo tenía planeado irme a esa misma universidad y quería ver el cómo convencerlo de venirse conmigo, después de todo no iba a dejar solo a la única persona que consideraba mi hermano menor. Después de una larga charla, ir a su casa a ayudarlo a empacar y que antes de salir golpeara a su padre en esa gran barriga de oso que tiene, que puedo decir quería hacerlo desde hace años, regresamos a mi apartamento y después de encontrar todo lo necesario, solo tomo 3 semanas dejar Burguess atrás e iniciar todo de cero.

Fue durante nuestro primer año que conocimos a Tochtli, un joven mexicano rebelde, pero de buen corazón había decidido cursar toda la carrera en el extranjero porque quería salir de la rutina además de probarle a todo el mundo que no tienen que juzgar a los mexicanos, solo pasaron 3 semanas cuando le propusimos que se viniera a vivir con nosotros, lo cual acepto encantado, fue en ese primer año que por fin supe lo que era tener una familia amorosa y de entender que como el mayor tenía más responsabilidades que cuando estaba solo.

También fue en ese año que Hipo y yo fuimos a hacernos nuestros tatuajes, el decidió que fuera algo que representara sus raíces vikingas y yo bueno decidí hacerme dos dragones en la espalda que representaran el Ying y el Yang, cuando Hipo me pregunto el significado le dije que así nos consideraba dos opuestos que de alguna loca manera lográramos que todo funcionara. Cabe decir que ambos nos emocionamos por ello, aunque al ver mejor los tatuajes de Hipo logre ver un gran dragón en su pecho, y fue en ese momento que no resistí a que algunas lágrimas se lograran escapar, su respuesta "Claramente voy a llevar a mi hermano conmigo, viendo que ambos tenemos alma de dragón, esto será una prueba de que pase lo que pase estarás conmigo y yo contigo".

-¡¡PUTA MADRE, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!- fue el grito de Hipo lo que me saco del callejón del olvido. 

Al momento de asomarme logre alcanzar a ver como Hipo corría escaleras abajo y justo en la puerta de su cuarto estaba Toch riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¿Qué no tú también deberías ya estar en clases ahora? - pregunte confundido, ya que se supone que él toma clases un poco más tarde que Hipo

-Si, pero el profesor mando un correo avisando que llegaría media hora tarde así que me pregunte porque no aprovechar la oportunidad y ser un buen hermano menor y le doy un susto de muerte a Hipo- dijo con una sonrisa de hijo de puta, aunque no negare que se veía muy gracioso ver a Hipo todo alterado en la mañana.

-Uno de estos días la suerte no te va a durar- le dije divertido, pero a la vez ya resignado.

-No, hay que aprovechar el momento cuando se tiene, de lo contrario quien sabe cuándo tendré otra oportunidad como esta- dijo todo despreocupado- Además sé que tarde o temprano lograra inventar algo que hará que deje de hacerle bromas. -

Con ese comentario no pude evitar reírme, ya que era cierto a diferencia de nosotros Hipo era todo un genio para inventar cosas, sus ideas eran novedosas y revolucionarias, si lo lograba no había duda que haría de este mundo un lugar mejor.

\- Lo que tu digas conejito- dije de manera burlona.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así Noa- reclamo enojado.

-Y tú no me llames así- le dije irritado

Al escuchar mi nombre no pude evitar hacer una mueca, por alguna razón desde que tengo uso de razón he odiado mi nombre, no tengo una explicación para ello, pero hasta que tuve un accidente al momento de practicar parkour con hipo y se me cayeran varios dientes e Hipo me empezara a decir Chimuelo fue cuando empezó a gustarme más, podrá ser ridículo, pero así soy, ni yo mismo me entiendo. 

Dejando a Toch atrás empecé a prepararme para la universidad a diferencia de Hipo que estudiaba ingeniería o Toch que estudiaba diseño, yo me metí a una rama algo distinta yo me fui a gastronomía, y bueno era lógico viendo que tuve que apañármelas por mí mismo, empezó a gustarme y la verdad lo disfruto mucho más que nada cuando son mariscos, pero por alguna razón a las anguilas no puedo ni verlas, además de darme asco me producen una especie de miedo.

Ya estando listo salí y fui directo a mi motocicleta era una igual a la de Hipo solo que esta tenía detalles en azul en vez de rojo.

-Oye Chimuelo ¿me das un aventón? - me pregunto Toch, parecía que corrió para alcanzarme.

-Súbete- le dije 

Lo bueno es que no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces, rápidamente se subió, por alguna razón no había mucho tráfico, pequeñas misericordias que nos da la vida. Llegamos rápido a la universidad, encontré lugar justo al lado de la motocicleta de hipo, en el estacionamiento detrás de la cafetería. Ya llegando a la entrada me separé de Toch y fui tranquilamente a mi salón todo estaba tranquilo, desconcertado miré mi reloj, bueno al parecer había llegado 5 minutos antes que la maestra.

Encontré rápidamente lugar hasta el fondo y junto a la ventana, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer me puse a recordar el sueño que tuve en la mañana.

Me encontraba bajo tierra, pero no de una manera que te diera miedo, no estaba recorriendo un túnel, lo cual de cierta manera me recordó a el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero al final de este túnel no había una enorme una mesa con un brebaje que te decía "bébeme", no este túnel acababa en un hermoso prado lleno de flores y a los lados se veían enormes estatuas de piedra con forma de huevo, pero lo que capto su atención fue que en el centro del lugar había un joven.

Me encontraba bajo tierra, pero no de una manera que te diera miedo, no estaba recorriendo un túnel, lo cual de cierta manera me recordó a el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero al final de este túnel no había una enorme una mesa c...   
Al verlo bien pude ver como a pesar de tener un cuerpo de guerrero su mirada mostraba otra cosa era tierna, tenía un gran brillo que transmitía esperanza, pero al momento de verme otras emociones se mostraban, pero la más destacada era la de afecto, amor. Lo más probable es que me perdí en su mirar porque cuando salí del prado que ocultaban sus ojos me termino dedicando una sonrisa juguetona.

-Por fin llegas mi pequeña furia- me dijo con una mezcla de diversión y afecto.

Nunca entendí porque en estos sueños me decía de esa manera, pero no le tome mucha atención, para mi eran detalles menores.

\- ¿Te hice esperar mucho, pequeño conejo? - le pregunté mientras me acercaba y me ponía a tan solo un par de metros cerca de él.

Puede que nunca entendiera del todo nuestros apodos, pero si sabía que este joven me traía loco, y sé que probablemente él no sea real pero no puede evitarlo, el corazón es algo traicionero nunca dirá sus razones del porque sentimos lo que sentimos, siempre será un arma de doble filo, si lo seguimos correctamente nos traerá una gran dicha, pero si se equivoca solo traerá dolor. Mejor ejemplo no puede haber que con mis padres, por eso empecé a considerar que el amor solo era para los valientes ya que solo pocos están dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

\- Eso importa- me contesta y puedo ver como se acerca más a mis labios, pero antes de que pueda probar sus labios.

-Buenos días clase, perdón por la tardanza, pero hubo una pequeña junta antes que se terminó alargando más de la cuenta- contesto la maestra.

"MIERDA siempre es lo mismo" pensé enojado "siempre que estoy a punto de besarlo pasa algo que me saca de ese estado, a este paso nunca sabré su nombre o por lo menos si existe" 

Y así pasé todas las horas de clase, aunque no me perdí de nada todo era una retroalimentación de lo que se vio el anterior parcial para así poner al corriente a los de nuevo ingreso. Pasaron las 6 horas de clase cuando por fin sonó la última campaña del día. Nunca antes había guardado tan rápido mis cosas como esa vez. 

Sali sin mucho problema y rápidamente me encontré con Toch, estaba en las escaleras leyendo uno de sus libros sobre leyendas mexicanas, sin que se diera cuenta me pare detrás suyo.

-Y que estás haciendo- le dije con una voz más grave de la que tengo, y no mames el brinco que dio fue tal que se cayó de la baranda de las escaleras. - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunte después de que me calmara. 

-¡¡Wey!! No mames, ¿Qué te pasa? casi me da un puto infarto- me grita todo enojado y con la cara tan roja como la de un tomate, y como cereza del pastel estaba frunciendo la nariz igual que un conejo.

"No entiendo de que se queja, es prácticamente un conejo gigante", pensé divertido por sus reacciones. 

-Ya no exageres, que poquito veneno no mata a nadie- le contesto todavía divertido- ¿En dónde está Hipo? -pregunto confundido, ya que normalmente él es el primero en salir. 

-Por lo que sospecho el maestro le volvió a pedir que se quede un poco más, para así ver si sus "habilidades" están intactas- dijo en un tono que a mi parecer trataba de imitar a Sherlock Homes.

-Tú crees Sherlock- dije sarcásticamente.

Joder todos los años es la misma mierda, hasta cuando estas personas van a dejar a Hipo ya suficiente tiene de que lo tachen de raro, y que para cada cosa quieran examinarlo.

\- Voy a buscarlo- le dije un poco harto, pues es que ya alguien le tiene que poner un alto a ese loco.

-Te acompaño, quiero ver el desmadre- dijo divertido. Tengo una teoría de que a los mexicanos les encanta ver el mundo arder o al menos a este mexicano amante de los chismes. 

-Como quieras-

En cuanto volvimos a entrar inmediatamente notamos que algo no era normal, en primera como rayos no había nadie en los pasillos, es una universidad, nadie tiene los mismos horarios y siempre hay alguien que se queda más tarde. Decidí ignorarlo, pero en cuanto estábamos por llegar a las escaleras, pude ver a Hipo, estaba pálido, tanto que sus pecas resaltaron y parecía que le faltaba el aliento como si hubiera corrido un maratón sin parar.

Llegue a agarrar su hombro, pero eso hizo que se tensará y que por poco me lanzara un puñetazo a la cara, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

"Ok ahora sé que algo malo está pasando, Hipo no ataca a menos que otra persona lo inicié", pensé confundido y a la vez preocupado.

-Oye tranquilo- le dije intentando que se calmara- ¿Esta todo bien? -

-Si, si-contesto rápidamente, aunque más parecía que se trataba de convencer más a el que a mí.

\- ¿Seguro? - pregunto Toch que se encontraba atrás de mi- tienes cara de haber visto a la llorona-

Esa clase de comentarios siempre nos han sacado un par de risas ya que hay que decirlo las leyendas mexicanas podrán sonar descabelladas, pero son asombrosas, aunque no las conozca muy bien.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa se escuchó un estruendo, parecía que venía de la puerta a la cual conduce a las escaleras, justo por donde Hipo parecía venir.

"Que extraño, creí que no había nadie aquí", pensé confundido.

-Por la virgen, ¿Que fue eso? - pregunta un poco alterado Toch, aunque yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo- se supone que ya no hay nadie aquí-.

Fue cuando se escuchó que la puerta había salido volando y aparentemente se estrelló contra la pared, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral parecía que todos decidimos quedarnos petrificados o algo así, y para rematar el asunto se escuchó un gruñido y poco a poco me empezó a ver una masa de pelo saliendo de la esquina y por dios no había algo tan grotesco en mi vida.

-!!QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA¡¡- prácticamente lo grite y la verdad quien rayos podría culparme cuando todo lo que podía ver fue a un monstruo enfrente de mí , era enorme de dos metros de alto prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo de un color blanco algo sucio, en lugar de ojos estos eran dos agujeros de color negro y de ahí un líquido espeso de color violeta oscuro intenso, en donde estaba su boca había dos enormes colmillos parecidos a los tigres dientes de sable además de tener una cortada que estaba de oreja a oreja y en lugar de manos este tenía unos dedos alargados y unas garras largas y afiladas. Bien podría haberme quedado pegado al piso, pero lo que me saco de ese estado fue el grito de hipo.

-¡¡CORRAN!!-

No necesito decirlo dos veces, y fue justo a tiempo ya que esa cosa soltó semejante rugido y se abalanzo hacia nosotros. 

Estábamos corriendo como pollos sin cabeza, no lo podía creer como es que esto nos estaba pasando, se supone que las criaturas de este tipo son solo un condenado mito, me volteo para saber cómo están los otros y veo como de milagro Hipo jala a Toch antes de que esa cosa se estrellara contra los casilleros. Y aunque fue bastante fuerte el golpe no pareció que este le afectara mucho solo parecía aturdirlo, aunque podría jurar que eso no hizo más que enojarlo más. No le tomo mucho recuperarse y de un solo salto ya estaba enfrente de la única salida.

"Joder estamos muertos", no pude evitar el pensamiento tan pesimista, pero por dios que así me siento en estos momentos.

-Atrás hay que ir a la cafetería- dijo Hipo lo suficientemente alto como para que solo nosotros 3 lo oyéramos.

-Este no es momento para pensar con el estómago Hipo- prácticamente mi respuesta salió como un gruñido.

-Ya lo sé idiota, pero ahí es donde está la salida de emergencia, a menos que decidas acercarte y hacerte pasar por la caperucita e ir con el lobo feroz- me contesto con su típico sarcasmo, pero se le notaba la preocupación en su voz.

Varias cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento.

Primera ni loco me pondré una caperuza roja así que no me compares con una niña tonta que no sabe distinguir a su abuela de un lobo. Segundo bendito sea esa mente tuya hipo.

-Me convenciste- prácticamente lo dije con la cara un poco pálida ya que, si mis opciones son correr, jugar a los disfraces o enfrentar el hecho de ser la cena de esa cosa la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Hipo al escucharme se rio un poco.

Como si los 4 pensáramos lo mismo empezó una persecución, de puro milagro lográbamos eludirlo, pero no todas a Hipo por poco y lo atrapa si no fuera porque reaccione antes y lo jale. Pero como la vida me odia tanto me tenía que tropezar con algo y fue en ese momento que esa cosa se puso encima de mí, prácticamente me retorcí como gusano mientras mis manos estaban en su cuello, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que sus dientes estuvieran lo más alejado posible de mí. Fue poco tiempo después de que su rostro se movió y pude ver como Hipo le metió un buen golpe con el bat de beisbol, y la atención de esta cosa estuviera en Hipo. 

Fue cuando Hipo empezó a correr que esa cosa se salió encima de mí, pude ver como Hipo lo estaba guiando por otro lado lejos de la cafetería.

\- ¿Estas bien Chimuelo? - me pregunto Toch, y me ayudo a levantarme. 

-Tenemos que ayudarlo, ese idiota desinteresado hará que lo maten- le dije preocupado, ya había perdido a una familia no perdería a otra.

-Entonces que bueno que encontré estas- me dijo mostrándome dos esferas de color negro, espera esas son balas de cañón.

\- ¿De dónde las sacaste? - estamos prácticamente al lado del gimnasio y prácticamente había una caja llena de estas, dudo mucho que las vallan a extrañar por el momento. 

Lo juro la suerte de este hombre es sorprendente, pero a la vez aterradora, siempre encuentra cosas que son muy útiles. 

Sin perder tiempo tome una de las balas y salimos corriendo en la misma dirección que Hipo, y al parecer llegamos a tiempo porque esa cosa se estaba levantando de una columna hecha pedazos, así que sin perder tiempo lance la bala directo a su pecho y se pudo escuchar cómo se rompieron varias costillas. 

Fue cuando esa cosa se estaba retorciendo de dolor que Hipo noto nuestra presencia.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste una bala de cañón? - me pregunto 

-La robe de un barco pirata antes de venir a rescatar a mi damisela en apuros- le dije en broma, ya que me tenía que vengar por lo de caperucita roja, que les digo no resistí- obviamente la tome del gimnasio en donde más? -

Parece que a Hipo no le molesto porque en vez de molestia se empezó a reír. 

-No me malinterpreten, me alegro que todos estemos bien, pero podríamos irnos antes de que esa cosa decida comernos para cenar- dijo Toch

-Concuerdo con el conejito, vámonos de aquí- dije dejando la otra bala en el suelo.

\- ¿A quién llamaste conejito? - me grita Toch

-A ti después de todo ese es tu nombre ¿no? - le dije de la manera más inocente que pude.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así Noa- dijo ya irritado 

-Y tu bien sabes que odio que digan mi nombre- dije ya un poco cabreado

Y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir algo más Hipo nos interrumpe.

-Se pueden pelear todo lo que quieran en la casa, pero ya vámonos, a menos que quieran estar en su menú- nos dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba esa cosa.

Pero en cuanto los 3 nos volteamos notamos que esa cosa ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de la última vez, en su lugar había una gran mancha de la misma sustancia que salía por sus ojos.

\- ¿QUE DEMONIOS? - grita Toch ya apanicado- ¿En dónde está?

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir algo Hipo alza su mirada al techo y antes de que dijera algo esa cosa había caído encima de él.

-!!HIPO¡¡- gritamos Toch y yo 

Hipo estaba tratando de quitarse esa cosa de encima y antes de que pudiéramos llegar a él una extraña luz de color blanco los cubrió por un momento y de repente esa cosa había salido volando hacia la pared y tal fue la fuerza del impacto que su cráneo se partió en dos, pero no vi bien ya que no podía creer lo que había pasado, algo había hecho que esa cosa saliera volando o Hipo de repente tenía super fuerza y él lo había sacado por su cuenta o por muy descabellado que se oiga ¿Había sido magia?.

En este día después de todo lo que vi, cualquier cosa es posible.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando decidimos que esa cosa definitivamente estaba muerta, aunque no nos quedamos o acercamos para averiguarlo, solo alcanzamos a tomar nuestras cosas y fuimos directo a donde teníamos aparcadas nuestras motos. 

El camino a casa fue borroso, nadie hablo hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa.

-Déjenme ser yo el que lo diga ¿qué carajo paso allí? - pregunto más bien grito Toch aunque nadie de nosotros lo culpa, ya que compartimos el mismo pensamiento.

\- No tengo ni puta idea, pero por alguna razón te estaba persiguiendo Hipo, ¿Por qué? - dije un poco nervioso, ya que tenía la sensación de que no me gustaría lo que oyera.

-No lo sé- dijo algo alterado Hipo- hace solo unos momentos era mi maestro y luego se transformó en esa cosa.

-Espera, está diciendo que eso era el maestro Callaghan- pregunte ya alterado.

No es posible acaso los maestros se pueden convertir en monstruos sé que todos los alumnos piensan eso de sus maestros, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra que sea verdad.

\- Lo juro, sé que suena descabellado incluso loco, pero es la verdad- dijo con miedo, como si pensara que no le crearíamos.

-Hipo te creemos, pero tienes que admitir que es demasiado para digerir- dijo Toch

-Y me lo dices a mi-dijo ya irritado Hipo- yo fui el que vio cómo se transformaba y luego intentaba matarme, aunque antes de eso me llamo Dragon Master. -

Ok eso es raro, de alguna forma siento que le queda a Hipo, pero también lo siento familiar, como cuando el joven de mis sueños me dice furia, ¿tendrá algo que ver?

-Sea como sea algo raro está pasando y lo más probable es que todo esto se nos salga de las manos a menos que descubramos que rayos está pasando- dije algo serio

-Se que me podría equivocarme, pero creo haber visto una criatura similar en uno de mis cuentos sobre leyendas solo que dudo que sea mexicana- dijo Toch

-Lo que sea ahora seria genial, algo es mejor que nada- dijo Hipo, se le veía cansado. -Bueno mientras haces eso será mejor que hagamos alfo con nuestras heridas-

Diablos después de todo lo que paso ni me acorde que estábamos algo magullados.

-Voy por el botiquín- dije mientras iba al baño de arriba.

En momentos como este aprecio que Hipo sea tan precavido, yo nunca hubiera pensado que saldríamos heridos, suena demasiado confiado, pero esa es una de mis cualidades, aunque Toch e Hipo dicen que es más bien mis defectos. 

Cuando iba bajando escuche como Toch e Hipo gritaron así que los últimos escalones los salte para ver que paso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte preocupado, pensando que esa cosa volvió.

-Mira las noticias- dijo Toch con un tono exasperado como si le costara creer al algo- Al parecer las cosas sí que pueden empeorar.

Ok ahora si ya me preocupé, de que está hablando. 

Pero al ver las noticias bueno ahora entiendo porque reaccionó así, nuestra universidad estaba en las noticias.

Al parecer todas las columnas que esa cosa tiro hizo que toda la puta escuela se viniera abajo, y a parte hubo una fuga de gas que hizo que lo que quedara de la escuela estuviera en llamas, aparte de poner la foto del profesor de Hipo diciendo que fue la única víctima. Y para echarle sal a la herida están diciendo que las clases se iban a cancelar todo el semestre hasta que pudieran reconstruir la escuela y que varios alumnos serán reasignados a otras escuelas.

-Pero que mierda- dije sin poder creerlo, como rayos pudo pasar eso tan rápido.

-Tú lo has dicho parece que alguien lo hizo para ocultar sus huellas- dijo Hipo serio.

"¿Como fue que llegamos a esto?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste el capítulo, este sí que me pase con las palabras fueron 5574 palabras.
> 
> Bueno les recuerdo que dejen su comentario del capítulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber.


	4. ¿Esto quiere decir que nos mudamos?

No lo puedo creer, como mexicano ya debería de estar acostumbrado a tantas pendejadas y locuras, pero esto se lleva en premio. ¿Cómo es posible qué esto? ¿Me abre vuelto loco?

Es que no mames siempre me han gustado las cosas sobrenaturales, de terror, y todo, y siempre pensé que toda historia escondía una verdad difícil de aceptar, pero una cosa es hacerte a la idea de que real y otra totalmente diferente es verlo de primera mano,

Se que desde siempre he sido raro, diablos si hasta mi familia lo sabía desde antes que yo lo sospechara, tal vez es por mi nombre, ya que, oye sé que la mayor parte de los mexicanos estamos orgullosos de nuestra cultura, pero no todas las familias van y le ponen a su hijo un nombre que significa conejo, eso es bullying garantizado, prácticamente todos los jodidos días de la primaria me molestaban con eso o no podían pronunciar mi nombre y lo peor es que lo cambiaban a cada rato, que juro que la mayoría de las veces lo hacían para molestarme y como yo en esos años no fui que digamos bueno guardando lo que sentí, por cualquier cosa explotaba. Era un niño muy problemático. 

Eso hizo que se me dificultara hacer amigos, por muchos años estuve así y mi papa ya harto de eso me metió a clases de artes marciales, en ese lugar me enseñaron un poco de todo, Taekwondo, Karate, Boxeo, Kick boxing, Jiu-jitsu, Krav Maga, Capoeira, etc.

Al principio solo fue Taekwondo pero era tan fácil para mí que pude acabar rápido el entrenamiento y ser cinta negra, fue tanto lo que me gusto que me empecé a meter a los otros tipos de artes marciales, todos mis maestros estaban asombrados de mi rápido aprendizaje, decían que era innato casi instintivo, a mí la verdad no me importaba mucho que digamos pero cuando termine de aprender todas las clases que la escuela me ofrecía, empecé a investigar quería seguir aprendiendo, pero algunas no pude pagarlas, eso me desilusionó un poco. Hasta que un día un compañero mío expuso sobre el parkour, y mi curiosidad aumento, antes de que terminara la escuela le pregunte más al respecto, cabe decir que estaba muy entusiasmado porque a alguien más le llamara la atención más porque teníamos la misma edad, me dijo en donde podría aprenderlo y el costo, sorprendentemente donde él iba no era muy caro.

Tal vez debería de estar un poco avergonzado de que me dejara llevar muy rápido pero que se le puede decir estoy tan loco como la liebre de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, así que al día siguiente fui a donde me dijo y valla que todo esto tiene su chiste, pero logre aprender todo lo básico rápidamente lo cual hizo que a mi madre se le salieran varias canas verdes. Decía que no había tenido mayor razón al ponerme mi nombre porque al igual que los conejos voy brincando de un lado a otro. Al principio ese comentario me avergonzaba, pero ya después lo pensé y bueno tenía razón mi carácter era muy parecido al de los conejos, con excepción de su dieta, odio el sabor de los vegetales prefiero mil veces una buena carnita azada a una ensalada cualquier día.

Pero a pesar de que amaba hacer toda clase de deportes solo había una cosa que más amaba hacer y era subirme al techo de mi casa a ver la luna, no sé por qué, pero siempre sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ella o por lo menos a la luz que esta transmite, pareceré loco, pero siempre creí que esa luz me envolvía como un manto y así ahuyentaba todo el mal que se encontrara alrededor es por esa razón que cuando era niño y siempre que tenía alguna pesadilla solo necesitaba ir a mi ventana y ver la luna, era todo lo que necesitaba. Fue tanto mi amor por ella que empecé a leer algunas cosas sobre ella, sus estaciones, las leyendas ya sean buenas o malas, las constelaciones, en fin, todo. 

Sospecho que fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que tuviera una imaginación muy intensa ya que fácilmente lograba crear historias de la nada con una temática surrealista llena de acción, pero casi nunca las compartía porque me daba pena, bueno siendo tanto tiempo bulleado tiene sus consecuencias y secuelas. Nunca me abrí fácilmente a alguien, pero una vez que alguien ganaba mi confianza y cariño difícilmente la perdía, por eso cuando en la secundaria descubrí como mi mejor amigo les decía todo tipo de cosas a mis espaldas me dolió demasiado, era como sentir que alguien me acuchillaba el corazón una y otra vez. Era el, el que diariamente les decía a los que me molestaban información con la cual podían molestarme cada vez más, así fue como al día siguiente cuando se empezaron a burlar de mi perdí los estribos y es que habían cruzado una delgada línea que hizo que todo mi autocontrol se fuera al caño. Habían insultado a mi mama, y podrán decir lo que quieran de mí, pero aquel que hable mal de las personas que amo merece que le parte su madre, lenta y dolorosamente.

No recuerdo con claridad todo lo que hice, pero cuando llegaron los maestros y me separaron de alguien fue cuando pude ver que le había roto el labio y su ojo derecho se empezaba a hinchar, no me sentí mal en ningún momento, por lo contrario quería dejarlo peor, estaba furioso tantos años de estar guardando esta rabia tenía sus desventajas, quería ser una mejor persona de lo que fui en la primaria, después de todo por las peleas que tuve me expulsaron de 5 diferentes escuelas, quería que la secundaria fuera diferente pero parece que Dios no me dará ese gusto. Me llevaron con la directora, mientras que al otro bastardo lo llevaban a la enfermería, la maestra no dijo nada parece que va a esperar a que curen al otro y ya después será lo mismo que en otras ocasiones llamaran a nuestros padres, oirán nuestras versiones de la historia, nos darán un gran sermón, chalala chalala. 

Pasaron 5 minutos cuando por fin llego un maestro arrastrando al pobre bastardo y a sus compinches, se veía de la verga, tal vez me pase un poco, aunque no entiendo porque se veían como si los hubieran regañado, aunque la verdad me daba igual. 

La directora hizo que se sentaran y nos preguntó qué había pasado, deje que ellos dijeran su parte primero, ya que por experiencia sé que los que inician los pleitos cambian todo lo que paso para que se vean como si ellos fueran las víctimas. Y valla sorpresa hicieron exactamente eso, como odio a las personas que no tienen pantalones para reconocer lo que hicieron. Le dijeron a la directora que sin razón alguna los empecé a insultar y después solo por mis huevos decidí molerlos a golpes, no había nada nuevo, siempre hacían esto, mentir era como un arte para ellos, ya al final de su historia la maestra tenía una cara seria.

"Parece que les creyó a estos descerebrados" pense con amargura.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me pregunto mi versión de la historia, le dije sin pelos en la boca todo lo que paso de principio a fin y el cómo no me arrepentía por lo que había hecho ya que llevaba 3 jodidos años diciéndole a los maestros todo lo que me hacían y como cada vez que venía a hablar con ella, nunca estaba en su oficina, así que ya no aguante y decidí tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. No parecía ofendida en lo más mínimo, como si llevara tiempo sospechando todo esto. Y como sospechaba llamo a nuestros padres, tardaron unos 20 minutos en llegar, la verdad es que no me fije en el tiempo, solo trataba de entender cuál era el plan de la maestra ya que después de que le dije mi versión de la historia se quedó algo seria como si estuviéramos en un juego de ajedrez y estaba pensando que pieza mover. 

Todo era muy confuso.

Cuando llegaron nuestros padres, los padres del niño al que golpe se volvieron histéricos y le exigieron a la maestra una explicación, yo solo estaba esperando que cuando ella dijera lo que paso los padres no quieran empezar a gritarme o a golpearme porque lo juro que ahora no estoy de humor para aguantar la mierda de nadie. En vez de eso tomo el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio y le pidió a su secretaria que hiciera venir a todos nuestros profesores.

"Ahora ¿Qué está pasando, que planea?" pensé confundido.

No paso ni dos minutos cuando llegaron los maestros al parecer se encontraban tan confundidos como yo, pero fue cuando la maestra empezó a hablar que entendí que era lo que estaba pasando, primero explico a los padres lo que había pasado cabe decir que ellos estaban sorprendidos y enojados ya antes de que el papa del niño al que pegue pudiera hacer algo la maestra siguió hablando, ahora era yo el sorprendido ya que empezó a decir como estaba harta de que este grupito siempre estuviera en su oficina porque estuvieran molestando siempre a alguien diferente y por su conducta en clases y como esto era la gota que colmó el vaso.

No lo podía creer, ¡¡me estaba defendiendo!!, por fin una vez en mi vida alguien me creía y me estaba apoyando. Puedo decir que no fui la única persona que se sorprendió al parecer los niños que siempre me molestaron creyeron que su actuación había sido lo sufrientemente buena como para salirse con la suya, también pude ver como sus madres los estaban mirando con una mirada que decía "En la casa vas a ver lo que te espera". Y nombre la de los padres parecía que en cualquier momento iban a sacar el cinturón, pero cuando la directora llego a la parte donde insultaron a mi mama, bueno si no fuera por mi mama mi padre habría empezado a gritar todas las groserías que existieran pero no fue necesario porque fue en ese momento los padres habían tenido más que suficiente y empezaron a regañarlas, prohibiéndoles todo privilegio que antes tenían y haciendo les ver lo decepcionados que estaban, no lo negare me empecé a reír, no podía creerlo era tan irreal que no pude evitar reírme pero por incredulidad, por suerte nadie me presto atención en ese momento.

Pero había una cosa que aún no entendía, que estaban haciendo los maestros aquí, por suerte el maestro de educación física hizo la pregunta y valla dios que mejor se hubiera quedado callado, la directora empezó a regañarlos por su incompetencia ya que llevaba 3 años quejándome del trato que estaba recibiendo y en ningún momento decidieron avisarle, cabe decir que ellos también se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que nunca pensaron que la cosas se iban a descontrolar. Y bueno que esperaban, un joven que prácticamente es considerado arma blanca tarde o temprano se iba a hartar y empezar a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Al final a esos niños los terminaron expulsando, después varios de mis compañeros cuando vieron que esta directora si hacia algo al respeto empezaron a denunciar a varios maestros, más de la mitad fueron despedidos. Mis padres y yo decidimos que lo mejor era cambiarme de escuela y empezar de nuevo, cuando el último año acabo, fui a su oficina a agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por mí, y lo más importante por haberme creído.

Empezando la prepa decidí que quería estudiar Diseño Gráfico y Digital ya que por años no logre decidirme por una cosa en concreta hasta que vi que esa carrera me enseñaría un poco de todo y podría especializarme en algo en concreto. También decidí meterme a estudiar toda la carrera en el extranjero, costo trabajo, pero logré conseguir que mis padres me apoyaran en mi decisión, fue así que empecé a trabajar en el verano para así ahorrar, me metí de lleno a mis estudios y conseguí una beca para que mis padres no tuvieran que pagar demasiado, fue muy complicado varias veces pensé en renunciar, pero si algo tengo es que soy muy terco y cuando me decido por algo lo cumplo a cualquier costo. También en cuanto cumplí los 18 decidí hacerme un tatuaje llevaba años queriéndome hacer uno, pero mi mama nunca me quiso dejar, siempre decía que eso me haría parecer una vaca o algo por el estilo. Pero yo lo quería tanto no me importaron las consecuencias que esto podría traer, así que antes de que fuera mi cumpleaños me puse a investigar en donde podría hacerme uno además de ver los portafolios de los artistas, porque dependiendo el tatuaje que quisiera tendría que ir con una que, si supiera como hacerlo, aprendí eso después de ver como uno de mis amigos fue y le quedo espantoso, no quería cometer ese error.

Después de tanto buscar encontré uno bueno y que por tu cumpleaños te hacían descuento, inmediatamente saqué una cita no sin antes empezar a ver que me iba a tatuar, quería hacerme dos tatuajes uno en el brazo y otro en el hombro. Quería que fuera algo representativo y que estuviera mezclado con mis raíces mexicanas, y fue cuando pensé en mi nombre y en la leyenda que esta transmitía. Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para empezar a buscar diseño, pero no era tan fácil como creía, había cientos y algunos no me convencían del todo, estuve a punto de rendirme cuando los encontré.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para empezar a buscar diseño, pero no era tan fácil como creía, había cientos y algunos no me convencían del todo, estuve a punto de rendirme cuando los encontré

Estaba tan emocionado, que cuando por fin me los hice no sentí el dolor de la aguja, tardaron como una hora en terminar de hacer los dos tatuajes, después me dieron indicaciones de cómo eran los cuidados. Pero cuando llegué a casa y mi mama me los vio digamos que vi al mismo diablo enfrente de mi me persigo por toda la casa con un cuchillo en la mano y gritaba "Como te atreves a hacerte un tatuaje sin permiso, aunque eso se resuelve rápido". La loca de mi madre quería cortarme el pedazo de piel. Estaba que me moría del susto, corrimos como por 10 minutos, aunque yo lo sentí como una eternidad, en ese tiempo trate de hacer que mi madre comprendiera mis razones, pero ella no quería escucharlas, en serio que estaba agradeciendo a dios que me había metido a parkour porque todas las acrobacias que hice me salvaron la vida. 

Tiempo después llego mi padre y logro calmar a mi madre, no tengo idea de que le dijo porque en ese momento corrí al techo de la casa a refugiarme, me quedé ahí como media hora hasta que fue seguro salir. Desde ese momento le tenía un miedo horrible a mi madre y cada vez que sacaba un cuchillo ese miedo incrementaba.

"Ya entiendes porque nunca hay que hacer enojar a una madre y menos si esta es mexicana" me dijo mi padre entre divertido y un poco enojado, ya que como lo hice a sus espaldas también estaba un poco enojado conmigo. Como castigo hicieron que fuera el niñero de mis sobrinos por un año, normalmente no es tan malo, pero me dieron a los más pequeños y mis hermanos nunca me ayudaron, los hijos de su madre me dejaban solo.

Paso el tiempo y por fin fue tiempo de irme, había sacado muy buenas notas y había conseguido una beca del 90% para irme a estudiar a una buena universidad en Estados Unidos, incluso encontré un buen apartamento que no me saldría tan caro, aunque por el momento el dinero no era problema ya que desde la prepa estuve ahorrando y tenía lo suficiente para que no fuera un problema, además de que fue por mediados de mi primer año que empecé e vender algunos de mis dibujos, sorprendentemente los que más se vendieron fueron los que estaban inspirados en parejas de televisión, caricatura y anime, esos se vendían como pan caliente, y fue mayor la venta cuando un cliente me pidió de Capitán América x Iron Man, ese solo fue el inicio de que me contagiaran el amor al yaoi, por suerte termine siendo bisexual algo que termine descubriendo en una de las fiestas de la prepa cuando nos retaron a mí y a un conocido a besarnos, termino siendo mi novio todo ese año pero descubrimos que íbamos mejor como amigos. Como sea despedirme de toda mi familia fue difícil, pero era necesario, me alegro que todos me fueran a despedir.

Llegue con un mes antes de que empezara las clases quería conocer mejor el pueblo y ver que rutas tomar para llegar a la universidad, al banco y al supermercado, además de turistear un poco. Fue increíble y a la vez agotador no había tenido que hacer tanto papeleo en mi vida, en una de esas veces fue cuando me tope con Hipo y Chimuelo.

Al principio creí que eran unos matones, pero con el paso del tiempo vi que eran todo lo contrario, nos hicimos grandes amigos, a pesar de que ninguno iba en la misma carrera aun lográbamos tener tiempo para vernos y comer juntos de vez en cuando. Después de haber sido amigos 6 meses, me ofrecieron ir a vivir con ellos, a lo cual acepte, me encantaba tener mi propio espacio y todo, pero me sentía muy solo el no tener a nadie viviendo en el mismo lugar, fue por eso que las primeras semanas me costó un poco acostumbrarme, pero carajo valió la pena. 

Todo era perfecto, tenía dos hermanos mayores que también compartían mis gustos y no les parecía loco nada de lo que hacía. No lo malinterpreten amo a mis hermanos, pero yo ahí era el del medio y no era lo mismo, con ellos yo era el menor y dios ahora entiendo porque mi hermano me fastidiaba al diario, es lo más divertido que puedas hacer.

Fue al principio del cuarto semestre que todo se fue al diablo.

Todo era normal, era un jodido día de escuela como muchos otros, molestar a Hipo en la mañana, irme a la Universidad en la moto de Chimuelo, tener las clases que odias, pero a la vez amas, echar relajo con tus compañeros, comer sin que el maestro se dé cuenta todo normal. Fue cuando se acabaron las clases que todo cambio.

Primero el hecho de que yo sea el primero en salir y esperar a los demás ya era demasiado raro, después el hecho de que adentro no había absolutamente nadie, luego está el hecho de ver a Hipo acojonado, ¡EL NUNCA MUESTRA CUANDO ESTA ASUSTADO, NI SIQUIERA SE ASUSTA CON NUESTRO MARATON DE TERROR SEMANAL!! y luego está el hecho de que los tres dejamos la realidad y nos metimos de lleno a una película de terror con efectos especiales muy buenos. o que al menos me quede dormido y de nuevo estoy teniendo una pesadilla.

Hay por dios que hubiera dado lo que sea porque fuera una pesadilla, en vez de ver a una mezcla de hombre lobo y wendigo enfrente mía y ver como esta cosa intentaba comernos. Literalmente ya estaba rezando a todos los dioses existentes y a los que no por un milagro, pero como era de esperarse ninguno tomo la jodida llamada y eso provoco que al menos Hipo y Chimuelo salieron un tanto lastimados, pero lo más loco es que pareció que Hipo utilizo magia para quitarse de encima al hijo del diablo y matarlo. 

"Dios cuando se volvió tan loca mi vida" pensé un poco alterado y por más loco que suene emocionado. 

Por favor he esperado años por ver que todas estas cosas que he estado leyendo eran reales y no mera fantasía que salió de la mente de alguien y estoy más que seguro que en cuanto todo el miedo deje mi sistema me voy a ir corriendo a mi pequeña biblioteca a investigar más sobre esta cosa.

En cuanto llegamos a casa e Hipo nos explicara porque esa cosa lo estaba persiguiendo, me puse a investigar mientras Chimuelo subió por el botiquín e Hipo encendió la televisión, puso el canal de las noticias.

-Hay por dios, pon cualquier cosa menos eso- le dije con fastidio a Hipo

\- No solo porque odies verlas signifique todos deberían- me contesto con gracia

\- Pensarías lo mismo que yo si tu país tuviera una suerte nefasta con ellos, al menos Peña nos daba buenos memes, el actual solo da pena y ganas de correr lo más lejos que puedas de México- le dije ya algo amargado.

Es que es la verdad, cuando me enteré que a Peña lo eligieron por guapo no pude evitar golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, pero cuando después de 12 años eligieron a Amlo no hay sí que llore, todo lo que decía era un jodido chiste y lo peor es que no importa que haga aún hay gente que lo sigue defendiendo solo porque les regala dinero.

"Pinche gente interesada que solo hará que México sea un hazme reír y estemos hasta el cuello de deudas" pensé con rencor.

Hipo me termino sacando de mi estado mental lleno de negatividad cuando al parecer algo que estaban transmitiendo lo sorprendió. Confundido levante la mirada de mi libro y bueno Hipo yo pareció que nos coordinamos porque gritamos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Ni un minuto después se escucharon los pasos de Chimuelo por lo que se escuchó salto los últimos escalones.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - nos preguntó preocupado

-Mira las noticias- dije exasperado, es que no entiendo cómo se nos puede estar juntando tanta mierda- Al parecer las cosas se pueden empeorar-.

Nos mira preocupados y quien lo culpa si en el momento que vi las noticias pudo ver los restos de lo que antes fue nuestra escuela, no pude evitar compararlo con una escena de una de esas películas postapocalípticas que tanto le gustan a mi hermano menor. Y en una esquina se encuentra la foto del maestro de Hipo como la única víctima del desastre.

"Parece que alguien se quiso lavar las manos, antes de hacer un escándalo"- pensé ya serio, todo esto me olía a algo planeado, pero al no tener lo que quería decidió borrarlo todo.

Estaba teniendo millones de ideas algunas convincentes otras no cuando algo que dijo la presentadora me dejo un poco pasmado. "Debido a que toda la escuela fue destruida, el director decidió que las clases de este semestre se verán canceladas hasta nuevo aviso, además de que por el tiempo que esta tardara en reconstruirse los alumnos serán reorganizados a otras instalaciones alrededor del país"

¡¿Espera, Que?!

-Pero que mierda- dijo Chimuelo, y la verdad tengo el mismo pensamiento que él.

-Tú lo has dicho, parece que alguien lo hizo para ocultar sus huellas- dijo Hipo serio.

\- Si, pero no mames a donde rayos nos van a mandar- pregunte ya harto de todo

Y como si Dios se estuviera burlando de mi en eso a los 3 nos llegó una notificación a nuestros celulares, sin perder tiempo lo saque, era un correo de la escuela avisando lo que la tele ya había dicho solo que también tenía una lista con los nombres de los alumnos y a donde los iban a mandar.

-!!CARAJO¡¡- gritaron Hipo y Chimuelo

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte extrañado, ¿pues tan mal les toco?

-Me mandaron a Burguess- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ya con eso no me tuvieron que explicar más, ya que fue en el tercer mes que nos conocimos que me compartieron toda su historia y como ellos serían muy felices si no regresaban jamás.

-Oigan no puede ser tan malo- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente- lo más segura es que se hayan olvidado de ustedes-

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Hipo ya desparramado en el sillón.

Aproveché y seguí buscando en la interminable lista y valla sorpresa.

-Pues a mí también me toco irme a Burguess, espero que ustedes recuerden lo suficiente como para darme un tur por el lugar- les dije- Alégrense por lo menos no nos separaron-

Puede que haya sonado cliché, pero al menos los hice sonreír.

-Bueno el conejo tiene razón- dijo de manera burlona Chimuelo.

"Ok hasta aquí lleva todo el jodido día llamándome conejo" pensé ya perdiendo toda la paciencia. Así que le aviento lo primero que agarro, que termino siendo una botella de agua.

-¡¡AUCH!!- grita Chimuelo- ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Tú sabes porque, llevas todo el día llamándome conejo y si no fuera porque estas herido te patearía el trasero- dije ya gruñón

Podre ser un cabron y mamon a veces, pero nunca voy a lastimar a alguien que está herido. 

\- Ya ya, tranquilos niños- dijo Hipo, pero se veía que lo estaba disfrutando, pude ver que sus brazos estaban vendados.

-Oye en qué momento te curaste- dije extrañado, o lo hizo muy rápido o ni me di cuenta.

-Empecé poco tiempo después que Chimuelo bajara y termine en cuanto se pusieron a discutir como chiquitos- nos explicó, no sin tener su pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, aunque yo la considero más bien engreída.

-Presumido- dije arrugando un poco la nariz.

-Jajaja, no hagas pucheros- dijo divertido- porque no ayudas a Chimuelo mientras nos preparó algo de comer-

-Ya rugiste- dije entusiasmado, puede que el chef sea Chimuelo, pero la cocina de Hipo no se queda atrás, es como si la prepararan los mismos dioses. 

Sin perder tiempo cada quien hizo lo que le tocara, por suerte las heridas de Chimuelo no eran graves solo unos cuantos raspones y moretones, pero fuera de eso está bien.

Ya todo terminado y escombrado fuimos a la cocina donde Hipo ya había acabado de hacer la comida que consistía en Cerdo con manzanas y cebollas, Papa al horno y vegetales hervidos.

Se me hizo agua la boca en cuanto entre, enserio que quien sea la mujer o hombre que se case con él será uno muy afortunado ya que es bien sabido que para ganarse a un hombre es atreves de su estómago. No me di cuenta del abre que tenía hasta que vacié mi plato en tiempo récord, veo que no fui el único.

-Bueno, entonces como es que le vamos a hacer- pregunto Chimuelo

-Pues tu aun tienes el departamento que te dejaron tus padres así que bien podríamos vivir ahí hasta que encontremos otra cosa que este más cerca a la escuela, además de que hay que empacar y ver el transporte- dijo Hipo

-Para que eso es mejor que nada- dijo Chimuelo desganado.

Yo solo pude pensar en una cosa.

¿Esto quiere decir que nos mudamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y LISTO CON ESTO TERMINAMOS CON LA INTRODUCCION DE LOS PERSONAJES YA AHORA EN ADELANTE LAS COSAS SE PODRAN MAS INTERESANTES, AUNQUE ESTE CAPITULO ME QUEDO ALGO CORTO 4448 PALABRAS, PERO BUENO.
> 
> ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LEER UN POQUITO MAS SOBRE LOS MEXICANOS Y SI POR ALGUNA RAZON EL QUE ESTE LEYENDO APOYA A AMLO, TE PEDIRE QUE TE APSTENGAS A COMENTAR, YA TENDRAS TUS RAZONES PARA APOYARLO, PERO SENCILLAMENTE NO ME INTERESAN.


	5. El mejor regalo de todos

Al día siguiente nuestros queridos jóvenes empezaron a empacar, consideraron que sería mejor si primero empacaba todo y así verían que valí la pena llevarse con ello o botarlo. Su día transcurrió sin ningún problema, en su lugar estuvo lleno de bromas y chistes malos, ya habiendo acabado con todo decidieron buscar la manera más económica de transportar todo, y fue así que rentaron un pequeño camión en donde podrían meter todo.

-Que les parece si tocamos un poco- dijo Toch- para despedirnos de este lugar y de paso nos divertimos un poco-

\- ¿Guardaste la batería? - pregunto algo ansioso Hipo

-Nah, quise dejarla para el ultimo- respondió con pereza Toch

-Entonces que estamos esperando- dijo emocionado Chimuelo

Los tres subieron lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que otra cosa que estos 3 chiflados tenían en común era la música, Hipo tocaba la guitarra, Chimuelo el bajo y Toch la batería. No eran una banda, ni siquiera querían formar una, solo les gustaba perder el tiempo y dejarse llevar. 

Después de todo para eso es la música, conecta los corazones, forja nuevas amistades, ayuda a expresarnos y lo mejor aún te da un sentimiento de libertad.

Ya arriba, Hipo y Chimuelo sacaron sus guitarras y las conectaron a los amplificadores, mientras Toch tomaba sus baquetas.

\- ¿Y que tocamos? - pregunto Hipo mientras afinaba su guitarra

\- Que les parece You Give Love a Bad Name de Bon Jovi- dijo Chimuelo

\- Por mi bien- respondió ansioso Toch, y aunque lo niegue en un futuro, por la emoción estaba moviendo los pies igual a como lo hace un conejo.

-Ok- responde Hipo- en 1.2..3

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame

Darlin', you give love a bad name

Empezaron a tocar, todos con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, todo está bien afinado después de todo a Hipo tenía una gran voz, una fuerte y a la vez grave, y si la combinas con la voz sedosa de Chimuelo hacen un gran escándalo.

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free

La voz de Chimuelo era tan sedosa que cualquiera que la escuchara se le pondría la piel de gallina, prácticamente estos hombres podrían darle un jodido ataque a cualquiera

Y en cuanto llegaban a la parte instrumental prácticamente hacían que las guitarras chillaran y Toch en la batería hacía que el tambor gritara. Pero fue casi al final de la canción donde se dejaron llevar al menos eso fue por parte de las guitarras porque por parte de la batería en todo momento dio lo más que pudo y es atreves de esto que se mostraba la pasión que estos tenía.

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love  
You give love (bad name)  
You give love  
You give love (bad name)  
You give love  
You give love (bad name)  
You give love

Si otra persona se encontrara ahí en esos momentos hubieran visto como los ojos cada uno cambiaban radicalmente.

Los ojos de Hipo adoptaron una característica draconiana.

Los ojos de Hipo adoptaron una característica draconiana

Los de Chimuelo, así como a los de Hipo tomaron la misma forma solo que alrededor de sus ojos se empezaron a ver líneas que se asemejaban a las escamas.

Y los ojos de Toch fueron los que no sufrieron un cambio tan extremo como los de sus compañeros, pero la diferencia era muy notoria ya que sus ojos una vez verde claro ahora eran más relucientes y pareciera que tuvieran motas de color dorado  
Y los ojos de Toch fueron los que no sufrieron un cambio tan extremo como los de sus compañeros, pero la diferencia era muy notoria ya que sus ojos una vez verde claro ahora eran más relucientes y pareciera que tuvieran motas de color dorado.

Y los ojos de Toch fueron los que no sufrieron un cambio tan extremo como los de sus compañeros, pero la diferencia era muy notoria ya que sus ojos una vez verde claro ahora eran más relucientes y pareciera que tuvieran motas de color dorado  
\- Diablos, chicos si no fuera por nuestros ojos seriamos la mejor banda de la historia- dijo emocionado Toch

-Tú lo has dicho-respondió alegre Hipo- pero como no quiero que las personas tengan más motivos para analizarme-

-JAJA- rio Chimuelo- estoy de acuerdo con Hipo, la verdad no sé cómo lo haces, yo hace siglos que hubiera explotado-

\- La costumbre- respondió como si nada Hipo

-Bueno sea como sea nunca voy a dejar que me tomen como conejillo de indias- dijo Toch con mucha convicción.

-Prefieres ser conejo de pruebas- dijo Chimuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Sabes que Chimuelo, nada de lo que digas me va a quitar mi buen humor que traigo- respondió relajado Toch- y más al saber que no soy yo el que se tiene que despertar temprano mañana para ir a ver si el departamento está listo para cuando lleguemos-

La cara que puso en esos momentos Chimuelo fue digna de una fotografía, ya que si había algo que estos 3 odiaran hacer era levantarse temprano.

-Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes- dijo con fastidio Chimuelo mientras se estiraba en el piso- de solo pensar que tendré que volver a ese lugar me deja con un horrible sabor de boca-

-Vele el lado bueno será temporal- dijo Hipo- al menos hasta que arreglen la escuela-

Gruño Chimuelo.

-Algo me dice que no va a ser tan temporal como quisiera-

-Bueno de ser así el caso, solo recuerda que ya estamos como a la mitad de nuestras carreras- dijo Hipo tratando de ser optimista- después de unos años se acaba todo y podremos hacer lo que planeamos-

Con solo mencionar esos planes, todos se relajaron, después de todo quien no se emocionaría de unas buenas vacaciones alrededor del mundo, siendo su primera parada México para así Toch pueda ver a su familia y de paso presumir lo lindo que es México, después se irían a Europa ya que Hipo quería visitar Escandinavia por sus raíces vikinga y por último Chimuelo quería visitar la Isla de Pascua, ya que siempre sintió un extraño afecto hacia la pascua.

Ese era otra anomalía en estos 3 cada uno estaba obsesionado con algo místico.

Chimuelo con todo lo relacionado a la Pascua, cuando era niño fue su obsesión intentar encontrar al conejo de Pascua, tanto que hizo un enorme agujero en uno de los parques, porque según él lo había escuchado debajo de la tierra y quería llegar a el túnel a como diera lugar, pero después de escuchar una oscuro historia sobre la contraparte del conejo de Pascua sus ansias bajaron mucho ya que no había forma de diferenciar al bueno del malo. La historia contaba que este ser robaba los huevos que el bueno dejaba y los remplazaba por unos que contenían en su interior navajas para afeitar, la única forma de distinguir cual era cual era si lo tenías enfrente de ti ya que este era un conejo gigante de color negro con líneas azules, como si estos fueran tatuajes triviales de alguna cultura, otros decían que este era un hombre con cabello negro de piel pálida similar a la de un cadáver, contaba con una gran variedad de cicatrices en sus brazos. 

Cuando Chimuelo escucho la historia de la nada empezó a llorar, hasta el día de hoy desconoce la causa.

Hipo estaba obsesionado con los dragones desde que era joven, pero solo había un ser que superaba esa obsesión, ese ser era Jack Frost, todo comenzó en la escuela cuando una de sus maestras les conto su historia, de cómo este ser traía la nieve y congelaba los lagos para que los niños pudieran patinar, todo el asunto fascino a Hipo que había hecho una pequeña investigación, además de que en los días nevados se quedaba despierto hasta muy tarde tratando de verlo, pero nunca lo logro. Pero en una de las veces que busco sobre él, encontró una leyenda tan horrible que lo hizo dudar sobre todo lo que encontró sobre él. 

En esa historia Jack no era una persona juguetona y feliz que amaba a los niños, no, esta criatura llamada Padre Invierno era lo opuesto a Jack, su cabello era negro como el petróleo, sus ojos eran de un color dorado que, si te llegaba a mirar pensaría que te congelo la sangre, su piel era un pálido antinatural y sus manos tenían una largas y gruesas garras de color negro. Pero eso no era lo peor ahora todo lo que hacía era para provocar caos en donde fuera que el estará, provocaba avalanchas tan grandes que, si tenías la desgracia de estar ahí, no habría ninguna oportunidad para salvarte, sus ventiscas destrozaban casas enteras, la temperatura bajaba a una manera que te hacía pensar que si te quedabas dormido no despertarías jamás.

Todo eso fue demasiado para Hipo, que tomo todo lo que había encontrado y lo puso en una caja donde no pudiera verla de nuevo. Se negaba a aceptar que todo eso fuera cierto, tenía que haber un error, pero desgraciadamente nunca encontró información para negarlo. 

Toch la tenía más simple, todas las leyendas que hubiera acerca de la luna, el las leía con una emoción que superaba con creces la de un niño en Navidad, todo para él era fantástico no importaba si fueran leyendas oscuras o siniestras, el las disfrutaba mucho.

Pero dos historias en particular le llamaban la atención.

La primera es que aparentemente alguien vivía en la luna, que poseía un gran poder y lo usaba para proteger a los niños de todo mal, según contaba la historia, este hombre era el responsable de que los guardianes existieran.

La segunda era un poco más trágica y no había mucha información acerca de él, Nightlight, este personaje es enigmático, pero lo más atrayente de él es que antes fue el guardaespaldas de la Luna hasta que él ayudó a sellar a Pitch la primera vez, no decía mucho el por qué o el cómo logro hacerlo pero se sabe que es un muchacho de energía de luz pura, luz de noche es muy brillante, brillante fácilmente a través de cualquier oscuridad que lanzar en él. Es un chico joven con una cara amigable. Él lleva un bastón con un cuchillo en la final, que tiene Moonbeam.

Con ese poco de información se dedicó a investigar lo más posible, pero al no haber encontrado mucho sobre él se terminó rindiendo, pero aún conserva un poco de esperanza.

Los 3 aun a pesar del tiempo aún tienen un poco de su niño interior y lo atesoran bastante, pero saben que hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado.

-Bueno será mejor que me duerma o de lo contrario nunca me levantare- dijo resignado Chimuelo.

-Descansa Chimuelo- dijo Hipo, mientras se levantaba del piso- yo también, ya me voy a dormir-

-Jaja, igual chicos- respondió Toch mientras bostezaba- descansen y que nadie les jale las patas-

Todos se rieron de las ocurrencias de su amigo, y se fueron a dormir sin saber que al lugar al que van les espera todo tipo de cosas.

EN BURGUESS 

Todo estaba tranquilo en una pequeña panadería cuando de repente un niño entra corriendo se le veía desesperado, pero también emocionado.

-Señora Claus, Sally, en donde están- grita emocionado el pequeño mientras trata de sostener un gran libro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jaime? - pregunta una joven 

-Sally ¿dónde está la señora Claus? - pregunta impacienté Jamie- tengo que contarle algo importante.

\- ¿Y que podría ser eso, mi pequeño torbellino? - pregunta una señora que venía saliendo del mostrador.

\- El libro, ha cambiado- dijo Jaime sin perder ni un poco su entusiasmo

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunta esperanzada la mujer, era como si le hubieran dicho que se había ganado la lotería.

\- Si lo juro, mira- dijo Jaime dejando el libro en la mesa y pasando las paginas tan rápido como le fuera posible, después de pasar unas cuantas paginas encontró la que estaba buscando.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sally- por fin llego el tiempo-

\- Así es querida- dijo la Señora Claus- por fin todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- Tengo que decírselo a Jack-

Y sin esperar respuesta de nadie, salió corriendo de la tienda.

-JAJA, amor joven- dice la señora Claus.

Jaime la ignora y en su lugar sigue viendo la página, como si esta pudiera revelarle todos los secretos del mundo.

\- ¿Que pasa Jaime? - pregunta tranquilamente la señora Claus.

\- Es que no dice una fecha exacta- dice deprimido- no dicen cuándo van a llegar-

-Paciencia pequeño, ya esperamos mucho tiempo, un poco mas no hará daño a nadie-

La única respuesta que obtiene del niño es un puchero, está ansioso porque ya lleguen, necesitan urgentemente su ayuda si quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Aunque debemos prepáranos- dijo seria la señora C- no sabemos a qué nos estaremos enfrentando-

Y con eso todo quedo en silencio.

Mientras que en lo profundo del bosque en un campo vacío se encontraba una cama vieja ya toda desgastada por el tiempo, debajo de ella se encontraba un agujero, que el que callera por el jamás saldría.

Ese agujero llevaba directamente a un túnel que, si lo seguías bien y no te perdías, lo primero que llegarías a ver es un lugar oscuro parecido a un laberinto y en medio estaba un pequeño pedestal que encima tenía un globo terráqueo en donde se podían apreciar un montón de lucecitas doradas, estas luces representaban los niños que aun creían en los guardianes.

Y al lado de este globo se podía ver a un hombre alto y siniestro, la tonalidad de su piel es gris. Usaba una túnica negra tan larga que no se le veían los pies. Él se encontraba viendo con deleite mientras que en el fondo se escuchaban gritos.

Suspiro Pitch

-No es esto hermoso, yo controlando todas las festividades- dijo con un tono bien arrogante mientras se alejaba del globo y caminaba hasta lo que parecía ser una celda.

-Yo controlo cuantos niños creen en los guardianes, quienes dejan de creer y quienes solo tienen miedo- dijo mientras se paraba en una celda.

-No lo crees Jack- dijo mientras se mostraba como una persona golpeaba sin cesar a lo que antes fue Jack Frost

-Hoy estamos llenos de ti mismo no Pich- respondió entrecortado Jack.

-O y veo que aún no has perdido tu carácter he- dijo burlonamente Pitch- pero eso pronto cambiara, aún tengo control sobre los guardianes y más importante aún tengo control absoluto de ti-

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto-dijo Jack, aun con toda la tortura a la que fue sometido nunca perdió su humor- no puedes controlarme por más de unos pocos días-

Parece ser que ese comentario logro lo que los otros no, cabrearlo, y mucho.

-O yo no estaría tan seguro de esa confianza tuya, encontrare la manera ya lo veras- dijo irritado Pitch- y cuando lo haga tú y tu peludo amigo serán todos míos, y nada podrá cambiarlo-

Con esas simples palabras hizo que todo a su alrededor se volviera más oscuro y su pequeño lacayo empezara a temblar.

\- Eso nunca pasara Pitch- respondió ignorando las sombras.

-O todavía crees que tu amado maestro venga a salvarte, ¿no es así? - dijo como si tuviera pena por el- Pues olvídalo han pasado 5 años desde que te derrote y en ningún momento vino, acéptalo te abandono-

-Eso no es cierto- grito furioso Jack- el vendrá, y cuando lo haga lo único que quedara de ti serán cenizas-

Pitch ya harto de él se preparó para golpearlo con sus sombras cuando de repente la temperatura de la cueva subió, y encima del globo terráqueo estaba una gran flama, esta se estaba formando y tomando la forma de un dragón, pero no fue por esto que Pitch empezó a preocuparse, no, no era solo porque era un dragón si no la clase de dragón fue lo que lo hizo preocuparse, era un Furia Nocturna, y eso solo le pertenece a una persona.

-Ya viene- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Jack antes de que Pitch volviera a poseerlo con una de sus sombras y lo convirtiera en esa horrible criatura. En un títere sin emociones.

-Así que por fin decidiste venir, después de todos estos años haciendo que tú y tu lagartija se mantuvieran alejados decidieron volver- dice en un tono tranquilo- eso quiere decir que Callaghan fallo-

Pitch estaba furioso, tantos años de duro trabajo no serían desperdiciados por la incompetencia de un humano.

-Pero eso no importa, no cambia nada, pronto nos volveremos a ver y esta vez no habrá nada que me impide seguir como estoy- dijo confiadamente, sin saber que la persona que momentos antes estaba golpeando a Jack empezó a sentir algo de esperanza.

"Por fin vienes Hipo, ya era hora quien sabe cuánto podamos resistir"

DE VUELTA EN BERK

Se podría apreciar a dos de nuestros protagonistas subiendo cajas a el camión ya que el tercero se había ido hace 3 horas para que cuando los demás llegaran no fuera tan pesado todo.

-Diablos, cargar cajas es horrible- dijo Toch con una cara de muerte- No puedo creer que me hayas despertado temprano para esto-

\- O ya deja de ser un bebe y sigue subiendo las cajas- respondió Hipo enojado y cansado.

Desde que Toch se había levantado se encontraba quejándose de todo, de que era muy temprano, que estaba cansado, que tenía hambre, de todo, ya para este punto uno se encontraría queriendo matarlo.

-Qué te parece esto- dijo Hipo intentando llamar la atención de su amigo- si terminamos de subir todo en 10 minutos te compro lo que quieras en la tienda-

\- Lo que sea- dijo emocionado Toch

-Lo que sea, pero solo dos cosas- contesto rápidamente Hipo- si te comprara todo lo que quieras me iría a la quiebra-

\- Con eso me basta- respondió alegre Toch y con esas simples palabras pareció que se llenaba de energías porque subieron todo en menos de 5 minutos.

"Por qué no pensé en esto antes, me hubiera ahorrado horas de escucharlo" pensó Hipo desganado. Bien podría ser un genio, pero seguía siendo humano.

-Bueno si ya no falta nada será mejor que ya nos vallamos- dijo Hipo un poco triste.

Fue Toch el que reviso si no faltaba nada y cerro con llave todo antes de poder subirse al camión. Pasaron 2 horas de viaje cuando les entro el hambre y decidieron bajar tanto a estirar las piernas como a ir a la tienda y comprar algo.

-¡¡NO JODAS!!- grito entusiasmado Toch mientras iba corriendo a la parte de las papas, parece que algo le llamo la atención.

-Porque nadie me dijo que aquí vendían Takis fuego- dijo Toch todo emocionado, pero también tenía una cara de esas que pareció que insultaras algo que el amara.

-Toch no exageres son solo papas- dijo confundido Hipo ya que no entendía porque su amigo estaba haciendo tanto drama.

\- No le hagas caso bebe, el hombre malo no sabe lo que dice- le dice Toch a la bolsa de Takis como si esta tuviera sentimientos. - Y mira esto solo tienen la bolsa más grande, estoy en el paraíso-

-Bueno, bueno ya si tanto las quieras ve y fórmate mientras yo voy por algo para mí- dijo divertido Hipo.

En el momento que se volteó para preguntarle si quería algo de tomar él se encontraba ya en la fila para la caja. "Tal vez deba de comprar esas cosas más seguido si va a ser tan cooperativo", pensó burlonamente Hipo. Ya después de que Hipo fuera por un café y una hamburguesa, fue a donde estaba formado su amigo, y ya pagado todo se subieron al camión y siguieron su camino.

Pasaron otras 3 horas y por fin vieron un letrero que avisaba que llegarías en una hora a Burguess.

-Por fin- dijo Toch- creí que nunca llegaríamos-

-No cantes victoria todavía, tenemos que bajar todo y acomodarlo- dijo Hipo con algo de ganas de molestar a su amigo.

-Que-dijo desganado Toch- no podemos hacerlo mañana-

-No, porque mañana hay que ir a hacer todos los tramites a la uní- respondió Hipo, aunque al igual que su amigo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-AAAA-grito Toch- quien rayos dijo que ser adulto es divertido, quiero volver a ser un niño y no tener que hacer nada. -

-No es lo que queremos todos- respondió Hipo 

Con ese simple comentario logro callar a su compañero por unos buenos 15 minutos hasta que pasaron por un parque.

-Oye Hipo no se supone que tendrían que haber niños a esta hora jugando- pregunta Toch confundido

-Quizás, ¿por qué preguntas- pregunta confundido

-Porque todo esto se está pareciendo a un pueblo fantasma- dijo Toch un poco serio 

P.O.V DE HIPO

Toch tenía razón todo parecía estar abandonado, era lo opuesto a como lo recordaba, aunque viendo que ya están en horario de escuela a lo mejor se encontraran ahí.

-Tal vez están en la escuela o en sus casas comiendo- le respondo a Toch aunque todo esto me estaba dando una muy mala sensación.

-Si tal vez- dijo Toch pero por su tono no parecía convencido.

Decidimos mejor ignorar eso ya después descubriríamos que pasa, pero hay algo que me incomoda, desde que llegamos he sentido como si me estuvieran vigilando, algunas no son hostiles, pero será mejor no confiarse. Después de un rato llegamos a el antiguo departamento de Chimuelo, y el lugar no había cambiado en nada.

-Guau, este lugar es enorme- dijo Toch impresionado.

-Y eso que no has visto el interior- le respondo, no puedo esperar a ver su cara, quien sabe tal vez supere la suya. Después de todo mi querido mexicano es muy expresivo.

Ya habiendo estacionado veo como Chimuelo baja a recibirnos.

\- ¿Porque tardaron tanto?, se perdieron ¿o qué? - nos dice Chimuelo divertido.

-Cúlpalo a el- dije sin pena alguna, mientras señalaba a Toch

-Oye eso no es verdad- dijo tratando de poner a cómo ,el la llama su carita de perro regañado.

-Si tú lo dices- contesta Chimuelo sin caer en esos trucos- Bueno ya está todo listo volvieron a conectar la luz y el agua, hace poco que nos pusieron el internet y el cable, solo falta subir todo-

Casi de inmediato Toch intento ocultarse y escapar, a lo cual por obvias razones no lo deje.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dije mientras le agarro el cuello de la playera- ¿No estarás tratando de evitar el trabajo o sí?

-¿Quién yo?, no como crees solo estaba viendo la casa- dijo evitando nuestras miradas.

-La veras mejor una vez que acabemos de subir todo- le dice Chimuelo a Toch

-Pero, pero- dice tratando de encontrar una salida.

"Veamos si esto funciona" pensé divertido.

\- Si acabamos de subir todo te compro unos Takis- dije divertido.

Ya sé que esto es un soborno y quizás me valla a salir caro, pero tengo que poner a prueba mi teoría.

\- Y crees que por eso se va a poner a trabajar- me dice nada convencido Chimuelo.

-Bueno hay que verlo, o tú que piensa To...- no pude ni terminar la oración cuando vi que Toch ya había empezado a bajar todas las cajas del camión.

Lo veo y no lo creo, ¡¡en verdad funciono!! Toch ya había logrado bajar todo del camión y ahora está subiendo las cajas, bendito sea el que invento los Takis.

-Bueno mejor nos apuramos, o nos acusara de tratarlo como burro- dije aun sin poder creérmelo

-Si vamos- dijo Chimuelo, un poco más y parece que vio a un duende.

Gracias al pequeño chantaje pudimos acomodar todas las cajas antes de que fueran las 3 de la tarde, además de que acordamos organizar todo mañana.

\- Chicos les parece si ordenamos pizza- les ofrecí- no se ustedes, pero no tengo ganas de cocinar-

-Estoy con pequitas- contesta Toch

"Como odio que me llamen así", pensé

\- O bien podríamos ver algún lugar que este abierto, y de paso me muestran un poco del lugar- dijo Toch.

\- Lo que sea, yo solo quiero comer algo- contesta malhumorado Chimuelo

Ya decidido el asunto salimos a buscar algún lugar para comer, aunque no pude evitar notar lo vacío que estaban los parques, y no solo eso no había prácticamente nadie en las calles.

"Que extraño", pensé.

Por más que fuimos caminando no encontrábamos mucha gente sino todo lo contrario esta parecía disminuir, después de tanto caminar encontramos un pequeño pub, aunque su nombre era por decirlo menos extraño.

-El Patito Modosito, que clase de nombre es ese- nos pregunta Toch

-No lo sé, pero parece ser nuevo, o al menos no recuerdo que estuviera antes- le contesta Chimuelo.

-Si yo tampoco lo recuerdo- les dije- ¿pero bueno quieren ver de qué se trata? -

-Si tienen comida por mi está bien- dice Chimuelo. Y sin esperar nuestra respuesta se mete.

\- Parece que si tiene mucha hambre- dice burlonamente Toch

-Eso parece- le respondo divertido. 

Una vez que Chimuelo tiene hambre es capaz de comerse lo que sea, excepto las anguilas, en cuanto ve una sale corriendo.

Al momento en que entramos pudimos ver que no era diferente a otros lugares que hayamos visitado era prácticamente un bar común y corriente, solo que parecía tener una temática medieval. Rápidamente encontramos a Chimuelo, estaba sentado en una mesa prácticamente al fondo del lugar.

En cuanto nos sentamos poco tiempo después llego un hombre enorme con una gran y fea nariz.

-Bienvenidos al Patito Modosito- nos contesta con una voz algo chillona- ¿Que les puedo servir?

-Yo quiero el pescado en la plancha con guarnición de papas- dice Chimuelo- Y un tarro de cerveza-

-Yo quiero las alitas sin fondo con la guarnición de papas fritas y elote- le contesto- y un tarro de hidromiel.

\- Yo quiero la hamburguesa vikinga con extra carne y tocino- dice Toch al final- y un caballito de tequila e hidromiel, por favor-

\- Enseguida se los traigo- nos contesta sorprendido, al parecer cree que no nos vamos a acabar la comida.

Paso algunos minutos y entre charla y charla nos llegó la comida, y bueno puede entender porque nos miró de esa manera, era demasiada comida. Ppero al ver las caras de los otros pude ver que esto iba a ser más que suficiente y por la cara que tenían hasta habría espacio para el postre.

No sé quien estuvo más sorprendido de que acabáramos tan rápido nosotros o el camarero. Probablemente el.

Suspira Chimuelo- eso estuvo delicioso, tal vez deberíamos venir más seguido-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo, si no fuera porque lo más seguro salgo rodando comería otra cosa, aparte que buen tequila tienen aquí- dice feliz Toch mientras se frota el estómago.

-Jajaja, les parece que vengamos la siguiente semana- les digo- así podremos probar en otros lugares y saber cuáles valen la pena volver a ir-

-Jalo- dice Toch

Chimuelo solo levanta el pulgar, parece que no se quiere mover en un buen rato.

-Y ahora tú ¿qué te paso te dio mal de puerco o qué? - dice Toch mientras pica la cara de Chimuelo.

-Cállate Toch- le contesta.

Cuando dejamos de lado las bromas, pagamos todo y seguimos explorando todo, algunas cosas seguían siendo las mismas, la estación de policía, los parques, y la escuela. Parecían que no habían cambiado, pero otras eran nuevas, como una tienda de antigüedades a la cual por curiosidad decidimos entrar.

Solo tenia una palabra para definir este lugar.

Asombrosa.

Tenía prácticamente de todo, armas de todas las épocas, muebles antiguos, juguetes, joyería. Lo que sea que te imagines lo tiene, era una gran colección, pero de entre todo un collar logro captar mi atención, era pequeño, de un diseño simple pero hermoso, las joyas estaban incrustadas de tal forma que parecían formar una flor. 

Por alguna razón cuando lo tome sentí un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

"Esto debe de ser una locura" pensé, "es el mismo sentimiento que tengo cuando sueño con Frosty"   
"Esto debe de ser una locura" pensé, "es el mismo sentimiento que tengo cuando sueño con Frosty" 

\- Hermoso no es así-

Me voltee rápidamente, y justo atrás de mi se encontraba un hombre alto, vestía una chaqueta marrón, una camisa de color rojo y uno jeans rasgados. Tenía el cabello negro además de unas grandes orejas y unos ojos azules con detalles dorados.

Tenía el cabello negro además de unas grandes orejas y unos ojos azules con detalles dorados

Tenía una apariencia muy común, pero algo en el desprendía autoridad y aunque fuera extraño su mirar no correspondía con los años de vida de su dueño, no, estos parecían viejos y estaban llenos de sabiduría, como si te dijera que ya había experimentado todo en esta vida.

Me doy cuenta de que me quede callado por mucho tiempo sin dar una respuesta.

-Perdón- pregunte confundido.

-El collar -volvió a decir- es muy bello, ¿no te parece? Tiene una gran historia de por medio, ¿quieres oírla? -

-Si, claro- respondí un poco cauteloso no confiaba del todo en el hombre, aunque este no me diera ninguna razón para no hacerlo, pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte que yo. 

-Se dice el espíritu de la nieve hizo ese collar para su amado, para poder protegerlo cuando él no estaba- empezó a contar- también se dice que está lleno de magia y que solo surtirá efecto con su legítimo propietario. -

No lo comprendo de alguna forma siento que ya escuché esta historia, pero eso es imposible, en mi vida raras habían sido las veces en la que mi padre o siquiera la escuela me contaron alguna historia, pero algo en mi me decía que era cierto todo lo que me contaba.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo o querer oír más pregunte.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta? -

-Nada dejémoslo como un regalo de bienvenida al pueblo- dijo tranquilamente mientras se iba a ver a Chimuelo, al parecer no fui el único que le llamo la atención algo.

P.O.V CHIMUELO

Después de haber comido lo que yo considero como el mejor pescado que haya comido, decidimos ver que más había y que había cambiado. Y en eso nos topamos con una tienda de antigüedades algo curiosa, ya que podría jurar que no estuvo aquí cuando era un niño, por curiosidad decidimos entrar y valla que era sorprendente.

Estaba llena de cosas interesantes, pero algunas eran muy viejas que en lo personal considero que estarían mejor en un museo.

Vi como a Hipo le llamaron la atención varias cosas que parecieron pertenecer a los vikingos. No pude evitar reírme de eso, a ese pequeño le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con sus antepasados. Decidí ir por mi cuenta y ver si algo captaba mi atención, por un momento creí que nada lo haría, pero en una parte que tenía pura joyería uno de los dijes capto mi atención.

Decidí ir por mi cuenta y ver si algo captaba mi atención, por un momento creí que nada lo haría, pero en una parte que tenía pura joyería uno de los dijes capto mi atención   
Tenía forma de huevo y parecía estar tallado con diseños triviales, era muy simple, pero algo me atraía a él, no entendí por qué, pero algo me decía que tenía que llevármelo.

Pude escuchar a Hipo hablando con alguien detrás de mí, pero toda mi atención estaba en el dije, con solo tenerlo en la mano sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en pecho, me sentí feliz.

¿Pero cómo es posible que un pequeño objeto me hiciera sentir así?

Tantas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta, fue cuando en ese momento alguien me agarro el hombro que mi atención por fin dejo el pequeño huevo.

-Veo que te llamo la atención ese pequeño huevo- dijo de manera amistosa- si no te gusta tenemos otros que podrían interesarte-

En ese momento saca una pequeña caja con varios dijes similares, todos eran hermosos.

En ese momento saca una pequeña caja con varios dijes similares, todos eran hermosos   
Pero por ninguno capturo mi atención como lo hizo el que tenía en mis manos.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien con este- le dije de la misma forma- ¿Cuánto cuesta? -

Si somos honestos no me importaba si estaba muy caro, tenía la sensación de que si no me lo llevaba me iba a arrepentir, que curioso nunca me considere una persona materialista.

-Nada- dijo como si nada- considera lo un regalo de bienvenida. -

Eso sí que me dejo sorprendido, no todos los días la gente te regala algo solo porque sí. Pero decidí que no podía ser tan malo.

-Gracias- dije, pero él ya se había ido a donde se encontraba Toch. Decidí ir con Hipo que parecía sorprendido.

-Oye todo bien- le pregunte.

-Si, solo que me tomaron desprevenido eso es todo- me respondió confundido.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Que te dijo? - pregunte

\- Uno de los collares me llamo la atención y cuando le pregunte cuánto costaría me dijo que nada, que me lo tomara como un regalo de bienvenida- me contesto aun sacado de honda.

-Qué raro- le dije- a mí me dijo exactamente lo mismo-

\- Crees que sea una trampa- le pregunte

\- No parecía sincero, no sé porque lo hizo, pero es un bonito gesto- me respondió 

\- Si, tiene razón- le dije 

Enserio que las cosas se están volviendo muy extrañas.

P.O.V TOCHTLI 

Hasta ahora no he visto nada fuera de lo ordinario, eso si descontamos el hecho de que esto se parece a un pueblo fantasma, si todo normal. Además de que encontramos un excelente lugar para comer no he visto muchas cosas interesantes, o al menos eso creí hasta que nos topamos con una tienda de antigüedades y como somos tan curiosos decidimos meternos.

Era enorme la tienda, no alcanzaba a entender como rayos es posible que cupieran tantas cosas en un solo lugar, si yo con trabajos tengo espacio en mi cuarto con las pocas cosas que tengo, como era posible que esta persona lograra meter todo y aun así tener más espacio y lo más importante de todo que se viera escombrado.

Vi como Hipo y Chimuelo se interesaron en unos collares lo cual me pareció extraño las únicas cosas que se podrían considerar como joyería que los he visto usar, han sido solo algunas pulseras de lana y los piercings que tienen en las orejas.

"Bueno cada quien sus gustos" pensé

Así que mientras ellos están en eso yo me dedique a ver un poco más de la tienda todo se veía genial hasta que me encontré con algo que me dejo boquiabierto."Esto tiene que ser una broma en donde lo consiguio" pense emocionado. Era un Macuahitl, y por lo bien corservado que esta era autentico.

No es posible esto tiene que ser muy viejo ademas de valioso, como es que no estaba en un museo.

Esa y muchas otras preguntas venian a mi mente, aunque habia algo familiar en este, era como si esto me perteneciera o algo por el estilo se sintio muy comodo en mi mano, como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para mi.

-Veo que a diferencia de tus amigos estas interesado en armas antiguas o solo en las de la cultura mexicana- dijo una voz a mi lado.

No importa quien lo diga siempre voy a negar el hecho que este desconocido me asusto tanto que pegue un grito al cielo digno de un mariachi.

-Jajaja, lo siento no queria asustarte- dijo con una oequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- No hay problema- dije con la cara un poco roja- no estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos-

Y pues como uno va a prstar atencion teniendo semejante belleza en sus manos, ademas no inventes un poco mas y me da un paro cardiaco.

-Y contestando tu pregunta, me interesan todo tipo de armas, pero esta es prácticamente como un tesoro nacional- le dije sin perder ni un poco la emoción- esta Macuahuitl es toda una belleza sin igual, aunque solo he visto unas cuantas en internet y museos. -

-Es bueno ver que algunas cosas aún tienen importancia- dijo con un tono de misterio como si el supiera algo que nadie más sabe- Es tuya si tanto la quieres.

Si no fuera porque estaba recargado en la pared, bien podría haberme caído de la impresión.

"Pero este hombre está hablando enserio, sabe lo valiosa que es esta cosa" pensé algo escandalizado "Y así como si nada me la quiere regalar, tiene que ser una broma"

-Es una broma ¿verdad? - pregunte esperanzado 

-Ninguna broma, lleva años en esta tienda y nadie se la ha querido llevar o muestra algún interés- me dice como si nada, pero en sus ojos se puede ver un pesar como si recordara con mucho cariño al dueño del arma- pero siento que contigo estará en buenas manos-

Trate, o dios valla que trate de resistirme y de encontrar algo que me dijera que era una broma, pero todo lo que había en su mirada era una gran sinceridad, y yo de por si tengo una voluntad débil con las cosas que en verdad quiero acepte rápidamente la oferta. Ya que si soy sincero conmigo mismo iba a ver si podía regatear el precio.

-En serio se lo agradezco- le dije lo más sincero que pude- aunque le molestaría darme algo para llevarlo, odiaría que algo le pasara-

-Claro, sígueme-

P.O.V NEUTRO

Después de que Toch siguiera al carismático joven al mostrador y le diera un estuche especial en donde guardarlo, además de algunos consejos de mantenimiento. Los tres jóvenes salieron sorprendidos, pero a la vez muy felices ya que por primera vez desde que llegaron sintieron un sentimiento cálido en sus corazones.

A pesar de que esto no iba a durar mucho, los jóvenes sin saberlo estaban pensando en lo mismo.

"El mejor regalo de todos"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y listo mis amigos, el capítulo llego un poco tarde hoy, pero valió la pena, ya que tuve que meter un poco el contexto en la situación y antes de joder a los personajes tenía que darles un pequeño respiro.
> 
> Bueno el capítulo de hoy fue de 6203 palabras.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, ya para el siguiente voy a ponerle un poco más de emoción lo prometo.


	6. Toda esta locura

Después de haber salido de la tienda, y de discutir lo extraño de toda la situación, tanto Chimuelo como Hipo decidieron visitar un lugar muy especial.

-Oye Toch, quieres ver a donde nos íbamos Hipo y yo cuando queríamos alejarnos de todos- pregunto Chimuelo.

-Oh me van a enseñar un lugar oculto de toda la civilización o no será una casa abandonada que a la cual nadie va porque esta embrujada-decía emocionado Toch- o hay una parte del pueblo a la que nadie se atreve a ir...-

-Ya cállate- dijo Chimuelo, mientras qué Hipo se reía a mas no poder.

-Dios Toch, todos esos lugares solo aparecen en películas de terror- dijo Hipo.

-Quien dice- responde ofendido Toch- cuando era niño mis amigos y yo nos metíamos a varias casas que estaban abandonadas y en algunas ocasiones nosotros éramos los que asustábamos a todo el mundo-

(No se ustedes, pero al menos mi hermano si hacia estas cosas junto a sus amigos cuando era pequeño)

-Estoy empezando a creer que hay algo malo contigo- dijo Chimuelo mientras se frotaba la cien de la cabeza "Ha este paso me va a dar migraña"

\- Y a penas lo notas- dice Toch sin querer negar o confirmar algo- pero admítelo así me quieres, de lo contrario tu vida sería muy aburrida-

\- Acéptalo Chimuelo, la normalidad no va con nosotros- dijo divertido Hipo- Además lo normal es aburrido-

\- Ya lo se- dijo desganado Chimuelo- pero eso no me quita el hecho que me guste tener a la copia de buggs bunny con nosotros en todo momento-

-Entonces eso te convierte en Elmer el gruñón- dijo Toch

\- Solo dame una escopeta y con gusto seré Elmer- dijo Chimuelo un poco harto- al fin y al cabo ya es temporada de conejos-

-No es de patos- se burla Toch 

P.O.V HIPO

No se si debería de detenerlos o empezar a grabar.

Los voy a grabar.

Nadie me puede culpar, quien dice que cuando uno crece tiene que madurar y ser todo aburrido. Al menos eso no nos aplica, tal vez si estamos locos pero bueno así es la vida, toda una montaña rusa llena de locura y diversión, si quisiera que fuera aburrida me iría al carrusel.

-De conejos-

-De patos-

-De conejos-

-De patos-

-De conejos-

Ya un poco harto y para parar este ridículo debate digo.

-De patos fuego-

En ese momento se voltean y solo les toma un segundo ver que llevo grabando todas sus payasadas. Y sus caras, se veían tan humillados e insultados como si les hubiera hecho algo horrible.

"Debería de correr", pensé

-Hipo- me dice Toch con la cara algo pálida- ¿Hace cuánto que estas grabando? -

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? - dije mientras paro la grabación y por si las moscas la guardo en mi nube. También de paso y guardo mi celular no sé por qué, pero mis instintos me gritan peligro.

\- Hipo- dijo Chimuelo, su voz se oía amigable si no lo conociera incluso podría apostar que es inofensiva, pero fueron sus ojos los que delataron su estado de ánimo- dame ese teléfono-

Bien dijo un sabio una vez "¡Piernas para que las quiero!"

Y corrí lejos de ellos.

\- ¡Hipo, regresa aquí! - gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que ahora si se enojaron", pensé divertido. 

Ok tal vez si estoy un poco loco, pero como buen adicto a la adrenalina que soy no me importo, además bien Chimuelo y yo crecimos en el mismo lugar, pero al ser yo el que siempre tuvo que correr se mejor a que lugares meterme, y para mi suerte las calles seguían siendo las mismas que antes solo tengo que dar vuelta en esta esquina y..... Bueno mierda me equivoque este es un callejón sin salida.

-Mierda- dije en voz alta, bueno si logro tomar suficiente impulso quizás logre pasar al otro lado.

Viendo que no había más opciones retrocedo un poco y corrí lo más rápido que pude. 

"No lo creo, funciono" pensé sorprendido y a la vez aliviado, "Y parece que fue justo a tiempo"

\- ¿A dónde se fue? - pregunta Chimuelo

-A mí no me veas- le dice Toch mientras levanta las manos, como si esto probará un punto.

Y como cualquier buena persona que no le importa su supervivencia que soy decidí provocarlos un poco.

-Yuju- les digo- Acá arriba-

Lo juro a veces puedo ser un desgraciado.

-Nos vemos en el lago- les digo mientras me doy la vuelta y empiezo a divertirme un poco no sin antes oír los gritos de mis amigos.

P.O.V CHIMUELO

Maldición, cuando olvidaba que cuando se trata de escapar o escabullirse, Hipo es un genio. 

"¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer?", pensé cansado por toda la persecución.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Hipo se volvió tan rápido? - dijo sin aliento Toch- No se supone que tú eras el más rápido. -

-Odio admitirlo, pero parece que Hipo nos volvió a superar en algo, otra vez- dije ya algo desanimado. - Bien él podría ser el hijo de Loki-

\- ¿Qué crees que haga con el video? - me pregunta Toch preocupado.

-Prefiero no pensar en eso, ya vez que tiene una carpeta llena de cosas vergonzosas nuestras- respondo con pesar.

Después de que le jugara una broma muy pesada de niños ha tenido la idea de que si tiene algo vergonzoso con lo cual chantajearme no pasaran tan seguido. Y valla que funciono, ahora si tengo mucho cuidado de con que cosas le hago a Hipo, tengo la teoría de que está esperando un buen momento para mostrarlas. Y bueno Toch se metió cuando revelo algo personal de Hipo por accidente, así que desde ese momento estamos pasando por una delgada línea.

-Vamos, hay que ir al lago- dije algo desganado.

\- ¿Cómo es ese lugar? - me pregunta Toch- ¿Y porque es tan especial para ustedes? -

-No es que tenga algo de especial ni nada, solo es que cuando éramos niños al ser los raros del pueblo, la gente siempre nos miraba y criticaba todo lo que hacíamos, más a Hipo en mi caso solo los rumores de lo que hacía mi padre me perseguían- le dije- por esas razones los únicos lugares a los que no salíamos mucho de nuestras casas, hasta que vimos que casi nadie iba al parque que se encontraba cerca del lago, se convirtió en nuestro lugar de juegos. Un lugar donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin que nadie nos criticara por cosas que estaban fuera de nuestro alcance. -

-Valla, sí que debió de ser horrible el tener que vivir de esa forma- me dijo 

-Lo fue- contesto- por un tiempo, después de la secundaria pareció que todo el mundo había dejado el tema de lado, principalmente porque nos empezamos a defender, pero no nos sentíamos cómodos, fue una de las principales razones por la que nos fuimos. Y valla que valió la pena-

-Pues claro- dijo- me conocieron, que más pudieron haber querido-

No lo evite me reí, ya que era cierto si nunca nos hubiéramos ido nunca habríamos tenido a un nuevo hermanito, pero nunca lo voy a admitir y menos frente a él.

-De haber sabido, nos habríamos ido a otro lado- le contesto.

-O el dolor, la traición hermano- dijo de manera dramática mientras se ponía una meno en el corazón.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Y así estuvo su viaje lleno de anécdotas y burlas de mal gusto, y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al lago, pero no se veía por ningún lado a Hipo.

\- ¿Y ahora en donde se metió? - pregunto Toch

\- Si tú no sabes, menos yo- respondió Chimuelo.

En eso les cae algo a la cabeza.

-Ach!!, ¿qué es esto? - se quejan al mismo tiempo- ¿Una bellota? 

-jajaja, sí que son lentos- se ríe alguien detrás de ellos- ¿Que les tomo tanto tiempo? -

-Hipo!!, ¿Que acaso quieres matarnos del susto? - pregunta Toch 

\- ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido? - le contesta 

Pero en eso una voz los interrumpe.

-Disculpen- dice un niño.

-Disculpen- dice un niño

\- Tu eres Hipo Haddock- pregunto el niño.

"Y este niño quien es", se preguntaron los 3.

-Depende quien pregunte- le contesta Hipo desconfiado, después de todo no todos los días un desconocido se te acerca sabiendo tu nombre y menos si este es un niño.

\- ¿Eres Hipo? - volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez sonaba algo desesperado

-Si lo soy ¿Y tú eres? - dice Hipo extrañado de su comportamiento.

-No lo puedo creer- responde entusiasmado- soy Jaime Bennet, no sabes lo mucho que he esperado a que tú y tus amigos llegaran.

\- ¿Como? - pregunta Toch confundido- ¿cómo que nos estaban esperando?

-Si-dice algo emocionado Jaime- Ya que ustedes son los que derrotaran a Pitch y liberaran a los guardianes-

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!- gritaron los 3 jóvenes 

P.O.V HIPO

Pero que rayos ¿A qué se refiere este niño?

¿Y cómo esta eso de que vamos a derrotar algo que ni siquiera existe?

-Pequeño-dice Toch- ¿Como está el hecho de que vamos a derrotar al coco?,¿Si sabes que no existe? -

\- ¿De qué están hablando? -pregunta Jaime confundido- ¿Es que acaso no recuerdan?

\- ¿Recordar que? - pregunta Chimuelo

-Sus vidas pasadas, lo que fueron antes de que los mandaran aquí- dijo Jaime ya pareciendo muy desesperado.

La verdad que toda esta situación ya se estaba volviendo ridícula, pero algo en la mirada de este niño me dice que no nos está mintiendo, además de que hay una parte de mí que prácticamente me está gritando que me quede y lo escuche.

\- ¿Nuestras vidas pasadas? - pregunto desconcertado

-Si- pregunta un poco esperanzado

-A ver chamaco, según tú que fuimos en nuestras vidas pasadas- le pregunta Toch, aunque se le nota a lenguas que no cree nada de lo que dice.

-Tu- dijo mientras señalaba a Toch- eres parte de la tribu de los "Pooka" lo que es un conejo guerrero filosófico, pero al vivir en lo que ahora se conoce como territorio mexicano tu estilo de pelea es distinto al resto de la tribu, tu peleas con una Macuahuitl, era un arma semejante a una espada, hecha de madera con filos de obsidiana a cada lado, pero al ser tu un gran amigo de un dios la tuya era distinta a las demás ya que esta estaba hecha por completo de obsidiana y metal. Incluso te hiciste muy buen amigo de Nightlight.-

-

Al final de su explicación la cara de mi amigo se quedó como piedra. Pero no termino ahí.

-En tu caso- dijo mientras señalaba a Chimuelo- Tú eras el dragón más temido por los vikingos, además de que además de poder tomar tu forma de dragón también podrías transformarte en humano y en un lobo gigantesco de color negro. Prácticamente eras el rey de los dragones, nadie se atrevía a retarte ya que eras de los más rápidos y feroces. Y compartías un fuerte vínculo con el conejo de pascua tanto que te regalo un dije con forma de huevo. -

Ahora Chimuelo parecía aterrado, no sé por qué, pero a lo mejor tenga que ver con el dije que el señor de la tienda le dio.

-Y tú, tú eres el más increíble de los tres- dijo mientras me señalaba- Tu fuiste el vikingo más importante de todo el archipiélago, lograste crear una alianza con los dragones además de entrenarlos para que dejaran de atacar a todo el mundo, junto a Chimuelo derrotaste a uno de los dragones más grandes llamado la Muerte Roja, y eso fue cuando apenas se conocían, 5 años después derrotaste a un alfa, fue por eso que Chimuelo se convirtió en el rey de los dragones y tú en el jefe de la aldea. Tú estilo de pelea era increíble, lograste fabricar una espada que se prendía fuego sola, además de tener un tipo bastan o cayado que te ayudaba a comunicarte con los dragones. Y para hacer todo esto mejor fuiste la primera persona en ver a Jack Frost y como muestra de cariño te dio un collar con forma de copo de nieve. -

\- 

De acuerdo no sé qué sea más loco, el hecho de que este niño nos acaba de dar una historia totalmente fuera de serie o por el simple hecho que una parte de mi le cree   
De acuerdo no sé qué sea más loco, el hecho de que este niño nos acaba de dar una historia totalmente fuera de serie o por el simple hecho que una parte de mi le cree.

Por alguna razón me empieza a doler la cabeza, era un dolor sumamente agudo bastante molesto, entonces empiezo a ver algo, pero no tengo idea de lo que es. No estoy entendiendo nada.

No estoy entendiendo nada

P.O.V CHIMUELO

De acuerdo esto tiene que ser un sueño, o una broma de mal gusto porque por alguna razón me encuentro escuchando una historia de otro mundo de un niño que no debe de tener más de 10 años y lo peor de todo el caso es que le creo, como es eso posible. Admito que me han gustado los dragones desde que tengo memoria y que tengo una especie de obsesión con el personaje del Conejo de Pascua, pero eso no quiera decir que sea porque mi yo del pasado haya sido un jodido dragón.

Y por las caras del resto no soy el único que lo piensa, pero porque rayos siento que lo que me está diciendo es verdad o al menos que esto no es toda la historia que aún falta mucho por resolver. Tantas jodidas preguntas y se amontonan tan rápido en mi cabeza que ya me está empezando a dolor.

"Pero no creo que se tenga que sentir de esta manera.", pensé enojado ya que el dolor se estaba intensificando, además desde cuando porque te duela la cabeza empiezas a ver cosas. No lo entiendo.

No entiendo porque eso me hizo sentir tan triste y solitario   
No entiendo porque eso me hizo sentir tan triste y solitario. 

No me dio tiempo de pensar en eso porque en ese momento otra imagen vino.

No me dio tiempo de pensar en eso porque en ese momento otra imagen vino  
Se parecía a Hipo, pero eso quiere decir que esa enorme cosa ¿soy yo?

P.O.V TOCH

No esto no puede estar pasando, sé que de mis amigos yo soy el que está listo para aceptar cosas que no deberían de ser posibles, pero todo esto es demasiado. 

Además de quien demonios le dio clases a este niño de como tienes que abordar a alguien y para colmo nos lanza semejante bomba de información ya que al parecer en nuestras vidas pasadas o vidas alternas yo que se, fuimos gente importante y teníamos una amplia amistad, bueno creo que la mía era de amistad, con gente aún más famosa y que parece ser que los sueños de Hipo y Chimuelo en realidad son recuerdos.

Hasta ahí lo entiendo a lo mejor es cierto lo que dice el niño, pero como está el hecho de que nosotros somos alguna clase de elegidos o profetas que derrotaran a el coco.

¡¡AL PUTO COCO!!

A esa cosa que nomás se deleita de las desgracias de los demás como si de una suegra se tratase, como rayos iríamos a competir con eso, no esto no puede ser real.

-A ver niño para tu carro y explica desde el principio- le digo ya que parece ser que soy el único que esto no le afecto de tal forma como si de el fin del mundo se tratase, aunque también eso podría pasar. -Dejando de lado todo esto de reencarnaciones o vidas pelarelas, ¿Como está el hecho de vamos a pelear contra el coco?

-Bueno todo comenzó hace 5 años, al parecer Pitch Black o como es mejor conocido "El Coco" regreso y quería controlar todo lo que los guardianes se encargaban de hacer y empezó a "atacar" a los niños haciendo que estos solo tuvieran pesadillas y estropeando las festividades de los guardianes, fue tanta la desesperación que la Luna tuvo que elegir a un nuevo guardián, el cual fue el espíritu del invierno Jack Frost, y aunque pudieron arreglárselas al final fueron derrotados porque Pitch se hizo aliado de algunas personas que les guardaban rencor a ustedes y querían hacerlos pagar- explico Jaime.

-Pero si ese fue el caso, entonces porque nuestras versiones pasadas no hicieron nada- pregunta Hipo apenas saliendo del shock

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, si éramos tan poderosos porque dejamos que eso pasara", pensé algo enfadado, pero a la vez confundido. 

-Porque la Luna no les dejo- dijo Jaime- no lo entiendo tanto como ustedes, pero al parecer el sospechaba que algo así podría pasar así que como medida de emergencia tomo sus almas y las puso en otro plano de tiempo o algo así para así pudieran ayudar a salvarlos. Pero se supone que volverían con sus recuerdos, ahora todo será más complicado-

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí, la luna nos mandó lejos para que nosotros podamos limpiar todo el desastre que el no pudo evitar- pregunto algo desconcertado y enojado Chimuelo

Odio decirlo, pero pienso lo mismo que Chimuelo, pero lo que no logro entender y me tiene un poco más confundido ya que sigue insistiendo que tenemos el deber de salvar a los guardianes, pero no ha dicho que es lo que les paso.

-Además sigues insistiendo en que hay que salvar a alguien, ¿pero de qué? - le dijo Hipo 

Pero antes de que nos pudiera decir más alguien estaba llamando a Jaime y parecía algo enojado.

-Jaime se puede saber en dónde te habías metido, se supone que tenía que haber llegado a la casa hace horas- dijo un hombre tenía la piel semi oscura y el pelo negro corto, al igual que barba corta y bigote, se veía bastante delgado, pero también musculoso al menos de los brazos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía una gran cicatriz que atraviesa desde la parte superior de su frente hasta abajo de su ojo derecho. 

No sé si es por la cara, pero algo de este tipo me daba muy mala espina, además de Jaime se puso demasiado tenso.

"Ese no es un comportamiento normal cuando ves a alguien familiar", pensé ya sospechando lo peor," Y menos cuando se supone que es alguien que se preocupa por ti".

-Siento si este pequeño les ocasiono problemas- nos dice de forma educada.

-No se preocupe, no hizo nada malo- le contesto un poco hostil, pero o no lo noto o decidido ignorarlo. - ¿Señor?

\- O perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Krogan y soy un buen amigo del padre de este pequeño- dice mientras pone una mano en su hombro.

No pude evitar notar que los ojos de Jaime estaban llenos de miedo y parecía estarnos rogando que no le dijéramos nada de lo que antes estábamos hablando.

"Como si eso fuera a pasar "pensé decidido.

Puedo notar que tanto Chimuelo e Hipo también notaron el comportamiento de Jaime porque discretamente se pusieron en posiciones de combate, se notaba que a la primera señal de peligro empezarían a pelear. No puedo decir que estoy mejor, no tengo idea de quien sea este tipo, pero siento que es alguien peligroso, y con estas cosas yo nunca me equivoco.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Krogan- tu padre debe de estar preocupado por ti, de nuevo siento los inconvenientes que este niño pudo haber ocasionado-

-No se preocupen y Jaime si tienes problemas o solo quieres hablar con alguien puedes eres bienvenido en nuestra casa- le digo con una sonrisa para por lo menos intentar darle confianza al pobrecito niño.

-Claro que si ¿señor? -

Con eso me di cuenta que de los tres soy el único al que no sabe su nombre y no me había presentado por estar tan metido en la historia.

-Mi nombre es Tochtli pero mis amigos me dicen Toch- le digo algo apenado por no haberlo mencionado antes- pero no me digas señor que no estoy tan viejo-

Con eso logro sacarle una pequeña risa, para mi esa es una gran victoria viendo toda esta situación de mierda en la que se terminó volviendo esto.

-Bueno nos despedimos- dice Krogan con una cara de pocos amigos- vámonos Jaime-

Nada me había costado más que dejar que esa cara de mono se fuera con Jaime, mis instintos me decían que no era buena idea dejarlo con el, pero al no conocerlo y tener pruebas tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos de hermano mayor y dejar que se fueran.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que estuvimos seguros de que no se encontraba cerca, ni el ni nadie.

-Hay que volver al apartamento, tenemos que hablar de todo esto- nos dice serio, tenía una cara seria que raras veces se veían, pero esta era diferente, no sé por qué, pero de alguna manera lo es.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Después de haber pasado por ese tenso momento rápidamente volvieron al departamento, En todo el recorrido no hablaron todos iban muy distraídos pensando en todo lo que les había contado Jaime en tan poco tiempo y como era la reacción tanto de Jaime como suya al ver a Krogan.

Ya adentro de su apartamento quitaron las cajas del sillón y se pusieron a discutir todo.

-No se ustedes, pero lo que nos dijo Jaime se me hace ridículo, pero a la vez siento que es verdad- dijo desesperado Chimuelo

-Se lo que sientes Chimuelo, yo siento lo mismo, pero también siento que falta algo que no tenemos toda la información- dijo Hipo- aparte de que cuando ese tipo que vino por Jaime vino sentí que lo conocía, pero no de la mejor manera, algo en él, grita peligro-

-Lo mismo me paso a mi- le contesta Toch- siento que algo no encaja en toda esta locura, y peor aún siento que Jaime está en el centro de todo esto, de una forma forzada-

-No importa lo que creamos, si no tenemos pruebas, no podremos ayudar a nadie- dijo Chimuelo resignado- Y ni siquiera sabemos por dónde comenzar a buscar información-

A pesar de que Chimuelo tenía razón esto no hizo que los demás integrantes se deprimieran, al contrario, empezaron a pensar en lugares donde podrían encontrar la información que tanto necesitaban.

Hipo se encontraba jugando con su collar, que por motivos desconocidos le daba cierta calma y al momento de verlo se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Lo tengo- dijo emocionado Hipo, pero lo dijo tan repentino que hizo que los demás se levantaran del susto- Se en donde podemos empezar a buscar-

\- ¿En dónde? - pregunta rápidamente Chimuelo y Toch al mismo tiempo.

-Recuerdan la tienda de hace rato- dijo Hipo mientras esperaba alguna respuesta del resto. Al ver que asintieron continuo- El parecía saber mucho de estos objetos que nos terminó regalando, tal vez él sepa más al respeto y si no también está la biblioteca, nuestra maestra de la primaria siempre decía que Burguess tenía la mayor cantidad de leyendas del país-

Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo asombrado, ya que en tan poco tiempo ya tenía un plan y un plan b para el caso.

-Siempre encuentras la forma de sorprendernos Hipo- contesta Toch todo emocionado.

-Quien diría que aquella espina de pescado seria la persona más inteligente de todas- dijo de manera burlona Chimuelo.

-Valla cuanto amor Chimuelo- respondió sin ningún calor Hipo. -Sera mejor si ya nos vamos a dormir ya es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-

Y varia que tenía razón después de todo tenían que acomodar la casa, ver todo lo de la universidad y lo más importante de todo. Tenían que resolver

" Toda esta locura"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno eso es todo por hoy que opinan les gusto, lo odiaron, se les antojaron las hamburguesas tanto como a mí.
> 
> El capítulo de hoy fue de un total de 3908 palabras, un poco corto a comparación del resto, pero estoy satisfecha.


	7. La primera prueba

Ya habiendo decidido lo que harían al día siguiente todos se fueron a sus respetivos cuartos, pero no lograron conciliar el sueño tan rápido como en otras ocasiones. Toda esta nueva información les estaba dando vueltas a su cabeza, sentían que no podrían dormir sin ninguna respuesta sobre lo que estaba pasando y como todo esto termino convirtiéndose en una operación de recolectar información y de rescate.

Después de unas horas, por fin pudieron conciliar el sueño, pero a diferencia de las otras veces en las que Hipo y Chimuelo soñaban con sus respetivos chicos, el de hoy era más desalentador.

P.O.V CHIMUELO

Todo esto era una locura, pero siento que es real, aunque algo de lo que dijo ese niño me dejo pensando, será que el chico, el cual aparece siempre en mis sueños sea el conejo de Pascua, es eso posible. 

No pude seguir pensando en esto, por fin había caído ante los brazos de Morfeo.

*Sueño de Chimuelo*

Me encontraba en un campo lleno de vegetación, el ambiente me trasmitía una gran tranquilidad, pero en cuanto empecé a caminar todo se empezó a tornar oscuro, deprimente y a empezó a llegar un olor a quemado y muerte. Es en ese momento que todo el paisaje cambia.

Estoy en lo que parece ser una isla abandonada, solo hay barcos destruidos, algunos aún se estaban quemando, pero en la arena se encontraban personas enormes y también dragones, todo el ambiente gritaba desesperación y miedo. No logre entender por qué hasta que se escuchó el mayor rugido de todos, volteo de inmediato al frente y en eso veo a un dragón de proporciones monstruosas. Poseía cuatro patas, un cuello grueso y corto y una cola robusta terminada en una maza cubierta de espinas. Su cabeza es muy robusta, con grandes fosas nasales, seis ojos, dientes enormes y una cresta parecida a un coral. Es de color azul, y está cubierto de pequeñas espinas rojas que recubren su lomo y la parte exterior de sus patas.

"La Muerte Roja había despertado y no estaba nada contenta" fue el pensamiento que tuve.

Trate de correr, pero tardíamente me di cuenta que estaba atado de todas las formas posibles, tenía cadenas en los pies, bueno ahora serie mejor decir que en mis patas, también había una gruesa varilla de metal en mi espalda lo que hacía que no pudiera mover y en mi boca/hocico tenía un como bozal. En pocas palabras estaba atrapado y no podía hacer nada para defenderme.

Creí que ese sería mi final cuando el inmerso dragón había mirado en mi dirección, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo ataco. 

No lo podía creer era Hipo cuando antes era tan pequeño y escuálido. Estaba montando un dragón de color azul y atrás de él estaba una chica rubia, además de que no venía solo, montando otros dragones estaban otros niños bastante ruidosos.

Pero solo hicieron que la muerte se enojara más y después de incendiar el resto de los barcos, incluyendo en el que estoy, empezó a comerse uno de los que estaban intactos.

Estaba pasmado ¿cómo es posible que este pequeño humano pudiera hacer tantas cosas que cualquiera consideraría imposibles.? 

A pesar de las llamas Hipo las ignoro y salta de la espalda del dragón. Empiezo a agitarme con más fuerza no quería que él se arriesgara a salvarse a costa de su vida. Pero creo que pensó que mi desesperación se debía a las llamas que rápidamente devoraban el barco.

-Tranquilo amigo- me dice mientras me quita el bozal- ahora te saco de aquí-

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ninguno vio como la cola del dragón la cual parecía un gigantesco maso arraso con todo. Me estaba hundiendo, pero no por eso dejé de pelear, ya sentía que las correas se estaban aflojando, pero esa barra era un gran problema, sentí como Hipo jalaba las correas, pero no todo está igual, fue en ese momento que ya no sentí los jaloneos que empecé a ver preocupado a Hipo ¡Se estaba quedando sin aire! 

No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando.

Pero algo jalo a Hipo y ya no pude saber si estaba bien o por lo menos si seguía vivo.

Dejé de luchar, me sentí tan inútil, no pude ayudar a Hipo, ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando un hombre enorme de larga barba y casco estaba frente a mí, era el mismo hombre que había hecho que todo se fuera al diablo.

"Vino a matarme", pensé ya resignado 

Pero no en su lugar empezó a quitarme las correas y desbloqueo la barra que me mantenía encerrado. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones, pero no me quedare a averiguarlo.

Con dos fuertes aletazos logre salir del agua y de paso saque a la bola de pelos, no soy desagradecido. Ya afuera pude ver que Hipo estaba bien, le dio indicaciones a los gemelos de que sacaran a su amigo del lomo del dragón y de salir lo más pronto de ahí.

Yo solo le hice un ademan preguntándole si venia, ya que esa cosa no iba a caer por si sola.

-Claro que si amigo- me contesto emocionado.

Después de comprobar que estaba fijo a la silla y de paso que se despidiera de su padre, alzamos el vuelo y valla que fue justo a tiempo porque esa montaña por poco y se los come. Ya habiendo dejado a la rubia en el suelo nos enfrentamos ya de lleno a esa cosa.

Empecé a dispararle en las alas, ya que había que alejarlo del resto. Uno de los disparos fue lo suficiente poderoso para derribarlo y también para enojarlo.

-Con eso habrá tenido- pregunta Hipo mientras se voltea a ver si logramos obtener alguna reacción de su parte. Y bueno podemos decir que si vuela ya que lo teníamos detrás de nosotros- Pues si vuela-

No puedo decir que fue fácil esquivarlo, pero logramos apañárnoslas bien. Ahora si de plano no sé qué vamos a hacer necesitamos primero que nada verlo, pero no nos va a dar la oportunidad, pero en eso Hipo tuvo una idea y me indico que deberíamos volar hacia un grupo muy denso de nubes.

-Bien Chimuelo hay que desaparecer-

Y precisamente eso hicimos y no pude evitar alagar su rápido pensamiento ya que gracias a mi color de escamas no puede vernos y eso hace más fácil el atacar. Por un tiempo funciono de mil maravillas, hasta que se hartó y empezó a escupir fuego por todos lados logrando quemar mi cola.

-Se acabo el tiempo- dijo mientras ve preocupado mi cola- A ver si esto funciona-

Me lanzo en picada e Hipo empieza a provocarlo para que nos siga. -Oye eso es lo mejor que haces- Y funciona ya que también viene en picada, empiezo a aletear con todas mis fuerzas en un gran intento de dar una gran distancia entre nosotros.

-Tranquilo amigo- me dice mientras escucho como esa cosa empieza a inhalar gas metano, y hasta que Hipo ve que su boca está llena de gas me dice que dispare. Para lo cual con gran trabajo me volteo para hacerlo y es entonces que se empieza a quemar desde adentro.

Puede que resista a la lava, pero ningún dragón puede resistir cuando lo queman desde adentro. Ya estábamos cerca del suelo y La muerte roja abre sus alas, pero evitar estrellarse, pero la piel ahí se empieza a desvanecer.

Ya estábamos cerca del suelo y La muerte roja abre sus alas, pero evitar estrellarse, pero la piel ahí se empieza a desvanecer 

"Esa es nuestra señal" pensé y con esfuerzo logré voltearme y rápidamente abrí mis alas, volé lo más rápido que para escapar del fuego que cada vez más rápido se estaba expandiendo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, mi cola se había quemado por completo y no pudimos evitar el golpe de su cola.

Paso lo inevitable, debido al golpe Hipo se separó de mí. Traté de volver a él, ambos entramos a un mar de llamas.

Fue cuando todo se volvió negro

*Fin del sueño*

-¡¡¡HIPO!!!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Me levante de sopetón de la cama, estaba sudando demasiado y las manos me temblaban como si de gelatina se tratasen.

Que fue eso ¿Una pesadilla? no era demasiado real ¿Un recuerdo? Pero como ¿Por qué ahora estoy teniendo estos recuerdos?

No paraba de temblar, el miedo de ver como mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, estuvo tan cerca de la muerte tuvo tal impacto que me dejo prácticamente catatónico. No fue hasta que oí como mi puerta se abría de sopetón y alguien entraba todo agitado.

-Chimuelo ¿Qué pasa? -

Con solo oír esa voz pude salir un poco de mi estado. Me volteo tan rápido que de seguro me lastime el cuello, pero ¡no me importa!

\- ¿Hipo? -pregunto un poco asustado

-Chimuelo ¿está todo bien? - me dice mientras se sienta enfrente de mí.

-Hipo- exclamo lleno de felicidad. Y antes de que me dé cuenta ya lo estoy abrazando como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

El me acepta el abrazo, pero sigue teniendo una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño- me dice mientras hace círculos en mi espalda, algo que siempre ha logrado tranquilizarme- Todo va a estar bien-

Siguió haciéndolo durante un buen rato.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? - me pregunta, yo solo alcanzo a asentir.

Le cuento todo.

P.O.V HIPO

Me había despertado gracias a un extraño sueño, no era raro para mi hace prácticamente un año empecé a tener sueños donde yo me veía igual a un vikingo. A veces me veía como cuando tenía 15 años, pero otras veces me veía mayor pero nunca supere los 25 años. Pero estos sueños venían una vez al mes.

En ocasiones estos sueños se trataban de como conocí a Chimuelo en dragón y todo lo que hicimos, pero el de esta noche, fue horrible a mas no poder.

Casi muero.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos y me puso la piel de gallina, reconocería ese sonido en donde fuera.

Era Chimuelo.

Sin importarme nada corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero no vi algunas cajas y me tropezaba a cada rato. Ya habiendo llegado al cuarto de Chimuelo abro la puerta y lo que encuentro me deja sin palabras.

Chimuelo estaba temblando, de tal forma que me preocupo que se fuera a derrumbar, tenía sus manos tapando su cara. 

Jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando la versión monstruosa de Callaghan nos atacó se mostró así.

-Chimuelo ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto preocupado, no sé si eso habrá sido lo suficiente para que salga de ese estado.

\- ¿Hipo? -pregunto un poco asustado, como si necesitara comprobar algo.

Todo esto se estaba saliendo de control, ¿Que paso, que lo dejo en ese estado?

-Chimuelo ¿está todo bien? - le pregunto mientras me siento frente a él.

-Hipo- exclamo lleno de felicidad. Y antes de que me dé cuenta me estaba abrazando lo más fuerte que pudo. Al no saber que más hacer le devuelvo el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

"Debe de haber tenido una pesadilla" pienso un poco más relajado.

-Tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño- trato de calmarlo y empiezo a hacerle círculos en la espalda, desde que éramos niños eso siempre logro calmarlo cuando tenía pesadillas o algo le estresaba.

"No lo había visto así desde lo que le paso a sus padres", pensé con tristeza.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? - le pregunto después de unos minutos, cuando vi que se había calmado un poco.

Solo alcanzo a asentir. Y me conto todo 

Estaba pasmado, fuer exactamente el mismo sueño que acabo de tener. Algunas partes yo no conocía, talvez sea porque lo vivimos de diferentes formas.

"Debería de dejar de etiquetarlos como sueños y mejor pensar en ellos como recuerdos" me dije a mi mismo.

Ya cuando Chimuelo acabo, me miro como si esperara que yo tuviera todas las respuestas. Desafortunadamente no las tengo todas, pero lo hare, si eso significa que una de las personas más importantes para mi deje de sufrir.

-Tranquilo Chimuelo- le digo mientras sigo sobándole la espalda- entiendo por lo que estas pasando y sé que tan horrible fue ese sueño-

Me mira algo asustado, pero también impaciente.

-*suspiro* Chimuelo yo tuve exactamente el mismo recuerdo o sueño, lo mejor que te parezca, solo que yo lo vi desde un punto de vista diferente y también vi algunas cosas diferente. Podría decirse que fue una historia más larga- le digo tratando de explicarme lo mejor que puedo. - No sé si es el mismo caso, pero he estado teniendo estos sueños desde hace prácticamente un año, solo que no les tome mucha importancia ya que solo los tengo una vez al mes, creí que era igual a los sueños con Frost, pero de alguna forma se sienten distintos, pero a la vez no, no te lo dije antes porque intentaba darle sentido a todo. -

Chimuelo no dijo nada solo se me quedo mirando como reprochándome por no haberle dicho antes, pero creo que entiende por qué no se lo dije antes.

-Podrías contarme como son estos "sueños"- me pide un poco decaído, como si creyera que no le diría nada.

Fue así que nos la pasamos horas despiertas, contándole todo lo que recordaba y chimuelo interrumpiendo de vez en cuando. Sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Fue hasta las 3 de la mañana que nuestros protagonistas pudieron lograr quedarse dormidos, gracias a los recuerdos de Hipo para cualquiera esto se vería como una linda foto, los dos amigos dormidos tranquilamente. Pero no todo es felicidad, ya que en la esquina en la oscuridad se podía ver una silueta alargada, todo lo que se podía ver eran unos ojos de color dorado apagado.

-Quien lo diría- decía en voz baja aquel hombre desconocido- Al parecer el hechizo está perdiendo fuerza, pero eso se puede arreglar- 

La criatura alza su mano y en ella aparece un resplandor de color rojo, pero antes de que pudiera ponerles una mano encima un resplandor de color azul cubre a Hipo, mientras que uno igual de color verde claro cubre a Chimuelo.

-Jajaja, a pesar de que están tan débiles, los siguen protegiendo, pero que conmovedor- dice la sombra- que placer va a ser cuando sean ellos los que acaben con ustedes. -

En eso la Luna logra alumbrar lo suficiente para que se logre ver bien quien es. Y valla sorpresa no era nadie más que Pitch Black. 

-Ya que no me puedo divertir con ustedes, veamos cómo le va al conejo- dijo Pitch

Y en un santiamén ya se encontraba en el cuarto de Toch, este se encontraba profundamente dormido, aunque sería mejor decir que se encuentra desparramado en la cama. 

Pitch queriendo hacer lo mismo que con los otros, su mano empieza a desprender un extraño brillo solo que este a diferencia del anterior era de color morado solo que a diferencia que con los otros Pitch parecido estar congelado.

-Que extraño- dijo, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia lo volvió a intentar.

Pero, así como la anterior vez no pudo mover el brazo, era como si algo estuviera controlando esa extremidad de su cuerpo.

-Maldita sea-gruño Pitch- después de tantos años ahora es cuando decides frustrar mis planes-

Gruño al aire como si eso le ayudara a desahogar toda su frustración.

-Bueno no importa, no importa cuantos protectores tengan tarde o temprano ellos vendrán a mi- dijo Pitch con mucha confianza- Y cuando eso suceda hare que hubieran deseado nunca haber regresado y experimentaran las peores torturas que puedan imaginar-

En la mañana

Ya habiéndose despertado decidieron que primero irían a la universidad a llenar todos los papeles que eran necesarios, y ya después irían a la biblioteca a ver si por algún extraño milagro podían encontrar algo útil.

Pero antes de irse tenían que convencer al integrante más joven de dejar la gran arma.

-Toch, no creo que sea necesario que lleves esa cosa con nosotros- dijo Hipo un tanto desconfiado.

-Hipo tiene razón Toch, llamaras mucho la atención con eso- dijo Chimuelo un tanto cansado- Además que harás si te la roban-

-Quiero ver al desgraciado intentarlo- les contesta Toch- No importan lo que digan voy a llevar esto conmigo, adelante digan todo lo que quieran, pero no harán que cambie de parecer-

Se quedaron unos minutos más discutiendo hasta que se cansaron y decidieron dejarlo pasar. Total, lo que sea que suceda será culpa suya y no de ellos.

Al llegar a la universidad se sorprenden de que no ven a nadie en los pasillos, esta situación solo les recordó a cuando la bestia los ataco.

Decidieron mejor darse prisa y salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Rápidamente encontraron la recepción y ya después de media hora de contestar preguntas y llenar los formularios lograron salir de ahí. Al parecer no había nadie porque la mayoría de las clases son en las tardes y muy pocas son en la mañana, ya con esa información se sintieron más tranquilos. Aunque les irrito que tendrían que esperar todo un año para poder retomar las clases, ya que los directores decidieron que de esta forma ningún estudiante se retrasaría y no perjudicaría a los demás alumnos.

\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos en todo ese tiempo? - pregunta cansado Toch

\- Tal vez deberíamos de aprovechar y buscar un trabajo, o también podríamos abrir un pequeño negocio- propuso Hipo

-Me gusta tu idea, les parece que en la casa lo discutimos- dijo Chimuelo

-Claro, quiero ir a la biblioteca a ver si encontramos más sobre lo que nos dijo Jaime, no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza- dijo entusiasmado Toch

Los demás al estar de acuerdo, tomaron rumbo hacia la biblioteca y ahí pudieron encontrar varios libros que hicieron que los ojos de Toch se salieran de sus orbitas y fuera corriendo a la sección de lo sobrenatural, mientras tanto un poco más atrás venían Hipo y Chimuelo.

P.O.V TOCH

No lo puedo creer, este lugar tiene de todo desde las leyendas más banales a las más conocidas.

"De haber sabido hubiera insistido en que viniéramos antes" pensé entusiasmado.

En eso un libro en particular me llamo la atención. Era viejo, estaba forrado en cuero y sus páginas estaban algo amarillas.

No fue precisamente su portada muy llamativa, pero oigan nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada  
No fue precisamente su portada muy llamativa, pero oigan nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada. Así que decido abrirlo y lo que encuentro es oro puro.

Parecía ser un bestiario, muy al estilo de los hermanos Grimm, las ilustraciones estaban hechas a mano y parece que lo hicieron con una pluma fuente y tinta, para mí esto era una autentica obra de arte, las criaturas se veían tan detalladas y al lado de dichas ilustraciones venían su correspondiente información. Me quedé leyendo lo más rápido que pude, hasta que una página capto mi atención, era casi idéntica a la que nos atacó hace unos días en la escuela.

-Chicos vengan, creo que encontré algo- les digo lo suficientemente alto para que me oigan, pero sin incomodar a las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Que encontraste Toch- pregunta Chimuelo curioso.

\- Miren- les digo mientras les muestro el libro.

-No puede ser- dice Chimuelo.

-Es igual a lo que nos atacó en la escuela- dice Hipo.

-Pero de alguna forma siento que era diferente como si fuera una especie mezclada- volvió a decir Hipo  
-Pero de alguna forma siento que era diferente como si fuera una especie mezclada- volvió a decir Hipo.

\- Si también me dejo esa idea cuando lo vi la primera vez, como si un wendigo y un hombre lobo hubieran tenido relaciones y esa cosa que nos atacó fuera su bebe. - les digo medio enserio medio en broma.

Es que es casi imposible mantenerse serio todo el tiempo, no sé cómo algunas personas pueden hacerlo. 

-Arg que asco Toch, ahora no podre quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza- me reprocha Chimuelo.

En lugar de hacerle caso, seguí pasando las paginas, para ver si encontraba algo más.

-Parece que solo habla de algunas criaturas que en su mayoría habitan en la oscuridad. - les dije un poco decepcionado, quería encontrar más información que nos fuera útil.

-Tranquilo ya verás que encontraremos algo- me dice Hipo mientras pone una mano en mi hombro.

-Y esperemos que sea pronto- dice Chimuelo- a diferencia de ustedes yo no soy un gran fanático de la lectura- 

Al escuchar eso Hipo y yo nos empezamos a reír. 

"Siempre se me olvida que Chimuelo es un hombre de acción y no de palabras" pienso divertido. Y pensar que antes era como él, hasta que mi madre me metió el vicio a la fuerza.

Después de nuestro rato de diversión seguimos buscando algo que nos fuera útil. Fue cuando Hipo nos termina llamando.

-Chicos encontré algo sobre este personaje Pitch Black- 

P.O.V HIPO

Me fui a una parte más alejada de la sección cuando veo un libro de tapa negra, el cuero estaba algo desgastado y sus páginas se veían algo frágiles, pero fue el contenido lo importante al parecer este libro explicaba la historia de un hombre llamado Pitch Black.

Recordando lo que nos dijo Jaime ayer, llamo al resto para que vengan y pudiera empezar a leer, ya que no quería repetir las cosas dos veces.

Cuando al fin llegan empiezo a leer el libro en voz alta.

Kozmotis Pitchiner era un hombre normal hace mucho tiempo. Era un molinero pobre con una hija llamada Emily y una esposa llamada Perséfone.

Una terrible sequía devastó el molino y lo hizo muy difícil para la familia. Esto le costó a Pitch, lo convirtió en una mera cáscara de su yo pasado. Era un padre lejano, pero todavía amaba a Emily con todo su corazón, y ella era lo único que todavía lo mantenía siendo un hombre honesto.

Un día, estaba en un pub local, bebiendo sus penas cuando entró el rey Xehanort. Una cosa llevó a otra, y Pitchiner se había jactado borracho de que su hija tenía la capacidad de convertir la paja en oro. El rey Xehanort estaba fascinado por esto y, viendo una oportunidad que nadie más había visto, ordenó que Emily fuera encerrada por la noche para tejer la paja en una torre en oro. Si fracasaba, la matarían por la mañana.

Pitchiner, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, salió desesperadamente buscando ayuda. Sus lágrimas caídas invocaron a la Hada Madrina. Hizo un trato con la mujer para obtener el poder necesario para rescatar a su hija. A cambio, Pitchiner le debía un favor a la madrina de hadas.

Poco se dieron cuenta de que sus caminos se cruzarían una y otra vez. El hada madrina le concedió el poder de manipular "las arenas negras", pero tuvo que sacrificar su humanidad para hacerlo.

Pitchiner usó sus poderes para irrumpir en el castillo del Rey Xehanort y sacar a su hija. Sin embargo, cuando Emily vio en lo que se había convertido, estaba aterrada y corrió francamente de él.

Pitchiner trató de perseguirla, pero siguió huyendo hasta que finalmente, con su terror, se arrojó de un acantilado. Pitchiner fue devastado por esto, y se dio cuenta de que lo único que era bueno era causando miedo. Su corazón se endureció por completo con la muerte de Emily, y tomó un nuevo nombre para sí mismo: Pitch Black.

Estaba sorprendido decidido convertirse en un monstruo para salvar a su hija, pero lo hizo bajo un gran peso, no pude evitar sentir algo de lastima por él. Pero ahora eso no importa, continúo leyendo, ya que el libro también contenía algunas de sus habilidades.

Invocación de las: el usuario puede usar esta magia para poder crear los cuales le servirán como secuaces. Manipulación de Sueños: el usuario tendrá ventaja contra el poder de los ya que podrá convertirlos en. Arco de Pesadillas: el usuario podrá tener un arco con el cual si le da la flecha al oponente este será siendo consumido por la oscuridad hasta convertirse en una, una vez dada la flecha el oponente no podrá hacer nada al respecto. Guadaña Negra: el usuario puede invocar una guadaña que la podrá usar para enfrentarse al oponente: el usuario tendrá a su poder las, por lo cual estas se convertirán en los mensajeros de la muerte conocidos como los Caballos Oscuros, los cuales son espectros formidables con olfato del miedo, por lo que podrán detectar cualquier criatura que tenga esto. Manipulación de la Oscuridad: el usuario podrá usar la oscuridad para poder defenderse, puede hacer: olas, bolas, ráfagas, látigos y cualquier criatura (en este caso) de oscuridad. Reaparecer y Desaparecer: el usuario podrá convertirse en una sombra para ocultarse en algún lugar oscuro (como la) y luego reaparecer cuando le plazca.

\- Valla que a este tipo tiene varios trucos bajo la manga- dice impresionado Toch- no dice ahí si tiene alguna debilidad o como es-

-Déjame ver- digo mientras leo lo más rápido que puedo, ya después de ojear alguna paginas encuentro su debilidad- Aquí esta-

La única debilidad del poder de la oscuridad o pesadilla es "Tener miedo" ya que tus propias te traicionarán y serás encarcelado de por vida.

-Es enserio, su mayor fortaleza es también su debilidad- dice Toch- A alguien más le parece familiar, como la historia de IT-

\- Pero esa es la debilidad de su poder, no de su persona- dice Chimuelo- hay que averiguar cuál es-

-Chimuelo tiene razón, es como encontrar la letra chiquita del contrato- les dije un poco más animado por lo que dijo Chimuelo- veamos sé que por aquí debe de estar esa información-

Paso la vuelta a algunas páginas, no sin antes leerlas detalladamente, hasta que por fin lo encuentro.

Que nadie crea en él. Y Jack Frost.

-Espera, su mayor debilidad son esas dos cosas- pregunta Toch extrañado- Que nadie crea en él y una persona. ¡Y como rayos Jack Frost es su debilidad! - 

-A lo mejor no sea el precisamente- dice Chimuelo captando nuestra atención- quizás sean los poderes de Jack Frost-

\- ¿Y esos cuáles son? - me pregunta Toch.

\- Jack es el Espíritu del Invierno, quien es capaz de controlar el hielo y la nieve. - les empiezo a contra mientras guardo el libro y me pongo a buscar otro que sea de ayuda- se dice que la leyenda de Jack Frost proviene de la mitología Nórdica. Su color característico es el azul. Algunas historias cuentan que Jack Frost (Padre Invierno o Jack Frío). es una figura élfica legendaria perteneciente al folclore del norte de. Puede comportarse como un espíritu de travesuras, despreocupado y feliz, sin obligaciones.

Se dice que deja esos patrones de cristal helados en las hojas y en las ventanas en las mañanas frías. Es el encargado de crear las condiciones para que Santa Claus pueda realizar su entrega de regalos. -

Les digo lo básico ya que al ser esta una historia antigua, existen muchas versiones de él, y de lo que puede hacer. 

\- Pero cuáles son sus poderes en si- pregunta Toch 

-Bueno parece que en este libro hay información un poco más detallada de él.- les digo miestras leo un pequeño libro de color azul.

Antes de convertirse en Jack Frost, Jack era un joven con una vida normal. El único objetivo de Jack era hacer feliz a su pequeña hermana, sin importar el clima o sus problemas económicos. A Jack lo único que le importaba era ver a su hermana reír y ser feliz con él.

Un día Jack salé a jugar en él hielo con su hermana, pero cuando ellos están jugando no se dan cuenta que hay una parte que tiene el hielo muy delgado, y por accidente su hermana se para en él, y el hielo se empieza a romper. Entonces Jack hace lo posible para calmar a su hermana y evitar que ella caiga al agua congelada.

Entonces Jack le propone un juego a su hermana para ayudarla a que calme sus nervios, y así sea más fácil ponerla a salvo. Cuando su hermana se está acercado, Jack usa un palo que tenía a su alcance para ponerla a salvo.

Pero cuando Jack pone a su hermana a salvó por accidente él se desliza hacia la parte delgada, y ya que el hielo estaba muy frágil se rompe y Jack cae al agua encontrándose el fin de su vida natural.

Ya después de un tiempo de estar muerto, El Hombre De La Luna decide darle una segunda oportunidad, y Jack renace como un ser completamente nuevo llamado Jack Frost.

-Valla, eso es ser un buen hermano mayor- dice Toch impresionado y también conmovido.

-Si tienes razón- dice Chimuelo- ¿Dice algo de sus poderes?

-Si- contesto.

PODERES

Jack posee la habilidad de controlar el frío, la nieve, el hielo, el viento, etc. Usa sus poderes para ayudar a los demás, aunque a veces usa sus poderes para jugar y hacerle bromas a los demás, ha demostrado que tiene la inteligencia para usarlo, y así poder hacer lo correcto con sus dones.

También posee la habilidad de flotar, con la ayuda del viento es capaz de ir a cualquier parte del mundo, con la ayuda de nada más y nada menos que el viento. Además, posee la habilidad de congelar lo que sea, eso incluye las pesadillas que crea Pitch.

También posee la habilidad de cambiar la forma de pensar de los demás. Por ejemplo: Si alguien está triste, estresado, aburrido o enojado. Jack con tan sólo una sonrisa es capaz de animarlo y hacerlo muy feliz, y hacer que le den ganas de divertirse con sus amigos.

Es muy sigiloso, él es capaz de infiltrarse en cualquier parte sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

DEBILIDADES

Que la gente jamás crea en él.

-Bueno ahora entendemos porque Pich le tiene miedo- dije- es prácticamente el único capaz de derrotarlo con facilidad. -

\- Si, pero ya enserio, nadie más piensa que algunas de esas habilidades parecen ser la misma de IT- dice Toch

\- Y dale con eso- contesta Chimuelo- si parece ser las mismas y dios nos libre de que ese payaso sea real-

-Que le temes a los payasos- contesta Toch

-Toch ambos sabemos que ha chimuelo solo le asusta una cosa y no son payasos- contesto divertido.

-Ya Hipo no le des cuerda a este loco- me reclama Chimuelo todo avergonzado y con los cachetes algo rojos. -Mejor busquemos más información de los guardianes y ya vámonos a la tienda de antigüedades-

Al final logramos tener toda la información que necesitábamos, aunque nos tomó 3 horas poder encontrar todo.

Sandman

Es un sujeto de edad avanzada que recorre cada habitación del mundo con un pequeño saco de arena que ayuda a hacer realidad los, y es por ello que por la mañana siempre queda un poco de residuo en el lagrimal de los ojos, es decir, las lagañas.

Aparentemennte el fue el primero de los guardianes aprte de ser el Guardián de los Sueños. Vive en una isla. Aparentemente es el verdadero enemigo de y el único que le tiene miedo.

Es un hombre rechoncho y bajo con una toga de arena dorada, su piel es anaranjada la cual se llega a confundir con la arena y se comunica a través de imágenes hechas con su arena que conjura encima de su cabeza pues es mudo.

Poderes y habilidades

Sandman controla una arena mágica la cual esparce en los ojos de los niños para producir los sueños (de ahí su nombre) se dice que las lagañas son residuos de la arena de su cuerpo. Sandman es pacífico por naturaleza. Nunca habla para no despertar a nadie, sino que se comunica con expresiones e imágenes que forma la arena de sueño.

También es capaz de moldear la arena y convertirlo en lo que sea que él quisiera.

Hada de los Dientes

Ella parece un ave gigante, con cara de humana, tiene plumas de color verde, azul, violeta y amarillo, tiene alas, lo que la hace parecerse mucho a un colibrí. Tiene los ojos color violeta y grandes pestañas, sus alas son de varios colores a la vez.

Con su gran vuelo veloz que posee, Hada puede encargarse en una noche con todos esos dientes. Su mayor ocupación y dedicación es recoger los dientes caídos de los niños para guardar sus más importantes recuerdos de la niñez.

Es la guardiana de la memoria.

Santa Claus

Vive en el polo norte y, como no se lo esperan todo este mundo tiene más sorpresas de las que se imaginan, primero que nada, este singular y gran personaje es ruso, fue un espadachín y su personalidad es única e inigualable. Es el guardián principal y el más viejo, tiene cabello blanco y una barba del mismo color, también tiene un gorro negro y una camisa roja, tiene pantalones negros y zapatos negros. También tiene tatuajes en sus brazos que dicen: travieso y bueno.

Poderes

Tiene unas esferas de nieve que utiliza para tele transportarse, las cuales funcionan con la mente. Tiene una increíble habilidad de construir cosas con hielo, así como hace un gran uso de sus espadas, manejar el trineo, dirigir el taller.

Su principal ocupación es entregar regalos a los niños en la víspera de navidad y cuidar de ellos.

Conejo de Pascua

El Conejo de Pascua es un "Pooka", un conejo guerrero filosófico, y vivía con los otros Pookas de su aldea antes de que su aldea fuese eliminada, dejándolo a él como único sobreviviente. Actualmente vive en su madriguera, un oasis de profundidad bajo la superficie de Australia, que se dice, es lugar del nacimiento de la primavera.

Poderes y habilidades

Ya que es un conejo y es un guardián al mismo tiempo, el conejo de pascua tiene la habilidad de escabullirse para esconder los huevos de pascua para próximamente ser encontrados por los niños, puede abrir portales mágicos donde atraviesa dimensiones.

Al ser un animal antropomórfico este tiene la habilidad de oler o escuchar más agudo que los humanos.

Puede y que no sea mucha información, pero algo era algo. Ahora solo hacía falta ir con el señor de la tienda de antigüedades a ver si la sabia algo más. O podría confirmar que nos volvimos locos, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Después de qué consiguieran toda la información que pudieran fueron directo a la tienda de antigüedades. Al llegar vieron que por suerte estaba abierta y que no había nadie quien pudiera escucharlos y tacharlos de locos.

Ya adentro no fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo y parecía que estaba leyendo un libro viejo y desgastado, quien sabe de qué se trate. 

-Disculpe- dice Toch tratando de llamar la atención del propietario.

-A son ustedes- dice mientras deja su libro en una mesita que se encontraba al lado- En que los puedo ayudar, no querrás devolver la espada o si-

-No- dijo horrorizado y casi pareció que la ocultaba más como si se la quisieran quitar-

-Entonces en que les puedo ayudar- vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez con más curiosidad.

-Queríamos saber si podías darnos algo de información- dice Hipo.

-Acerca de que exactamente- pregunta aún más curioso.

\- Veras ayer nos encontramos con un niño llamado Jaime, ¿lo conoces? - dice Chimuelo.

\- Si claro, es un niño muy hiperactivo y de gran corazón, viene de vez en cuando-dice ahora algo desconfiado- ¿Quieren saber de Jaime? -

-No, no es que algo que nos dijo nos dejó pensando- dijo rápidamente Hipo para así evitar malentendidos.

-A ya veo- dijo más tranquilo- ¿Entonces de que quieren saber? -

Y después de explicar a detalle todo lo que Jaime les había dicho y sobre su pequeña investigación, querían saber más que nada si todo lo que les dijo era cierto o solo una sorprendente historia que había salido de la mente de un niño.

Al final del relato en vez de ver a un hombre horrorizado y con pensamientos negativos hacia ellos, vieron a un hombre con una mirada divertida, pero a la vez aliviada.

-Quien diría que sería Jaime el que los iría a buscar, aunque viendo como terminaron hubiera sido mejor que alguien más se los contara- dijo el joven.

-Entonces todo lo que nos dijo ese niño ¡¡era real!!- pregunta Chimuelo algo alterado.

-Así es Chimuelo, todo es real, los guardianes, Pitch Black- dijo con tranquilidad 

-Lo siento, pero ¿quién es usted? y ¿cómo sabe tanto de todo esto? - pregunta Hipo apenas dándose cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba.

-A perdonen, con todo lo que ha pasado no me di cuenta que no me había presentado- dice algo avergonzado- mi nombre es Heimdal-

-¡¡Estas bromeando!!- exclama Toch, asombrado, pero a la vez entusiasmado. - ¿¿¡¡eres el dios que guarda la historia nórdica!!??-

-Porque mentiría con algo tan simple y banal como mi nombre- dice Heimdal- además ustedes no son quienes para hablar sobre nombres fuera de lo común. -

Pasaron unos minutos y mientras tanto Chimuelo, Hipo y Toch digerían toda la información. Heimdal había ido a la parte de atrás de la tienda y cuando regreso venia con una charola llena de tazas de té y algunas galletas.

-Entonces ¿qué quieren que les explique? - pregunta Heimdal mientras se servía algo de té.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos recordar nada? - pregunta rápidamente Hipo.

\- Cuando ustedes reencarnaron Pitch los encontró antes que los demás, y al no poder matarlos decidido atrasar lo más que pudo las cosas, así que bloqueo sus memorias y también sus poderes- explico Heimdal.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de poder desbloquearlas? - pregunta Toch

-Existen dos formas- dijo después de haber hecho una pausa- La primera y la menos recomendable es forzarlos a salir, esto hará que experimenten un gran dolor y podría traer graves secuelas. La segunda y la considero la mejor de todas es dejar que estas se manifiesten en sus sueños, puede ser la forma más lenta, pero también es la más segura. -

-De acuerdo- dice tranquilamente Hipo- y puedes contarnos cómo fue que Pitch pudo vencer a los guardianes. Con todo lo que hemos investigado se nos hace difícil de creer que les haya podido ganar-

-Esa es probablemente una de las mayores tragedias- dice Heimdal triste, pero se le puede notar lo enojado que se puso tan solo de recordarlo- El cobarde de Pitch se hizo aliados de las personas que han tenido un profundo odio hacia ustedes y decidieron ayudarlo tan solo para que ustedes pudieran sufrir. -

Hizo una pausa mientras inhalaba profundamente, como si intentara calmarse.

-Pitch le tendió una trampa a cada uno de ellos, los engaño haciéndoles creer que las cosas o personas más importantes para ellos se encontraban en un gran peligro y así fue como uno a uno fueron cayendo en sus garras, pero el al no poder dejar las cosas como estaban, decidió hacer algo horrible. Con ayuda de sus sombras y de algo de fuerza bruta por parte de sus secuaces logro poseer a los guardianes, bueno a todos menos a dos. Aster y Jack fueron los únicos que se lograron salvar de su control, pero de manera temporal.

\- ¿Como? - pregunta Chimuelo.

-Recuerdan los collares que les di y sus historias- pregunta Heimdal, a lo cual estos asienten- Pues ustedes hicieron exactamente lo mismo, pero esos a diferencia de los suyos tenían una magia más poderosa, de tal forma que por solo unos cuantos días ya no se encuentran en el control de Pitch, desgraciadamente cuando Pitch lo descubrió tomo ese tiempo para usarlos como un costal de boxeo. -

-Voy a matarlo- dijo Hipo tan enojado que sus ojos ya habían cambiado de forma.

-Espera- dice Heimdal impresionado- desde cuando tus ojos han podido cambiar así o lo haces a voluntad-

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Hipo un poco sacado de onda, pero en cuanto entendió a que se refería se calmó un poco- Toda mi vida han podido hacer esto, pero no puedo controlarlos, cambian cuando mis emociones son muy intensas-

-Esto es asombroso, pero también malo- dice Heimdal emocionado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - dice Hipo confundido.

-Esto quiere decir que tus habilidades están luchando por salir, ya ha este punto tuviste que haber empezado a soñar con tu vida pasada- dice Heimdal de manera seria.

\- Los sueños empezaron hace cosa de un año, pero solo pasan una vez al mes y ayer fue cuando apareció- dijo Hipo confundido, pero a la vez cauteloso.

-Demonios esto está pasando demasiado rápido- dijo Heimdal ya un poco alterado- esto quiere decir que ya se está acercando el momento-

\- ¿Momento? ¿Momento para qué? - pregunta Toch con algo de miedo.

-De que se enfrenten al primero de los guardianes oscuros- dijo Heimdal con un rostro demasiado serio- será la primera prueba y no sé si están preparados para ello-

\- ¿Cuál sería esta primera prueba? ¿A quién nos estaríamos enfrentando?- pregunta Chimuelo

-La primera persona a la que se enfrentarian, seria a Sandman-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso sería todo por hoy, tengo que decir que me costó un poco escribir este capítulo ya que no planeaba alargarlo tanto, pero también quise dejar un poco más de información acerca de los guardianes y de Pitch.
> 
> El capítulo de hoy costo de 6813 palabras.
> 
> Y que les pareció, ¿están preparados para la pelea entre nuestros protagonistas y Sandman oscuro? ¿Sera que nuestros valientes amigos podrán sobrevivir a las pruebas?
> 
> ¿Podrán recordar su pasado?
> 
> Todo esto y más se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


	8. Sandman

P.O.V HIPO

No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién diría que todas las historias que nos contaban de niños serian ciertas? y peor aún que me tendría que enfrentar a ellas. 

¿Cuándo mi vida se convirtió en una locura? Bueno más de lo normal.

Heimdal nos estaba llevando a solo dios sabe dónde porque dice que para enfrentarnos a Sandman necesitaremos ayuda, pero de quien.

Llegamos a una especie de panadería, solo que esta parecía tener algún estilo entre ruso y hogareño, pero lo que si sabía era que desprendía un olor increíble.

\- ¿Nos trajiste aquí para comer? - pregunta Toch y por su cara estaba entusiasmado y confundido.

-No, aquí es donde nosotros obtendremos lo necesario para la pelea- contesta Heimdal.

\- ¿Entonces que vamos a derrotar a Sandman con pastelitos? - dije medio en broma medio enserio.

-Ya lo verán- dice Heimdal

Entramos a la tienda y lo primero que vemos es que hay una joven detrás de la caja registradora, la joven era muy curiosa tenía el cabello castaño y de grandes ojos y pueden llamarme loco, pero son de color negro y parece que tienen forma como las de un gato.

-Bienvenido Heimdal te doy lo de siempre- pregunta amablemente la joven.

-Hola Sally, no temo que este es un viaje de negocios y no de placer, ¿Esta la señora Claus? -

-Si, esta atrás horneando un poco de Ptichie Molokó ¿Quieres que la llame?

Puedo ver que tanto Toch y Chimuelo en cuanto escucharon lo que estaban cocinado se les hacía agua la boca.

"Ja ja estos dos nunca cambian, solo piensan con el estómago" pensé divertido.

-No será necesario querida, Heimdal. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

"Si esta mujer es una señora entonces yo soy un niño de 5 años" pensé asombrado, es que esta mujer era todo menos una señora, tenía el cabello de color café claro a igual que sus ojos, solo que estos transmitían un aura maternal, su rostro no aparentaba tener más de 30 años y bueno digamos que su cuerpo era más para una mujer de unos 25 años.

Puede que me haya quedado viendo fijamente a la "señora", y gracias a dios Toch con sus gritos de guacamaya me saca del transe.

-¡¡COMO ES QUE ESTA MUJER ES UNA SEÑORA SI NO APARENTA TENER MAS DE 30!!- exclama indignado Toch.

-Toch compórtate- dice Chimuelo mientras le pega en la cabeza.

-Jajaja gracias querido- dice divertida la señora- pero Heimdal no está mintiendo, aunque no lo parezca soy más vieja de lo que parezco-

-Pues es que acaso encontró la fuente de la juventud o realizo algún ritual- dijo Toch rápidamente.

Ahora el que le dio un coscorrón fue yo, es que de veras que este tipo puede ser bien bruto.

-Y ahora porque fue eso- pregunta Toch mientras se soba la cabeza.

-Tú sabes muy bien porque- fue lo único que le respondo.

-Bueno señora Claus la verdad es que vinimos por equipo para que estos tres puedan empezar a entrenar- dice rápidamente Heimdal para que no lo vuelvan a interrumpir.

-Ya veo- dice con una mirada totalmente distinta. Adiós a la señora tierna y comprensiva, esa mirada era la de un general- Síganme y Sally por favor pon el letrero de cerrado-

-Enseguida señora- responde Sally.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Después de que cerraran todo, la señora Claus los llevo atrás de la tienda donde se podía ver dos estructuras, una de ellas era un desván y la otra parecía ser un establo. Pero ellos entraron al desván donde se pudo apreciar una pared falsa la cual ocultaba un ascensor.

\- ¿Un ascensor? - pregunta confundido Hipo

-No creerás que nos íbamos a preparar para su llegada en cualquier lugar donde Pitch nos pudiera ver ¿o sí? - contesta divertido Heimdal.

-Si te soy honesto ya no se ni que debo de esperar- dice Hipo resignado.

-Chico listo- dice la señora Claus.

Ya adentro del elevador este los lleva al piso número 3.

"Que abra en el resto de los pisos" se preguntan los 3 amigos.

Al bajar los 3 se quedaron pasmados ya que el lugar era enorme, se veía como uno de esos centros de entrenamiento que se veían en las películas.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos llego esto aquí? - pregunta casi gritando Toch.

\- Magia- responde Heimdal como si fuera poca cosa.

-Pues tienes que enseñarme esa magia para poder tener más espacio en mi casa- le responde Toch asombrado.

-Bueno si ya dejaron de perder el tiempo- dice la señora Claus- Primero que nada, ¿que saben hacer? -

-Depende, hablas de algo en específico o particular- pregunta Toch

-Hay animal, ¿que si se saben defender sí o no? - dice la Señora Claus con fastidio.

-Si-contestan los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Yo se Taekwondo, karate, boxeo, kick boxing, jiu-jitsu, krav maga, capoeira y parkour- dice Toch mientras que con cada cosa que sabía hacer levantaba un dedo.

-Vaya veo que no has cambiado para nada- dice Heimdal mientras se rie 

-Pues yo se Karate, taekwondo, kendo, jiu-jitsu, un poco de esgrima, boxeo callejero, kick boxing y parkour. - dijo Hipo.

-Impresionante Hipo- decía la señora Claus.

-Pues yo se Taekwondo, karate, boxeó callejero, kick boxing, capoeira, y parkour. - dijo Chimuelo.

-Ustedes son una cajita llena de sorpresas- dice impresionada Sally.

-Así es, parece que no habrá muchos problemas con su entrenamiento, solo falta ver hasta qué punto es su conocimiento- dice la señora Claus de manera seria y un tanto emocionada.

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? - pregunta Toch un tanto asustado.

\- Que les espera un infierno antes de ver si están listos para ir a ver al grandote. - dice Heimdal un tanto apenado.

-Genial- dice de manera sarcástica Hipo. - Como si todo esto no fuera lo suficiente complicado-

-Temo que así es- dice Sally.

-Bueno, suena divertido- dice Toch- ¿cuándo comenzamos? -

-De inmediato- dijo la señora Claus con un tono militar.

Y así pasaron las horas donde tanto Heimdal, Sally y la señora Claus exprimieron a mas no poder a los pobres chicos. Por decisión de esos tres dictadores decidieron que el entrenamiento duraría una semana.

Los primeros días fueron de calentamiento, lo cual fue una tortura para los jóvenes ya que fueron ejercicios que requerían de flexibilidad y a pesar de que tenían cierto grado de flexibilidad no era lo suficiente ya que el nivel que era requerido era de bailarín de ballet. Quedaban tan cansados que sus piernas se parecían estar hechas de gelatina.

Después de esos días empezaron a hacer musculo y fuerza, pero solo lo hacían de manera de calentamiento ya que el verdadero reto fue cuando empezaron a trabajar con las armas, Hipo trabajaba con una espada, Chimuelo utilizaba un personal de madera y con detalles de metal, y Toch utilizaba su amado Macuahuitl.

Ya acabando la semana los 3 jóvenes se sintieron lo suficiente confiados y sintieron que estaban listos, pero eso solo fue la punta del iceberg ya que era hora de ver si las habilidades mágicas despertaban.

Pero no lograron que estos despertaran. En ese tiempo Jaime los visitaba diariamente ya que Pitch no entraba a la panadería ni a la tienda de Heimdal ya que cuando intento controlarlos casi termina incinerado, al ser este uno de los pocos lugares en donde él estaba a salvo de la influencia de Pitch, cabe decir que cuando se enteraron de esto le empezaron a tener un mayor respeto a la señora Claus.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo se había acabado, era hora de que fueran al encuentro con Sandman. Las cosas habían empeorado en poco tiempo de alguna forma los comas habían incrementado de manera alarmante y que los terrores de niños y adolescentes también aumentaron los casos de parálisis del sueño o mejor conocido como "se me subió el muerto". Esa fue la señal de que se acercaba el momento del combate.

Pero no iba a ser sencillo, no podían pelear con él en cualquier lugar, tenía que ser en su hogar de esa manera se evitaría malentendidos y posibles daños colaterales imposibles de explicar, ya que los únicos que tendrían problemas serían los jóvenes, ya que nadie más que los niños podrían ver a Sandman.

Fue por esa razón que Heimdal tuvo que abrir un portal directo a la dimensión donde este vivía. Se podría considera como una buena noticia, pero la mala era que ellos tenían que ir solos, una vez que cruzaran el portal tenían hasta el amanecer para poder regresar de lo contrario estarían atrapados hasta que fuera seguro crear otro portal.

P.O.V CHIMUELO

Todo en esta semana ha sido una completa locura, un día era solo un joven normal y al otro me convierto en un soldado, al menos no estoy solo, es una pequeña misericordia. 

En estas dos semanas descubrí cada vez más cosas que hubiera sido mejor saber antes, ahora se que esos sueños en realidad son recuerdos y aquella persona de la cual he estado enamorada desde que tengo memoria está en problemas y necesita urgentemente mi ayuda. Cuando Heimdal nos explicó que tanto el cómo los guardianes han estado atrapados por 5 años sentí como si tuviera una soga en el cuello y cuando dijo que tanto el cómo Frost eran torturados cada pocos días empecé a ver rojo y a sentir como un fuego ardían en mi pecho y quisiera salir en forma de grito. Pero con toda la fuerza que tengo me contuve y en su lugar utilice esa rabia asesina en los días de entrenamiento, fue horrible y agotador, pero si hay algo en lo que me enorgullezco es que nunca me rindo no importa cuánto me cueste.

Aunque eso cambio cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento "mágico", no importa cuánto me esforzaba no obtenía ningún resultado y eso me hacía sentir un completo inútil, pude ver como esto también afectaba a mis amigos, ¿Como íbamos a controlar algo que no sabíamos ni siquiera lo que era? Cada día era más frustrante hasta que vimos en las noticias todo el pánico en los hospitales y Heimdal se pusiera nervioso, supimos que nos quedábamos sin tiempo.

La batalla se acercaba y no estábamos del todo preparados, solo nos quedaba dar todo de nosotros y esperar que fuéramos lo suficientemente fuertes para salir adelante.

Mañana sería el día.

P.O.V TOCH

Todo esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido, por un lado, me sentía emocionado y por el otro sentía mucho miedo. Siempre creía en cosas que no deberían de existir y quería verlos por mí mismo, pero esto se me está saliendo de las manos, en primera enterarse de que eres la reencarnación de uno de los mitos mexicanos más famosos no era precisamente fácil de digerir, y que mi pequeña obsesión tenía una razón completamente justificada no ayudaba tanto como creí hace años.

Me sentía fuera de margen, Chimuelo e Hipo tenían las cosas peores que yo y sé que soy muy egoísta por solo preocuparme en cosas tan banales y sin sentido pero algo me dice que hay una parte de la historia que no nos están contando, pero que podría ser esto, si nos contaron como a los guardianes los convirtieron en monstruos irreconocibles y como Jack Frost y el conejito de pascua son los únicos que no están completamente en su poder.

Todo esto hace que me duela la cabeza, algo me grita que están omitiendo algo de gran importancia, pero para mí. Es como si fuera la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, uno que al parecer solo me correspondía resolver por mi cuenta.

A pesar de que me duele en el alma decidí que eso podía esperar mientras ayudo a mis amigos, puede que no tengo mucho conocimiento de mi vida pasada que los pudiera ayudar, pero por dios juro que no dejare que nada malo les pase. Después de todo nadie se mete con las personas que amo y sale ileso.

Fue así que empezamos a entrenar y dios quien diría que los ejercicios de flexibilidad dolerían tanto, siempre dependí de mi fuerza y mis instintos y pensaba que solo necesitaría la flexibilidad necesaria para algunas piruetas y ya. Hacia estuve los primeros días maldiciendo en mi cabeza a la mujer endemoniada pero nunca en voz alta, digamos que descubrí a la mala porque Pitch no se metía con ella.

Durante los pocos descansos que teníamos nos quedábamos charlando con Jaime, y por fin descubrí como el pobre se había metido en todo este desastre, era un rehén.

Su grupo de amigos, hermana y el fueron los únicos niños que intentaron ayudar a los guardianes a derrotar a Pitch cuando casi todos los niños en el mundo dejaron de creer en ellos, pero al fallar tanto ellos como Jaime se convirtieron en rehenes y eran vigilados las 24/7 por los secuaces de Pitch ya que al ser estos los primeros niños que creían en Jack en los protegía a capa y espada y Pitch aprovecho al máximo esto, haciendo que las veces en las que se libraba de su control era chantajeado para que se quedara y no hiciera nada con la certeza de que si escapa los niños pagarían muy caro.

Digamos que ninguno de nosotros tomo bien esa información en especial Hipo que prácticamente destrozo por completo un maniquí para practicar kendo, pero eso no freno su sed de sangre y empezó a golpear un saco de box con todas sus fuerzas hasta que este se rompió. No me sorprendí tanto porque de cierta forma me lo esperaba, Hipo era el tranquilo del grupo, pero si lo llegabas a hacer enojar no dudaría ni dos segundos en aniquilar la amenaza. Fue una de las razones por las cuales nos volvimos tan buenos amigos.

Cuando termino la semana del infierno, como me gusta llamarle, empezamos a ver las cuestiones mágicas, pero no tuvimos ningún resultado, la mejor apuesta que tengo es que aún no estamos listos para eso y que por más mierda que se escuche, estos acudirán cuando los necesitemos más. Me da miedo en pensar cual podría ser la magnitud del caso para que estos aparezcan.

Sea como sea, era algo que solo el tiempo lo dirá ahora solo tenemos que esperar a la mañana siguiente para prepararnos por última vez y entrar a la boca del lobo. Y para hacer esto más tétrico tenía que ser de noche.

Solo espero que dios nos ayude y todo salga bien.

P.O.V HIPO

Ya era hora, después de semanas de duro entrenamiento, por fin iríamos a ver a Sandman. Y a pesar de que nadie podría acompañarnos nos dejaron lo suficiente para que nosotros hagamos lo necesario, nos armaron lo mejor que pudieron.

Teníamos las armas con las cuales estuvimos entrenando toda la semana además de algunas dagas adicionales por si hacían falta.

Heimdal, la señora Claus y Sally nos llevó atreves de varias calles y en una de esas nos topamos con un hombre que parecía tener la misma edad que Heimdal. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, tenía un cabello de color plateado que con su piel completamente blanca más parecía un espectro que un ser humano, y sus ojos eran de un color negro tan intenso que hizo que cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo estuvieran de punta.

Creyendo que era un enemigo estaba a punto de sacar una daga de mi cinturón y pude ver como Toch y Chimuelo iban a hacer lo mismo, pero en eso Sally salta a sus brazos y le da un beso en los labios tan apasionado que si no fuera por mi confusión estaría sumamente incómodo.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunta Heimdal

-No creerás que dejare a mi novia sola con esas cosas ¿o sí? - le responde el extraño.

-Jack no seas malo- le dice Sally.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero ¿quién eres? - dice Toch aun con la mano en uno de los cuchillos.

-Mi nombre es Jack y soy el novio de esta adorable chica- dice de manera burlona Jack.

-Y que se supone que eres, porque siento decirte lo amigo, pero tu apariencia y momento de aparecer no me da mucha tranquilidad que digamos- dice Toch aun desconfiado.

"Ya somos dos" pensé un poco amargado.

-Bueno mi amigo yo soy el espíritu del Halloween- dice Jack divertido por la cara que puso Toch, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera reído, pero esto era algo serio. - A parte si hablamos de apariencia si vieras la verdadera talvez no te estarías quejando-

-Jack, no es momento para eso- dice Heimdal- además de que él tiene un punto, si Pitch te descubre podrías tener problemas-

-Ya sabes que esas cosas nunca me han afectado- dice Jack despreocupado- además de que ese tipo y yo tenemos una clase de acuerdo mientras no le haga daño a Sally yo no me voy a meter-

\- ¿Por eso estas aquí? - le pregunto- para que Pitch no le haga daño a tu novia. -

-Si y no- me contesta- estoy aquí también para dar un aviso-

\- ¿Qué clase de aviso? - pregunta la señora Claus.

\- Pitch sabe que ellos están aquí y lo que traman y mando a uno de sus lacayos a vigilar la fortaleza de Sandman, y no está solo junto a él le sigue uno de los seguidores de Coatlicue- dice Jack completamente serio.

-¡¡¡ME ESTA TOMANDO EL PELO!!!-grita alarmado Toch- ¿Coatlicue está metida en esto? -

Jamás había visto a Toch tan asustado en mi vida quien rayos era esta Coatlicue para que lo pusiera de esta forma.

-Toch sabes de quien se trata- pregunta Chimuelo igual de impactado que yo.

-Coatlicue es una de las diosas más peligrosas de la cultura mexicana, es una diosa azteca, se dice que ella está representada como una mujer usando una falda de serpientes y un collar de corazones que fueron arrancados de las víctimas. Tenía unas garras afiladas en sus manos y pies. Pero lo más alarmante de ella es que Coatlicue era una diosa sedienta de sacrificios humanos. - decía Toch cada vez más alarmado.

-Toch que rayos les pasaba a tus ancestros- pregunte impactado- como es que podían adorar a alguien así-

\- Porque se dice que ella es la madre de todos los dioses- dice un poco ofendido porque alguien decidiera hablar mal de su cultura.

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque está ayudando a Pitch- pregunta Chimuelo

-Eso es algo que nadie sabe- dice Jack- parece que hizo algún pacto con Pitch o algo así, solo sé que ella está buscando venganza contra alguien-

\- ¡Hay por todos los dioses! ¿Que no es obvio? - grita Toch 

-Te importaría iluminarnos Toch- le digo ya un poco cansado de tanto misticismo.

-Coatlicue es conocida porque siempre ha estado peleando con la luna y como los guardianes son creación de la luna puede que sea una forma medio enferma de venganza hacerlo atreves de lo que más le importa- dice Toch un poco más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo y como son estas personas a las cuales nos vamos a enfrentar- digo mientras me pellizco el puente de la nariz.

-El aliado de Pitch es un tipo llamado Dagur el desquiciado y del lado de Coatlicue es uno de los guerreros aztecas que murieron en su nombre y después de la muerte le juraron lealtad, pero a diferencia de Dagur este está completamente muerto y la única forma de derrotarlo es cortándole la cabeza- dice Jack.

\- ¿Porque siento que conozco a este tipo, Dagur?- pregunta Chimuelo

-Estoy igual, el nombre se me hace muy familiar- digo extrañado.

-Eso es porque ustedes dos se enfrentaron a él y sus hombres en el pasado- dice Heimdal- Dagur era un vikingo sanguinario el cual para tener el liderazgo de su aldea mato a al líder que también era su padre, y unió fuerzas con una pandilla que se dedicaba a cazar a los dragones más raros ya sea para venderlos vivos o muertos-

Algo en mi sintió rabia, pero no una asesina sino una de esas que solo tienes cuando alguien insulto a uno de tus amigos, pero no entiendo no se supone que este tipo era mi enemigo, porque pienso en el cómo amigo.

No importa este no es momento para pensar en eso, primero salva al hombrecito, sal vivo y después investigas ese extraño sentimiento.

-Sean quienes sean, será mejor que nos demos prisa y resolvamos todo esto lo más rápido que podamos- digo mientras veo a mis amigos. - podremos preocuparnos después -

-Jajaa me caes bien pequeño vikingo- dice Jack. - pero tienes razón hay que darse prisa-

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Después de que nuestros héroes tuvieran esa charla tan informativa siguieron su camino, Heimdal los llevo a una tienda de colchones.

-Una tienda de colchones, es enserio- pregunta Toch.

-Que esperabas Sandman es el que hace dormir a todo el mundo, obviamente Pitch iba a respetar por lo menos eso- dice Heimdal un tanto divertido por toda la situación.

-Entonces que, ¿cuándo nos toque ir con el hada iremos a un dentista? - dice Hipo de manera sarcástica. A lo cual hizo que Toch y Chimuelo se empezaran a reír.

-Y cuando sea lo de santa iremos a una juguetería o al polo norte- le sigue el juego Chimuelo. 

-Ya cállense- dice Heimdal un poco avergonzado.

Ya habiendo entrado a la tienda fueran hasta la parte de atrás, a una especie de almacén y justo en medio se encontraba una cama de madera muy deteriorada, el colchón estaba negro como si alguien lo hubiera quemado y en medio de este había un aguajero de un metro de diámetro. Pero lo más destacado de esto fue que estaba rodeado de cadenas negras y de apariencia oxidada.

Sin perder el tiempo Heimdal y la señora Claus sacaron de dios sabe dónde un corta cadenas y cada uno empezó a cortar de distinto lado, ya habiendo terminado Heimdal empezó a decir algunas cosas en un lenguaje completamente irreconocible para Chimuelo y Toch pero para Hipo era como escuchar más cosas en español.

Энэ харанхуй шөнө бид оддыг порталаас нээхийг хүсч, нөгөө тал руугаа явахыг зөвшөөрдөг.

Сарны бурхан минь эдгээр аялагчиддаа анхаарал тавьж, сайн сайхан сэтгэлээр ороосон байхыг биднээс хүсч байна. 

Ай Луна бид таныг хаалгаа онгойлгож, анхны хүүхдүүд чинь нуугдаж байгаа газарт аваач гэж гуйж байнаБид танаас Луна гуйж байна, биднийг мөрөөдлийн асран хамгаалагч руу аваачАнхны хүүхэдтэйгээ биднийг дагуулСандмантай хамт биднийг дагуулаарай

Fue al final del cantico que la cama empezó a brillar de color dorado pero lo más asombroso de todo era que el agujero empezó a cambiar el color, pero no al mismo tono del resto de la cama, si no que este empezaba a parecerse a un espejismo, poco a poco este estaba tomando forma, hasta que todo lo que se pudo apreciar es una gran montaña y a su alrededor solo se podía ver selva, y en la playa un pequeño muelle. 

-Bueno chicos todo lo que tienen que hacer es entrar ahí y la magia hará el resto- decía Heimdal mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

-Nosotros estaremos qui afuera evitando que las sombras de Pitch quieran interferir- dijo la señora Claus mientras cargaba una pistola.

-Ustedes solo preocúpense por encontrar a Sandman y de ser posible eviten a los compinches de Pitch- dice Sally.

Después de un rápido adiós y una buena suerte se metieron al portal.

P.O.V CHIMUELO

En el momento en que entramos al portal todo empezó a dar vueltas, nada se vio con claridad. 

Un segundo después había caído al agua, de la impresión tenía abierta mi boca, lo que le facilito a entrar y a pesar de que la cerré lo más pronto que pude, no conservaba el suficiente oxígeno para permanecer debajo del agua empecé a nadar lo más rápido posible a lo que creo es la dirección de la superficie, pero algo me detiene.

Extrañado miro abajo y lo que veo me deja pasmado, era una mano. Y su dueño rápidamente se dejó ver ¡Era una sirena! Pero no se veía como en las películas o algunos relatos, no eran hermosas, o al menos esta no lo era.

Su cara estaba completamente lastimada, parecía que un gato la había rasguñado toda la cara, su piel era del mismo tono que la de los cadáveres, pero lo más alarmante fueron sus ojos eran completamente negros, era como mirar hacia dos enormes pozos oscuros y te daba la sensación de que si te les quedabas viendo por mucho tiempo te perderías. Irónicamente fue esto lo que me hizo entrar en razón, bueno eso y el dolor en mis pulmones.

Trate de quitármela lo más rápido posible pero su agarre era como tener una cadena en el pie solo que esta con cada intento ejercía más presión, fue tanta mi desesperación que tome uno de los cuchillos que se encontraban en mi cinturón y le corte el brazo, el corte fue lo suficiente profundo para que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre de color azul. Solo alcance a escuchar un fuerte chillido cuando por fin me soltó.

Por un segundo creí que no lo iba a lograr, pero en ese momento algo me agarra mi mano y rápidamente me jala. Ya con la cabeza afuera del agua pude ver como entre Hipo y Toch lograron sacarme.

\- Por supuesto estarías en el agua, donde están esas criaturas de pesadilla - dice Toch aliviado, pero a la vez cansado.

\- ¿Y a ustedes que les paso? -pregunto ya que Hipo está cubierto de tierra y Toch estaba cubierto de una sustancia viscosa y parece ser telarañas.

-Te cuento después, en resumen, Hipo me salvo de ser la cena de alguien- dice Toch un poco pálido.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que ustedes cayeron así- dice confundido Hipo.

-Bueno dejémoslo para después- digo un poco avergonzado- será mejor que encontremos al hombre de arena-

Ya cuando Hipo checo que estuviéramos bien y sin ninguna herida que sea peligrosa, empezamos a buscar algún sendero o algo que nos lleve directo a la guarida de Sandman. Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin la encontramos, era un castillo gigantesco y todo estaba en color dorado, pero de alguna forma algo se sentía mal en él.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin la encontramos, era un castillo gigantesco y todo estaba en color dorado, pero de alguna forma algo se sentía mal en él  
Se sentía como si en vez de paz y alegría solo se pudiera percibir soledad y dolor, y el hecho de que sea de noche no ayuda mucho que digamos.

-Agáchense- nos dice Hipo de improviso y nos metió a una clase de arbustos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué cuando los escuche, eran pasos de gente como si estuvieran marchando. Fue cuando se pusieron a unos metros de nosotros que por fin los pude ver.

Todo era sombras, que tenías que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver bien las siluetas y saber que eran individuos y no una enorme mancha negra. Y al lado de esta cosa había dos personas una era extraño por así decir. Por lo que se alcanza a ver tiene ojos verdes, pelo corto y rojizo, bigote y una barba mal cortada. Llevaba una remera marrón claro de manga corta con el hombro roto, el cual muestra un pedacito de una remera marrón claro. En su antebrazo derecho lleva una cuerda de cuero marrón claro.

"Parecía un tipo común si no contamos que su mirada parece de desquiciado" pensé un poco divertido  
"Parecía un tipo común si no contamos que su mirada parece de desquiciado" pensé un poco divertido.

El otro era completamente distinto por decir en pocas palabras daba mucho miedo en vez de tener cabello tenía plumas de color rojo y negro, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pintura con diseños que simulaban ser un esqueleto solo que, con mucha carne, tenía lo que parecía ser un hacha hecha de huesos de algún animal del cual desconozco. 

"Si así de verdad se veían los guerreros mexicanos entonces sí que daban mucho miedo, ¿Como le vamos a hacer para derrotar a semejante monstruo?" pensé un tanto alarmado.

P.O.V TOCHTLI

"Hay mamita ahora si ya nos cargó el payaso." pensé entre alarmado y emocionado.

Es que no todos los días puedes ver a una viva representación de una de las culturas mexicanas más famosas y no sentir emoción, aunque ahorita me esté cagando del miedo. 

Este hombre se sentía desde lejos que era un peligro mortal y quien sea que se cruzara en su camino será mejor que le rece a cualquier deidad a que por lo menos sea una muerte pacífica y sin dolor, aunque este tipo más parecía que iba a tomar tu alma y la iba a llevar directo al Mictlán, donde Mictlantecuhtli te torturaría por toda la eternidad.

Diablos con solo pensar en eso se me pone la piel de gallina, quién diría que los antiguos dioses mexicanos seguirían trabajando ya que si Coatlicue ya había hecho su aparición quien me asegura que otras deidades mexicanas tampoco lo estén.

-Muy bien por los informes que Pitch nos ha dado Hipo, Chimuelo y el conejo ya han entrado- dice el hombre de cabello rojo.

"A quien le dijo conejo" pensé enojado sin importarme que estos cabrones ya sepan que llegamos. Estaba a punto de salir de los arbustos para darle una lección al barbón cuando Hipo me agarra del brazo y me tira.

"Parece que me leyó la mente" pensé algo indignado.

-Habrá que separarnos en dos grupos y rodear la isla, en algún momento estos tienen que aparecer- continúa diciendo el barbón- y recuerden no los maten Pitch los quiere vivos. -

O genial para que querrá ese costal de mierda con nosotros, no le basto con quitarle la infancia a miles de niños. Sea lo que sea tengo un presentimiento nefasto sobre todo esto y más con el guerrero azteca.

Necesitamos urgentemente un plan. 

Me volteo a donde esta Hipo, él siempre tiene un plan para todo, pero algo parece molestarle se está agarrando con fuerza la cabeza.

P.O.V HIPO

Todo esto no podría empeorar, pero tal vez pueda aprovechar la situación, si estos recuerdos son ciertos y no producto de mi imaginación, entonces tendremos más oportunidades para encontrar a Sandman.

-Chicos, tengo un plan un tanto descabellado- les digo en voz baja.

-Pues no nos dejes a oscuras, cual es- me pregunta Chimuelo.

-Hay que esperar a que el grandote se valla y cuando nos quedemos con el pelirrojo salimos y nos entregamos- les explico con calma, ya que siento que no van a reaccionar de buena manera.

\- ¡ESTAS LOCO! - casi grita Toch- ¿ese es tu brillante plan? Entregarnos en bandeja de plata-

-Si básicamente- digo con tranquilidad- Y antes de que me vuelvas a interrumpir, ellos nos quieren vivos y lo más seguro es que nos van a llevar adentro del castillo lo que nos facilitara el hecho de que no sabemos cómo entrar y lo más probable es que nos perdamos y tardemos más en encontrar a Sandman-

-Eso es- dice Chimuelo- brillante.

-Como es que tus planes suicidas siempre esconden algo de lógica- pregunta Toch. -Pero ¿y si no nos llevan al castillo? -

-Los golpeamos y ya- digo como si nada.

\- La vieja confiable, primero golpea pregunta después- dice Toch un poco más emocionado.

-Exacto- dije con alegría y emoción apenas contenida.

"Tal vez si soy suicida después de todo, o por lo menos adicto a la adrenalina" pensé un poco avergonzado.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Ya teniendo un plan fijo, esperaron pacientemente a que el hombre calavera se fuera con su parte del ejército. Para cuando decidieron que la calaca estaba lo suficientemente lejos empezaron con el plan.

-Oye barbón por aquí- dice Toch mientras que los otros dos se movían un poco más lejos para cuando Dagur los empezara a perseguir no tuviera sospechas.

-Jajaja así que por fin decidiste aparecer pequeño conejo, aunque debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, creí que sería Hipo el suicida- dice Dagur con una voz emocionada y con un clásico tono de desquiciado.

-No me digas conejo pelos de zanahoria- dice enojado Toch.

-Como te atreves- dice Dagur muy enojado- a por el chicos. -

"Y así empieza el juego" piensa emocionado Toch mientras empieza a correr lo más rápido posible.

En una parte del camino se topa con Chimuelo y ambos empiezan a correr para darle más tiempo a Hipo de poner una especie de trampa con algunas lianas y una vieja red que estaba abandonado en una esquina.

-Hipo será mejor que ya estés listos porque aquí viene la fiesta- grita Toth ya cansado de tanto correr.

Y ya cuando estos pasaron por debajo de Hipo, el salta y jala la cuerda haciendo que la red se empiece a elevar y a su vez atrapando a todas las sombras.

-Jaja ese fue un clásico Hipo- dice Chimuelo entrecortado.

-Nunca hay que subestimar a los clásicos- dice Hipo divertido.

Pero no les duro mucho la emoción, ya que aparentemente no eran todas las sombras. Las que no cayeron en la trampa se pusieron detrás de ellos y los agarraron de los brazos. 

-Me decepcionas Hipo- dice Dagur mientras pasa a las sombras- no esperaba que fuera tan fácil-

-Bueno Dagur me conoces, nunca hago lo que se espera después de todo no son como Mala- dice Hipo.

Lo cual confunde a sus amigos ya que parecía que le está advirtiendo a Dagur sobre sus planes.

Pero de alguna forma Dagur solo le da una sonrisa de desquiciado a Hipo como si el comentario le hubiera hecho mucha gracia.

-Es cierto, la única persona que se le acerca a ser tan bueno como Mala es heather o en el peor de los casos Alvin- le contesta Dagur emocionado. -Ustedes llévenlos a las mazmorras y eviten el taller que se encuentra en la torre y el ala oeste, no queremos que se lleguen a encontrar con Sandman-

Ya adentro nuestros 3 amigos pudieron ver en todo su esplendor el interior del castillo, que en algún momento fue hermoso ahora es una auténtica casita del horror, en el piso se podía ver partes del techo y de algunas columnas. Todo el pasillo estaba lleno de armaduras y solo en algunas esquinas se alcanzaron a ver algunas antorchas, pero lo más tétrico del lugar eran sus gárgolas, las cuales eran muy parecidas a pequeños duendes de largos colmillos y lenguas tan largas como las serpientes. de ellas se podía alcanzar a ver un líquido color negro tan espeso como la sangre.

Después de dar tantas vueltas y subir 3 pisos de escaleras por fin llegaron a la parte donde tenían a los prisioneros. Aunque normalmente las mazmorras se encontraban en la parte más baja del castillo, esta habitación parecía tener una mecánica distinta. La habitación se encontraba en una de las torres, solo había una puerta, y el techo era demasiado alto, como para mantener a un gigante. Lanzaron a Toch y a Chimuelo dentro de ella, pero a Hipo Dagur lo agarra del cuello y lo levante unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo, para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

Chimuelo al ver esto se llena de ira y antes de poder lanzarse y moler a golpes a Dagur, este arroja a Hipo sobre él.

-Disfruten su estadía, en unos momentos vendré- dice Dagur con una sonrisa enfermiza.

Y antes de que cualquiera pueda reaccionar cierra la puerta y solo se puede escuchar como la cierran con llave.

-Como odio a ese tipo- dice Toch

-Ya somos dos- dice Chimuelo entre dientes.

-Ya dejen de quejarse- dice Hipo- además de que no es tan mal tipo como crees-

-Acaso ese golpe te afecto el cerebro- pregunta Toch extrañado- ese tipo prácticamente nos amenazó y nos metió en esta habitación de la cual no veo forma de escapar-

-Hay chicos- dice Hipo como si estuviera regañando a un par de niños- si hubieran prestado atención, Dagur nos acaba de decir en donde podríamos encontrar a Sandman-

Sorprendidos seria poco lo que estaban sintiendo Chimuelo y Toch, ya que Hipo tenía razón estaban tan ocupados sintiendo ira contra el hombre como para tomar en cuenta todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Les parece que luego se ponen a pensar- dice Hipo mientras saca una daga de su cinturón y se dirigía a la puerta- Ya que esa no es una de nuestras preocupaciones-

-Hipo como crees que vamos a salir de aquí- pregunta Chimuelo aun conmocionado por la anterior información- la puerta está cerrado y no veo otra forma-

-Se te olvida que no somos unas personas normales- dice Hipo mientras sigue forcejeando con la puerta, hasta que con un buen giro y una considerable cantidad de fuerza logra desbloquear la cerradura.

-Hipo no me lo esperaba de ti- dice Toch en broma- Y yo que creí que el delincuente era Chimuelo-

Ya con la puerta desbloqueada se encaminaron hacia la torre más alta, pero al llegar ahí la habitación estaba completamente oscura y sin ningún indicio de que alguien hubiera entrado en un buen tiempo.

-Parece ser una especie de taller- dice Chimuelo.

Los 3 deciden acercarse, pero en eso Toch activa una especie de mecanismo y de no ser por Chimuelo tendríamos un lindo conejito asado.

-Gracias Chimuelo- dice Toch en shock

-Solo por favor ve por donde caminas- responde Chimuelo.

-Chicos encontré algo- dice Hipo mientras lee una especie de diario.

-Que dice- pregunta Chimuelo

-Es como una especie de recetario, pero en vez de tener postres, dice como hacer la arena de sueños de Sandman- explica Hipo.

-Grandioso y eso de que nos va a servir- dice Toch algo gruñón

\- Mas de lo que te imaginas- dice Hipo- si logro seguir todo bien podremos usar esta arena sobre él y de esa manera tal vez la cosa que lo posea dejara su cuerpo-

-Eso es genial, pero necesitaremos distraerlo lo suficiente para que podamos echarle la arena- dice Chimuelo.

-Eso es fácil- dice Toch- tu prepara los sueños y Chimuelo y yo los traeremos a este cuarto y se los hechas-

-Por más que odie admitirlo, Toch tiene razón- dice Chimuelo- eres al que mejor se le dan estas cosas científicas, aunque no se si esto llegue a contar como científico. -

-Está bien, pero tengan cuidado y por amor a los dioses no se dejen atrapar- dice Hipo de manera seria, como todo un líder. 

-Si capitán- dicen al mismo tiempo Chimuelo y Toch.

Ya estando todo decidido se separaron.

Pero hubiera sido mejor si se hubieran quedado juntos.

P.O.V TOCH

-Bueno ahora en donde deberíamos ver primero- le pregunto a Chimuelo.

-No lo sé- me contesta- ¿te acuerdas a que lugares dijo ese barbón que podría estar? -

-Creo que dijo algo sobre el ala oeste- le contesto un poco inseguro

-Bueno algo es mejor que nada, pero por las dudas será mejor que saques esa espada o lo que sea que es esa cosa- dice Chimuelo.

-Si tienes razon- le contesto ignorando por completo su comentario sobre mi espada, no es momento de pelear, al menos con el.

Pasamos por varios pasillos antes de entrar a una especie de jardin, solo que este de ser posible daba mas miedo que el interior del castillo. Todo lo cubria una delgada y espesa capa de niebla, todo estaba lleno de hiedra y se podian ver algunos arboles caidos, otros mas parecian haber sido cortados o golpeados con algo con suficiente fuerza, se podian alcanzar a ver algunas estatuas, muy pocas estaban intactas pero las que si mostraban representaciones de demonios o gente que compartia razgos con algun animal. A los alrededores habian lo que parececian ser telarañas inmensas que cubrian por completo los arbustos.

"Por favor diosito si me escuchas que las cosas que tapizaron esos arbustos no aparezcan" pense aterrado.

Pero parece ser que dios no me escucho porque del otro lado del jardin se alcanzaron a ver unos puntos de color rojo intenso, y poco a poco de la niebla se empezo a ver la silueta de algo enorme, creo que debe de medir facil 4 metros y medio.

Empece a golpear la espalda de Chimuelo lo mas rapido que pude ya que con solo ver semejante cosa me quede mudo.

-¿!Que?!- me dice extrañado- Toch habla que pasa-

-Chi....chi.....chimuelo- alcanzo a balbucear-voltea.

-Ahora que- dice confundido, pero se voltea.

-Santa Mierda- dice asombrado- ¡¡Corre!! 

"No me lo tienes que decir dos veces" pense espantado.

Corrimos de regreso al castillo y tan solo pudimos escuchar el chillido de esa cosa mas unos fuertes golpes contra la puerte. Esa cosa nos estaba siguiendo.

-¡¡¿¿POR QUE CHINGADOS TENIAN QUE SER ARAÑAS!!??- grito sin importarme quien me pueda escuchar, es mas si esto hace que aparezcan mas rapido mejor el asunto.

-¡¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y CORRE MAS RAPIDO QUE AQUI VIENE!!- me grita devuelta Chimuelo.

Y valla que no se equivocaba, no quise voltearme pero solo alcance a escuchar un fuerte estruendo a pocos metros de mi y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver todo el polvo que salio. No creo que se necesite decir que empece a correr aun mas rapido.

Pero tarde o temprano nuestra suerte tenia que terminar y gracias a que dimos una vuelta equivocada nos quedamos en un corredor sin salida.

-Joder- digo cada vez mas asustado- ¡¡JODER!! ¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?

Todo esto era demasiado, podia soportar ver a un guerrero sediento de sangre, a la diosa de los sacrificios pero no puedo con las malditas arañas, desde pequeño no puedo ni verlas en pintura.

-Como que, que hacemos. Solo nos queda pelear y matar a esa cosa- dice lo mas tranquilo que puede Chimuelo.

P.O.V CHIMUELO

No puede estar pasando esto, si fuera en cualquier otro momento tal vez sabria que hacer, pero nunca he sabido que hacer cuando a Toch le entra un ataque de panico al ver a las arañas.

Es una phobia muy molesta y peligrosa, una vez de pequeño casi le da un infarto por el hecho de que se le subio una araña violinista a la cabeza y le mordio el cuello solo fue por suerte que se pudiera salvar. Pero le dejo fuertes secuelas, desde ese momento no puede ni verlas en el internet sin que le entre un ataque de panico. Siempre ha sido Hipo quien ha logrado calmarlo cuando se llega a cruzar con ellas, ya que si dejamos que este mucho tiempo en ese estado le podría entar un ataque cardiaco.

Y eso no puede pasar ahora pero que rayos puedo hacer cuando una macro- araña esta enfrente de nosotros y nos quiere para cenar.

-Toch tienes que calmarte- le digo lo mas tranquilo que puedo.

Pero en ese momento la araña nos encuentra. No me queda otra opcion, tengo que matarla lo mas rapido posible.Con eso en mente saco el personal que se encontraba colgado en mi espalda y rapidamente le amarro una de las navajas que tenia, con suerte eso sera lo suficiente para acabar con ella.

Antes de que pueda hacer algun movimiento me abalanzo y con fuerza le asesto el primer golpe, lamentablemente reacciona con rapidez y lo esquiva, lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez con mayor velocidad. Alcanzo a herirla pero en ese momento de descuido, una de sus patas me empuja con demasiada fuerza contra la pared, el impacto me deja aturdido por unos momentos en los cuales se aprovecha y logra hacerme una larga herida en el pecho.

Solo alcance a gritar cuando vuelve a atacar solo que esta vez si logro eludirla. Por un minuto esa fue toda nuestra rutina esquivar, bloquear, herir. Me desconcentre un segundo para ver si se encontraba bien Toch, pero ese segundo me salio muy caro, me lanzo una telaraña a los pies y mientras ella me empezaba a jalar, intente quitarmelas telarañas, pero era inutil, con cada intento me iba enredando mas y mas hasta que todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de esa sustancia pegajosa. Y para agrabar mas las cosas, la araña saco de su cola un gran aguijon.

"Me va a empalar a menos que salga de aqui" pense enojado y a la vez asustado.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo escuche un fuerte grito que venia de al fondo del pasillo y derrepente sienoto que me cae alguna especie de liquido asqueso y maloriente. Y la araña lanzo un fuerte chirrido que por lo cerca que me encontraba hizo que me dolieran mucho la orejas.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna razon del extraño comportamiento de la araña, siento como las telarañas son cortadas y ya estando libre lo primero que veo es la cara palida de Toch.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta

-Lo estare- le digo sin querer mentirle- ¿Y tu?

-Un poco- me dice- ¿se podria considerar terapeutico el masacrar una araña gigante?-

-En tu caso si, pero cuando salgamos voy a necesitar un trago- le digo mientras me levante.

-Tu el trago, yo todo un bar- dice Toch intentando bromear sin algun exito.

Una vez levantado puedo ver que la araña ya se habia ido y no parecia que fuera a volver.

-Sera mejor que sigamos buscando-digo -no quisiera estar aqui por si esa cosa vuelve con refuerzos-

-Por favor no lo invoques- dice Toch un poco mas palido.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Despues de esa experiencia traumatica, ambos jovenes se siguieron moviendo, sin saber que se estaban llendo directamente a una trampa.

En cambio las cosas con Hipo eran mas sencillas.

Despues de leer atentamente las indicaciones fue a recolectar todo lo que se requeria, por suerte todo se encontraba en la misma habitacion. Los ingredientes eran por decirlo extraños y asquerosos. Se necesitaban: arena totalmente blanca, escamas de reptil, agua cristalina, lagrimas de sirena, sangre de araña, ojos de salamandra, azufre y por ultimo un feliz recuerdo.

Despues de todo no puedes ofecer algo sin dar algo acambio, tiene que haber algun balance.

Con ya todo en la mesa tuvo que ir a la parte del cuarto donde su amigo por poco fue rostizado, y con un pedazo de madera consigui el fuego necesario para calentar el caldero.

"Me siento mas como un mago que un cientifico, en dado caso sería un cientifico loco" penso Hipo con diversion.

Ya con la arena lista la puso toda en una bolsa que habia en la habitacion y por precaucion puso la mitad en otra. 

Fue justo a tiempo porque se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se dirigian a esa misma habitacion, creyendo que sus amigos lograron traer a Sandman,rapidamente Hipo se esconde detras de una columna, toma un poco del polvo, pero antes de poder hacer algo ve que en efecto es Sandman el que entra pero no viene solo el guerrero azteca lo acompaña.

Hipo se asoma un poco mas y lo que ve lo asombra y lo enoja de la misma forma.

Ya que la calavera andante traia a rastras a Chimuelo y Toch, de alguna manera habian logrado atraparlos. Sin perder el tiempo el hombre los pone en unas sillas y los amarra, mientras tanto Sandman fue hasta su caldera y empezo a meterle cosas que con el paso del tiempo hacian que Hipo quisiera vomitar.

Hipo un poco desesperado empezo a buscar formas de ver lo que estaba pasando pero sin delatar su hubicacion, en eso ve que sobre ellos hay una especie de arco al cual puede acceder si tan solo pudiera trepar hasta ahi.

Rapido y silencioso empieza a trepar la columna, a pesar de que tuvo que hacerlo de manera lenta ya que en varias ocaciones estubieron cerca de pillarlo. Ya arriba del arco logro ver con mayor claridad lo que habia en el caldero.

Era una especie de sopa de color roja tirandole a morado, se veia muy espesa pero en cuanto Sandman empezo a revolverla se pudo apreciar mejor su contenido. La sopa tenia ojos y dedos.

P.O.V HIPO

Me tomo todo el autocontrol de mi cuerpo no vomitar al momento de ver el contenido del caldero, parecia que esa era otra cosa de la historia en ser cierta. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que fuera una exageracion macabra que algun loco invento. 

Decidi dejar de ver que tanto le seguia hechando a la "sopa". En su lugar empece a ver lo mejor que pude a mis amigos, Toch se veia bien o por lo menos ninguna herida que fuera visible desde lejos, pero Chimuelo era otra cosa el estaba cubierto por alguna sustancia verde y en su playera pude ver algo de sangre.

"Espero que no sea grave" pense preocupado.

En eso Toch se empieza a despertar y poco tiempo despues le sigue Chimuelo, cuando se dieron cuenta que se encontraban amarrados empezaron a retorcerse intentando en vano desatarse. Sus movimientos alertaron a Sandman que aun con la cuchara en mano cogio una generosa porcion y se acerco a ellos. Puso la cuchara a la altura de sus bocas.

"Por dios quiere que coman esa pobre escuza de sopa" pense alarmado.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo salto enfrente de el y de una patada lo aparto de ellos, y antes de que se pudieran recuperar de la sorpresa los desato, poco me duro el gusto cuando algo me agarra del hombro y me jala.

Era Dagur.

-Bueno pero miren que trajo el gato- dice mientras saca de su espalda una hacha- parece que lograste salir de tu jaula-

-Acaso te sorprende- le pregunto mientras al igual que el saco mi espada de su funda.

-La verdad no, pero me sorprende lo mucho que tardaste- dice mientras se abalanza asia mi.

Rapidamente bloqueo el golpe y respondo con la misma fuerza pero el se mueve y en vez de atacar con el hacha me lanza un puñetazo a la cara, y al no poder esquivarlo le termine dando algo de ventaja, nos pusimos a una distancia segura para ambos. Empezamos a caminar en circulos esperando que alguno bajara la guardia o intentando encontrar algun punto debil.

-Porque estas haciendo esto- le pregunto- crei que ya no querias ser el malo de la historia-

-No es como que quiera- me responde enojado- es que no tengo opcion en el asunto-

Empezamos otra ronda de choque solo que esta vez soy yo el que logra encestar un golpe en su cara y darle una patada en su estomago.

-Como es que no tienes opcion- le digo mientras esquivo otro golpe.

-Acaso hay otra forma de decirlo- dice enojado, como si intentara explicar algo obvio- el bastardo tiene a Heather y a Mala de rehenes, si no hago lo que dice, les hara daño-

Hubo otra pausa mientras nuestras armas quedaron cruzadas aprovecho para ver si puedo razonar con el

-Entonces dejanos ayudarte- le gruño .

-Ya sabes como soy Hipo si no hay garantias no hago nada- me dice ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza en el hacha.

Ya estando harto golpeo sus pies haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y ya en el suelo golpeo su cabeza lo suficiente fuerte como para noquearlo. Pero antes de que me de cuenta siento que algo se enreda en mi brazo y me empuja hacia la pared.

El golpe fue lo suficiente fuerte para dejarme algo aturdido, cuando logro que mi vista ya no este borroso veo que el que me ataco fue Sandman con un latigo de arena de color plateado.

"Esto es malo" pienso "tengo que hacer tiempo mientras ellos derrotan al otro" 

Tengo que resistir.

P.OV TOCH

Valla manera de despertar, atado y con un brebaje asqueroso que huele peor que ese jarabe que mi mama me obligaba a tomar de pequeño. Por suerte Hipo evito que eso pasara.

Antes de que me pueda voltear el azteca agarra con fuerza su hacha y me enviste, no se si fue por suerte o por mis reflejos pero alcanzo a bloquear el ataque justo antes de que lo pudiera conectar con mi cabeza.

"Por suerte no nos quitaron nuestras armas" pienso agradeciendo a cualquier ser que me escuchara.

Y asi empezo una de las batallas mas emocionantes de mi vida, probablemente sera la ultima si no tengo cuidado. Sorprendentemente logre mantenerme parejo con su estilo de pelea, por alguna razon mi cuerpo sabia mejor que mi mente como combatir con este tipo de personas. 

Fue que gracias a esto mis ataque empezaron a ser mas rapidos, mas fuertes. Tambien empece a meter golpes y patadas, fue en uno de esos ataques que pude quitarle el hacha.

No debi confierme.

En mi momento de absoluta confianza olvide que los guerreros aztecas eran peligrosos con las armas pero lo eran mas con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahi es cuando empece a tener problemas, su estilo de pelea era uno que nunca antes habia visto, no podia seguirle el ritmo, logro tirarme y ponerse encima mio, intente bloquearlos con la macuahuitl pero el empezo a hacer mas precion en ella. Me volteo para pedir ayuda pero en su lugar veo como Hipo sale volando a la pared y a Chimuelo atacando lo mejor que puede a Sandman, pero no puede acercarse lo suficiente debido a los latigos. Empece a sentir una presion increible en mi pecho, no se si es por ira o preocupacion pero la sensacion incrementaba cada vez mas, hasta que ya no pude mas y grite.

Fue en ese momento que mis manos empezaron a brillar y al momento de gritar estas estallan en llamas de color azul palido, lo que hace que el hombre se aleje lo mas rapido posible.

De la impresion solo alcanzo a pararme y a ver mis manos sorprendido, despues de eso no se que paso, todo era borroso, todo lo que veia era color dorado. Sin que yo lo pensara agarre con ambas manos la macuahuitl y corri a toda velocidad hacia el hombre, empece a lanzar golpe tras golpe, el guerrero no alcanzaba a bloquear todos, pero no me importaba no le iba a dar un respiro.

Con un fuerte grito le corto la cabeza, y todo lo que se alcanzo a ver fue que el cuerpo empezaba a incendiarse, la piel se empezaba a pudrir a una sorprendente rapidez, en tan solo segundos solo quedaron cenizas.

Con cansancio me recargue en una de las columnas.

"Tengo que recuperarme, tengo que ayudarlos" pense, pero estaba tan cansado,no podia moverme.

Todo lo que recuerdo es que empece a ver todo en negro.

P.O.V CHIMUELO

"Debo darme prisa, Hipo no resistira por mucho tiempo" pense alarmado.

Acababa de ver como Toch logro derrotar a ese bruto gracias a una extraña luz que lo cubrio por completo, pero cuando estas se fueron se desmallo. Tenia que darme prisa si quiero ver que este bien y que Hipo no tenga algun hueso roto.

Pero era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, Sandman no me daba un solo respiro cada vez que esquivaba uno de los golpes le seguia rapidamente otro, ha este paso no voy a poder hacer nada. Fue cuando esquive uno de los golpes cuando logro agarrar mi muñeca y antes de que pudiera cortar los hilos sujeta mi otra mano y de alguna forma la cual desconozco ejerce cada vez mas precion.

"Me niego a gritar. Me niego a darle esa satisfacción" pienso enojado pero decidido.

Pero empiezo a sentir algo atorado en mi garganta, era como si algo quisiera salir pero pensando que es un grito, me resito lo mas que puedo. Era cada vez mas dificil porque empezo a invocar mas latigos y estos me estaban atacando sin ningun descanso.

Es cuando la presion es demasiada que no lo logro contenera mas y abro la boca, pero en vez de salir un grito en su lugar sale un destello de color violeta que le termina dando a Sandman.

Confundido pero sin desaprovechar la oportunidad vuelvo a abrir la boca y otro disparo le sigue solo que este no logra darle porque invoca un escudo de arena, pero eso no importa parece que Hipo aprovecho la distraccion y rapidamente se coloco atras de el y le vacia el saco entero en la cabeza.

El efecto es instantaneo. Sandman cae dormido

En ese instante una especie de liquido negro sale de su cuerpo y cuando este toca el piso se empieza a disolver, hasta que todo lo que queda es una mancha oscura.

-Lo hicimos- le digo a Hipo.

Solo alcanzo a ver su sonrisa antes de que todo el cuarto me empiece a dar vueltas y todo lo que veo es negro.

P.O.V HIPO

Mierda ahora como le voy a hacer, como se supone que cargue con estos cuatro.

En el momento en que Chimuelo se desmallo corri a su lado para ver el como estaba, por suerte no estaba tan herido como creia y su desmallo fue causado por el agotamiento. Despues de determinar que Chimuelo estubiera bien fui a ver a Toch pero el se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, asi que en lugar de preocuparme empece a ver que podría usar para llevarmelos hacia el portal, no sin antes amarrar a Dagur. Todavia no confio en los recuerdos que recien optube pero si la pequeña conversacion que tube con el me dice algo es que es otra victima de Pitch y no un enemigo.

"Bueno mas vale prevenir que lamentar" pense.

Sin querer ir tan lejos decidi investigar un poco mas afondo la habitacion para ver si habia algo que me sirviera. Por suerte encontre unas ruedas unos clavos y un martillo. 

Regreso a donde estan todos y empiezo a quitar las cosas de la mesa, la volteo y la instalo las ruedas, y con la cinta sobrante hago una especie de barrera y tambien una forma para jalar la mesa. Empiezo con poner a Chimuelo y a Toch, despues a Dagur y por ultimo a Sandman. Ya estando todos empiezo a jalar la improvisada carreta y si no contamos las escaleras, logre salir sin ninguna complicacion.

"Parece que las sombras ya se fueron" pienso algo aliviado.

Logro llegara a la entrada justo cuando un portal se empieza a abrir, y de el salen Heimdal y la señora Claus. Me ayudaron a transportar a todos atravez del portal y ya llegando decido que el sofa es lo suficiente comodo y rapidamente me duermo.

"Salvamos a uno, faltan 4" pienso antes de dormir.


	9. Toda acción tiene consecuencias

EN LA GUARIDA DE PITCH

Todo el lugar era un caos Pitch estaba lo que le sigue de enojado, no solo la persona que más le puede hacer daño estaba libre, sino que ahora tenía que lidiar con la ira de una de las diosas más peligrosas. También el hecho de que Jack Frost se estuviera burlando no ayudaba a bajar los humos. 

-Te dije que tu suerte terminaría tarde o temprano Pitch- dice Jack confiado- Y cuando vengan, no quedara nada de ti-

-Te confías demasiado Jack- responde furioso Pitch- Te recuerdo que a diferencia tuya ese noviecito tuyo sigue siendo humano-

-Y eso que- dice Jack despreocupado.

-Que ellos se dejan llevar por sus emociones, no importa que tan duros sean por fuera, por dentro todos son débiles a sus emociones- dice Pitch en un tono cada vez más sombrío- Ahora imagínate lo descontrolado que estará cuando los vean tan mal-

Y sin darle oportunidad para responder hace que las sombras agarren los brazos y piernas de Jack y lo elevan algunos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Imagínate sus caras cuando sean ustedes los que pelen contra ellos- sigue hablando mientras que la cara de Jack pasa de ser confiada a la de alguien precavido- gracias a los sentimientos que tienen no les harán ningún daño y dejaran que les hagan cualquier daño sin ser capaz de defenderse-

La cara de Jack de ser posible se puso más pálida, de un blanco enfermizo. No le gustaba por donde iban los pensamientos de Pitch.

-Y sabes que es el mejor del caso- dice mientras de su mano aparece una gran cantidad de arena negra, pero esta se iba extendiendo con cada palabra que su portador dijera- que ustedes no tendrán el control y tendrán que ver como las personas que más aman sufren tanto dolor por su mano-

Es así como empieza a darle de latigazos, la mayoría cayeron directo en su tórax, pero algunos cayeron en las piernas, unos pocos en los brazos, pero uno logro hacerle un corte a la altura de las cejas. Todos los golpes empezaron a sangrar. 

Al principio Jack intento no gritar, pero para el tercero sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, haciendo que los pocos integrantes se les erice la piel. Pitch no se conformó con los latigazos, una vez que estos fueran 40 se detuvo, y en su lugar saco un cuchillo dio un par de cortes en la planta de los pies y entre los dedos.

Todo lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue un niño sonriente lleno de vida ahora no era más que historia, ya habiendo desquitado su ira salió de la celda y retiro de forma brusca las sombras que detenían a Jack, provocando que callera al piso de sopetón. 

Jack tratando de conservar un poco de calor, se hizo bolita y en voz baja dijo "Hipo date prisa".

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS CHICOS

Los chicos estaban agotados y cada uno en su respectivo cuarto, algunos recuperándose de sus heridas, mientras que sus invitados se encargaban de intentar sin éxito despertar a Sandman.

Fue como al medio día que uno de ellos se levantó, Hipo al ser el que menos había sufrido, decidido preparar el desayuno y algo especial para subirle el animo a sus amigos. 

Lo primero que se encontró fue Heimdal susurrando algunos hechizos, y al resto dormidos en los sillones.

-Buenos días- saluda Hipo a la única persona despierta. Mientras se mete a la cocina y saca algunas cosas del refri.

-Buen día Hipo- contesta Heimdal cansado.

\- ¿Algún cambio? - pregunta mientras pone la cafetera.

-Desgraciadamente no- contesta frustrado- no entiendo porque no despierta, no parece tener ninguna herida física y mi magia no detecta ningún residuo que lo deje de esta manera-

-No será que simplemente se está reponiendo como ellos- dice Hipo mientras señala el pasillo donde estaban los cuartos del resto- Tal vez la posesión toma más energía de lo que pensamos-

-Puede ser- contesta resignado.

\- ¿Café? - ofrece Hipo.

-Si por favor- dice agradecido.

\- ¿Y la señora Claus? - pregunta Hipo, mientras le pasa una taza de café.

-Volvió a la tienda a esta hora es cuando más clientela tiene- responde Heimdal.

Ya con su curiosidad saciada, Hipo se dispone a preparar el desayuno, pero ve que le faltan algunas cosas.

-Ahorita vengo, voy al super y de paso pasare por la panadería- dice Hipo mientras se pone su chaqueta y recoge tanto las llaves de la casa, como de la moto- ¿Quieres algo? - 

-No estoy bien gracias- dice distraído

P.O.V HIPO

Al llegar a la tienda voy directo a la parte donde venden la carne y los lácteos, ya teniendo todo me formo en la caja y por suerte la fila era corta. Ya habiendo pagado todo y montándolo todo en la moto, voy caminando a la panadería, después de todo son solo unas cuadras de distancia.

Pero una voz me detiene.

\- ¿Hipo, eres tú? - dice una voz ronca y dura.

"Después de tantos años y tenía que ser ahora que me tenía que cruzar con el" pensé enojado y resentido.

-Hola Estoico- digo mientras me doy la vuelta- estoy sorprendido que te acuerdes de mi-

-Ha pasado un tiempo- dice serio y solo es por los años que viví con el que noto que esta incómodo.

-Eso depende- digo cruzando los brazos- Un tiempo en hablar, un tiempo desde que te acuerdas que tienes hijo o te refieres a que ha sido un tiempo desde que me corriste de la casa por el hecho de ser bisexual- 

Veo que mis palabras lograron afectarlo, aunque no sé porque ahora le importa nunca fuimos muy unidos, a pesar de vivir juntos él siempre fue un extraño para mí.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio, como cuando era joven y todas nuestras conversaciones eran unilaterales.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" pensé irritado.

-Sabes que fue un placer verte de nuevo, pero tengo cosas que hacer- digo mientras me doy la vuelta y ya de espaldas le digo- fue un gusto nos vemos en un par de años-

Alcanzo a llegar a la esquina cuando siento que pone su gran y pesada mano sobre mi hombro.

-Hijo espera- dice un tanto desesperado.

-O ahora si soy tu hijo- digo ya enojado- por años me has degradado de ser un hijo a ser un extraño y ahora que piensas que con una charla todo se va a arreglar-

-Hipo por favor solo quiero hablar- me dice con tristeza.

\- ¿Y por qué debería de escucharte? - digo.

Tal vez estoy siendo muy duro con él, pero años de abandono y resentimiento no se borrarán de la noche a la mañana. Además de que todo esto se me hace muy sospechoso a él nunca le intereso hablar, él era un hombre de acción no de palabras, y ahora con todo lo que está pasando con Pitch las cosas se están volviendo muy extrañas.

-Mira tengo que comprar algo a la panadería si en verdad quieres hablar sígueme, pero no te prometo nada- le digo resignado, entre más pronto oiga lo que me quiere decir más rápido me librare de esta incómoda situación.

Solo alcanzo a bufar, pero aun así me siguió, todo el camino fue en silencio, ninguno quería hablar. Irónico él es el que quería hablar, pero esta tan callado como una tumba. Gracias al cielo la tienda no esta tan lejos. Ya al llegar me golpea de lleno el asombroso y exquisito olor de pan recién horneado. Gracias a esto me relajo un poco y mi mal humor se evapora.

-Hola Hipo- me saluda la Señora Claus- ¿qué te sirvo?

-Hola señora Claus me podría dar una caja de roles de canela y de casualidad usted prepara conchas con nata- le respondo. 

-En seguida te traigo los roles y estas de suerte acaban de salir del horno toda una charola de esas conchas, Jaime se hizo amigo en línea de un niño mexicano y siempre habla de esa clase de postres que tienen, y ya sabes como soy siempre busco más cosas que preparar- dice emocionada.

-Qué bueno- contesto con alegría- ¿Cuánto te debo?

-O nada Hipo, esta va por la casa- me responde y antes de que pudiera objetar- y nada de peros Hipo, acabas de salvar a uno de los amigos de mi esposo, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Viendo que no voy a ganar, solo me queda agradecerle.

-Y usted señor Haddock- le pregunta a mi padre- ¿Va a querer lo de siempre?

-No gracias señora C.- le responde mi padre- yo solo vine de acompañante-

-Así que este es el jovencito del que siempre hablas- le contesta

-Puras quejas me imagino- contesto amargado.

Genial y yo que pensaba que una vez que me fuera esos comentarios desaparecerían.

-Si, pero no los que piensas, se quejaba día y noche sobre que fue un horrible padre y de lo decepcionada que debe estar su esposa. - decía la señora C.- aparte de que con su amigo Bocón las cosas han estado tensas por su comportamiento hacia su pequeño aprendiz, hay las quejas sí que abundan aquí. -

Sorprendido sería poco para expresar como me siento, así que la razón por la que quiere hablar es por culpa, bueno no es como si este hombre pueda sorprenderme más. Sea como sea todo este asunto me está dejando cada vez más confundido y a la vez resentido y antes de poder pensar con claridad solo alcanzo a contestar.

-Bueno ya saben lo que dicen no sabes cuánto extrañas a alguien hasta que este se va de tu vida, gracias por todo señora C.-

-No hay de que Hipo- me contesta con una mirada entre sorprendida pero comprensiva.

Ya no pudiendo soportar más esto decido irme, pero como antes mi padre me sigue.

"Tal vez si sea algo importante" pensé 

Pero como antes el no habla en todo el camino de regreso al super, ya estando en mi moto y ya harto del silencio incomodo le digo. -No se suponía que querías decirme algo, porque hasta ahora solo has estado más callado que una tumba-.

A falta de una respuesta acomodo las cajas en la moto y viendo que ya está todo en su lugar y no se va a caer durante el viaje. Decido esperar otro minuto a ver si habla, pero no.

-Bueno adiós Estoico- dije mientras subía a mi moto y antes de que pudiera ponerme mi casco por fin decidió hablar.

-Has cambiado mucho Hipo- me dice con tristeza. - ¿Qué pasó con el joven que hablaba hasta por los codos, el niño que siempre me hablaba de sus ideas para inventos, que le paso a mi hijo? -

-En serio preguntas eso- responde entre sorprendido y enojado- ese niño tuvo que aprender a vivir por su cuenta, a defenderse el mismo porque nadie quería ayudarlo, a dejar atrás los juegos para madurar antes y ver los horrores del mundo antes de tiempo, a mantenerse por sí mismo porque su padre consideraba más importante el trabajo que a su familia. -

Con cada palabra me estaba enojando cada vez más y sentía como las viejas heridas se volvían a abrir y todo el dolor que tenia se desprendía con cada recriminación que decía. 

De ser posible su cara se veía cada vez más triste como si en vez de palabra recibiera golpes.

-Pero quieres saber qué fue lo peor, podía vivir con todo eso si no fuera porque el hombre al cual admiraba no me hubiera gritado que preferiría que estuviera muerto a tener un hijo que le gustaran los hombres tanto como las mujeres. Ese rechazo fue la peor de todas las cosas que alguna vez pudiste hacerme- le contesto en el tono más frio posible.

"Estoy muy seguro que mis ojos ya han cambiado, pero qué más da, él ya sabe de este pequeño fenómeno, no hará ninguna diferencia" pienso.

-Por favor Hipo- dice ya desperado- sé que fui un mal padre, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien-

-No crees que ya es muy tarde- le contesto- tuviste años para hablar cuando aún seguía viviendo contigo, y tuviste 2 años más para buscarme y hablar, porque ahora-

No me contesta solo se queda viendo el piso, como si le revelara todos los secretos de la vida. Viendo que ya no va a hablar enciendo el motor y me voy lo más rápido que puedo.

Llegue rápido al departamento, pero no entro de inmediato, primero necesitaba calmarme, no quería preocupar a nadie por algo tan insignificante. Ya una vez calmado entro, y valla que tal vez debí esperar un poco más, todo era un caos.

Al parecer Toch aprovecho el tiempo y le jugo un par de bromas a Chimuelo.

-Ven acá estúpido conejo, esta sí que me la vas a pagar- le grita enojado Chimuelo mientras lo corretea por toda la sala, y con una escoba en la mano.

-Hay vamos Chimuelo no es para tanto- dice Toch mientras se esconde detrás de Heimdal.

\- ¿¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!?- le grita ya colérico- me acabas de cortar casi la mitad de mi cabello-

"Hay no ahora sí que está muerto Toch" pensé con diversión.

Desde que éramos niños Chimuelo ha cuidado bien de su cabello, una vez uno de los idiotas de la escuela le corto un buen trozo y el pobre termino en el hospital. Ahora que él lo tenía hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura.

\- ¡NO MAMES TOCH LE CORTASTE UN CHINGO DE CABELLO! - prácticamente grito cuando veo mejor el alcance de los daños.

\- ¡HIPO! Gracias al cielo que llegaste- dice Heimdal- por favor has algo-

-Temo que no puedo hacer nada Heimdal- digo mientras paso por todo el desastre y voy a la cocina- Chimuelo tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con él, es una pequeña regla no escrita que tenemos-

\- ¿Cuál es esa regla? - me pregunta cuando por fin pudo librarse del agarre de Toch. Fue la señal que Chimuelo necesitaba para volver a corretearlo y a la vez golpearlo con la escoba.

-El que se lleva se aguanta- digo mientras corto un poco de cebolla- te explico, las primeras semanas que Toch se mudó con nosotros nos gastó varias bromas, algunas eran inofensivas, pero otras nos daban ganas de ahorcarlo. Así que Chimuelo le devolvió la broma y se calmó por un tiempo, cuando le preguntamos el porqué de su comportamiento, nos contó que en México era muy común que se hicieran bromas entre ellos además de que tenían un dicho "El que se lleva se aguanta" y decidimos que esa sería la principal regla ya que si así nos íbamos a llevar también había que estar atento a las consecuencias-

-Tiene sentido- me contesta aun extrañado por el comportamiento de esos dos.

-Si los hubieras visto hace unos meses- le dije divertido- eran todo un desastre, Chimuelo logro pintarle el cabello de un rosa chillón, que esa cosa te daba cáncer en los ojos-

Puede que no lo conozca por mucho tiempo, pero tengo la sensación de que no se había reído así en mucho tiempo.

-Como lo tomo Toch- dice cuando por fin se deja de reír y recupera el aliento.

-Con decirte que los vecinos creyeron que estábamos asesinando a alguien- le digo mientras ya sirvo los platos- grito por horas sobre el sacrilegio de haber atacado su cabello, esa vez me dolió tanto el estómago por reírme- 

Ya estando todo listo y con un poco de ayuda por parte de Heimdal por fin podíamos comer, si tan solo los cavernícolas de mis amigos dejaran de corretearse.

-Oigan si no dejan de pelear me comeré todo yo solo y no les voy a dejar ni postre- les dije en tono de broma.

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HIPO! - gritan al mismo tiempo. Y como si estuvieran sincronizados llegan al mismo tiempo.

-Hipo- me dice Chimuelo- cuando acabes crees poder hacer algo con el desastre que dejo Toch-

-Claro- conteste divertido.

P.O.V NEUTRAL 

Los 4 pasaron la comida llena de bromas y una que otra vez Toch molestaba a Chimuelo, hasta que Hipo lo amenazó con no darle una concha de nata, solo así se comportó. (Ese es un pequeño consejo que les regalo, si tienen un amigo mexicano, podrán sobornarlo con comida, puede y que no funcione en todos, pero hasta la fecha no he encontrado a un mexicano que se resista).

Ya habiendo dejado los platos limpios y la cocina escombrada, fueron a la sala a disfrutar de los postres que Hipo trajo más una taza de café, con excepción de Toch que se preparó un rico atole de vainilla.

-Bueno Chimuelo vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por tu cabello- dice Hipo a un irritado Chimuelo.

Varios minutos después, salieron y podemos decir que a Chimuelo le sentó el cambio. 

-Valla Chimuelo te ves muy bien- dice Heimdal.

-Si ahora ya no pareces vikingo, solo un motociclista con cara de matón- dice Toch molestando a Chimuelo.

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? - le contesta.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que Sandman se está despertando. - dice Hipo.

Y como si de un hechizo se tratara todos se quedaron callados. Cuando por fin se despertó se veía desorientado y al ver a los jóvenes se puso un poco inquieto, pero en cuanto vio a Heimdal este se relajó visiblemente.

-Hola Sandy, es bueno verte sin esa pesadilla pegada a ti- le dice con alegría Heimdal. 

De inmediato sobre su cabeza empezaron a aparecer figuras hechas de arena y a pesar de que 2 de 4 las personas que se encontraban no lograran entenderlas por lo rápido que estas aparecían, no fue problema para Heimdal entendiera la pregunta.

-Lo siento amigo, pero por el momento eres el único que ya no está poseído, pero no te preocupes no faltara mucho para que estos 3 logren liberar al resto del equipo- 

-Ha si, todo el trabajo de burro para nosotros- dice desganado Toch.

-Toch, no seas infantil- le regaña Hipo- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? tenemos agua, leche, café, atole.

Sandam asiente con rapidez y con la arena indica la opción que más le gusto.

-Atole será- 

Por el momento todo iba a estar tranquilo. 

Solo nadie tenía que bajar la guardia porque si la primera vez siempre será la más dura pero la siguiente será más difícil, sobre todo cuando una diosa se irrita.

EN MEXICO

En las selvas al norte de Chiapas oculta a la vista de extraños se podía ver un enorme templo, y a pesar de estar cubierto de enredaderas y otros tipos de vegetación el templo seguía igual de fuerte que en sus épocas de antaño. 

En el interior vivía una mujer la cual a pesar de ser hermosa su mirada te contaba una historia distinta, vestía una falda de serpientes entrelazadas bajo un cinturón de serpientes que además tenía un cráneo en el centro. Sus pies y sus manos están armados de garras.

Se encontraba sentada en un trono hecho de piedra rodeada de serpientes, y mientras jugaba con una de ellas y le habla dulcemente.

-Puedes creerlo mi pequeña, después de tantos años por fin está pasando algo interesante. No habíamos tenido acción desde que mi ingrata hija intento matarnos a Huitzilopochtli y a mí. También desde que mate al infiel de mi marido Mixcóatl- dice en tono nostálgico.

Se levanta del trono y va hacia la ventana a la cual da una imagen de la luna.

-Y ahora mi pequeña Coyolxauhqui después de tantos años que tú y tus hermanos quisieron matarme por algo que no fue mi decisión y querías que tu hermano pagara cuando este era un inocente. - dice con rencor- pero lo que yo sentí también lo sentirás tú, cuando tus queridos guardianes sean solo despojos de lo que antes fueron-

Coatlicue de un pequeño jarrón saca un corazón humano y le da una mordida como si de una manzana se tratase.

-Después de todo querida en esta vida y en la próxima "Toda acción tiene consecuencias"-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y que disfrutaran saber un poco más sobre las leyendas mexicanas.
> 
> Para serles sincera la leyenda de Coatlicue es una de las más interesantes de la cultura mexicana, además de estar llena de drama y acción. Tristemente no hay mucha información acerca de esta diosa a pesar de ser una de las diosas más famosas.
> 
> El capítulo de hoy está compuesto de 3353 palabras.
> 
> Sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	10. Ecos del pasado

Han pasado un par de días que nuestros jóvenes se enfrentaron a la pesadilla de Sandman, ahora ya recuperados y con un Sandy más saludable, las cosas lentamente estaban volviendo a la normalidad con excepción de que Estoico uso sus influencias y ahora le marca y le manda mensajes a cada hora a Hipo, esto solo hacía que Hipo se sintiera frustrado ya que a opinión suya no tenían nada de lo que hablar. 

Aunque esto empezaba a preocupar a sus amigos decidieron no meterse ya que sabían que eso era un tema delicado para Hipo. En su lugar se concentraron en encontrar otras formas de encontrar a los guardianes, de manera unánime decidieron no hacer todo de sopetón, de esa manera no alertarían a Pitch y tendrían tiempo de recuperarse y de desbloquear sus habilidades.

También Toch aprovecho ese tiempo para descubrir cual podría ser la razón por la cual Coatlicue apoyara a Pitch. Resulto que la diosa tenía muchas razones por las cuales estar rencorosa con la luna y también estaba resentida con Quetzalcóatl.

Coatlicue, la diosa de la vida y la muerte y madre de los Cuatrocientos Surianos, Centzon Huitznáhuac, dioses de las Estrellas del Sur y de la diosa Coyolxauhqui, la cual regía a sus hermanos.

Coatlicue vivía en Coatepec, donde hacía penitencia barriendo. Un día mientras barría, cayó del cielo una hermosa pluma, que ella recogió y colocó en su seno.

Al terminar de barrer buscó la pluma que había guardado y al no encontrarla se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada.

Los Cuatrocientos Surianos al enterarse que su madre estaba embarazada, enfurecieron. Su hermana Coyolxauhqui, los convenció que debían matarla porque los había deshonrado. 

Coatlicue estaba muy asustada y triste, pero su hijo Huitzilopochtli, que estaba en su seno, le dijo que no temiera porque él la iba a proteger.

Ella se sintió consolada y su corazón se tranquilizó.

Mientras tanto, Coyolxauhqui y sus hermanos planeaban la venganza contra su madre. Cuahuitlicac, uno de los hermanos, fue en busca de su madre y Huitzilopochtli para comunicarles lo que planeaban.

Los Cuatrocientos Surianos guiados por Coyolxauhqui, se encaminaron entonces hacia la montaña, dispuestos a matar a su madre, pero nuevamente Cuahuitlicac fue a informales que los guerreros ya estaban en camino.

En ese momento nació Huitzilopochtli, quien se convirtió instantáneamente en adulto; tomó un escudo de plumas de águila, una lanza dardos y unos dardos de turquesa.

Huitzilopochtli pintó sus brazos y piernas de azul, dibujó su rostro con franjas diagonales, sobre su cabeza colocó plumas y en el pie derecho se colocó una sandalia cubierta de plumas.

Controlando a una serpiente, logró herir a su hermana Coyolxauhqui y después le cortó la cabeza, su cuerpo rodó y fue cayendo en pedazos totalmente desmembrada.

Huitzilopochtli furioso, arrojó su cabeza al cielo y así se convirtió en la luna.

Este siguió persiguiendo a los Cuatrocientos Surianos, desde la cima de Coatépetl hasta el pie de la montaña sin que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de defenderse.

Muchos rogaban por su perdón, pero solo unos pocos pudieron escapar de su ira y librarse así de una muerte terrible. Los que lograron escapar se dirigieron al sur en donde se convirtieron en estrellas.

"Esta sí que es una familia muy sanguinaria" pensó Toch al terminar de leer la historia. "Ahora entiendo cuál es la motivación de Coatlicue con respecto a la luna, pero no puedo encontrar como puede estar relacionado Quetzalcóatl, la única relación que encuentro es que se dice que es el hijo de Mixcóatl, el esposo de Coatlicue. Y ese señor no era un santo" 

Aun con mil preguntas en su cabeza se pone a investigar lo más que puede, pero por más que busca no encuentra nada nuevo. Era como si toda la información fuera borrada o perdida. 

-Si fuera capaz de recordar mi vida pasada- dice en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba detrás suyo- Tal vez entendería mejor-

\- ¿Entender qué? - dice una voz atrás de Toch.

Del susto a la impresión Toch suelta un grito agudo y da un gran brinco.

-Wow Toch tranquilo que solo soy yo- dice en un tono tranquilo, pero con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Heim no me asustes así- dice ya tranquilo Toch.

-Lo siento- contesta con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Y dime porque tan serio? -

-No es nada- dice con acompañado de un suspiro- solo que toda la relación de Coatlicue me confunde y su versión también me confunde, digo en cada cultura hay una deidad que representa a la luna y me deja preguntándome si es que todos viven juntos arriba y se dividen las tareas o tienen un determinado tiempo para trabajar. Y me preguntaba si, si pudiera recordar mi vida pasada todo estaría más claro-

-Esas son buenas preguntas- le responde después de un tiempo. - No puede responder todas, pero si te puedo ayudar con el tema de los dioses que representan la luna- Es cierto que, en cada cultura, religión o alguna otra forma, las personas les dan a las cosas un significado distinto y así también una nueva figura que la represente. Puede ser una mujer, un hombre o incluso un animal. Mas sin embargo cada uno cumple una función en común así que podríamos decir que ellos comparten la carga y tienen varios emisarios o amigos en común.

Cuando Quetzalcóatl plasmo tu figura en ella, te puedo decir que no estaba muy felices al principio, pero Coyolxauhqui te quería mucho, podríamos decir que fuiste como un regalo para su hermana. Y gracias a tus nuevas habilidades que Quetzalcóatl te regalo formaste una gran amistad con cada uno de ellos. -

Toch estaba asombrado quien diría que por una pequeña acción de amabilidad se obtendrían tantas cosas maravillosas.

-Aunque siempre fuiste muy unido a Nightlight, siempre que ibas de visita se divertían mucho, a pesar de que él era el guarda espalda de la mayor parte de los dioses lunares junto a ti les sacaban varias canas verdes. - comenta con diversión.

P.O.V TOCH

Por alguna razón las palabras de Heimdal me provocaban un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, como si esas palabras escondieran más de lo que se deja ver.

-Por eso fue muy duro para ti cuando él se sacrificó a sí mismo para sellar a Pitch- me dijo con pesar.

Y ese cálido sentimiento se convierto en hielo, uno tan doloroso que por poco y me saca varias lágrimas, es la clase de dolor que uno tiene cuando pierdes a lo que más amaste y no importa cuanto haya pasado el dolor no mengua solo se vuelve más agudo. 

-Donde estaba yo- apenas alcance a preguntar, sentía que un nudo en la garganta que cada vez se apretaba con más fuerza. - ¿Por qué no estuve ahí? ¿Por qué no lo ayude? -

Todas estas emociones me están consumiendo ya no sé qué sentir, el dolor es insoportable, pero nada peor que no saber. Necesitaba saber.

-Coyolxauhqui te había pedido que fueras a México, quería que les brindaras algo de consuelo a los niños cuando los españoles empezaron a invadirlos- me contesta serio, pero con cada cosa que decía, sentía que mi cabeza tarde o temprano iba a estallar, pero me obligue a seguir escuchando- No querías ir al principio, no querías dejar solo a Nightlight, pero él te convenció de ir, te dijo que entre más rápido te fueras más rápido regresarías. Le prometiste que llegarías lo más rápido que pudieras, no sé qué paso después, pero me contaron que llegaste justo cuando Nightlight había desaparecido- 

No podía creerlo, pero no se escuchará que estuviera mintiendo. Llegue tarde y mi amigo había pagado por eso.

El dolor de cabeza incremento, fue tan intenso que logro ponerme de rodillas, sentí una pequeña presión en mi hombro, pero no logre escuchar nada, ya ni siquiera ver, todo estaba borroso. Solo alcance a gritar cuando todo se volvió negro. 

P.O.V NEUTRAL

El grito fue lo suficiente fuerte para que todos en la casa lo pudieran escuchar, sin perder tiempo todos se encontraban en la sala.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunta preocupado Chimuelo mientras Hipo se inca al lado de Toch, buscando la razón por la cual este se desmallará.

-No lo sé, estábamos hablando y luego solo se quedó en alguna clase de shock y después de gritar se desmayó- dijo Heimdal aun confundido.

\- ¿De que hablaron? -pregunta Hipo una vez que supo que nada malo le pasaba, físicamente hablando.

-Me pregunto sobre las deidades de la luna y le conté un poco sobre su pasado. - contesto Heimdal- estaba bien hasta que le conté sobre su amistad con Nightlight-

Todos se quedaron callados, cada uno pensando en distintas razones por las cuales Toch se pudo haber desmallado, pero ninguno tenía una respuesta que los satisficiera. Hasta que Hipo recordó lo que Heimdal les conto cuando se conocieron y ahí fue cuando todas las piezas encajaron.

-Está recordando su vida pasada- dijo Hipo

-Eso es imposible, no le conté nada que pudiera haber tenido una reacción de tal magnitud- contesta Heimdal confundido.

-Pero no hay otra explicación, tú nos dijiste que si recordáramos todo de manera abrupta sería una fuerte presión en nuestros cerebros y nuestra reacción no sería muy favorable. Pues ahí está la prueba. - dice Hipo con calma y bastante lógica.

-Eso quiere decir que Toch será el primero en recordar su pasado- dice Chimuelo algo confundido. A lo cual Hipo asiente- Demonios ese conejo tiene suerte-

-A quien le llamas conejo- se escucha débilmente.

-Porque no me sorprende que solo se necesitaba eso para despertarte- dice Hipo divertido, pero también aliviado porque su amigo estuviera bien. -Aunque viendo las cosas tú de verdad eres un conejo así que porque te molesta-

-No me molesta haber sido un conejo- dice mientras se levanta con ayuda de Heimdal- solo no me gusta que me digan "conejito", los conejitos son tiernos y no soy tierno-

-Jajaja como digas amigo- dice Chimuelo- pero ya enserio te encuentra bien, ya recuerdas todo-

-En su mayoría, y estaré bien en cuanto tome una aspirina, la cabeza me está matando- le contesta.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Ya habiendo pasado el amargo trago y que Toch se recupera, todos fueron a la tienda de la señora C. para seguir entrenando y de paso ver como seguía Sandy.

Llegando a la tienda vieron que no había nadie así que fueron directo al edificio de la última vez ya habiendo llegado al piso donde entrenaron la vez pasada, y en medio del cuarto se encontraba la señora C. junto con Jack, Sally y Sandy. 

Aunque lo que llamó la atención de todos fue que detrás de ellos se encontraba Dagur amarrado a una silla.

-O chicos por fin llegaron- dice la señora C.- por la hora creímos que ya no venían. -

-Lo sentimos tuvimos unas complicaciones en el camino- dice Hipo algo apenado.

-Jaja no te preocupes, por esta vez te paso- contesta la señora C.

-Pero antes de que hagamos otra cosa, que hacemos con este de acá- pregunta Jack señalando a Dagur, que extrañamente se encontraba callado.

-Tenerlo guardado- dice Hipo, a lo cual se ganó varias miradas confundidas- cuando estábamos en la guarida de Sandy Dagur no nos lastimo como tal además de que nos dijo en donde podíamos encontrarlo-

-Si en realidad no es mal tipo entonces porque está ayudando a Pitch- pregunta Chimuelo.

-Porque Pitch tiene de rehenes a personas que son muy importantes para el- explica Hipo- si no hace lo que él quiere su esposa y hermana pagan-

-Me estás diciendo que este loco está casado- pregunta exaltado Toch- ¿que está loca la mujer? -

Su única respuesta fue una gran risa de Dagur y una mueca por parte de Hipo.

-No sabes lo afortunado que eres de que mi esposa no te haya oído- responde Dagur. 

-Bueno y si salvamos a la familia de este quiere decir que dejara de estar de parte de Pitch- pregunta Chimuelo.

-Ja, si pudieran hacerlo les daría toda la información que quisieran, pero como dudo que lo puedan hacer no les diré nada- contesta Dagur con mucha seguridad.

-Si estas tan seguro porque sigues aquí- dice Hipo ya harto de la actitud del que antes fue una especie de amigo y a la vez un rival.

Parece ser que esa pregunta golpeo un punto débil en por qué toda la sangre en su rostro se esfumo y su mirada engreída cambio a una insegura. Nadie entendió este abrupto cambio de conducta, hasta que Jack hablo- Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte Pitch si regresas ¿no es así? -

-No es mi bienestar el que me preocupa, si ve que sigo vivo definitivamente hará algo contra Mala y Heather solo para hacerme ver mi error o puede hacer mil cosas malas, pero mientras ese idiota piense que ustedes me mataron no les hará daño, aún hay alguien a quien puede controlar usándolas, por más que me duela decirlo para Pitch todavía sirven para algo- contesta con todo el rencor que puede reunir.

Toda la habitación quedo en un completo y aplastante silencio, nadie se esperaba que los así llamados "aliados" de Pitch estuvieran con él por querer salvar a alguien.

Fue en ese momento en que Hipo habla que se pudo notar un notorio cambio en el, no solo sus ojos habían cambiado, alrededor de ellos se empezaron a mostrar escamas negras y en su boca se podían empezar a ver un par de colmillos, pero lo más preocupante de todo era que sus puños mostraban una ligera capa de fuego color lila.

Todo el mundo empezaba a preocuparse, pero de manera distintas, sus amigos estaban preocupados porque no sabían por qué el cambio de su amigo, mientras el resto estaba más asustado porque perdiera la razón y fuera directo a Pitch.

Lo que nadie sabía es que todos los recuerdos de Hipo estaban llegando de sopetón y con cada recuerdo obtenido su ira incrementaba y como consecuencia las llamas se estaban saliendo de control.

P.O.V HEIMDAL

Esto es malo, no esto es lo que le sigue de malo.

No se suponía que esto pasara, primero con Tochtli y ahora Hipo. Todo se estaba saliendo de control demasiado rápido.

"Si no detenemos a Hipo va a quemarnos a todos" pensé alarmado, pero no tenía ni una sola idea de cómo podríamos hacerlo.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que por poco no alcanzo a oír que Toch empezó a gritarle a Hipo - ¡Hipo reacciona! -. Y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos hacer algo más Chimuelo lo agarra de los hombros y lo empieza a zarandear parece ser que eso logro sacar una pequeña parte de la conciencia de Hipo porque se le quedo viendo fijamente, lo cual empieza a ser algo aterrador.

\- ¿Chimuelo? - pregunta como si no pudiera entender porque su amigo este ahí, pero lo que termina diciendo después hace que el miedo suba tan rápido por mi columna que resulta doloroso- ¿Por qué estás en tu forma humana? -

¡¡Joder el piensa que está en el pasado!!

Me volteo a donde están el resto y sin importar si aun mi voz o mi comportamiento se sintiera con pánico les digo - ¡¡Tenemos que noquearlo o algo horrible podría pasar!!-

\- ¿Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? - me pregunta Sally- sus llamas lo tienen completamente rodeado y Meme no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para producir arena de sueño-

-Tenemos que hacer algo, si esto continua su mente simplemente colapsara y hará que su cuerpo entre en un estado vegetativo- digo sin pensar.

\- ¿¡QUE!?- grita Toch, que era el que estaba más cerca mío, -Quieres decir que si no logramos que Hipo reaccioné podría morir-. Me volteo para tratar de calmarlo, pero al momento de ver su rostro me arrepiento, su cara no expresaba más que un profundo miedo y desesperación, pero eso no fue lo que me asusto fueron sus ojos.

"No, no, no, si Toch no se calma entrara en el mismo estado que Hipo" pensé ya alterado, pero en eso solo escucho un fuerte golpe. Volteo confundido, a simple vista no parece que algo haya cambiado, pero en eso Chimuelo comienza a hablar o más bien gritarle a Hipo.

-Hipo necesito que te tranquilices, me oyes. Se que te sientes enojado y frustrado, pero en ese estado no harás ninguna diferencia solo harás que te maten- le dice mientras lo zarandea y su tono de voz deja ver el pánico que siente- ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que Jack vea como Pitch te mata? ¿Que pierda la esperanza y todo lo que quede de él sea un títere vacío? -

Con cada pregunta las llamas parecían perder intensidad y calor, hasta que solo eran brazas, era como estar cerca de una fogata, solo que el calor era aún intenso. Pero eso detuvo a Chimuelo siguió intentando que entrara en razón. - Por favor Hipo, no quiero que mi hermanito se deje llevar por la ira, no de nuevo. Te lo suplico Hipo, no quiero eso de nuevo-

Eso de ser posible me confundió y me preocupó cada vez más, "¿¡Quiere decir que esto ya había pasado antes?!".

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, pero fueron los minutos más largos de mi inmortal vida. 

Al final las llamas se extinguieron por completo e Hipo pareció que recupero el control, pero la cantidad de estrés que sufrió su cuerpo debió de ser excesiva, como para que se desmayara en el acto. 

Pero como si me leyeran la mente fue cuando ya todo se calmó que Hipo se empezó a balancear y cayo contra Chimuelo, afortunadamente lo agarro antes de que pudiera golpear contra el suelo.

-Hipo- dice Toch mientras va corriendo a donde se encontraban - ¿Qué le pasa? - me pregunta, aún muy preocupado.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso en la mañana? - le pregunto mientras me paso la mano por el cabello, pero no deje que me respondiera, toda esta situación me dejo demasiado tenso y la verdad que quería terminar lo más rápido que pudiera. - Algo así le acabo de pasar, solo que a diferencia tuya el sí recupero sus recuerdos por completo y como bono una parte de sus poderes fueron desbloqueados-.

Tanto Chimuelo como Toch se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos y algo asustados, ya que el evento aún era muy reciente como para olvidar el gran susto que estos tuvieron.

Pero algo debió de hacer que los poderes de Hipo reaccionaran de esta forma, el ya casi tenía todas sus memorias ya que estas iban viniendo tranquilamente mientras dormía. Pero sus poderes eran una cosa aparte, sé manifestaron cuando Dagur termino de explicar lo que le pasaría así que tiene que estar conectado de alguna forma, su mirada era como la de un dragón cuando atacaban a su nido. "¿Sera que tenía alguna clase de vínculo con esas dos?"

Con esto en mente decido arriesgarme un poco. -Dagur, acaso ¿Hipo era cercano a tu hermano o a tu esposa? -. Este me mira como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo por el estilo, como si la pregunta le ofendiera.

-Claro que era cercanos- me contesta exaltado- Hipo fue por así decirlo el primer amigo que mi hermanita tuvo y gracia a él supo la verdad de nuestra familia. Hipo y Mala han sido grandes amigos desde que el demostró que no cazaba o esclavizaba dragones, además de que la ayudo en varias ocasiones, y fue mi padrino de bodas- (De eso no estoy muy segura si apareció en la serie, pero ágamos que sí, sonara muy loco, pero me gusta la idea de que ellos se lleven bien a pesar de que está loco).

Bueno definitivamente eso explica mucho.

Explicaba todo, solo si alguien quien fuera importante para ellos estuviera en un peligro inminente su magia se manifestaría, ya que esta era una parte fundamental de la persona y en el caso de Hipo esta siempre se manifestó con sus emociones, pero eso solo paso cuando estas eran muy intensas y no lograra controlarlas.

Pero eso ya no importa lo hecho hecho esta, no se puede hacer nada para corregirlo, solo habrá que ver cómo sacar ventaja de todo esto. 

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos descansar- les digo a sus preocupados amigos- ya cuando despierte tendremos que empezar antes de lo planeado su entrenamiento mágico y también tenemos que trabajar en su velocidad-

-Como que de velocidad- pregunta Chimuelo.

-Pues sí, tienen que aprender a ver las cosas a toda velocidad si es que se quieren enfrentar al hada de los dientes- les comento con diversión.

No lo voy a negar todo esto solo hacía que fuera más complicado de lo que debería de ser. 

El hada de los dientes no debe de ser subestimado, puede ser la segunda más tranquila de los guardianes, pero eso no quita que no sea alguien a quien se le debe de tratar con mucho cuidado. No utiliza ningún arma, no las requiere, su velocidad es lo único que necesita, si no la ves no puedes predecir sus ataques o te puedes defender.

La próxima batalla se acerca y todo depende en que sepan reaccionar a tiempo y lo más importante de todo es que deben de ser fuertes o no podrán resistir a volver a ver "Los ecos del pasado"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto damos por terminado este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Para la gente que no lo sepa algunos personajes los voy a sacar de la serie de Carrera de Dragones y Dragons race to the Edge.
> 
> Y bueno ya que no hay más que decir nos vemos en el próximos capitulo.
> 
> Bye


	11. ¡¿EL RATON PEREZ?!

20 días, 20 días fue el tiempo que tomo para que ya se sintieran listos para enfrentarse al hada, en ese tiempo Hipo y Toch empezaron un largo proceso para poder acceder a sus memorias, de esta forma no volvería a pasar lo mismo de la última vez.

Pero el verdadero entrenamiento se podría haber considerado como un verdadero infierno, empezaron con ejercicios simples para aumentar su velocidad al correr, y con cada nuevo día la distancia que se debía de recorrer incrementaba, a la vez que la distancia incrementaba también lo hacia el peso con el cual estos cargaban. Ya que antes de empezar con el entrenamiento se tuvieron que poner un equipo algo especial que se tenían que poner todos los días. El equipo consistía en un chaleco, cintas para los antebrazos y muñecas, rodilleras, cintas que se tenían que poner en las pantorrillas y zapatos. Lo que hacía que este equipo fuera "especial" es porque todo junto pesaba 100 kilos, no hará falta decir que los primeros días se encontraban más que muertos y adoloridos.

Después de las dos semanas de fortalecer su cuerpo pasaron a fortalecer su mente, después de todo el hada de los dientes posee una extraordinaria velocidad, si no lograban afinar su vista lo suficiente no durarían ni dos segundos. Para esto empezaron con una máquina de tenis, pero a diferencia del entrenamiento físico la velocidad de las pelotas variaba, bien estas podían ir o muy lento o muy rápido. Una vez dominada esta técnica pasaron a una más complicada y así sucesivamente. 

Tanto Heimdal como la señora C. se encontraban asombrados por la rapidez en la que avanzaban en su entrenamiento, ya que juraban que mínimo necesitarían un mes para que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran, pero solo les tomo 15 días para que sus cuerpos se ajustaran, el resto del tiempo lo acoparon para perfeccionar otras técnicas. Chimuelo ya había logrado disparar el rayo de plasma a voluntad, Toch logro manifestar las llamas, aunque descubrió que estas se sentían como estática, Hipo también logro dominar las llamas, aunque ahora tenía problemas con otra parte de su magia ya que al ser esta elemental si dejaba que sus emociones se salieran de control algunos elementos se manifestaban con mayor fuerza, al ver esta situación prácticamente fue obligado a hacer meditación. 

En este tiempo Dagur empezó a cooperar diciendo todo lo que sabía acerca de lo que Pitch les había hecho a los guardianes y en donde se encontraban, lamentablemente no poseía mucha ya que Pitch desconfiaba de todos, también menciono quien sería el que estuviera cuidando de Tooth. 

Este hombre era Alvin, o como los vikingos lo conocían mejor Alvin el Traidor, este a diferencia del resto de las personas ha sido el que ha tratado de matar a Hipo en más de una ocasión, lo que hizo que Chimuelo y Toch se empezaran a preocupar, pero Hipo solo reaccionó con indiferencia. Lamentablemente no tenía idea de si Coatlicue mando a uno de sus perros falderos también, estaban a oscuras.

Lo único que fue demasiado extraño para el grupo de amigos fue que a cada rato les decían que se lavaran los dientes. No lo malentiendan no se los decían por sucios, bueno a Toch se le olvidaba de vez en cuando, pero si se los lavaba, lo que pasaba es que si el hada llegaba a ver que estos estaban sucios se volvería violenta e impredecible. A pesar de que entienden bien por qué lo decían, lo decían tanto que ya parecían disco rayado.

-Lo juro si escucho a alguien más decir lávate los dientes empezare a soltar golpes- decía muy enojado Toch- cada vez que lo dicen me recuerdan a los anuncios de Colgate, estaban en todos lados-

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Hipo confundido ya que no entendía cuál era el gran problema.

-Me refiero a que cuando era niño cada anuncio de esa compañía estaba acompañado de una cancioncita tan pegadiza que es imposible de olvidar, al principio era divertida, pero con el pasar de los años uno ya se cansa, paso lo mismo con la cátsup de la costeña- explicaba aun frustrado por tener que recordar esos comerciales a pesar de haber pasado muchos años de que salieran al aire.

-Eres un exagerado, te lo han dicho- dice Hipo mientras se reía de las payasadas de su amigo.

-Mi familia lo dice a cada rato y que soy muy quejumbroso, así que no hay nada nuevo- dice como si nada Toch.- Si ya saben cómo soy para que insisten con el tema-

Y con eso muere el tema, se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el pasar de las páginas y a Chimuelo en la cocina.

\- ¿Hipo? -

\- ¿Si Toch?-

\- ¿Crees que sea más complicado enfrentarse al hada de los dientes que a Sandman?- pregunta con nervios ya que después de lo que paso en el pasado andaba un poco más cauteloso y algo desconfiado.

-Es posible, después de todo por lo que nos han contado lo que hace peligrosa al hada es su velocidad y a pesar de que ahora tenemos una ventaja no está demás ser precavidos, si tan solo supiéramos más- dice Hipo resignado como si todo el peso del mundo se viniera en sus hombros.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, pero el sonido del teléfono hizo que toda la calma se esfumara. Venia del celular de Hipo, pero en cuanto este vio el numero colgó de inmediato, esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Toch que desde hace un tiempo noto como su amigo se encontraba cada vez más enojado con esas llamadas.

Al principio las tacho como llamadas del banco o algo por el estilo, pero eran demasiado insistentes y la única vez que Hipo contesto tenía una cara de pocos amigos, quien quiera que sea o dijera hizo que se enojara bastante, pero al no saber la situación prefirió quedarse callado, pero ahora la curiosidad lo estaba matando, y antes de que lo pensara mejor pregunto- ¿Quién era? -

Hipo no contesto, se quedó en silencio como si pensaba en decir la verdad o no - Nadie importante- contesta por fin con un tono de desagrado que hizo que las alarmas en la cabeza de Toch sonaran "Tiene que ser importante si te dejo en ese estado" piensa Toch con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunta en su lugar no queriendo que su amigo se sintiera agredido o se tuviera que poner a la defensiva. Todo lo que recibió de Hipo fue un suspiro cargado de cansancio y en su mirada dejaba escapar algunas de sus emociones.

Ira...Dolor.......Resentimiento...Confusión.... Cansancio

Eso hizo que Toch se empezara a preocupar todavía más, Hipo raras veces dejaba ver cuando algo lo agobiaba, sea lo que sea tenía que ser lo suficiente grave como para dejarlo en ese estado. No fue sino hasta que Hipo hablo que salió de ese estado lleno de preocupación.

-Recuerdas la razón por la que Chimuelo y yo nos mudamos de este lugar- pregunta con pesadez, a lo cual Toch solo asintió sin entender el porqué de esa pregunta, -Bueno hace unos días cuando salí a comprar algunas cosas me encontré a mi padre- Sorpresa era lo único que sentía Toch, eso y un sentimiento de ira, ya que el conocía bien la historia de cómo su padre lo descuido por años y cuando ya iba a entrar a la universidad y le confeso que era bisexual este lo desconoció y lo corrió de la casa.

P.O.V TOCH

No cabía en mi sorpresa, no podía creerlo la persona que le hizo más daño en toda su vida regresa, es algo que siempre me causo un gran conflicto. Se que no todos los padres aman a sus hijos, pero viendo que yo vengo de una cultura que valora y respeta a la familia es como un sacrilegio que solo por ser diferente te discriminen.

Con solo pensar en el dolor que tuvo que pasar hace que me hierba la sangre y quiera ir a la casa de esa desgracia con patas a gritarle todas sus verdades.

Lo que no entiendo es porque le está buscando ¿Que no se supone que el señor no quería saber nada sobre Hipo? 

Con mucha curiosidad y algo de valor le pregunto a Hipo el porqué de las llamadas, ya que después de todo esto es un asunto algo delicado, al menos para él.

-Según esto que quiere hacer las paces conmigo y según la señora C. lleva mucho tiempo arrepentido- me dice con mucha desconfianza, y bueno quien lo culpa después de tanto tiempo siendo descuidado de repente se le ilumino la cabeza al señor y cree que con solo unas palabras bonitas tantos años de dolor se van a arreglar. 

Aunque me de mucha rabia no puedo hacer nada después de todo no sé por lo que está pasando Hipo, pero que me cago en mis muertos si dejo que sufra y no lo ayudo. - Y qué piensas hacer, ¿lo perdonaras? - decido preguntar, aunque por muy culero que se oiga yo no lo haría, al menos no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

-No lo sé, una parte de mi dice que es lo correcto, que deje que se explique, pero la otra parte me grita que no le de ninguna oportunidad ya que sigo resentido con el ya no siento tanta ira como antes, solo quiero que deje de insistir y me deje tranquilo. Además, ahora no es momento de que me enfrente a él. - cada palabra hace que se me parta el alma, y mi cabeza se llene de preguntas ya que no logro entender el porqué de las acciones de su padre, no es normal que alguien solo por sus huevos empiece a odiar a alguien y menos si este es tu propio hijo. Con ese pensamiento en mi mente decido arriesgarme y preguntar - ¿Él era igual en tus recuerdos? ya sabes en tu vida pasada-

"Por favor no me mates por preguntar" pensé un poco alarmado. Pero en vez de sentir un puño o un comentario mordaz, solo escuché una risa seca, aunque más bien fue un bufido, de esos que solo la gente resignada, triste, solitaria pueden hacer, era un sonido que mostraba años de dolor.

-Sabes esa es una muy buena pregunta, solo que no sé cuál de las dos versiones es peor- contesta con derrota, a lo cual yo me quedo como piedra, pero parece que no vio mi reacción o no le importo ya que no lo detuvo de seguir con los demás - La diferencia es que para que mi padre pudiera ver su error casi tuve que morir, pero ahora que ya recuerdo todo con una mayor claridad puedo ver que en verdad nunca me acepto del todo, siempre había algo por lo que pelear, yo nunca quise ser el jefe de la aldea y antes de derrotar a la muerte roja nadie me quería cerca.- Hizo una pausa como si todos los recuerdos le produjeran un gran dolor, a pesar de haber pasado años .- Estoy 100% seguro de que si por algún milagro antes de todo el asunto con Chimuelo, mi padre hubiera muerto y yo me volviera el jefe toda la aldea me habría asesinado y dado el cargo al descerebrado de mi primo. A sí que la verdad pienso que en ambas partes salgo perdiendo, en ninguna veo una gran relación con él, era más como de conocidos, pero no familia. - 

En estos momentos enserio que odio mi curiosidad y mi gran bocotá, se nota que Hipo no quería hablar sobre eso y yo aquí preguntando y abriendo sus heridas. Dios quisiera recuperar todas mis memorias al menos de esta manera sabría si también en el pasado fui su amigo y de alguna manera lo ayude, pero no le voy a preguntar ya fue más que suficiente dolor para un día. Pero como soy un idiota impulsivo que no piensa antes de hablar voy a hacer mi último intenta para alegrar lo y si no funciona dejare que el tema muera o cabreare un poco a Chimuelo con tal de que Hipo se ría un poco. 

-Sabes Hipo sé que me has dicho miles de veces que tu familia no es tan estúpida como los describes, pero en mi punto de vista lo son, ya que no supieron valorar a la increíble persona que eres- Parece que mis palabras lo sorprendieron, pero aún no termino, y sé que me va a hacer mucha burla por esto, pero qué más da, como buen mexicano voy a acabar con lo que empecé. - Puedo apostar todo mi dinero a que ellos no pueden hacer ni la mitad de cosas que tú, además de que nadie puede decir que tiene como pareja a la representación del invierno, aparte de ser la primera persona en montar un dragón. Tu prácticamente te reías de la muerte en el pasado y ahora con todos tus inventos harás grandes cosas por este deprimente mundo, si ellos no pudieron ver lo en el pasado ni en el presente es porque tienen mierda en el cerebro. - Ya habiendo dicho todo me volteo a ver a Hipo, tenía la boca bien abierta y una mirada llena de sorpresa, ya que casi nunca me pongo a decir cosas sentimentales o algo por el estilo, es una parte de mí que a veces me avergüenza y con tal de evitar futuras bromas me levanto del sillón y voy a mi cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le digo. 

-No dejes que el pasado o la opinión de las personas te afecte Hipo, eres mejor que eso. Y si por alguna razón le dices a alguien más sobre esta conversación lo negare y me vengare de ti, después de todo tengo una reputación que mantener- 

Justo cuando estoy por cerrar la puerta Hipo sale de su breve momento de impacto.

-Gracias Toch, de veras que eres un gran amigo- con una pequeña sonrisa me volteo y le contesto- No hay ningún problema hermano-.

Ya con la puerta cerrada tomo mis audífonos y pongo mi música a todo volumen, no sé si en verdad ayudé a Hipo o si solo me agradeció por compromiso, pero de alguna manera me sentí más relajado. Pero con tal de que algo de ese peso se haya levantado de sus hombros me conformo.

Se que las peleas que nos esperan serán duras, incluso puede que alguno de nosotros no salga vivo de todo esto, pero primero muerto antes de que algo les pace, solo me queda ver lo que nos depara el mañana.

\------------------------------------------------------------

2 días después

Después de haber tenido una charla de corazón a corazón, nuestros héroes estaban de nuevo en la tienda de la señora C. ya que a diferencia con Sandman el portal lo tenían que abrir en un lugar seguro de lo contrario las pesadillas de Pitch los seguirán y no podrán regresar de nuevo y para poner peor las cosas este portal necesitaba que el invocador estuviera todo el tiempo concentrado de lo contrario este se cerrara por sí mismo.

-Bueno chicos antes de que abramos el portal ¿Ya se...? - 

-Pregúntanos si ya nos lavamos los dientes de nuevo y te los voy a sacar uno a uno maldita sea-interrumpe Toch ya harto de la misma pregunta- En serio que ya me cansaron con lo mismo- dice mientras se jala los cabellos y de paso de arranca unos cuantos.

-Jeje. Bueno, pero no te enojes- dice con una mano rascándose la cabeza, y un tanto apenado- pero era necesario preguntar, ¿Están listos? -

-Tanto como uno puede estar en esta situación- dice un tanto amargado Chimuelo- pero como dice el dicho al mal paso darle prisa.

-Sabía que a ti se te pegarían los dichos mexicanos- dice con diversión Toch, comentario que fue bien recibido por el resto de los integrantes pero que irrito a Chimuelo, y como venganza le pega un coscorrón. - ¡AUCH! Paque fue eso animal- le recrimina Toch.

-No más porque si- le responde con una pequeña sonrisa- además quien te manda de estar de hocicón. - 

\- Bueno, bueno ya tranquilos chicos- dice Heimdal en un pobre intento de apaciguarlos - Escuchen bien porque no pienso repetirlo en el momento en que abra el portal van a caer cerca del palacio de los dientes, ya ahí deben de tener mucho cuidado ya que este se encuentra justo en la parte más alta de las montañas, si se caen mueren. - Explica lo más serio posible, pero sin perder la calma. -En el momento en el que entren probablemente los esté esperando ella o alguna de sus seguidores-

-Espera, para tu carro, como que sus seguidores ¿También contamino a sus hadas? - pregunta sumamente confundido Toch. - Que no se supone que solo había que preocuparse por el mero mero no por los ayudantes-

-Si y no- empieza a explicar Heimdal un tanto apenado por haber olvidado contarles más acerca de eso- Verán Toothiana creo a las haditas para ayudarla con la recolecta de los dientes, pero como Pitch las encerró a todas provoco que la nueva hada tuviera que tener algunos seguidores para que esparcieran mayor caos a los niños, solo que a diferencia de las haditas estas se ven más asquerosas por decirlo de alguna manera-

\- ¿Como que más asquerosas? - pregunta confundido Hipo- ¿cuál es la diferencia con las hadas originales? -

"Siempre el cerebrito" piensan aliviados Chimuelo y Toch ya que no se les ocurrió que estas pudieran ser diferentes de alguna manera. 

-La diferencia irradia principalmente en su apariencia- dice la señora C. antes de que alguien más pudiera responder- a diferencia de las originales que se ven como colibríes, estos tienen una apariencia más parecida a una araña- con solo esas palabras hizo que toda la sangre del rostro de Toch desapareciera- Además de que cuentan con unas alas similares a la de las libélulas su cabeza está compuesta por una enorme boca por la cual se ven unos enormes y afilados dientes y unos diminutos ojos que más parecen ser solo dos agujeros hechos por una aguja-

Al final de la explicación toda la habitación quedo en un terrible silencio, o al menos lo estuvo ya que Dagur, quien se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto decidió aportar con un poco de información. -Te estas quedando corta señora, esas cosas son de lo que le siguen de rápidas, no tanto como su reina, pero lo suficiente para ser una molestia, pero eso no las hace letales, son estúpidas pero lo que hace que sean una amenaza es cuando están hambrientas. -

\- ¿Y por qué cuando tienen hambre se les tiene que considerar un peligro? - pregunta Chimuelo aun sin confiar en Dagur.- ¿Que se supone que comen?-

-Veras mi buen amigo estas cosas devoran todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, cuando no se les descuida se dedican a arrancar los dientes que se ven amarillos o con algunas grietas y se los comen, pero si no comen en largos periodos de tiempo estos pequeños parásitos te comen por completo y en donde antes hubo un ser viviente solo quedara una montaña de desperdicios- termina de explicar con una calma que a más de uno preocupo. -A casi se me olvida, ya que también comparten características arácnidas sus redes son muy resistentes y la única manera de quitarlas es quemándolas, ya que si intentas cortarlas solo perderás tu arma-

\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser arañas? - pregunta espantado Toch - que tiene Pitch con las arañas, porque no serpientes, ratas o cucarachas- se lamentaba Toch de tal manera que si empezara a decir "Hay mis hijos" se le podría llegar a confundir con la Llorona.

-Bueno- dice Hipo intentando quitar el mal ambiente- solo hay que esperar que no tengan hambre. - "Que suerte que al menos ya logramos controlar mejor la magia" pensó Hipo un tanto aliviado, ya que la idea de ser comido vivo le dio ñañaras. 

-De ser así irán directo a Chimuelo- bromea Toch.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué? - dice sacado de onda y un tanto insultado por ser considerado la próxima comida.

\- ¿No es obvio? - dice Toch con una pequeña sonrisa- de los tres tu eres el más grande, por lógica tú tienes más carne de donde agarrar-.

Digamos que ese comentario no le cayó para nada bien, pero antes de que empezara la tercera guerra mundial Heimdal les grita que el portal ya estaba listo, pero se preguntaran en qué momento lo abrió, pues verán aprovecho el pequeño ataque de Toch para empezar el ritual.

-Sera mejor que ya lo crucen, antes de que se enteren- dice Heimdal que ya se empezaba a ver un tanto pálido por el esfuerzo. - Y por amor a Freyja que los proteja-

Sin querer alargar más las cosas los tres jóvenes se meten, al igual que la última vez el viaje no fue nada placentero, pero de alguna manera este duro menos que la última vez y en vez de caer en diferentes caminos todos cayeron a unos metros cerca del otro. Lo cual facilito las cosas.

Al momento de levantar la mirada se quedaron maravillados, ya que todo el lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad y en los pasillos se podían ver humo negro saliendo por todos lados, este pequeño detalle encendió una pequeña alarma en la cabeza de Toch.

"No entiendo porque, pero todo este humo es sospechoso y también siento que es peligroso" pensó con amargura Toch "Pero no logro recordar por qué" 

Los tres con armas en mano se empezaron a adentrar poco a poco, pero con cada corredor que estos pasaran solo veían un gran vacío, además de que en algunos cuartos donde estos entraban estaban llenos de una sustancia de color café y viscosa.

Así estuvieron hasta que de repente escucharon un chirrido, al estar todo oscuro no les quedo de otra que encender una pequeña llama, algo que Toch hizo con rapidez ya que no quería ver a las oscuras haditas.

Una vez ya iluminado el cuarto no encontraron absolutamente nada, algo que solo los puso más tensos. No fue hasta que al fondo del pasillo vieron una pequeña mancha en el suelo acercándose a gran velocidad y de tras de él estaba la criatura más asquerosa que habían visto hasta el momento. 

"Heimdal tenía razón, estas hadas son asquerosas además de feas" pensó Hipo asqueado. Al parecer el "hada" no se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí así que antes de que la criatura se diera cuenta de su presencia Hipo lanza con rapidez una de sus dagas directo a la cabeza del hada, a lo cual afortunadamente fue un golpe directo, solo se alcanzó a oír un pequeño chirrido y después solo silencio. 

-Buen lanzamiento Hic- felicita Chimuelo.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda- dice una pequeña voz, desconocida para todos. 

\- ¿Quien dijo eso? - pregunta Toch lleno de nervios de que sea otra de esas cosas -Muéstrate- dice mientras mueve el fuego por todas partes, pero sin dar con el lugar donde se oyó la extraña voz.

-Aquí abajo-

Y sin perder tiempo Toch alumbra el piso, mientras reza de que nada le brinque a la cara, pero en lugar de ver algo grotesco solo se alcanzó a ver a un pequeño ratón de color café. Extrañados los 3 se vieron entre sí como si quisieran confirmar que vieron lo mismo.

Hipo se agacha y recoge al ratón, ya teniéndolo a una buena altura pudieron observar que el ratoncito vestía una especie de túnica color verde y unos pantalones de color marrón claro y gracias a la luz del fuego notaron que en su cintura se lograba ver un resplandor metálico, era una especie de florete. -Gracias por ayudarme con esa hada oscura- dice mientras hace una especie de reverencia.

Estos al no saber cómo reaccionar solo atinan a decir que no había problema, después de todo no todos los días veías a un ratón hablar. Pero ¿qué hacia un ratón aquí? se preguntaron los 3, algo a lo cual Toch no resistió en señalar.

-No me malentiendas amiguito pero que haces en este lugar- pregunta Toch.

-Verán hace unos años cuando todo ese asunto con el coco empezó el hada de los dientes nos pidió que a pesar de todo dejáramos de traer los dientes hasta nuevo aviso, por un tiempo aun teníamos algo de contacto con las hadas al menos eso fue hasta hace 4 años cuando Pitch logro poseer la, perdimos la comunicación y nosotros estábamos preocupados por nuestras compañeras así que hace como un mes decidí en venir en persona a averiguar qué estaba pasando, encontré a todas las hadas atrapadas en jaulas he estado tratado de liberarlas desde entonces pero esas cosas me lo están dejando difícil, cada vez que me acerco a la cerradura de inmediato aparecen y no me queda de otra que correr- explica con rapidez el ratoncito mientras a la vez trata de recuperar el aliento.

-De acuerdo entendemos, pero ¿Por qué unos ratones están relacionados con el Hada de los dientes? - pregunta confundido Chimuelo a lo cual el ratón solo atino a sonreír y a soltar una pequeña risa. 

-Perdonen mis modales, con todo lo que paso olvide presentarme, en Latinoamérica me conocen como el "Ratón Pérez" o también como "el ratón de los dientes"- dice mientras hace una pequeña reverencia. 

\- ¡¡¿¿Me estas tomando el pelo??!! - pregunta emocionado Toch, que estaba a dos de quitarle el ratoncito de la mano a Hipo - siempre creía que el hada era la que trabajaba en Latinoamérica, ya que en México las casas están llenas de ratoneras. - 

-Por favor ni me lo recuerdes, eso y los gatos hace que el trabajo sea todavía más complicado, sin contar que nunca se van a dormir temprano los niños con tal de vernos- dice con cansancio Pérez, pero no se alcanzaba a oír ningún rencor en su lugar había diversión.

-Espera- interrumpe Hipo al par- ¿quieres decir que las haditas están encerradas en el mismo lugar? - pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

-Así es- contesta- pero están bien vigiladas por un hombre gigante con mal aspecto y por un animal hecho de humo. - explica lo más que puede.

-Un animal hecho de humo- pregunta Chimuelo.

-Lo que sé es que Pitch consiguió que una de las diosas mexicas le pidiera un favor a otro dios que odia a uno de los dioses que tiene una gran amistad con la luna, algo de que es lo contrario a él, no alcance a escuchar más antes de que me volvieran a perseguir- dice el ratón mientras decide sentarse en la mano de Hipo. 

"¿Un dios mexica? ...hecho de sombras...lo contrario a uno de los dioses, porque es tan familiar, siento que lo tengo en la punta de mi lengua" piensa frustrado Toch -Sabes algo del dios al que odia y que tiene una buena amistad con la Luna? - pregunta con algo de impaciencia al no poder juntar los puntos.

-Solo sé que se refieren a él como serpiente- dice apenado el ratoncito- ¿te sirve de algo? -

"Mas de lo que piensas" piensa alarmado, con solo decir eso ya supo de quien se trataba y sin pensar en las consecuencias va hacia la pared más cercana y la empieza a golpear mientras dice una y otra vez "Estúpido, estúpido ¿cómo no lo viste antes?".

-Toch detente- dice Chimuelo mientras sostiene su brazo y lo aleja de la pared- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso sabes de quien está hablando? -

-Desgraciadamente si, Coatlicue mando al único hermano de Quetzalcóatl o rezo porque solo haya mandado a una de sus creaciones porque no me quiero enfrentar a un jodido dios mexicano- dice con pesadez y furia. - Coatlicue mando a Tezcatlipoca un dios temido y respetado por que ve tus debilidades y las explota-

Con eso dicho el resto de los integrantes no evitaron soltar un puñado de maldiciones por la información recién obtenida. 

-Carajo eso complica las cosas- dice Hipo.

\- ¿Que los complica? No Hipo ese es un eufemismo Tezcatlipoca ha sido temido como a la vez venerado casi tanto como a su hermano, hay cientos de historias acerca de él y el hecho de que ve a Coatlicue como su abuela no me da ninguna tranquilidad y menos al saber que él podría estar aquí- expresa con pesadez pero también con confusión ya que en varios relatos describen a este dios como un individuo que trata de hacer mejor a las personas exponiendo sus debilidades para que estos cambien, algo que solo lo confunde en gran manera.

-Bueno Toch de nada nos servirá enfocarnos en lo negativo- dice Chimuelo con furia, ya estaba harto de todo esto. - Primero hay que encontrar a las hadas y liberarlas ya después nos preocuparemos por los ayudantes que deben de estar dispersos por todo el lugar. -

-Chimuelo tiene razón hay que enfocarnos en un problema a la vez- dice Hipo tratando de brindarle algo de calma a Toch- Pérez ¿crees que nos puedes llevar a donde se encuentran las haditas? - 

-Con gusto- contesta Pérez.

Ya habiendo logrado calmarse y definir su próximo curso empezaron a seguir las indicaciones del ratoncito, mientras más se adentraban más alerta se ponían, perder la calma no era una opción tenían un trabajo y había que hacerlo bien.

Solo faltaba rezar para que nada saliera mal, lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba observando.

¿Pero quién? 

¿Amigo o enemigo?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo


	12. Segunda Batalla

Mientras nuestros jóvenes se dirigían a donde tenían encerradas a las haditas, en el templo de Coatlicue se estaba llevando una reunión entre estas dos entidades.

P.O.V PITCH

Otra vez en este horrible lugar, nunca pensé que caería tan bajo como para pedirle ayuda a esta loca. Pero bueno a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente, gracias a ella y a su hijo y nieto logre que los guardianes fueran un triste recuerdo, pero ahora que tengo lo que quiero tengo que encontrar la forma de quedarme en buenos términos con ella o de lo contrario mi existencia peligrará.

Pero que se le puede ofrecer a alguien que no es precisamente normal y solo la mueve el caos y la matanza.

-Has estado muy callado coco- me dice una voz que venía de una de las partes más oscuras de la habitación- Uno pensaría que ya habiendo conseguido lo que quieres te estarías regodeando- continúa diciéndome, mientras se pone atrás mío.

"Puede que sea el señor de las tinieblas y todo eso, pero este sujeto me da escalofríos" pienso irritado, ya que después de todo no esté sujeto siempre que habla me hace sentir como un estúpido, como si el supiera algo yo no sé, como si esto fuera algo obvio y le divirtiera mi ignorancia. 

-Temo que estas equivocado mi querido amigo, aun no consigo todo lo que quiero- le digo lleno de amargura, porque si tengo a los guardianes bajo mi control, bueno a todos excepto al conejito y al cubo de hielo. De alguna manera mis sobras no pueden mantenerlos bajo mi control por más de unos días. -Además de que aún están esos entrometidos queriendo liberarlos y frustrando todo lo que hago-

-Así que Tochtli está ayudando a el jinete y su dragón ¿no? - dice como si nada mientras en su mano empieza a formarse una pequeña cantidad de humo -Quien diría que mi hermano se terminaría encariñando con ese pequeño conejo y menos volviéndolo un intermediario entre los humanos y nosotros- termina de decir acompañado de una risa un tanto espeluznante.

-Debo de decir que no entiendo cuál es su fascinación por ese conejo- digo extrañado para mí él tuvo que terminar en el guiso de alguien hace años- ¿Qué tiene de especial? - pregunto con curiosidad y de ser posible tener algo de información con la cual poder manipular a ese roedor. Tezcatlipoca me mira por un largo rato como si intentara ver si tenía alguna intención oculta.

Parece que no le gusto lo que vio ya que el humo que antes descansaba en su mano se materializo en una especie de cuchillo, al cual puso sobre mi cuello.

Me obligue a no reaccionar de forma violenta ya que no quería que fuera mi enemigo o peor aún que la mujer dueña del templo se convirtiera en mi enemiga y decida que sirvo más muerto. Pasaron 5 minutos a los cuales ninguno se movió, ya me estaba haciendo de la idea de intentar escapar hasta que Tezcatlipoca hablo, y aunque odie admitirlo el tono de voz con el cual me hablo hizo que se me helara la sangre. - Déjame dejar algo muy en claro Pitch, la única razón por la cual te ayudo es porque mi abuela me lo pidió, no soy tu amigo, ni tu compadre. Para mi eres alguien débil, patético, que no puede aceptar su papel en la vida. Así que te daré un consejo, ocúpate de tus asuntos-

-Tezcatlipoca- dice una voz femenina entrando a la habitación con un jarrón en mano- No seas rudo con nuestro invitado, no vez que es un ser delicado- le dice como si estuviera regañando a un niño de no jugar rudo con su hermano.

-Lo siento abuela, parece que medí mal mi fuerza de nuevo- le contesta, aunque por su mirada se notaba que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo, pero al menos quito el cuchillo de mi cuello, por reflejo me masajeo intentando quitar la sensación que dejo el cuchillo.

-Dime Pitch ¿Qué te trae de regreso tan pronto? - me pregunta mientras toma asiento y deja el jarrón en el descansa brazos- creía que estabas satisfecho con los lacayos que te preste, ¿o es que hay algún problema con ellos? - me dice con una mirada dura como la piedra.

A pesar de tener esa horrible experiencia decidí tragarme mi ira, no debía bajar mi guardia con ella en lo más mínimo menos con Tezcatlipoca cerca. -No es eso mi señora, sus lacayos han sido de mucha utilidad solo que dado los recientes eventos me preocupaba que su desempeño decayera o tuvieran alguna debilidad que desconozca-

Parece que mi comentario no le gusto en lo más mínimo, ya que su mirada era una de completa ira, como si la hubiera insultado de la peor manera.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Pitch? - pregunta con ira- ¿Qué mis guerreros o las creaciones de mis niños sean defectuosas? ¡Contéstame! -

-No mi señora, no es lo que quise decir- dije ya con pánico- Eso no es lo que quiero decir, solo que viendo que el guardián que enviaste a Sandman no fue lo suficiente bueno para mantenerlo en su sitio quise asegurarme eso es todo-

No pude seguir con mis explicaciones ya que la estridente risa de Tezcatlipoca fue lo suficientemente alta como para que no se pudiera escuchar nada más.

-Eso es porque tus aliados son débiles Pitch- dice ya dejando de reír- además de que el guerrero que custodiaba a tu prisionera era joven sin tanta experiencia, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea letal, pero en una batalla no solo la fuerza bruta es fundamental, sino la astucia y lo bien informados que estén tus adversarios. Te has confiado mucho con los años bajando la guardia y dejando que tus enemigos se fortalezcan con cada año, sabias en donde se encontraban, sabias que no tenían sus memorias, pero en lugar de aprovecharte de esa información la dejaste de lado y tomaste una serie de malas decisiones, si tan solo hubieras dejado las cosas como estaban ellos jamás hubieran vuelto y no estarías en este dilema del cual no nos interesa en lo más mínimo-

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca provocaba una furia asesina en mi interior, pero todo era cierto y eso era lo que más me hacía enojar, aunque lo último que dijo capto por completo mi atención. - Como que no les interesa el dilema, hasta donde yo sé ustedes querían hacer sufrir a los guardianes tanto como yo-

\- No precisamente, los guardianes es solo un pequeño bonus, lo que a mi más me interesa es que la ingrata de mi hija sufra como yo sufrí cuando hizo que todos mis hijos se pusieran en mi contra. Y mi nieto solo quiere joder un poco a su hermano- dice Coatlicue mientras juega con una gran serpiente, de un momento para el otro me voltea a ver y sus ojos se vuelven dos pozos negros- Veo que no lo entiendes, nuestra ayuda solo será por tiempo limitado, hasta ahora no has hecho nada que haga que te continuemos brindando ayuda-

Me quede de piedra bien me podrían confundir con una estatua, y yo que pensaba que podría manipularlo, pero parece que siempre he sido yo el manipulado. Pero será un idiota si no aprovecho mientras puedo lo que me dan. -Ha mi señora, me duele su indiferencia, pero me gustaría saber si podría prestarme su ayuda con dos de los guardianes- digo lo más sumiso posible.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? - dice Coatlicue con un poco de curiosidad - ¿Y lo más importante que clase de ayuda necesitas?

"Esta es mi oportunidad" pensé entusiasmado "Con esto lograre que esos dos por fin se dobleguen o por lo menos los podré usar en contra de esos chiquillos".

-Necesito controlar a Jack Frost y al E. Aster ya que por alguna extraña razón no importa lo que haga no logro que se dobleguen- digo con algo de rencor por reconocer en voz alta mi fracaso.

Aunque esto parece no importarle a la diosa, por lo contrario, se le veía emocionada.

-Y que estas esperando tráelos- 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE LOS DIENTES

Después de haber recorrido varios pasillos nuestros amigos por fin habían llegado al centro del lugar, donde gracias al aire que entraba cientos de jaulas se mecían suavemente. Todo el ambiente era tétrico y lúgubre y todo lo que se podía escuchar eran pequeños sollozos que provenían de las jaulas. 

\- ¿Cómo atraparon a todas las hadas? -pregunta Hipo sorprendido.

\- Por lo que me alcanzaron a comentar, las sombras de Pitch atacaron el castillo y empezaron a atraparlas una por una, pero su objetivo principal era que fueran carnada para el hada. Al querer salvarlas se descuidó y Pitch aprovecho para cubrirla con una espesa capa de arena, para cuando las hadas que quedaban lograron quitar la arena ya era demasiado tarde el daño ya estaba hecho- explico con pesar el ratón.

-Bueno hay que separarnos Toch encárgate de las de la izquierda, Hipo las del centro, yo iré por las de la derecha y recuerden no bajen por nada la guardia- dice Chimuelo.

-Si capitán- contestan Hipo y Toch a modo de broma.

-Chistositos- contesta Chimuelo con diversión, a lo cual Toch le saca la lengua.

Cada quien fue a su respectivo lado y en cuanto se acercaron a la primera jaula las haditas empezaron a hacer ruido a lo cual suplicaron que guardaran silencio para evitar contratiempos, usaron las navajas y cuchillos para tratar de forzar las cerraduras de las jaulas. Los tres estaban tan concentrados que no debido a esto no lograron ver como una gran cantidad de humo empezó a manifestarse y salió de la habitación a gran velocidad.

Una vez abierta la primera jaula pasaron rápidamente a la siguiente y gracias a las haditas recién liberadas fue más sencillo, pero nada en esta vida es fácil. Ya que en ese momento se escuchó un gran rugido acompañado por una fuerte risa.

-Jajaja valla estoy un tanto decepcionado- dice una voz que venía de atrás de un pilar- Nunca creí que sería tan sencillo encontrarlos muchachos-

-Quien eres muéstrate- dice Hipo mientras saca su espada y activa el mecanismo que se encargaba de encenderla. Ya teniendo algo de luz no fue tanta la sorpresa el ver de quien se trataba.

-Ya te olvidaste de mi Hipo- dice la silueta mientras se acerca más a la luz de la espada.

-Alvin- dice Hipo con rencor y acompañado de un gruñido y para combinar sus ojos cambiaron de forma.

-A veo que si me recuerdas- dice con alegría.

-Como olvidar al hombre que ha tratado de matarme más de una vez- contesta Hipo con furia.

P.O.V HIPO

Después de haber liberado a una gran cantidad de haditas tenía que venir este gordo infeliz a detenernos. Y no era cualquiera, sino que tenía que ser la única persona que en el pasado estuvo cerca de matarme, en más de una ocasión.

"Y lo peor es que no se ve ni un poco arrepentido" pensé con furia.

-Ha vamos Hipo no seguirás guardando rencor por eso o si- dice mientras empieza a caminar por el cuarto- porque no dejamos el pasado en el pasado-

-Acaso nos ves cara de estúpidos- dice Toch mientras abre una de las jaulas.

Al ver esto el rostro de Alvin cambia radicalmente, donde antes había una mirada divertida ahora lo remplaza un ceño fruncido -Veo que lograron sacar a algunas haditas, eso no está bien. O tú que dices compañero-

Es en ese momento que atrás de Alvin empieza a formarse un gran montón de humo que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un jaguar. Solo que este era el doble de su tamaño.

-Que dices compañero te encargas de esos dos mientras yo me divierto con este- dice Alvin a modo de juego. Lo único que recibió a cambio fue una especie de bufido, pero aun así empezó a aproximarse hacia mis amigos.

"O no, no lo harás" pensé con enfado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Alvin saca de no sé dónde su espada y me ataca.

-No tan rápido conquistador de dragones, deja que los niños se diviertan- me cuenta mientras hace cada vez más presión. - Después de todo tu y yo todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes. -

No sé cómo rayos le hice, pero logré quitármelo de encima, pero eso no lo detuvo cada ataque era más fuerte que el anterior, pero de alguna forma sentía que cada vez se hacía más y más lento gracias a esto fue más fácil predecir sus movimientos. Ahora él era el que estaba a la defensiva, pero la sonrisa que surcaba en sus labios me dejo pasmado.

Alvin estaba disfrutando la pelea, parecía ser un animal salvaje cullo único objetivo era matar. Es en ese momento que escuché una especie de zumbido acompañado de rocas cayendo que empecé a preocuparme. 

-Parece ser que ya llego la caballería- dice Alvin.

Es cuando nuestras espadas chocan que aprovecho y le pateo en el estómago lo suficientemente como para sacarle el aire. Sin importarme si este momento de distracción podría costarme caro me volteo buscando a mis amigos, se encontraban en el otro extremo de la habitación conteniendo al jaguar, pero en eso una especie de sombra o borrón empuja a Chimuelo casi al borde del balcón, por suerte se logra agarrar de una de las columnas.

\- ¡Chimuelo! - grito desesperado. Trato de correr hacia el para ayudarlo, pero algo me agarra del tobillo y caigo de boca.

-No te metas Hipo que nuestra pelea todavía no acaba- me gruñe furioso y al ver que por la caída ambos perdimos nuestras armas empezamos una pelea a puño limpio. 

"Esto es malo" pensé con miedo "Sino me doy prisa lo que sea que haya atacado a Chimuelo volverá a hacerlo y podría caer" 

La pelea se estaba intensificando a pesar de que podía ver sus movimientos se me complicaba más el poder asestar un golpe, ya a este paso tenía varios golpes en mi cara, espalda y brazos. De no ser porque logre esquivar uno de los ataques ya tendría por lo menos unas costillas rotas. 

Aproveche que descuido su costado y con toda mi fuerza golpe en el abdomen, justó donde las costillas terminan y algunos órganos están vulnerables, para mi fortuna logre asestar el golpe de la impresión lanza una especie de grito mudo y segundos después cae inconsciente. "Dios espero no haberlo golpeado tan fuerte" pensé ya que en esa zona un golpe con la suficiente fuerza puede ser algo fatal, y si será una mala persona tanto en el pasado como en el presente, pero eso no significa que me voy a rebajar a su nivel y matarlo.

Sin perder tiempo decido correr a donde se encontraba Chimuelo, pero algo me gano.

Era el hada de los dientes.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Hipo se quedó pasmado por un momento, segundos que le costaron muy caro. El hada de los dientes agarro del cuello de la playera a Chimuelo y ya estando a la altura de su rostro, con la mano libre que tenía intenta abrirle la boca, pero Chimuelo se resiste. Acción que enfurece al hada y aumenta la presión de esta manera lastimando a Chimuelo que ya no pudiendo más abre la boca en un intento de lanzar un ataque de plasma, pero como si esta le leyera la mente lo deja caer al vacío.

Todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, todo lo que se podía escuchar era la pelea de Toch contra el jaguar de humo y la fuerte respiración de Hipo, había entrado en una especie de shock.

P.O.V TOCH

Toda esta situación se había salido completamente de las manos, en el momento que liberamos a las hadas fue como si abriéramos la caja de pandora. Primero aparece ese tipo con facha de asesino serial que recién se escapó de un manicomio y como para echarle sal a la herida venia acompañado de un animal hecho completamente de humo.

En cualquier otra ocasión me habría detenido a contemplar al animal, era algo completamente hermoso, me tenía hipnotizado. Pero no todo lo hermoso tiene que contener algo completamente salvaje para compensar, ya que el loco sin pensarlo dos veces nos lo arroja, por suerte tenia a Chimuelo para ayudarme ya que el loco estaba más entretenido con Hipo.

Si no fuera por la situación de mierda en la que nos metimos, me habría puesto a bromear de que Hipo tenia a un acosador. Pero este no es el tiempo ni el lugar.

Y para que las cosas se pusieran más locas, podría jurar que este felino solo está jugando con nosotros, bueno conmigo más bien ya que a Chimuelo sí que le está dando con todo. "Que por dios esto es parecido a jugar con una mascota o un niño pequeño, solo que este si te puede matar para después comerte" pienso un tanto confundido. 

Así estuvimos por un rato y valla que tengo que agradecerles a los locos de nuestros amigos por ese entrenamiento tan espartano, gracias a eso es más fácil seguirles la pista a bigotes, pero como todo en esta vida es complicado algo de repente se aparece y lanza con fuerza a Chimuelo, por suerte logro agarrarse a una de las columnas, pero le estaba costando bastante el subir. Solo alcanzo de escuchar el grito de Hipo como para estar seguro de que por lo menos la ayuda vendrá pronto, pero empecé a sentir una profunda desesperación en mi pecho, era tan fuerte el sentimiento que era como tener hielo atorado.

Dolía mucho.

De alguna manera el jaguar debió de notar mi momento de debilidad ya que pase de estar parado a acostado en el piso con mi arma entre sus dientes. "Mierda ahora que hago" pensé con miedo "No quiero morir, no así".

Estaba cada vez más desesperado hasta que oí algo que me acompañara por el resto de mi vida, era un sonido tan lastimero lleno de tristeza y rabia, era parecido al de un animal moribundo. Nunca pensé en escuchar algo como eso y a pesar de que esto me pueda costar realmente caro me volteo y lo que vi me dejo completamente helado.

Era Hipo en el borde del balcón donde antes estaba Chimuelo, todo su cuerpo mostraba un profundo dolor como si una parte importante hubiera sido arrancada a la fuerza y en su lugar dejaron un vacío que sin importar que nada podría llenarlo.

"No........... ¡NO! Tiene que ser una broma" empecé a pensar y con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que el dolor en mi pecho incrementaba cada vez más y como si Hipo y yo estuviéramos sincronizados lanzamos un grito, pero no cualquiera era uno lleno de dolor de esos que solo expresan la mayor perdida.

Pero en eso el área que rodeaba a Hipo empezó a cambiar, el polvo que estaba en el piso se empezó a mover, pero no era el polvo el aire alrededor de Hipo era el que se estaba moviendo y entonces el infierno se desato.

Era como tener un tornado en la habitación, la fuerza del viento fue tanta que el jaguar se empezó a deshacer hasta que no quedo nada. Y como si estuviera en cámara lenta se levanta y al momento en que se voltea tenía una mirada casi asesina que miraba con un profundo rencor al Hada de los dientes y a sus monstruosos seguidores, quienes uno a uno iba cayendo a manos de las haditas al parecer eran unas fuertes guerreras. Pero a Hipo no parecía importarle nada, el viento se estaba poniendo cada vez más violento, algo que hizo que las haditas se escondieran en una parte donde las corrientes no les llegaran de lleno ya que en esas condiciones no podían volar. 

Y antes de que me pudiera poner de pie e ir a tratar de tranquilizar a Hipo algo se puso enfrente de él, no tengo idea de que era, era completamente negro y con la carencia de luz en la habitación fue imposible el poder notar si este ser era un amigo o enemigo.

Sin perder tiempo enciendo una llama lo suficientemente grande como para alumbrar la mitad del cuarto. También noto como el Hada de los dientes suelta un siseo parecido al de un gato y se iba a la parte más oscura del cuarto.

"¡¡Es sensible a la luz!!" pienso con alegría al parecer logre encontrar su debilidad tan solo tengo que decirle a Hipo para así acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Voy lo más rápido que puedo y justo cuando estoy a un par de metros cerca de ellos puedo ver como Hipo estaba dándole un abrazo asfixiante a la cosa esa y solo por la distancia alcance a oír un "Idiota, idiota no me vuelvas a asustar así o te juro que te mato yo mismo", eso me dejo muy confundido, estaba pensando que el dolor ya había empezado a afectarlo.

-Hem Hipo- digo con incertidumbre- ¿con quién hablas? - pero antes de que me pueda contestar esa cosa empieza a hablar -Valla conejito que no puedes reconocerme-.

No es posible será, y como si mi cerebro y mi boca hicieran cortocircuito grito - ¡¡Chimuelo, ¿eres tú?!!-

-Quien más- me contesta y ya que se volteó en mi dirección puedo ver que si es realmente él. Yo no me lo podía creer y al no saber cómo reaccionar primero lo golpeo y luego le doy un gran abrazo de oso.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO DE NUEVO! - le empiezo a gritar mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapan- ¡¡ACASO QUIERES QUE HA HIPO Y A MI NOS DE UN ATAQUE, ACABO DE PERDER AÑOS DE MI VIDA GRACIAS A TU OGRACIOSADA!!-

No logre aguantarlo y antes de pensar en el buen material de chantaje que esto podría ocasionar me aferre a él con más fuerza a la vez que mis lagrimas abundaban y salían sin control. Pero había algo que no lograba entender ¡¿Como es que seguía vivo?! Era imposible que sobreviviera a esa caída, hasta Heimdal nos estuvo diciendo que tuviéramos mucho cuidado por eso. 

Ya habiéndome tranquilizado e intentar rescatar algo de control decido hacer la temida pregunta. - No me malentiendas, pero ¿Que te paso? ¿Como es que ahora tienes alas? y lo más importante ¿Como es que estas vivo? - 

Para ser sinceros hacer esas preguntas me dejo un mal sabor de boca en el estómago, y debo de admitir que tenía mucho miedo el saber las respuestas.

-Bueno veras- empieza a decir Chimuelo.

P.O.V CHIMUELO

No tenía idea de cómo iba a responder esas preguntas cuando ni yo mismo comprendía como es que había llegado a estos extremos. 

Todo lo que recordaba es que estaba peleando contra el jaguar y de un segundo para el otro mis pies habían dejado el piso y empecé a sentir un horrible dolor en mi espalda, estaba aturdido, más que nada porque estuve demasiado cerca de caer por el balcón, pero gracias a los dioses logro agarrarme de una de las columnas. Y antes de poder saber que sucedía vi la cosa más horrible de todas.

Donde antes debió de ser una mujer hermosa solo quedaba la sombra de lo que fue, sus plumas una vez de brillantes colores ahora eran una extraña combinación de gris, morado y negro. Todo su cuerpo se veía maltratado como si ni siquiera se cuidara se le llegaba a ver las costillas de tan flaca que estaba, pero lo más alarmante de su persona era el rostro. Estaba completamente desfigurado, tenía cicatrices sumamente finas como si se las hubieran hecho con el filo más delgado que tuviera a la mano excepto dos que las tenía comenzando en sus labios y terminaban a la altura de sus oídos, su boca era de un tono azul casi tirándole a morado y sus ojos, no sus ojos eran iguales a los de Sandman solo que de alguna manera estos transmitían una tristeza aplastante y al mismo tiempo odio y rencor.

En el momento en que estaba frente a mí por algún extraño milagro logro subir lo suficiente como para ya no estar en peligro mortal pero antes de que pudiera correr, el hada me agarra por el cuello de mi playera y como si no pasara nada me levanta.

Ya a este punto estaba desesperado, ella trataba de abrir mi boca y con cada nuevo intento yo cerraba con más fuerza mis labios, resisto lo más que puedo, pero eso solo hace que se enfurezca más. En un intento de completa desesperación o suicida abro lo suficiente como para lanzar un proyectil de plasma.

Mas no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Sentí una rápida ráfaga de viento en mi espalda y empecé a ver como el balcón se iba alejando cada vez mas de mí. 

Tan solo logre escuchar un potente grito antes de que todo se volviera negro. Bueno no todo, unas imágenes estaban apareciendo a toda velocidad, pero todo se detuvo justo en un recuerdo.

Empieza el flashback

Estaba en una pequeña isla y estaba jugando con un ratón de campo, todo estaba en completa calma y a mi alrededor habían más de una especie de dragón, por un lado, estaban dos pesadillas monstruosas jugando un poco brusco, del otro se encontraban un Nadder y un Gronckle dormidos mientras que atrás de ellos se encontraba un Cremallerus que de un potente rugido los despertó, ellos al estar furiosos se pusieron a pelear pero se notaba que todo era de juego.

Es en eso que escucho un pequeño rugido de una pareja que me está llamando que dejo de jugar con el ratón, al no haber tantos dragones de mi edad tenía que encontrar la forma de entretenerme, voy a la dirección del llamado y ahí estaban otro dragón macho igualito a mí solo que este era más grande y a su lado estaba un dragón hembra de la misma especie solo que esta era de color blanco.

Eran mis padres.

Me puse a jugar un rato con mi padre mientras que mi madre solo nos miraba con una profunda mirada llena de amor.

Nada podía arruinar este día. O al menos eso creía.

Por el bosque se empezaron a escuchar unos fuertes golpes llenos de ira y dolor a la vez que una luz se acercaba rápidamente. No fue sino hasta que los dragones más grandes y viejos alzaron el vuelo y a gruñir en esa dirección que entendí lo que estaba pasando.

Los humanos venían.

Me empecé a preparar para la batalla y al igual que los demás quería alzar el vuelo para ayudar a los demás, pero fue el rugido de mi padre que me detuvo de hacer algo. Me ordeno que no peleara que junto a los demás dragones que ya sabían volar por su cuenta tomáramos a los más jóvenes y nos los lleváramos lejos. De inmediato me opuse, no quería dejarlo también quería luchar, pero mi madre me suplico que lo escuchara, prometiendo que nos alcanzarían pronto.

Debió de notar que no me convencía en lo más mínimo porque en su lugar dijo que si no regresábamos en 1 día que podría regresar por ellos y ayudar.

Fue que con renuncia acepte, pero no sin antes despedirme de ellos y decirles cuanto los amaba. Fui lo más rápido que pude al nido junto a los demás dragones y entre todos logramos evacuar por completo la cueva, sin perder tiempo fuimos a una de las islas que tenían una reina pensando que nos ayudaría. Que equivocados estábamos.

En el momento en que llegamos nos ignoró por completo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo nuestra situación, todo lo que hizo fue enojarse y decir las reglas si es que nos queríamos quedar a vivir en esa isla sino las seguíamos el precio a pagar era nuestra vida.

Puede y que sea demasiado joven para entender algunas cosas, pero mi padre siempre me dijo que un verdadero líder era el que velaba por su gente, el que no los ignoraba y solo buscaba el bienestar de su pueblo incluso antes que el suyo. En cambio, lo que estaba viendo era todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez me enseñaron esta era una criatura egoísta que solo buscaba su propio bienestar y que no le importaba la integridad de otro ser vivo, que bien esta mataría a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Aquel no era un líder, era un esclavista. Un torturador. Un monstruo.

Al hablar con los demás concordamos en que era mejor pasar la noche ahí, lo más seguro es que para mañana nuestros padres se habían librado de la amenaza y no tardarían en venir.

Fue la noche más horrible de toda mi vida, no logre dormir casi nada. Algo en mi interior me gritaba que algo estaba mal, que nos necesitaban, pero decidí no escuchar, confiaba en la fuerza que mis padres tenían. No éramos de las especies más peligrosos por nada, ese pensamiento logro calmarme por un rato haciendo que pudiera dormir, ya que para esta hora mañana volvería a ver a mis padres y todo esto se quedaría en un amargo recuerdo.

Al salir el sol fui el primero en estar fuera de la isla buscando a algún dragón conocido, con el tiempo los demás también vinieron en especial los más jóvenes queriendo ser los primeros en ver a sus padres. Todos esperábamos impacientes. 

Pero las horas pasaron y era cada vez más conservar ese estado de euforia y emoción. Ya cuando fue el ocaso algunos dragones habían entrado de regreso al volcán junto con los más jóvenes, para cuando el cielo se fue oscureciendo más cada vez más dragones volvían adentro hasta que solo quede yo, tenía la esperanza que solo se habían retrasado al haber buscado en otras islas, ya era muy tarde cuando también entre. 

Recordando la promesa que le hice a mi madre traté de dormir un poco, al día siguiente busqué a uno de los Narders que vino con nosotros y le dije lo que haría. En cuanto le dije inmediatamente quiso venir conmigo a lo cual me negué ya que al ser el más rápido solo me retrasaría y de esa forma seria más rápido para mi regresar por ayuda, a regañadientes acepto quedarse con los demás y sin perder tiempo salí lo más rápido posible. 

Tarde varias horas en llegar, pero no me importaba solo quería ver que estuvieran bien. Al momento de aterrizar empecé a buscar a todos los llamaba, pero nadie contestaba.

Con cada segundo que pasaba más desesperado estaba, pero en su lugar empezó a llegarme un olor a quemado y a carne echándose a perder, en mi desesperación no pensé en el significado, pero no fue hasta que me adentré más al bosque que vi los signos de pelea que el miedo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. 

No dude empecé a correr y con cada tramo que tomaba el miedo solo incrementaba el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y a llenarse de armas o de algunas extremidades humanas, pero fue hasta que vi el cuerpo de un Gronckle que corrí con más fuerza, hasta llegar al claro donde vi por última vez a mis padres.

Nunca olvidare lo que vi ese día, el claro estaba cubierto de cuerpos, tanto humanos como de dragones, empecé a hiperventilarme.

"No, no, no, esto no es posible" pensaba con absoluto terror.

No sé cómo paso, pero en algún momento debí de perder el control de mi forma draconiana y empecé transformarme en una combinación de dragón y humano. Mi padre siempre decía que al ser uno de los dragones más antiguos los dioses nos dieron la habilidad de cambiar para así ser un intermediario entre ambas especies, pero al ya haber pocos de nosotros se convirtió en un regalo que había que ocultar.

Odiaba esta forma. Pero de alguna forma la termine aceptando y con el paso del tiempo se volvió algo natural el cambiar, a veces solo lo hacía por aburrimiento. 

Ignorando por completo mi transformación empecé a buscar a mis padres con la esperanza de que solo estuvieran heridos, pero no muertos. Busqué por horas hasta que al final los encontré.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero al momento de llegar a su lado fue cuando vi que estaban muy heridos, también lo que me partió el corazón fue que mi padre tenía una espada atravesada justo en su corazón y mi madre tenía una lanza en el medio de su cuerpo. Sin poder creerlo corro al bosque con todas mis fuerzas, como si de esa manera pudiera huir de la verdad.

Pero no importa cuánto corras, que tan lejos vallas o que tanto te mientas a ti mismo. Nadie puede escapar de la verdad.

Caigo en la mitad del bosque, derrotado, cansado, enojado. Y sin otra cosa más que hacer lanzo un rugido con bastante fuerza que bien pude haberme roto las cuerdas vocales, pero no me importa, había perdido a mi manada, a mi familia.

Estaba solo.

O eso creía.

En las sombras pude observar una luz y de ella salió un gran conejo que al acercase más la luz lo iba cubriendo hasta que en vez de un conejo había una persona y al momento de ver sus ojos esa tristeza se fue menguando un poco. No sabía la razón, pero sentía que el me ayudaría a salir del pozo en el que me estaba metiendo poco a poco.

Con el empecé a sentir esperanza 

Con el empecé a sentir esperanza   
Fin del flashback

Tan rápido como vino se fue y empecé a sentir como mi ropa se iba estirando solo pude pensar que se debía a que la gravedad estaba haciendo lo suyo. Pero para cuando me encontraba a unos metros cerca del suelo empiezo a escuchar un grito en mi cabeza y de un momento a otro me estaba alejando del piso.

Extrañado me volteo y quede pasmado justo en mi espalda había dos enormes alas de color negro, y por curiosidad o simple morbo bajo la cabeza y justo donde termina mi espalda baja había una cola del mismo color.

"Bueno si todavía tenía dudas sobre ser un dragón, ahora ya no están" pensé un tanto aturdido y eufórico. Pero de repente se estaba volviendo más complicado estar en el aire, de alguna forma las antes pacificas ráfagas de viento se volvieron se volvieron iracundas y conforme yo me iba acercando al lugar donde el hada me arrojo estas empeoraban.

No lograba entender por qué hasta que vi en el centro a Hipo, se veía mal, derrotado incluso, pero eso solo duro unos instantes, se fue parando lentamente y gracias al viento su cabello cubría por completo su mirada, pero cuando levanto la cara me congele. Hipo tenía una mirada llena de ira y con sus ojos ya cambiados se veía igual a un dragón listo para atacar, aunque sería mejor dicho que estaba listo para matar. 

Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando Dagur nos contó lo que le había hecho a su familia solo que en vez de fuego ahora era el aire quien reaccionaba.

Sin perder tiempo me acerque y como la vez pasada intento que recupere la razón, le suplique que reaccionara. Pero no me escuchaba todo y gracias a mi oído solo puede escucharlo murmurar. "Tiene que pagar, ellos lo mataron, mataron a mi hermano".

Me quede sin palabras, no sabía que decir o que hacer así que lo empiezo a zarandear y a decirle -Hipo estoy bien, no me mataron- Al principio no me escucho, pero después de lo que pareció ser años logro calmarse.

\- ¿Chimuelo? - me pregunta con la voz quebrada, como si creyera que su mente le estuviera jugando un truco sucio.

-Si Hipo- dije mientras exhalaba aliviado "Un poco más tarde y puede que destruyera todo el lugar" pensé maravillado, pero a la vez asustado, "Mejor nunca hago enojar a Hipo y me va a ir como en feria". Pensé mientras veía a mi alrededor el viento seguía algo descontrolado, pero poco a poco se iba calmando, sin embargo, era bastante el daño y al mirar un poco más pude ver un bulto tirado casi en medio del cuarto, a esta distancia no sabía si estaba inconsciente o solo fingía.

No fue hasta que sentí una presión en mi pecho que mi vista regreso a Hipo, me estaba abrazando, aunque sería mejor decir que me estaba asfixiando, pero bueno con las circunstancias no lo puedo culpar. Todo lo que se podía escuchar era a Hipo murmurando "Idiota, idiota no me vuelvas a asustar así o te juro que te mato yo mismo", para ser sinceros me dio algo de risa ya que soy consciente de que es capaz de cumplir con esa amenaza.

Así estuvimos por un rato hasta que escuche a Toch preguntando-Hem Hipo ¿con quién hablas?-

No pude evitarlo y me burlé de él, ya sé que las alas y la cola son nuevas, pero fuera de eso ¿Como rayos no me reconoció? 

Al principio se quedó pasmado y abría y cerraba su boca, como si se estuviera preguntando si ya enloqueció, pero al igual que Hipo me dio un abrazo aplastante "Haber si no me rompen las costillas, estos dos" pensé entre divertido y adolorido. 

¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO DE NUEVO! - me grita Toch mientras varias lagrimas salen de sus ojos- ¡¡ACASO QUIERES QUE HA HIPO Y A MI NOS DE UN ATAQUE, ACABO DE PERDER AÑOS DE MI VIDA GRACIAS A TU OGRACIOSADA!!- me sentí horrible por eso. Lo último que quiero es preocuparlos o dejarles un gran dolor. Después de unos minutos se logró calmar - No me malentiendas, pero ¿Que te paso? ¿Como es que ahora tienes alas? y lo más importante ¿Como es que estas vivo? -

Diablos y ahora que hago, ¿Como se los explico, cuando ni yo mismo lo entiendo del todo?

-Pues veras- empiezo a decir, pero un fuerte chirrido me interrumpe.

"Ha por los dioses que nos olvidamos de la vieja esa" pienso enojado y por las miradas de estos me atrevo a decir que ellos también. De inmediato nos pusimos en circulo cada quien dándonos la espalda para que de esa forma no nos pasara lo mismo que la última vez.

-Hipo alguna idea- pregunto esperanzado.

-Varias, pero a menos que sepa cuál es su debilidad no sirvieran de nada- dice frustrado.

-Para eso mi amigo creo tener la respuesta- dice Toch mientras levanta más su arma- Cuando estabas teniendo esa pequeña crisis y todo era un completo caos, logre encender un pequeño fuego y el Hada corrió a esconderse a la parte menos iluminada del cuarto. Tengo la idea de que el fuego o la luz son su punto débil-

\- ¿Que como los vampiros? - pregunto extrañado.

-Tienes una mejor idea- me dice enojado, a lo cual me quedo cayado- eso pensé-

-Por mucho que me entretenga sus peleas- dice Hipo mientras enciende por completo su espada y se le queda mirando a las llamas. - Creo que tengo una idea-

"Ese es mi hermano" pensé feliz, aun no logro entender cómo es que llega a tener ideas tan buenas o por lo menos tan rápidas. Pero no sé si es por casi morir, pero algo en su sonrisa hizo que los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran. "Hay una trampa en este plan" pensé alarmado.

Y creo que Toch pensó lo mismo que yo ya que dijo- Borra esa sonrisa de bufón Hipo y dinos cual es la parte suicida- Y valla que era la parte suicida ya que su respuesta me dejo pasmado, pero nada sorprendido- Alguien tiene que ser la carnada-

"Hay diosito ayúdanos" pensé con cansancio, pero antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiéramos reclamar con rapidez nos empezó a explicar y aunque odie admitirlo era un gran plan, simple pero efectivo.

-Es una completa locura y tiene grandes posibilidades de que no sobrevivamos- empieza a decir Toch con una mirada seria mientras se queda viendo su macuahuitl- suena como todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora- Dice con una emoción que hace que lo volteé a ver con sorpresa "Este hombre está loco o que", pensé alarmado. - Dime que es lo que necesitas-.

\- ¿¡Acaso están locos!?- les grito, - ¿es que ya olvidaron lo que nos dijeron Heimdal y los demás? Por algo esa loca tiene las manos manchadas.

-Enserio crees que lo olvide- me contesta ofendido Hipo- Pero no tenemos muchas opciones Chimuelo ahora que sabe que por lo menos dos de nosotros pueden generar fuego será muy cautelosa, pero si está enojada no será predecible, atacara al azar. Tenemos que aprovechar eso-

-Mierda- es lo único que alcanzo a decir. Enserio odio admitirlo, pero es lo más lógico. 

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Ya sabiendo como tenían que proseguir no perdieron el tiempo en llevar a cabo el plan. Aunque más de uno pensaba que era suicida, pero así es la vida ganas algunos, pierdes unos cientos. 

Sin perder tiempo Toch empezó a provocar al Hada de los dientes. -Oye pobre escusa de Hada, como es posible que un simple ratón haga un mejor trabajo que tú, o es que la edad ya te está afectando- 

Al principio no hubo reacción solo algunos gruñidos, se podía escuchar el desconcierto del hada, pero hasta ahí llegaba. "Como se hace enojar a alguien que está obsesionado con los dientes" se preguntaba Toch mientras por habito mete una de las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y es en eso que siente un pequeño objeto a lo cual lo saca con rapidez y al ver lo que era una pequeña bombilla se enciende "No mames como no pensé en esto antes" pensó con alegría.

-Oye Hadita no te gustaría un pequeño dulce- dice mientras le quita con lentitud el envoltorio al dulce- sabes estos dulces son muy populares en donde vengo ¿Has oído hablar de Lucas muecas? - El hada de los dientes empieza a hacer un horrible sonido como entre bufido, succión y carraspeo, algo totalmente desagradable. - Ha parece que si lo conoces, después de todo este dulce es realmente bueno para los dientes ¿no lo crees? un caramelo al cual le ponen un polvito picosito el cual hace que los dientes se sientan raros cuando lo muerdes-. Con cada palabra que Toch decía parecía que el Hada se enojaba cada vez más, al igual que sus ayudantes, pero a estos estar ocupados con las haditas no podían hacer nada más que gruñir.

Toch ignorando todo el escándalo se come como si nada el dulce, no es hasta que lo muerde que todo se fue al diablo. El Hada lanza un potente y agudo alarido antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad, ya estando a unos centímetros de agarrar el cuello del joven una bola de luz color morado colisiona en su pecho, dejándola aturdida por un instante, instante en el que los jóvenes aprovecharon y la rodearon. 

Al estar ya en posición Toch y Chimuelo empezaron a generar fuego y lanzándolo al suelo a puntos estratégicos donde antes Hipo embarro una ligera cantidad del líquido que hacía que su espada se incendiara por completo. 

El Hada al verse acorralada intenta salir volando, solo para caer, ya que Hipo logro manipular un poco el viento imposibilitando que alguien pudiera volar. Ya desesperada al ver que no puede volar por encima del fuego busca con fervor un hueco al cual las llamas no hayan tocado todavía, más fue en vano el fuego estaba en todos lados haciendo que todo el cuarto estuviera iluminado, y al no haber ningún lugar donde las grotescas criaturas se pudieran refugiar la luz les pegaba de lleno a lo cual se volvieron inútiles ya que al ser estos seres con sensibilidad a la luz no podían defenderse de los brutales ataques de las haditas, la batalla acabo en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras que con el Hada las cosas eran diferentes, ya que de su cuerpo se empezaba a desprender una especie de humo color negro, al este hacerse más espeso el Hada se iba enrollando cada vez más hasta que se encontraba en posición fetal. No fue hasta que el humo se hubiera evaporado por completo que detuvieron tanto al fuego como al viento.

-Están todos bien- pregunta entrecortado Hipo ya que al ser esta la primera vez que ocupaba el viento se encontraba sumamente cansado.

-Define bien- contesta Toch con evidente cansancio en su voz- Diablos acabo de tener la misma sensación que tuve cuando mi mama vio que ocultaba comida en mi cuarto-.

-Haber Toch en qué mundo se puede comparar enfrentarse al Hada de los dientes endemoniado con un simple regaño- le recrimina Chimuelo- No hay duda de que te estas volviendo cada vez más exagerado-

-Eso solo lo dices porque tu madre no sabe cómo utilizar la chancla- le regresa el reclamo. - recuerda mis palabras, no hay nada más aterrador para un joven mexicano que una mujer con una chancla en mano-

Ni Chimuelo o Hipo pudieron aguantarse la risa, después de todo se les hacía algo inverosímil tenerle miedo a una pieza de calzado. 

Toch ya habiendo venir las burlas abre la boca ya sea para reclamarles o seguir con las burlas, pero un pequeño quejido provoco que el cuarto se viera envuelto en un silencio sepulcral. 

Ese quejido provenía del Hada.

Con mucha cautela los tres se fueron acercando al lugar, y al hacerlo lograron notar que no era la misa criatura a la cual se habían enfrentado, sino todo lo contrario había vuelto a tener el mismo aspecto que tenía antes de la pesadilla. Algo a lo cual agradecían.

Las haditas se encontraban revoloteando sobre ella, se notaba que estaban preocupadas, pero una junto al ratón Pérez se acercaron a ellos, más específico a Hipo. Algo a lo cual solo alcanzo a repetir la misma acción que tuvieron en su primer encuentro, con excepción a que también tenía una hadita en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- dijo el ratón.

-No hay problema amiguito- dijo Toch mientras recargaba su mentón en el otro hombro de Hipo- No tuvieron problemas con esas alimañas- pregunta con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. 

-No tanto como ustedes- le contesta divertido- después de todo podremos ser chiquitos, pero no por eso signifique que no podremos defendernos- 

-Ya chiquitos, pero poderosos- les contesto Toch aliviado.

-Saben cómo se encuentra el Hada- le pregunta Hipo.

-Eso si no sabría como contestarte- dice Perez con total honestidad- las haditas no saben lo que tiene solo saben que parece estar dormida o algo así-

-Parece ser lo mismo que le paso a Sandman cuando logramos sacar a la pesadilla de su sistema- dice Chimuelo.

-En todo caso será mejor que nos la llevemos con Heimdal- dice Hipo mientras piensa en alguna alternativa- ¿Eso claro, si no les importa? -

Tanto la hadita que se encontraba en el hombro de Hipo como el ratón empezaron a "dialogar" solo que para los demás sonaban como pequeños chillidos. Algo que llamo la atención de otras haditas a lo cual parecía que la discusión se estaba poniendo algo acalorada, después de un par de minutos Pérez hablo -No se preocupen, parece que las haditas prefieren que su jefa descansé y ver que tan grande es el daño. Por el momento solo harán pequeñas cosas ya que ellas también se deben de recuperar-.

Ya estando todo resuelto solo faltaba ver quién sería el que se llevaría cargando al Hada. A lo que rápidamente se decidió que fuera Toch el que cargara con ella ya que era el único que no estaba tan herido. Pero antes de irse Hipo reviso a Alvin para ver el estado en el que se encontraba ya que ni loco iba a dejar a un desquiciado con las hadas. 

Mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Alvin no se había movido en lo más mínimo pero su piel se veía grisácea. Algo por lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie, con temor Hipo se puso a buscar el pulso más fue en vano el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para matarlo.

Hipo se encontraba en shock ya que por más que odiara al hombre no quería matarlo, se sentía tan culpable más una pequeña presión en su hombro evito que se siguiera culpando, era Chimuelo.

-No lo hagas-empezó a decir- no fue tu culpa, él te hubiera matado de haber tenido la oportunidad. -

P.O.V HIPO

Se que era tonto, sabía que era verdad lo que me decía, pero aun así me sentía culpable.

Y por muy masoquista que se escuche me alegraba de sentir culpa, me preocuparía no sentir nada, el simple hecho de sentir hace que sea diferente a Alvin.

O al menos eso es lo que me gusta creer.

Decido dejar ir el tema, por el momento no era el lugar para que pudiera lidiar con esto, lo haría en la soledad de su cuarto acompañado de su guitarra y después dormiría por todo un día de ser necesario. Ahora solo quería ir a casa.

Chimuelo debió de ver mi dilema o algo por el estilo ya que me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y me ayudo a pararme.

-Bueno chicos es ahora de regresar a casa- les digo.

-Ya era hora- contesta Toch- este definitivamente fue un día muy pesado, sin contar de que creí que uno de mis amigos murió, durante la pelea dejé caer mi dulce - se lamentaba Toch como si hubiera perdido algo invaluable. 

\- O por todos los dioses deja de lloriquear por un dulce- le reclama Chimuelo

-Hay perdona lagartija, pero esos dulces no son fáciles de conseguir, además de que gracias a ese simple dulce es que logramos que el hada de los dientes callera en la trampa- le dice Toch entre enojado e indignado.

"Hay dios ya van a empezar" pensé con pesadez, aunque estaría mintiendo que me alegraba escuchar sus riñas infantiles. Decidí ignorarlos y en su lugar usar ese extraño aparato que nos dieron para avisarle al resto que ya habíamos terminado.

Mas una extraña sensación empezó a crecer en mi pecho como por reflejo empecé a jugar con mi collar, algo estaba mal no sabía lo que era, pero tenía que ver con Jack. 

"Por favor resiste Jack ya voy por ti "pensé mientras agarraba con mayor fuerza el collar, a la vez que imploraba que el pudiera escucharme.


	13. ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Heimdal apenas tenía unos minutos que cruzo el portal para encontrarse con los demás, detrás de él venían Jack junto a la señora C. ya que ella se encontraba preocupada por los muchachos mientras que Jack solo fue por chismoso. 

No tenían ni dos segundos de que habían pasado por el portal y lo que encuentran son los gritos de Chimuelo y Toch que como siempre se encontraban discutiendo y se preguntaran ¿en dónde está Hipo? pues él se encontraba checando a Tooth que seguía sin despertar. "Y uno aquí preocupado y solo andan de payasos" pensó Heimdal y aunque se veía irritado en realidad encontraba toda esta situación algo graciosa.

Pero a pesar de que todo se encontraba en relativa paz, las cosas eran completamente diferentes en México.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MEXICO

P.O.V PITCH

Después de haber corrido un grave peligro con Coatlicue y su nieto. Y de haber conseguido ayuda para poder controlar a Jack y al conejo, decidí que lo mejor y lo más sensato sería ir lo más rápido posible por esos dos, entre más rápido los pudiera controlar más rápido los haría sufrir.

-Oigan ustedes dos adivinen que- dije en voz alta para cualquier que me viera parecería que solo le estoy hablando al vacío, pero si escucharan con atención, verían lo equivocados que estaban.

\- ¿Ahora que quieres? - me contesta alguien con voz ronca, como si llevara tiempo si hablar o peor aún hubiera gritado con demasiada fuerza. - ¿Qué es lo que te puso de tan buen humor, tu esposa te volvió a hablar? - 

"Ha este conejo no pierde el sentido del humor" pensé algo enojado. -Vaya conejito veo que aun puedes hablar, eso es bueno, pero no, tú y el copito de nieve van a conocer a unos amigos. -

De solo pensar en lo que le puedan a hacer a estos dos hace que los vellos en mi brazo se enchinen de la emoción.

\- En pocas palabras ellos harán algo que tú no puedes hacer- me responde alguien más que se encontraba en la celda de alado- como han caído los poderosos-

No lo pude soportar más y le meto un puñetazo en la cara, a lo cual por la fuerza se le rompió la nariz. - Sera mejor que cuides esa boca Frost, que ya no tengo la más mínima paciencia contigo- respondo enojado, prácticamente estaba lleno de ira porque por más que me duela estaba en lo cierto.

-Acaso toque una fibra sensible Pitch- me dice Jack mientras se intentaba sentar.

No es hasta que la bola de pelos se empieza a reír que decido llevármelos y antes de que se dieran cuenta concentre cantidad suficiente para hacer unas cadenas en sus muñecas y ordene a un par de pesadillas que los envolvieran y nos teletransporte al templo de la diosa.

P.O.V NEUTRAL

-Valla Pitch tardaste más de lo que pensé- dice Coatlicue al recién llegado- Uno pensaría que no tardarías ni un minuto en venir-

-Me disculpo, tuvimos una pequeña charla y nos dejamos llevar- contesta mientras que las pesadillas dejaban de sopetón a los guardianes.

Coatlicue al ver a los jóvenes, decidido acercarse a lo cual al ver esto intentaron zafarse o por lo menos alejarse lo más posible de ella, acción que solo divirtió a la diosa. Al estar a solo un par de metros cerca de ellos logra percatarse que estaban rodeados de magia, cosa que impresiono a la diosa, ya que a pesar de que cada espíritu tenía su propio poder, pero esta energía era distinta. -Interesante, muy interesante-dijo en voz baja la diosa, esperando que nadie la oyera, pero como todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral se escuchó a la perfección.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es interesante? - pregunta ansioso Pitch. Esta interrupción no fue bien recibida y lo dejo muy en claro en su mirada, y como si fuera un niño pequeño solo alcanzo a levantar las manos en señal de "Tranquila ya me callo".

Esta acción hizo que Tezcatlipoca se riera. -Enserio no lo ves Coco-dice ignorando la mirada de odio que le deba Pitch. - La razón por la cual no puedes controlar sus cuerpos es demasiado simple que cualquier Dios de menor rango podría verlo. - 

"Eso es un golpe bajo" piensan Jack y Aster, a pesar de la situación se les hacía divertido el ver como se estaban burlando de él y lo mejor del caso es que él no puede reclamar nada a menos que quiera sufrir.

Pitch estaba rojo del coraje y de vergüenza, cosa que solo aumentaba su ira ya que para él no era obvio por qué no pudiera controlarlos como a los otros guardianes- A ver dime que se supone que es tan obvio- dice a regañadientes.

Antes de que Tezcatlipoca tuviera oportunidad de seguir burlándose de Pitch, de repente en el centro de la habitación una gran cantidad de humo se empezó a formar hasta que tomo la forma de un jaguar.

"¿¡QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTE ANIMALEJO ESTABA VIGILANDO AL HADA JUNTO A ESE BRUTO!?" piensa irritado, pero a la vez preocupado por lo que esto llegaría a significar, esa preocupación la mando muy al fondo y en su lugar dejo que la ira se hiciera cargo. - ¡QUE HACES AQUI SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAS ESTAR EN TU PUESTO JUNTO AL VIKINGO! -

El jaguar ignora por completo a Pitch y va directo a su creador y empieza a hacer una especie de sonidos que solo los dioses parecen entender, la cara de Tezcatlipoca cambiaba con cada sonido que el animal hacía, sus gestos solo irritaban a Pitch ya que ninguno de los dioses le decían algo. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Jack y Bunny también se encontraban desesperados por saber qué es lo que pasaba, ya que con lo poco que dijo Pitch sabían que esa criatura era uno de los vigilan a sus amigos, su preocupación se repartía entre el bienestar de sus amigos y el de sus parejas. 

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el jaguar se quedó en un completo silencio, algo que solo agravaba el ambiente, la tensión se sentía y para dos de los integrantes que estaban en el cuarto sentían que poco a poco se asfixiaban. De repente Tezcatlipoca se empieza a reír a todo pulmón y a sonreír como maniático, algo que solo hacía sentir peor a Jack y Bunny, esto hizo que Pitch ya no pudiera soportar la ignorancia y con toda la furia que sentía le grita a Tezcatlipoca sin pensar en que por esta acción su cabeza correría peligro mortal. - ¿¡QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?!-

Tezcatlipoca en vez de enojarse o verse irritado solo se rio con más fuerza, Coatlicue no estaba mejor al igual que su nieto se veía que toda la situación le divertía, solo que a diferencia de su nieto ella tenía control. Mas al ver la cara de Pitch decidió compadecerse de el - Hay Pitch, lo que se sucede es que tus aliados volvieron a fallar- empieza a explicar la diosa mientras camina hacia la ventana, dándole así la espalda a todos sin ver el peso de sus palabras. 

Cada quien tuvo distintas reacciones, Tezcatlipoca se encontraba intrigado con los humanos que a pesar de tener todas las que perder seguían sorprendiéndolo cada vez más, Jack y Bunny estaban aliviados y eufóricos además de un poco engreídos, pero sobre todas las cosas orgullosos de sus parejas. Pero la cosa cambiaba con Pitch, él no estaba para nada contento, si el aun estuviera vivo su sangre prácticamente estaría hirviendo del coraje que tenía, era tal su furia que la arena que se encontraba a su alrededor estaba formando formas algo perturbadoras.

\- ¿Como que mi aliado ha vuelto a fallar? - pregunta cómo puede Pitch sin perder el poco control que aún tenía. Algo complicado si tomamos en cuenta que todos en el cuarto se estaban burlando de su desgracia.

-Es que acaso hay otra explicación Pitch- contesta esta vez Tezcatlipoca mientras acaricia al jaguar. - Esos jóvenes derrotaron a ese mastodonte sin cerebro, o por lo que me contaron fue Hipo el que termino venciéndolo además de que el dragón ha logrado acceder a su parte animal y de esa manera es fácil saber que lograron liberar al hada, aunque el cómo no lo sé, al parecer solo lograron que mi estimado amigo no pudiera materializarse antes de que todo acabara- termina de explicar con evidente interés algo que no les gusto a los guardianes.

\- ¿Como es posible que lograran derrotar a Alvin? - pregunta ya harto Pitch- ese tipo era enorme y era más fuerte que esos tres - estos reclamos solo cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que los dioses solo podían pensar que estaba actuando peor que un niño mimado. 

\- ¿Acaso tu no aprendes Pitch? - pregunta ya harta Coatlicue- escúchame y escúchame muy atento que no lo voy a repetir dos veces- empieza a decir mientras poco a poco se va acercando a Pitch, y con cada paso el aire se iba espesando y la luz de las velas se iba apagando, para cuando estaba a dos metros de Pitch toda la habitación se encontraba a oscuras y el ambiente estaba tan tenso que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Pitch estaba aterrorizado, toda su ira se esfumo en cuanto la diosa empezó a hablar, sabía que la había cagado a lo grande al reclamarle a los dioses, pero antes de que pudiera rectificar su error algo se empezó a arrastrar por su cuello, sus piernas, su abdomen. Al bajar la vista se quedó completamente petrificado, lo que estaba sintiendo era como una serpiente de gran tamaño se iba envolviendo cada vez más en su cuerpo.

Ni tiempo le dio a Pitch de reclamar, ya que Coatlicue decidió que en ese momento le daría una pequeña lección al espíritu del miedo 

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué esos niños han logrado con facilidad frustrar todos tus planes? - empezó a hablar y pobre de el si se le ocurría decir algo ya que sus ojos y su voz detonaban peligro y prometían un gran sufrimiento para quien sea que se atreviera a interrumpirla. -Esos niños a pesar de no poseer una gran fuerza tienen inteligencia y en cualquier campo de batalla esas cualidades son muy reconocidas, gracias a la inteligencia es por lo que los generales logran hacer e implementar estrategias que los llevaran a la victoria. La fuerza no solo está en un solo individuo, si un pequeño grupo uniera sus fuerzas no importa quién sea el adversario la victoria estaría garantizada- y es como en un rápido movimiento Coatlicue pone en su cuello la hoja de un Técpatl.- Así que dime Pitch ahora que sabes que estos chicos son más inteligentes y hábiles que tú, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Y piensa muy bien porque toda esta situación me está cansando. -

(Para que se den una idea, esto es un Técpatl y es una herramienta que era muy usada para los sacrificios)  
(Para que se den una idea, esto es un Técpatl y es una herramienta que era muy usada para los sacrificios)

Ya sin más que decir Coatlicue le quito el Técpatl del cuello no sin dejarle una pequeña marca para que vea que ya no se va a andar con juegos, y como si la serpiente pensara lo mismo que su señora poco a poco se fue alejando de Pitch para así posarse sobre el cuello de su ama. Coatlicue sintiendo que había dejado las cosas lo suficiente claras decidió enfocarse en Jack y en Bunny que desde que llegaron se encontraban muy callados, algo raro viniendo del guardián de la diversión.

-Ahora ustedes dos me van a hablar sobre Hipo y su dragón-

-No tenemos nada que decirte- hablo por primera vez Bunny."De ninguna forma le voy a dar información sobre él, primero muerto" pensó decidido bunny algo a lo cual Jack estaba de acuerdo.

-Hay que tierno- dice la diosa sin inmutarse ni un poco- Crees que tienes alguna opción, cuando existe más de una forma para sacarle la verdad a alguien no es así querido nieto. -

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Tezcatlipoca agarra a Jack y a Bunny de la cabeza-Poa achipauanotlakaki senkava kalaki ititi tlalnomikilistli- Es entonces que una luz empieza a rodearlos, la luz era tan brillante que tanto Coatlicue como Pitch no tuvieron opción y se cubrieron los ojos.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la luz aún seguía tan brillante sino es que más, este hecho hizo que la curiosidad de la diosa incrementara.

\- ¿Todo bien ahí querido? - le pregunta Coatlicue a Tezcatlipoca a lo cual este responde con una pequeña sonrisa- si abuela solo que se están resistiendo, es algo tierno si me lo preguntas. -

-Quieres que le pida a Huitzilopochtli que te eche una mano- ofrece la diosa.

-No va a ser necesario, ya casi lo logro- responde Tezcatlipoca y así como dijo en un minuto la luz se dividió en varios segmentos cuya luz ya no era dañina para la vista. En esos segmentos se encontraban los recuerdos de Jack y Bunny donde tanto jinete como dragón aparecían.

-Increíble- exclama Pitch completamente asombrado, pero a la vez asustado ya que se supone que acceder a la mente de una persona es algo completamente imposible.

Pitch es sacado de su asombro al ver como Coatlicue se iba acercando a cada recuerdo, pero al este intentar hacer lo mismo con uno que se encontraba cerca de él descubrió que le era imposible moverse. "Pero que rayos, a que se debe esto". Pero, así como descubrió que no puede moverse tampoco puede hablar ya que por más que quería expresar su indignación nada salía de su boca.

-Bueno pero que tenemos aquí-dice con total calma mientras el recuerdo recién empezaba a mostrarse.

"Parece que es el día que se conocieron" piensa Coatlicue.

Inicio del recuerdo

P.O.V JACK

Ya han pasado 80 años, 80 miseros años desde que la Luna me saco de ese lago y por alguna razón nadie puede verme o siquiera oírme y no importa que tanto le grite y le suplique no me da ninguna respuesta.

"Es como si tampoco pudiera oírme" pienso amargamente.

Bueno no todo es malo, al menos nadie puede regañarme por mis bromas. Ya que será mejor que me valla a ver que nuevas islas puedo encontrar o talvez solo visite una donde este poblado de personas o animales.

Con eso en mente le pido al viento que me dé un aventón, juro que no hay mejor sensación que la de volar, la adrenalina corriendo por tu cuerpo, el viento acariciando tu rostro. Que mal que solo unos pocos puedan disfrutar de esto.

Ya era tarde cuando por fin llego a una isla.

-O este debe ser Berk- digo en voz alta, no es como fuera a molestar a alguien.

Este pequeño pueblo era bastante peculiar, estaba lleno de vikingos, hombres y mujeres enormes que sin ningún esfuerzo podrían partirte a la mitad con sus propias manos si así lo quisieran. No acostumbro a ver a muchos de ellos, normalmente se quedan en el mismo archipiélago algo que en lo personal considero algo aburrido, donde está la emoción de descubrir cosas nuevas y de divertirse, pero no ellos disfrutaban mucho peleando y rompiendo cosas.

Pero algo era diferente en este pueblo nunca me he quedado mucho tiempo para descubrir por qué, pero podría apostar a que hay algo que lo hace tan especial, "Si tan solo pudiera descubrir el que" pienso un tanto desesperado. Aunque el día de hoy se les veía un poco atareados como si tuvieran prisa, pero de que.

-¡¡Hay!!! Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, ya me estoy pareciendo al canguro- digo ya irritado, después de todo no soy una persona precisamente paciente o cuidadosa. Bien pude quedarme más tiempo del que quería quejándome de cosas sin sentido hasta que alguien dio semejante grito que por el susto casi me caigo del techo en el que me encontraba. 

Y es así como el desastre se desato, literalmente todo era un completo caos, había unos animales gigantes que en mi vida había visto y viendo el tiempo en el que estoy vivo es algo sorprendente. Solo alcanzo a oír por un par de vikingos debajo de mi llamando a sus compañeros para combatir a ¡¿DRAGONES?! que no eso era un mito.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi vida era caótica- dije sin pensar.

Es solo porque estaba viendo a dos dragones con la cola llena de escamas que pude ver a un niño más o menos de mi edad esquivando a cuanto vikingo se le cruzara.-Parece que tiene prisa- Lleno de curiosidad lo sigo aunque quien diría que para alguien que es invisible la mayor parte del tiempo se le complicaría, al parecer los dragones al igual que el resto de los animales pueden verme, aunque ahora sí que preferiría que no me pudieran ver ya que al igual que al resto de los vikingos me empezaron a atacar.

-Ora a mí no me metan en sus asuntos- le grito a un dragón que por poco me da con su cola, es por eso que mejor me fui al piso se ve más seguro que el aire.

Después de haber perdido al niño un par de veces por fin logre alcanzarlo cuando entro en lo que a mi parecer era una casa, pero estaba equivocado era un taller.

-Veo que por fin te nos unes Hipo- dice un hombre grande con un bigote horrible y con un martillo en vez de mano. - Creí que te habían llevado-

-A mí- contesta el niño al que llevo siguiendo, "Así que su nombre es Hipo, pobre" pienso divertido- Por favor soy demasiado musculoso para ellos, no sabrían que hacer con todo esto-

Me rio como si no hubiera mañana es que por favor el chico era un palillo con patas.

-Bueno necesitan mondadientes- le responde el mano de martillo, no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

Las cosas se iban intensificando conforme pasaban las horas, los vikingos llegaban en oleadas esperando que repararan sus espadas y hachas mientras que les deban unas ya listas. Fue en ese tiempo que decidí ver mejor al chico era más bajo que yo y era demasiado flaco, ¿es que acaso no come?, tenía el cabello aplanado a su cabeza y su rostro estaba repleto de pecas, pero lo más notorio eran sus ojos eran de un color verde que se asemejaba al bosque, estos transmitían amabilidad, pero al acercarme más pude ver un rastro algo salvaje como si estuviera guardando algo en lo más profundo de él.

"Que extraño" pienso, de repente se ve incomodo ¿Por qué? 

No tuve tiempo ni de observar si me perdía de algo cuando él va a la ventana "Deben ser cosas mías" pienso sin restarle importancia, aunque ahora tengo curiosidad de lo que está viendo. Al ver que se encontraba observando a un grupo de chavos de su edad apagando el fuego me entro la duda ¿Por qué no está con los demás? Aunque no tuve que esperar mucho para descubrirlo.

-Vamos Bocón déjame ir tengo que dejar mi huella- le empieza a suplicar al hombre que lo tenía colgando del martillo.

-Ya has dejado tu huella en lugares donde no deberías- le responde mientras lo deja en una esquina del taller.

"Debe ser un bromista como yo" pienso entusiasmado.

-Mira solo dos minutos- empieza a decir con la esperanza de convencerlo- matare a un dragón y mi vida cambiara, hasta podría tener novia- 

"Retiro lo dicho no es un bromista es un suicida" pienso sorprendido y a la vez desanimado, y yo que creía que me podría divertir con él.

-Te pesan los martillos y ni siquiera puedes lanzar estas- dice mientras muestra un par de piedras sostenidas por una cuerda, o al menos lo hacía hasta que un vikingo que está detrás de él se las arrebata.

-Si lo sé, pero esto lo hará por mi- dice mientras muestra un pedazo de madera ¿Como es que eso lanzara un par de rocas? me empiezo a preguntar hasta que Hipo lo toca y algo sale disparado de ella e impacta en la cara de alguien.

Me asomo por la ventana y veo que el hombre está completamente noqueado y lo mejor es que trae una cara tan cómica que me es imposible no reírme, ya no alcancé a oír que se dijeron solo vi cómo le dieron una espada y como este empezaba a afilarla.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Bocón decidiera salir a ayudar a sus amigos, no sin antes decirle a Hipo que se quedara. Es entonces que me volteo y sin esperar respuesta le digo- No le vas a hacer caso o si-. Y como si nada corre a la esquina donde estaba el trozo de madera y sale corriendo por la puerta con él.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo, Hipo logro dispararle a un dragón, otro vino y le destrozo el aparato, empezaron a perseguirlo, casi lo rostizan si no fuera por una montaña humana que se peleó con el dragón que parecía que le gustaba estar en llamas, el poste donde se escondía se rompió lo cual provoco aún más destrozos, descubrí que la montaña humana es su padre, empezaron a reclamarle e ignoraron por completo lo que decía, al final el mismo hombre que lo acompañaba en el taller lo escolta a su casa.

Por alguna razón decido seguirlo y con solo unas palabras me sentí identificado con él.

-Solo quiero ser uno de ustedes-

Tal vez Bocón no entendiera o no viera el significado oculto de esas palabras, pero en ellas se escondía una soledad y tristeza que poca gente puede entender. Tal parece que no las noto ya que solo soltó el aire con resignación y se fue, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que escuche ruido, venia de adentro y después se oyó como una puerta se abría, parece que tienen una puerta trasera.

Empiezo a seguirlo por aire.

Ya era tarde y habían recorrido casi todo el bosque, si no fuera porque Hipo tenía una libreta con lo que parecía ser un mapa de él, pensaría que está completamente perdido.

-*suspira Los dioses me odian- exclama Hipo con evidente cansancio- algunas personas pierden un cuchillo, pero no yo pierdo un dragón completo- dice mientras golpea una rama que termina dándole de lleno en el ojo.

-Jajaja créeme que hay gente que tiene peor suerte que tu- digo mientras camino por una rama.

-Porque será que no te creo, además no he conocido a nadie con tanta mala suerte como yo- me contesta.

Espera

¿¿¡¡Acaso me escucho!!?? 

-¡¡Que!!- grito sin poder creérmelo, y de la conmoción me caigo de la rama. 

\- ¿Oye estas bien? - me pregunta Hipo, mientras me ayuda a levantarme, yo solo dejo que me levante.

"Como es posible, como es que me puede ver, nadie ha podido hacerlo en 80 años" pienso ya frenético y creo que algo de esa desesperación se me nota en la cara ya que me empieza a mirar algo preocupado.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - vuelve a preguntar- Esa sí que fue una fea caída-

Con lo poco de control que pude reunir alcance a decir una cosa que definitivamente me marcaria para siempre.

\- ¿Puedes verme? -

Fin del recuerdo

P.O.V COATLICUE

"Así así fue como se conocieron" pienso divertida y algo enternecida por la escena, aunque quien diría que esa pequeña espina de pescado se volvería un hombre completamente diferente, pero hay algo que no me cuadra, a pesar del cómo lo trataron, el los defendió cualquier otra persona les habría dado la espalda y dejarlos a su suerte.

¿Entonces por qué el no? 

Con cada nuevo recuerdo esa pregunta iba creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte, básicamente todo el pueblo, la gente que debía de respetarlo y apoyarlo, lo trataban como si fuera un inútil, un estorbo, cuando era el más inteligente y valiente de ellos.

"No tiene sentido" pienso frustrada "¿Que hizo que cambiara de parecer?"

Como si me hubiera escuchado un recuerdo empezó a vibrar, por curiosidad me acerco, parece que es el día que todo cambio en sus vidas.

Inicio del recuerdo

P.O.V JACK

Han pasado dos meses desde que descubrí que Hipo podía verme y mentiría si dijera que no han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, bueno la que puedo recordar. 

Las cosas solo cambiaban para mejor, por fin alguien me veía he Hipo tenía un nuevo amigo, a pesar de que tuvimos una presentación sumamente vergonzosa por mi parte y de haber presenciado como le perdonaba la vida a un dragón, que por lo que me conto es el más peligroso y raro que hay. 

Desde hace dos meses que mi vida se ha llenado de cambios y he descubierto nuevas cosas al lado de Hipo, resulta que él es demasiado listo ya que logro hacerse amigo de un dragón y de descubrir formas para lidiar con ellos que no sea la violencia. Lo mejor de todo es que encontró una forma de volar, atrás se quedaron los días donde volaba solo, ahora tenía como compañía a un dragón y un chico escuálido. Todo sonaba perfecto.

Pero las cosas estaban lejos de ser perfectas.

Desde hace algunas semanas me he estado sintiendo extraño alrededor de Hipo, siento que algo se estuviera retorciendo en mi estomago cada vez que veo que sonríe, o como mi cara se siente caliente cuando hace algunas bromas conmigo o solo se me acerca. No tengo idea de por qué me estoy sintiendo de esta manera, y eso hace que tenga miedo. 

Además de que las cosas se han ido complicando para Hipo con respecto a la aldea desde que empezó a usar lo aprendido con Chimuelo en los demás dragones, de repente todos quieren estar con él, montón de hipócritas. Al principio creía que Hipo lo disfrutaría y dejaría de venir, que se olvidaría de nosotros. Jamás estuve tan feliz de estar equivocado, resulta que toda esa situación se le hacía muy incómoda y se sentía enojado porque solo porque ahora era "popular" lo estaban tomando enserio y para echarle sal a la herida ayer cuando su padre llego por primera vez se mostró orgulloso de él.

Y para colmo de males habían escogido a Hipo para matar al dragón y al momento de querer escapar esa chica llamada Astrid viene y complica las cosas, no le quedo de otra a Hipo más que de contarle todo e intentar que no los delate también intento hacer que me vea, pero solo me veía borroso, pero si lograba oírme. Pero las cosas se complicaron, por accidente habían encontrado el nido de los dragones, algo por lo que Estoico moriría por encontrar, aunque si viera lo mismo que nosotros, buscaría la forma de alejarse lo más posible de esa isla ya que el dragón que la habitaba era gigantesco y monstruoso, a duras penas logramos salir de ahí.

Todo estaba patas arriba, y hoy estoy sintiendo una gran presión en mi pecho, es como si algo grande fuera a pasar, pero no que lograra entender me estuviera advirtiendo que algo muy malo estuviera por ocurrir. Para confirmar mis sospechas de repente Chimuelo intentaba como pudiera salir de la cañada, eso solo podía significar una cosa Hipo estaba en problemas.

Sin querer esperar ni un minuto más volé a toda velocidad a la arena donde entrenaban y lo que encontré hizo que se me helara la sangre.

Un dragón estaba persiguiendo a Hipo.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar en nada, solo sabía que no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a Hipo al diablo con las consecuencias. Pero algo o más bien alguien me gano.

Chimuelo rompió la cúpula de cadenas y se interpuso entre Hipo y el dragón, las cosas poco a poco se iban complicando más, a lo único que atiné hacer fue buscar a Hipo, por suerte lo encontré rápido, estaba sentado a unos metros de la pelea de Chimuelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - fue lo primero que pregunto mientras veo que no esté herido.

-Estoy bien- me contesta con urgencia mientras se pone de pie- Rápido hay que sacar a Chimuelo de aquí- 

Empezamos a empujar a Chimuelo y a decirle que se tiene que ir, pero el maldito terco no se movía ni un poco. Al final no sirvió de nada Estoico logro encadenar a Chimuelo y se llevó a Hipo al interior del gran salón, no alcance a ver ni a oír lo que estaban hablando, Estoico se lo llevo tan rápido que no alcance a entrar y no contaba con la fuerza para abrir la puerta, solo pude sentir atreves de la madera como Estoico le gritaba cada vez más fuerte, pero a diferencia de las otras veces Hipo no se quedó callado empezó a gritar igual de fuerte que su padre y luego todo estuvo en silencio.

No sé si eso era algo bueno o malo, solo hacía que la presión fuera incrementando hasta que también empecé a sentir un nudo en la garganta que me impedía decir alguna palabra.

Pasaron varios segundos, pero yo sentí que fueron una eternidad hasta que Estoico abrió la puerta y gritara a todo pulmón que prepararan las naves, no le di importancia y entre. Hipo estaba en el piso con el cachete hinchado, el muy bastardo le pego.

Después todo pareció ir en cámara rápida Estoico hizo que encadenaran a Chimuelo a un barco y se llevó a casi toda la isla con él y no fue hasta que ya no se pudieron ver ningún barco que Hipo pareció reaccionar. Gracias a Astrid que convenció al resto de los vikingos de su edad que se quedaron de montar dragones y fue así que todos fuimos a la isla y parece que llegábamos justo a tiempo.

Hipo prácticamente me suplico que ayudara a los demás mientras el liberaba a Chimuelo, quería gritar con cada fibra de mi cuerpo que no me quería separar de el pero al final me convenció. Todo se fue complicando más y más, como pude trate de congelarle las patas, pero siempre lograba romper el hielo como si de mantequilla se tratara. Empezaba a creer que todo estaba perdido de no ser porque algo le exploto en la cara a la enorme cosa, y después le siguió más y más ataques que le daban a sus alas lo cual hizo que se pusiera furiosa ya que empezó a seguirlos por aire, como pude fui siguiéndolos pero eran muy rápidos y las ráfagas de aire que hacia el dragón más grande me complicaba aún más el poder seguirlos fue en una de esas que perdí el control y empecé a caer, por suerte no tarde en recuperarme, pero los perdí de vista. 

O al menos lo fue por un par de minutos porque en las nubes se empezó a ver sus siluetas hasta que fue remplazado por una columna de fuego, esto me aterrorizo. Solo pude ver como Chimuelo caía cada vez más rápido, pero antes de poder acercarme vi como Chimuelo le disparo al dragón adentro de su boca.

Es increíble lo rápido que se empezó a quemar.

El dragón había muerto.

Pero en donde estaban Hipo y Chimuelo. Aterrice no muy lejos de donde los restos del dragón se terminaban de quemar.

-! Hipo ¡- llamaba esperando alguna respuesta o por lo menos una señal- ¡HIPO! -grito ya desesperado.

"¿Dónde está?" pienso ya desesperado, puedo escuchar como alguien más está gritando el nombre de Hipo, suena casi tan desesperado como yo. Rápidamente volteo, a tan solo unos cuantos metros se alcanzaba a ver una silueta negra y a Estoico arrodillado enfrente de esta.

-Hipo- digo en apenas un susurro mientras muevo con desesperación la cabeza.

-¡¡¡NNNNOOOO!!!- grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Sin saber en qué momento me moví llego al lado de Estoico y sin importar lo que este fuera a pensar lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas. Chimuelo estaba en su mayor parte sin ninguna herida, la única parte dañada era el ala artificial que Hipo le fabrico, pero no había ningún rastro de Hipo, lentamente me voy acercando, no podía creerlo me negaba a creer que ese joven se había ido, tan solo alcance a poner mi mano en el cuello de Chimuelo cuando este se despertó.

Me miraba confundido como si no pudiera entender mi dolor.

Aun con el nudo en la garganta alcanzo a decir su nombre, pero solo salió como un alarido, sentía que el aire se iba haciendo cada vez más frio y como atrás de mi se acercaban tanto dragones como vikingos, pero no me importo, no me importaba nada, la persona que más quería en el mundo se había ido.

Volvía a estar solo

O al menos eso fue lo que creí, resulta que Chimuelo si logro atrapar lo, estaba muy feliz, quería acercarme a abrazarlo, pero la bola con patas se me adelanto y grito que Hipo estaba vivo.

Todo era felicidad para dragones como para vikingos hasta que Bocón señalo algo que no note al principio y que me causo mucha tristeza.

Hipo había perdido una pierna.

Fueron las peores semanas de mi vida, primero el trasladar a todos los vikingos y ahora a los dragones de vuelta a Berk, el tener que presenciar la mutilación de Hipo y como le tuvieron que poner uno falso. Para la segunda semana ya todos estaban felices con la compañía de los dragones, todo estaba en paz, pero para mí no se sentía faltaba algo y eso era Hipo llevaba días sin despertar y eso me empezaba a preocupar ni Chimuelo ni yo nos hemos separado de su lado, además de que Chimuelo se pone agresivo con quien sea que se quiera acercar a él, no lo puedo culpar cuando yo estoy igual.

Al final valió la pena la espera para el comienzo de la tercera semana Hipo se despertó, y en cuanto abrió los ojos algo en mi me dijo a gritos que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien.

Fin del recuerdo.

P.O.V COATLICUE

"Valla que ese niño sí que hizo grandes cambios" pienso mientras veo el resto de los recuerdos de Jack, algunos son demasiado tiernos y otros son demasiado tristes. "Hipo sí que es un hombre con una fuerte voluntad, casi nadie en el mundo puedo soportar tanto daño sin que una parte vital de sí mismos muera o cambie de manera radical."

Bueno eso me aclara algunas cosas con respecto al jinete, pero.................¿Como es que el conejito y el dragón llegaron a tener una relación de forma romántica?

Con cada vez más dudas que respuestas con respecto a este par ahora veo los recuerdos del conejito.

Inicia el recuerdo

Todo este día estuvo muy tranquilo, no sé si eso es algo bueno o algo malo ya que después de tantos años vivo sé que las cosas no siempre salen de acuerdo a lo que uno quiere y más ahora que hace apenas un par de horas unos vikingos iniciaron una pelea con un grupo de dragones.

A veces me pregunto si los vikingos buscan con desesperación la muerte o simplemente sus cerebros están muy dañados por tantos golpes que se dan. En fin, decidí esperar un poco más a que las cosas se tranquilicen puede y que los adultos ahora no me puedan ver, pero eso no aplica a los dragones y la verdad me gusta mi vida muchas gracias.

El resto del día paso con relativa calma, parece que la batalla había terminado ya, y tenía pensado ver la magnitud del daño y ver si se podía hacer algo para ayudar a la naturaleza. Con eso en mente me volví a dormir y debí de dormir demasiado porque cuando desperté ya era casi el medio día.

No le tome importancia al principio, pero también se me hizo bastante raro, puede quedarme un buen rato pensando hasta que un fuerte rugido me saca de esos pensamientos había sonado muy cerca de mi escondite, pero había algo diferente en ese rugido era una mezcla entre animal o humano.

La curiosidad me estaba matando así que arriesgándome a ser la comida de algún dragón salgo a investigar, primero quise ir a el lugar donde se inició el pleito, no dure ni 2 minutos cuando me fui. 

Era horrible ver tanta sangre y extremidades cortadas, lo que quedaba de los cuerpos tanto de dragones como de humanos y si para una persona el olor era malo para mi olfato que estaba más desarrollado era todavía peor, aunque antes de irme pude ver un pequeño rastro que iba hasta el bosque las huellas eran raras empezaron siendo de un dragón y terminaron siendo humanas. 

Con mi curiosidad aumentando cada vez más voy al bosque lo más rápido que puedo, pero aun siendo cauteloso, llevaba poco rato de haber entrado que empecé a escuchar gritos, gritos tan desgarradores que hicieron que todo el pelaje de mi cuerpo se erizara y empecé a sentir un pequeño dolor cerca de mi corazón. Ese era un grito que nadie podía hace a menos que lo más valioso que tienes lo pierdas de la peor manera posible, con eso en mente aumente el paso hasta que llegue a la mitad del bosque a un claro y justo en medio había un muchacho ¿¡con alas y cola!?

No se veía muy viejo ni muy joven, debía de tener como unos 12 o 13 años humanos.

Se veía destrozado no sé por qué, pero me fui acercando y sin saberlo con cada nuevo paso mi forma iba cambiando a la de un humano, un pequeño regalo de parte de mis antepasados. Rápidamente me vio, pero no hizo nada sus ojos me dejaron ver la profunda tristeza en la que se encontraba.

Fue en ese momento que me prometí a que no volvería sentir ningún dolor o desesperación y si llegara a fallar siempre iba a estar ahí para devolverle la esperanza.

Después de todo qué clase de guardián seria si no puedo ayudar a los niños incluso si estos son mitad dragón. 

Fin del recuerdo

Bueno ahora veo que desde pequeño el dragón fue huérfano por culpa de los vikingos, quien diría que sería tan buen amigo de uno años después.

"Como la vida nos llena de sorpresas" pienso divertida después de todo cual es la probabilidad de que cuatro personas que se sientan completamente solas se reúnan y se vuelvan una gran familia, más estos dos, ya que antes se odiaban a muerte "Talvez la razón por la que se llevaron bien fue por sus parejas y por un poco de intervención de Pitch"

Y hablando del diablo, este estaba siendo demasiado latoso y ya estoy hasta la madre de sus berrinches, de haber sido mi hijo unos buenos chanclazos y asunto arreglado, aunque debo de dar gracias por qué no lo sea. Nunca en mi larga vida he conocido a alguien tan estúpido e inconforme como Pitch, puede y que el crea que sea el mejor de todos, pero odio a la gente que además de estúpida quiere cosas que están fuera de su alcance, en esta vida le dieron un papel que cumplir él ya sabía a qué se estaba metiendo y ahora quiere cambiar las cosas solo porque sí.

"Como sea solo le hare este último favor y ya que se las arregle el" pienso mientras preparo un pequeño hechizo no lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda tener el control total de estos dos, pero lo suficiente para cumplir con sus demandas. Pero en el momento en que el hechizo pudiera tomar el control total de sus cuerpos una luz empezó a cubrirlos y la luz era tan brillante que de alguna forma logro erradicar el hechizo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!- exclamo tanto sorprendida como enojada porque mi hechizo fue rechazado con tanta facilidad, con algo de furia vuelvo a lanzar el hechizo con más poder que el anterior pero el resultado era el mismo. 

"¿Como es que mi hechizo no tiene efecto?" me pregunto tanto enfurecida como con curiosidad ya que hay pocas cosas que son efectivas para evitar mis hechizos, pero el que y como es que lo obtuvo es lo que más me interesa.

-Tezcatlipoca-

-Si abuela ¿que necesitas? - me pregunta mi adorado nieto.

-Necesito que veas en sus memorias si es que estos poseen algún amuleto o talismán o si en algún momento de sus vidas les han dado alguna poción. - Ya que no había de otra, estos niños no tienen ni la fuerza o el poder para rechazar el hechizo, no esto era por cuestiones externas.

-Enseguida abuela- me contesta y después de un par de minutos es que vuelve a hablar- pues mira abuelita estos dos no han tomado ninguna poción, pero encontré un recuerdo en el que el jinete y su dragón les dan unos collares y por lo que puedo ver no se los han quitado desde entonces. - 

-Un collar dices-pregunto con interés y antes de que me pudiera contestar ya estoy a unos centímetros cerca de ellos y al verlos bien en efecto pude notar esa pequeña pieza de metal, a simple viste era una bella artesanía, quien sea que lo haya hecho era muy talentoso con el metal a pesar de que tiene varios años desde su creación estaba muy bien conservado.

Al momento de tomarlo tuve que soltarlo de inmediato ya que el dije estaba muy caliente, pero al momento de soltarlo pude ver que lo que paso es que se envolvió en llamas peligrosas para los demás, pero no para su portador.

No pude evitar reír por la ironía del asunto, para proteger a su amado utiliza el elemento opuesto a lo que representa, esto me deja con la duda de si el jinete tiene un collar similar solo que con el efecto opuesto-Definitivamente estos niños son unos genios- digo con mucha admiración ya que un amuleto con este nivel de fuerza raras veces se veía y es aún más raro si estos duran siglos.

-Ya puedes liberarlos Tezcatlipoca y a también a la molestia esa, ya tengo toda la información que necesito- 

Y en cuanto Pitch es liberado de sus restricciones este empieza a reclamar -Se puede saber porque no me dejaron ver los recuerdos-

-Cuidado con esa lengua Pitch recuerda que no estas que digamos en buenos términos con nosotros- le digo dándole una mirada de muerte- así que yo que tu cuidaría lo que dices- 

-Lo siento mi señora- dice con rapidez Pitch a la vez que hace una pequeña reverencia "Que lamebotas" pienso hastiada- Pero dígame mi señora logro hacer que esos cayeran en su poder- me pregunta ansioso el muy cabrón.

-No, no lo he hecho ni lo hare- Le contesto con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-¡¡¿¿PORQUE NO??!!- grita con fuerza a la vez que la arena negra se vuelve cada vez más espesa, esta acción no hizo más que enojar a mi nieto y le ordenara al jaguar que lo atacara.

El jaguar se mantuvo encima de Pitch y con cada movimiento que este hacia este le gruñía, Pitch estaba aterrorizado, cosa que se le podía ver en su cara, pero ya me tenía harta con su actitud, además de que él ya sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo desde un principio.

-Tu nunca aprenderás verdad Pitch- digo mientras me siento - Varias veces fuiste advertido y en esas veces se te advirtió de diversas maneras, pero decidiste no escuchar ninguna, ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta no logre controlarlos porque ellos están protegidos-

\- ¿Como es posible? - me pregunta cómo puede Pitch- ¿Quién los está ayudando? -

-O por todos los dioses Pitch por una vez en tu vida usa tu cerebro quieres- contesta Tezcatlipoca ya harto de Pitch- El dragón y su jinete, es demasiado obvio-

Por lo que puedo ver la respuesta no fue nada obvia para él, pues que más pistas necesita, el amuleto está impregnado con la fuerza más poderosa y destructiva del mundo, el amor. 

Algo tan hermoso, pero a la vez tan doloroso que si es correspondido te genera una de las emociones y experiencias más asombrosas de toda la vida, pero si es unilateral esta solo genera desgracia y un profundo dolor que ha hecho que miles de personas cambien de una manera tan drástica que en algunos casos resulta ser aterradora.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- pregunta Pitch con frustración- llevan prácticamente siglos sin verse como es que después de tanto tiempo aun los protejan -

-Hay hombre eres patético- dice Tezcatlipoca algo que no pude evitar reírme y de darle la razón- Solo alguien que no ha experimentado un sentimiento tan puro puedo comprender, no sé si reírme de ti o de tenerte lastima, pero como no me agradas me da igual y por como eres dudo mucho que algún día logres entenderlo- 

-Y ahora que ya tienes tu respuesta y que cumplí con tu petición ya no hay ningún motivo o razón para que sigas a aquí, así que te me vas- le dice sin ningún tacto, después de haber visto los recuerdos de esos dos necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

Sali de la habitación sin importarme si Pitch obedecía o no, después de todo Tezcatlipoca se puede encargar perfectamente de el si es que termina ocasionando algún problema. 

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Pitch se encontraba furioso no solo no logro controlar a Jack y Bunny sino que también otro guardián había sido liberado. Y para echarle sal a la herida las cosas con los mexicanos se estaban volviendo cada vez más peligrosas, si no lograba controlarse uno de estos días iba a convertirse en historia.

Aunque Pitch estaba teniendo las cosas algo complicadas, nuestros amigos no la estaban pasando nada bien.

En la tienda de la Señora Claus

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Ya habiendo dejado al Hada de los dientes en el departamento los 3 integrantes decidieron ir por algo dulce para celebrar y que mejor lugar que la tienda de la Señora C. donde se podía encontrar cualquier postre algo que cierto mexicano estaba feliz ya que se acercaba la época del día de muertos y quería con ganas un pan de muerto acompañado de chocolate abuelita.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA estoy en el cielo- exclama Toch después de haberle dado una mordida al pan de muerto, su reacción era tan tierna que sus amigos empezaron a bromear.

-Hay el conejito está tan feliz que hasta mueve la nariz-dice Chimuelo viendo que Toch habían empezado a mover la nariz igualito a los conejos.

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Toch que al darse cuenta de la situación de inmediato se sonrojo y en un vano intento de ocultarlo oculto la cara atrás de la taza, algo que hizo que se viera más tierno.

-Cállate lagartija- dice en voz baja Toch ya que aún seguía avergonzado.

-Hay no te preocupes Toch-empieza a decir Hipo- aunque te comportes igual que Tambor aun te queremos- dicho comentario se ganó las rizas de todos y que Toch alcanzara un nuevo tono de rojo.

Todo era paz y armonía con ellos a pesar de estar cubiertos de vendas y de que tanto Chimuelo como Hipo tuvieran una ligera cojera al caminar, todo estaba bien o al menos lo estaba hasta que recibieron una llamada de Heimdal que tenían que ir al bunker rápido. Extrañados fueron lo más rápido qué pudieron, solo qué en vez de ir al piso donde estos entrenaban fueron a uno diferente que funcionaba como salón de juntas, ahí se encontraba Heimdal , Dagur, Jack y Sally.

\- ¿Que pasa Heim?- pregunta Toch mientras se desploma en la silla, puede que él no estuviera tan herido como sus amigos, pero estaba cansado- ¿Dónde está el fuego? - 

Antes de que alguien contestara Hipo pregunta un poco más serio- ¿Que sucede Heimdal es sobre el Hada? -

-No Hipo ella está bien solo que les pedí que vinieran porque Dagur me pidió que los llamara la verdad desconozco la razón al igual que ustedes- responde por fin Heimdal 

-Entonces Dagur para que nos querías- pregunta desconfiado Chimuelo, ya que a pesar de darles muy buena información aun no confiaba por completo en el.

-Quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a mi esposa y a mi hermana- dice Dagur con cara seria, mostrando que no estaba bromeando- Y antes de que puedan decir algo me lo deben yo les di lo que querían para poder ayudar al Hada de los Dientes ahora quiero su colaboración-

Para sorpresa de Dagur y de Heimdal ninguno estuvo en desacuerdo, acordaron que era lo justo, bueno Chimuelo solo lo va a hacer de mala gana, pero aun estuvo de acuerdo, pero tuvieron que poner dos condiciones para ayudar. La primera que esperara a que se recuperaran, después de todo no podían luchar estando heridos y la segunda que no iban a actuar sin tener una idea de a donde había que ir. 

\- ¿Entonces Dagur sabes en donde se encuentran? - pregunta Hipo

-Desafortunadamente no, cada vez que quería saberlo Pitch se encargaba de mantenerme lo suficientemente ocupado y vigilado para que no pudiera investigar- responde Dagur con tristeza y frustración.

\- ¿Como son? - pregunta Jack Squeletor para sorpresa de todos, pero aun así Dagur le dice con detalle las características de su hermana y esposa. Y para mayor sorpresa de todos las reconoció y haciendo una bola de fuego fue formando una especie de espejo en el cual se podían ver a dos personas- ¿Son ellas? -

Dagur estaba en shock y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Jack soltó un largo suspiro, pero también dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa - Tienes suerte, se en donde están-

-En donde- pregunta Toch con desconfianza.

-En la guarida del Boggeyman en Halloweentown-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ESO HA SIDO TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, PERDONEN QUE HAYA TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIRLO, PERO LOS PROYECTOS DE LA UNI NO PERDONAN A NADIE Y MENOS AHORA QUE TODO SE HACE DE MANERA VIRTUAL.
> 
> ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN QUE SI LES GUSTO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO O ESTRELLITA QUE NADA LES CUESTA.
> 
> LES AVISO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A TENER MUCHAS COSAS DEL EXTRAÑO MUNDO DE JACK, QUE ES UNA DE MIS PELICULAS FAVORITAS QUE AME Y ODIE DE NIÑA, TAMBIEN LES COMENTO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES TENGO UNA PEQUEÑA SORPRESITA.
> 
> Y ANTES DE TERMINAR QUIERO VER SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES PUEDE ADIVINAR A LA FUTURA LEYENDA MEXICANA QUE APARECERA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, TIENEN HASTA EL LUNES DE LA SIGUIENTE PARA ADIVINAR Y DEJAR SU RESPUESTA EN LOS COMENTARIOS A LOS PRIMEROS 3 QUE LE HAYAN ATINADO SE LES HARA MENCION EN EL CAPITULO.


	14. Chapter 14

**P.O.V NEUTRAL**

Ya teniendo la ubicación de las chicas tanto Toch como Dagur querían ir hechos la madre a Halloweentown uno para recuperar a su familia, el otro simplemente por metiche y porque era básicamente un lugar donde todo estaba relacionado con Halloween su festividad favorita después del día de muertos. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles ya que para ir a Halloweentown tenían que esperar a que fuera Halloween algo que dejó desconsolado a Dagur.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que sea Halloween? - pregunta Hipo

\- Mira Halloweentown no es como el resto de los lugares a los que hayan ido, para empezar y que no se hagan bolas después, las guaridas de los guardianes y los lugares de las festividades son lugares muy distintos a los cuales solo se pueden acceder por portales o tomando un atajo, pero este atajo solo se puede tomar en el día que la festividad inicia-empieza a explicar Jack cuando Toch le interrumpe.

-Entonces porque no cogemos un portal y pum santo remedio- comentario al cual Dagur apoyo con un pequeño gruñido.

-Porque todos los portales están vigilados por las pesadillas de Pitch- contestó Jack con cara de fastidio al ser interrumpido- los portales se encuentran en los lugares donde también se celebra una festividad, ya sea esta Navidad, Pascua, Acción de Gracias, etc. Y la razón por la cual es preferible que ustedes tomen el atajo es porque es más seguro por 2 razones; 1 están heridos y no pueden ni acceder a su magia de esa manera y ni que se diga para defenderse con tan solo sus armas y 2 les da tiempo para familiarizarse con las debilidades de Oogie Boggie que déjenme decirles que es un tramposo a más no poder-

-Jack tiene razón Toch- dice Hipo tratando de calmar a Toch- ahora sería muy fácil para estas personas el vencernos-

-Ya se Hipo, pero sabes que adoro el Halloween y el hecho de que haya un lugar donde todo tiene esa temática me emociona, no por nada les suplique que me acompañaran a Disney en esa fecha- se lamentaba Toch.

Jack estaba fascinado porque conocía a alguien que le gustara mucho el Halloween, ya que este consideraba que nadie apreciaba sus esfuerzos por hacer cada año mejor que el anterior. No había que decir que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo algo que su linda novia Sally se riera de él.

-Bueno retomando lo que les decía para que ustedes puedan acceder al atajo se tienen que esperar a que sea el día de todos los santos ahora conocido como Halloween donde las fronteras entre ambos mundos dejan de existir, es por eso que se llega a considerar el día con más actividad paranormal en el año ya que cualquiera puede cruzar a su antojo este vivo o muerto pero aquí está el truco si toman ese atajo solo tendrán el resto de la noche para recuperar a sus amigas de lo contrario tendrán que esperar todo un año a que esas fronteras dejen de funcionar y para ser honestos no creo que duren mucho en mi mundo- 

Al final de la explicación más de uno estaba tentando en buscar otra forma de llegar, bueno la verdad no todos ya que por lo menos Hipo, Chimuelo y Toch ya se estaban acostumbrando a que cada lugar al que vayan tenga alguna condición.

_ "Ya me estoy sintiendo como la cenicienta, será que a este paso me den una carroza" _ pensaba algo cansado Toch , pero en eso una pregunta apareció en su cabeza.

-Oye Jack si es tan complicado pasar entre tu mundo y el nuestro ¿Cómo es que vienes cada vez que quieres? - pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

Jack de repente sonríe como si la pregunta le diera gracia y compartiendo una mirada con Sally responde- Pues Toch ¿Qué tonto se atrevería a reclamarle al rey del Halloween a donde quiere ir? -

Es entonces donde Toch que antes estaba prácticamente acostado sobre la mesa que se endereza de sopetón como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en la espalda y sin importarle que se encuentra en un lugar cerrado grita - ¿¡EL REY DEL HALLOWEEN?!- 

Jack solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero esa fue toda la respuesta que Toch necesito para balancearse encima de él y empezar a preguntarle todo tipo de cosas que el resto no entendía.

Mientras tanto Sally se encontraba contestando algunas preguntas sobre Halloweentown o mejor dicho de la guarida del Boogeyman

-Oye Sally sabes si este bogge no sé qué, trabaja solo o tiene compañía- pregunta Chimuelo con mirada divertida al ver como su amigo mareaba a Jack de preguntas.

-Pues hasta donde yo tengo entendido Oogie Boogie tiene 3 secuaces que son unos niños que hacen todo lo que él les pida, una viste con un traje de bruja color morado y un sombrero de punto es la líder del grupo, otro de los niños se llama Lock y viste con un traje de demonio y el último se llama Barrel que viste con un traje de esqueleto. No son una gran amenaza al momento de pelear después de todo son solo unos niños, pero les darán problemas en todo momento-

\- ¿Sabes a quien mando de sus ayudantes a vigilarlos? - pregunta ahora Hipo

-Que tenga entendido no mandó a nadie-dice Sally apenada al no saber.

-No mandó a nadie- dice Jack uniéndose a la plática- Pitch pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo mandar a uno de sus aliados, además de que no confiaba en que se lo fueran a decir a Dagur ya que a él y a otro los controla usando a alguien a quien ellos tienen un profundo cariño-

-Eso es muy cruel- contesta Toch- usar a los que amas en contra tuyo debe de ser una de las peores cosas que le puedas hacer a alguien-

\- ¿Qué me dices de Coatlicue? - pregunta Hipo- le llegó a prestar a alguno de sus lacayos o creación de algún dios-

-Si de alguna manera logró tener un animal que hasta donde sé es considerado una leyenda urbana para los mexicanos- contesta Jack mientras intenta recordar el nombre del animal- No logro recordar el nombre, pero me parecía que tenía forma de perro-

-Nombre de esos hay muchos tienes que ser más específico- contesta Toch- y más si dices que es una leyenda urbana ¿Haber este animal tiene alguna característica que lo logre diferenciar o destacar? - pregunta con curiosidad

_ "Por lo menos espero que no se algo que algún dios haya creado" _ piensa esperanzado Toch

-De lo que me puedo acordar es que antes se creía que eran hombres a los cuales se les consideraban brujos o chamanes no recuerdo y que estos podrían cambiar su forma humana a la de un animal........................... A y que también se creía que estos estaban bajo la protección de Tezcatlipoca-dice Jack aliviado de recordar algo

_ "Tenía que abrir mi bocota" _ piensa Toch desanimado.

-De todas las cosas tenían que ir por esa-dice Toch mientras recarga su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Te importaría compartirlo con la clase Toch- dice Chimuelo algo preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

Toch deja salir un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar- Jack está hablando de una de las tantas versiones de los nahuales-

\- ¿Qué se supone que es un nahual? - pregunta Dagur - ¿Acaso eso se come?

-Ese es el problema existen tantas historias sobre ellos que nadie sabe con exactitud que son, lo que es una certeza es que son personas que logran transformarse en diferentes animales tales como; tecolote, jaguar, águila, coyote, etc. En la antigüedad se creía que estos tenían alguna relación con lo divino ya que varios dioses tenían una representación animal algunos ejemplos son: Xólotl su nahual era un perro-

\- ¿Pero de ser así porque Pitch habrá puesto a los nahuales como los guardianes? - pregunta Chimuelo que se encontraba entretenido con el tema.

-No estoy seguro como dije antes hay muchas historias, se creía que estos eran protectores a la vez que guías, además de que algunos aprovechaban sus poderes para curar a las personas y aprender magia mientras que otras personas decidieron hacer cosas más oscuras como robar o matar también se decía que estos se alimentaban de los niños que jugaban tarde o eran descuidados por sus padres. También se cree que de ahí viene la leyenda de los hombres lobos ya que un nahual puede llegar a tener las características del animal mezclados con las humanas- termina de explicar Toch, dejando a todos asombrados.

\- ¿Y estos tienen alguna debilidad? - pregunta con cautela Hipo ya que con los mexicanos uno nunca sabe con qué cosas pueden sacar para librarse de algo maligno.

-Bueno les dije que se creía que de ahí viene la leyenda de los hombres lobo ¿verdad?, pues al igual de que matarías a uno puedes matar de la misma forma a los nahuales con plata, también está el hecho si les cortas una extremidad ya que al no poder regenerarse morirán al amanecer por la pérdida de sangre-

-Así de simple- pregunta Chimuelo- solo vas le metes unos cuantos balazos y ya-

-Pues que esperabas que se tuviera que conseguir un elixir de una planta que no ha crecido en unos cientos de años, no señor los mexicanos no andamos con mamadas, vamos directo al punto- dice con diversión Toch al ver la cara de sus amigos, está bien que la mayoría de las veces los mexicanos podemos ser algo complicados al momento de explicar las cosas pero otra gran mayoría preferimos que se digan las cosas como son en vez de que se anden por las ramas de esa manera se evitan muchos malentendidos.

Cabe decir que Chimuelo estaba que se quería comer vivo a Toch por sus comentarios, y más porque este le dio al clavo el sí se esperaba que las cosas se volvieran más complicadas para poder matar a esas cosas, y antes de que se arman los chingadazos Hipo interviene.

-Ya Chimuelo relájate- dice con diversión al ver el comportamiento de su amigo, pero esa sonrisa muere rápidamente al considerar que las cosas se veían muy fáciles algo faltaba- oye Jack y aparte de los nahuales hay algo o alguien más de quien nos tengamos que preocupar-

Esto hizo que todos los ojos se clavaran en Jack ya que, aunque fuera una pregunta algo insignificante para algunos en este caso la respuesta o les traería tranquilidad o una gran preocupación.

-Bueno solo sé que de alguna forma Pitch hizo un trato con un dios nórdico para que uno de los hijos de Loki estuviera de guardián-

\- ¿Cuál de todos? Loki tuvo demasiados hijos- pregunta Hipo ya nervioso al pensar en cuál de todos podría ser.

-Se llama Fenrir es todo lo que se-Jack contesta de manera despreocupada.

_ "Estamos bien muertos" _ piensan los 4 al mismo tiempo

-Bueno es oficial ya valimos madres- Toch dice con pesadez como si ya estuviera muerto.

-Ahora ¿porque esas caras pues quien es Fenrir?- pregunta Sally extrañada por el comportamiento de todos.

-Fenrir es uno de los hijos de Loki y uno de los más llamativos por decirlo de alguna forma-empieza a relatar Chimuelo- Según la mitología es el padre de Sköll y Hati que tratan de comerse al sol y a la luna, además de que se creía que Fenrir estaba destinado a comerse a Odín durante el Ragnarok para después ser asesinado por Víðarr dios del silencio, la venganza y la justicia. Fenrir y para colmo de males este es un lobo gigantesco. -

\- Según la leyenda, los Æsir decidieron retenerlo en Asgard, para mantenerlo vigilado, pero nadie tenía el valor suficiente para cuidar de él. Al ver el enorme tamaño que estaba alcanzando, decidieron atarlo. Dos veces fallaron los dioses en su intento por apresarlo: primero con la cadena Leding y después con la todavía más fuerte Droma, que Fenrir se dejó poner, y de las que se liberó fácilmente. Entonces, los dioses acudieron a los enanos, que fabricaron la cadena Gleipnir, que era sedosa como un lazo, pero estaba forjada con seis ingredientes mágicos: una pisada de gato, una barba de mujer, el aliento de un pez, las raíces de una montaña, los nervios de un oso y la saliva de un pájaro. Llevaron la cadena a Fenrir, que al saber que estaba compuesta por ingredientes mágicos, se negó a colocarla. Los Aesir le prometieron que, si no lograba romper la cadena, lo liberaron, porque ya no les parecería una amenaza, pero Fenrir, sospechando, volvió a negarse, pero accedió a ponérsela si alguno de los dioses aceptaba poner una mano en su hocico, como prueba de buena fe. Solamente Tyr, hijo de Odín, se presentó como voluntario para poner la mano en las fauces del lobo. Entonces, Fenrir permitió que lo ataran, pero al ver que no lograba liberarse, cerró el hocico y se quedó con la mano de Tyr-termina Dagur por contar la historia.

-Para los vikingos esto era algo así como una advertencia del como ocurriría el fin del mundo, es por eso que en la cultura vikinga era temido y a la vez alabado- añade Hipo

-A sí que aparte de que tienen que lidiar con unos brujos que pueden transformarse en animales, tienen que lidiar con un lobo gigantesco y monstruoso- dice Jack sorprendido de todo lo que tenían que lidiar este grupo. Cuando tuvo un asentimiento de parte de todo el grupo se pasó una mano por el cabello con evidente frustración- Definitivamente usaremos el atajo, puedo ayudarlos con Oogie Boogie pero para el resto eso va por su cuenta, pero antes que nada ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para recuperarse por completo? -

-Necesitarán mínimo una semana, al menos para Chimuelo tendrán que ser dos ya que su cuerpo se tiene que volver a acostumbrar al cambio parcial a su forma draconiana- contesta Heimdal

-Dos semanas- exclama Chimuelo- Que se supone que haga en esas semanas, tengo que practicar si es que quiero sobrevivir a Fenrir-

-Y acaso crees que vas a sobrevivir con tan solo la mitad de tu fuerza- le dice Heimdal con algo de ira ya que se encontraba desconcertado por cómo le hizo Pitch para que uno de sus compañeros inmortales le ayudara ya que se suponía que todas las deidades preferían evitar lo más posible a Pitch y no precisamente por miedo o respeto.

-Chimuelo Heimdal tiene razón- dice Hipo con cara de fastidio- No me malinterpretes a mí también me molesta el hecho de que tengamos que esperar para recuperarnos y encima el no poder entrenar-

La señora Claus se empieza a reír llamando la atención de todos ya que no se dieron cuenta de en qué momento fue que apareció.

-Hay chicos ¿quién dice que no van a entrenar? -dice en un tono bajo y grave como si de repente hubieran entrado a una película de terror.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Toch algo asustado, ya que el tono de voz le recordó al de su madre cuando se le olvidaba hacer algo que le encomendó. 

-A lo que me refiero mi querido niño es que no van a entrenar con sus armas o de manera física, van a entrenar su magia ya que tengo entendido que tanto Chimuelo como Hipo despertaron otra habilidad- contesta la Señora C.

-Hablando de eso Hipo ¿que acaso eres el avatar? - pregunta Toch medio en broma medio enserio.

-Haber Toch ¿de dónde sacaste esa tontería? - pregunta Chimuelo sin entender del todo la referencia.

-Pues como que de donde Chimuelo parece que cada vez que se enoja los elementos o la naturaleza en sí parece responder a su estado de ánimo, la primera vez fue el fuego y ahora el aire pues que sigue que pueda controlar el agua y la tierra- Toch dice con cierta calma a pesar de que muere de curiosidad por saber.

Esto dejo con muchas dudas a Hipo ya que a pesar de tener sus memorias de vuelta no recuerda que en algún momento fuera capaz de controlar los elementos además de que no conoce el origen de estos.

-Puede que no entienda la comparación, pero la razón por la cual Hipo puede controlar los elementos es porque gracias a las cosas que hizo hace años fue bendecido por Freyja diosa de la magia- dice Heimadal.

-Me estás diciendo que Hipo en su tiempo fue una especie de mesías o algo así- Chimuelo dice con evidente sorpresa y desconcierto.

-De cierta forma si- contesta Heimdal con mucha diversión- veras Freyja estaba encantada con los logros de Hipo y más aún cuando se hizo novio de Jack-esto provocó que Hipo se sonrojara con fuerza al pensar que una diosa era su admiradora- Es por eso que decidió que fueras el primer humano en poder usar la magia además de que compartió contigo varios de sus poderes, no sé cuáles sean-

Con esta nueva información Hipo se quedó como estatua ya que nunca ni en un millón de años podría pensar que una diosa estuviera interesada en él, bajo ningún contexto, y que gracias a este interés le brindaran algunos poderes. Pero esto solo le trajo más preguntas que respuestas ya que no podía entender él porque, porque de todas las personas a él le dieron ese privilegio y porque no utilizó esos poderes para ayudar.

**Tantas preguntas**

**Poco tiempo para procesarlas**

**Casi nada de información para poder sacar respuestas**

La frustración era clara en el rostro de Hipo y en sus acciones. 

Ya no puedo soportarlo más pregunta- ¿Entonces si tengo estos poderes porque rayos la Luna insistió tanto en que Chimuelo y yo no ayudamos a los guardianes con Pitch? -

Con tan solo unas pocas palabras fueron todo lo necesario para dejar un ambiente tenso entre ellos, ya que Hipo tenía razón si estos eran tan fuertes y también eran tan necesarios porque tuvieron que irse, algo no cuadraba, les estaban ocultando algo y desesperadamente querían saber el qué y el porqué. 

Heimdal se pasa una mano por su cabello y comparte una mirada fugaz con la Señora C. que al igual que él se encontraba indecisa de si responder o no, después de unos minutos en el cual el silencio era todo lo que había Heimdal decidió hablar.

-Ahora no es el mejor momento para decirles-empieza a decir, algo a lo cual ninguno estaba feliz pero antes de poder reclamar o siquiera abrir la boca Heimdal continúa hablando- prometo que les diremos todo, pero si ahora les decimos esto solo podría hacer que tanto la memoria de Chimuelo y de Toch vuelva con toda la fuerza ya vieron lo que paso con Hipo y honestamente es un milagro de que solo se desmayara ya que las alternativas no son muy buenas. Así que por favor confíen en que les diremos todo solo que no ahora- 

Tanto Chimuelo, Hipo y Toch no estaban felices con la respuesta, pero viendo que las cosas no serían sencillas y sabiendo que no estaban haciendo las cosas por mal, decidieron darles el beneficio de la duda y esperar, por ahora.

-Bueno, pero mas les vale decirnos todo sin pelos en la boca, ¿de acuerdo? - dice Toch

-De acuerdo- dicen Heimdal y la Señora C. con evidentemente alivio- 

-Y bien ¿Que nos van a enseñar? O ¿A qué se refería la Señora C. con el entrenamiento mágico? - pregunta ahora Chimuelo con gran curiosidad.

Esto hizo que la mirada de la Señora C. cambiará radicalmente, ya que pasó de ser amorosa a una sádica- No se preocupen mañana lo descubrirán-

"Esto va a doler" pensaron con pesar los 3 

-Bueno chicos mucha suerte- dice Dagur quien estaba divirtiéndose con la desgracia de sus "compañeros".

-O Dagur, tú no te salvas o creías que ellos harían todo el trabajo difícil y tú solo te quedarías como porrista-dice la Señora C.

-Bueno yo- dice Dagur avergonzado ya que era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-No señor al igual que ellos tú también te pones a entrenar solo que como tú no tienes ni pizca de magia a ti si se te pondrá a hacer puro ejercicio físico y de una vez te digo que no tendré ninguna consideración- 

_ "A este ya lo cargó el payaso" _ piensa Toch con evidente diversión sin sentir ninguna pena por él ya que aún no confiaba en este.

**_2 semanas después_ **

Con todas las heridas reparadas y ya habiendo tenido un buen descanso más una buena dosis de tortura por parte de la Señora C. ya que como prometió no tuvo piedad al momento de entrenar a Dagur para que por lo menos durara más de un minuto en la lucha, pero quienes más ganas tuvieron que poner fueron Hipo y Toch al ellos haberse recuperado antes de lo planeado fueron puestos en un entrenamiento aún más duro de lo previsto, aunque por parte de Toch hubo más de una sorpresa que por falta de tiempo no han podido resolverlos.

Y para quienes pensaron que Chimuelo la tenía fácil pues se equivocan este tenía que lidiar con dos cosas la primera tener un mejor control sobre su forma draconiana, la segunda, aunque para muchos sería una niñería para Chimuelo el tener que lidiar con el sentimiento de impotencia era un calvario ya que sus amigos a quienes veía como hermanos estaban dando todo lo que tenían mientras que él tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, esto solo le generó más frustración, pero nunca se detuvo. 

Pasaron las semanas y ya estaban listos para ir a Halloweentown o por lo menos lo más listos que se pudiera estar, aunque por otro lado Toch estaba que daba brincos de la emoción cosa que hizo reír a sus amigos.

-Tranquilo conejito ya falta poco-dice Chimuelo.

Era clara la emoción en Toch que ni siquiera se molestó con el apodo, era como ver a un niño una noche antes de navidad.

-Oye Jack-dice Hipo mientras ve como este los empieza a conducir por el bosque a quien sabe dónde- Algún consejo que nos quieras dar sobre tu mundo-

-Solo que no acepten nada de comer y si ven a Oggie Boggie nunca le den la espalda y esperen todo, ese hombre es un costal de sorpresas y no precisamente buenas, pero sobre todo no apuesten con el no importa con que siempre encontrará la forma de hacer trampa. - les dice mientras esquiva una que otra rama. 

-No es muy tranquilizante-dice Chimuelo con mal humor. - Además que dudo mucho que siquiera tengamos tiempo para comer y por las cosas que nos constantes creo que preferiría comer una anguila-

Dicho comentario provocó que Hipo y Toch soltaran una fuerte risa que hizo que varios pájaros salieran volando de su escondite. Pasaron varios minutos y no habían llegado a su destino, cosa que extraño a todos ya que a simple vista no se veía que el bosque fuera muy amplio.

-Ya llegamos-empieza a decir Toch

-Todavía no-contestó Jack

\- ¿Cuánto falta? - vuelve a decir Toch

-No mucho-vuelve a contestar Jack solo que ahora con algo de irritación.

No debió pasar más de 5 minutos cuando Toch siguió haciendo las mismas preguntas, cosa que estaba irritando a todo el mundo.

Pero para la suerte y alivio de todos habían llegado, aunque no era lo que esperaban, el lugar era un antiguo cementerio, algunas de las lapidas se encontraban destrozadas lo que daba a entender que el lugar había sido completamente abandonado.

-No es por cuestionarte ni nada, pero seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto- pregunta Hipo con escepticismo.

-Demasiado- dice Jack con una sonrisa de oreja y oreja que hasta el mismo Cheshire estaría orgulloso.

\- ¿Y un cementerio por qué? - pregunta ahora Chimuelo un tanto perturbado

-Donde más creerías que estaría el atajo hacia Halloweentown- dice Jack con evidente sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunta Toch con emoción.

Pero en lugar de contestar Jack solo les lanzo una mirada irritada y fue directo a una de los mausoleos que había en él, solo qué este era de cierta forma diferente ya que esta tenía una estatua, pero una bastante perturbador ya que no era como en todos los cementerios que tenían un ángel, un querubín o un animalito, no, este era de una parca de color negro. Y como si las cosas no fueran ya bastante extrañas, saca una llave vete a saber de dónde y al igual que la tumba era fuera de lo común.

Era antigua de aspecto desgastado como si hubiera sido utilizada pocas veces y guardado en el fondo de un cajón.

-Alguien más siente que se está metiendo a la boca del lobo- dice Toch después de que la temperatura bajara un par de grados y que de la nada una gran cantidad de niebla apareciera.

-Pues no está del todo incorrecta tu comparación-dice Jack con diversión.

-Y solo hay que cruzar ¿eso es todo? -dice Hipo extrañado.

-Si y no-contesta Jack- Una vez que cruzas no hay vuelta atrás, si no nos damos prisa estaremos atrapados entre ambos mundos y bueno para mí no es gran problema, pero para ustedes sería el fin, sin escapatoria-

\- ¿Eso que sígnica? -pregunta Chimuelo

-Que probablemente moriremos- contesta Hipo.

Todo se quedó en un silencio uno tan espeso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno se movió ni siquiera hablaron- Después de un tiempo que para la mayoría sería eterno, Dagur dio un paso al frente. 

-No me importa si muero quiero a mi familia de vuelta y no me importa ir hasta el mismo infierno para recuperarla-

Esto ocasionó que Hipo sonrió con nostalgia- No has cambiado en nada, además Heather era una gran amiga mía. Y desde cuando dejo a uno de los míos. -

-A donde sea que vaya a Hipo ahí voy- contesta Hipo.

-Ni sueñen en dejarme fuera, a esta fiesta no pienso faltar- dice Toch mientras juega con su macuahuitl, aunque al querer verse genial terminó por golpearse en la cabeza con ella. 

Ya con el ambiente más relajado los cuatro se acercan hasta la entrada justo a un par de metros de ella y Jack.

-Bueno un par de cosas antes de cruzar- dice Jack con la mayor seriedad posible.

**1.- No importa lo que oigan nunca se separen**

**2.- No se retrasen**

**3.- No hablen.**

-Haber, haber para tu carro entiendo las dos primeras, pero porque no podemos hablar- pregunta Toch totalmente confundido.

-Concuerdo con el roedor- dice Dagur- ¿Por qué no podemos hablar? -

\- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!- le grita Toch a Dagur

Nota curiosa de Toch, cuando son sus amigos quien le dicen conejo o algún otro de sus derivados se lo toma todo como si fuera una broma entre hermanos máximo entre primos, pero si es alguien nuevo o de poca confianza se lo toma como insulto y se pone un tanto agresivo. 

-Tranquilo Toch-dice Chimuelo mientras trata con fuerza que Toch no quiera comerse vivo a Dagur.

-Bueno ya tranquilícense ustedes tres-dice Jack un tanto fastidiado pero la sonrisa delataba su diversión- La razón por la cual tienen que permanecer en completo silencio es porque en este pasaje habita una criatura piensen en ella como su guardián, ya que evita que cualquiera ya sea una amenaza o no entre a Halloweentown. Si este te atrapa te conviertes en su próxima comida-

-Se oye divertido-dice Hipo.

-De acuerdo quien quiere ser el primero-die Jack- O prefieren ir todos juntos-

Los cuatro se dieron una rápida mirada como si quisieran comprobar algo, y como si estuvieran de acuerdo 3 de ellos miran al que consideran el líder, ósea Hipo. 

-Juntos será-

-Bueno- dijo Jack mientras hace que una llama de considerable aparezca en su mano- Detrás de mí, si se separan del grupo ni crean que volveré por ustedes. -

Así lo hicieron y todos juntos entraron.

Al momento de entrar todo estaba oscuro, las paredes eran por decirlo de otra forma extrañas, viscosas, llenas de moho y humedad, pero había algo extraño en ellas las paredes parecían hechas de tela vieja y mugrosa. Si se prestaba suficiente atención se alcanzarían a escuchar pequeñas patas caminando de un lugar a otro cualquiera pensaría que fue una rata, aunque la respuesta era otra, al igual que las pisadas pequeñas voces se alcanzaban a oír, eran numerosas y agudas.

**_El rey está aquí, y no está solo_ **

**_¿Quiénes son?_ **

**_Aún respiran_ **

**_¿A qué sabrán?_ **

**_Uno huele igual a un conejo, quiero a ese_ **

**_Yo quiero al de la cicatriz_ **

**_Los otros dos huelen diferente_ **

**_¿No son humanos?_ **

Esto y más se podía escuchar en más de una ocasión tuvieron que agarrar a Toch y a Dagur para evitar que cometan un acto suicida. Aunque no los culpaban los comentarios eran perturbadores.

Aunque para Hipo y Chimuelo estos comentarios los estaban volviendo locos, el más grave y extraño para ellos era el hecho de que no los consideraban humanos era raro, ya que en el caso de Chimuelo era comprensible ya que se estaba acercando cada vez más a ser un dragón, pero Hipo. Como dejo de ser humano o mejor dicho como dejo de ser humano.

Todos estaban tan tensos que en cualquier momento las cosas iban a explotar.

Por fortuna faltaba poco.

Unos pocos metros más y sentirían el refrescante aroma de la libertad.

Pero las cosas no serían así de sencillas al momento en que la mayoría logró cruzar algo o mejor dicho alguien agarró el tobillo de Hipo.

-¡¡Hipo!!- gritaron Toch y Chimuelo, mientras que Dagur de alguna forma había alcanzado a agarrar su brazo. 

\- ¡No se queden ahí parados y ayúdenme! -grita Dagur.

Chimuelo sin perder tiempo agarró el otro brazo de Hipo, jalaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que sea que estuviera agarrando a Hipo, no lo dejaría ir con facilidad, pero en todo el forcejeo se alcanzó a ver un rostro o el triste intento de uno.

La criatura tenía un rostro con características caninas solo que este tenía partes podridas y más de una zona estaba sin ningún rastro de carne era puro hueso, mientras que el único ojo que este tenía la esclerótica era de color negro en lugar de blanca y su iris era azul maya con ligeras motas de verde lima.

Era un nahual o lo que quedaba de este.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor Toch le rebano el brazo ocasionando que la criatura aullara de dolor, y retrocediera hacia el oscuro agujero de donde vinieron. 

**Grave error**

Las paredes de repente se movieron y un fuerte gruñido más una ráfaga de aire fétido saliera del lugar, mientras que cientos de pisadas se oían a la vez que una sombra se iba acercando al nahual, pero no era una sombra sino miles de seres, eran diminutas, peludas algo similar a arañas, pero algo de estos hacían que resaltaron que destacarán para diferenciarlas de las arañas comunes. 

Tenían forma de tarántulas, pero con alas de murciélago y cara de bebe y su boca estaba llena de finos colmillos. 

Se acercaron con gran velocidad al él y en menos de un minuto estaban encima de él y al siguiente lo estaban arrastrando a lo más profundo del túnel mientras ellos decían con gran regocijo  _ "Llegó uno nuevo" _ , _ "carne fresca", "es muy poco". _ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no había cuerpo.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual no tenían que hablar-dice Jack con tranquilidad como si hace unos momentos no se hubieran llevado a un cuerpo frente a sus narices. 

-Pues si me hubiera dicho que esas cosas te comerían si hablabas no hablaría hasta llegar a mi casa- dice Toch con el rostro tan pálido que se podría confundir con un fantasma.

Jack soltó una gran carcajada-Sabes para ser alguien que ama el Halloween parece que te espantaron esas pequeñitas-

-Pequeñitas mis polainas- dice con evidente miedo en su voz a la vez que se escuchaba ira.

-Seguro que lo que asustó no fue que estas tuvieran un alarmante parecido a las arañas- dice con evidente humor Chimuelo.

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- dice Hipo interrumpiendo así la humillación de Toch.- Bueno ¿Jack ahora a dónde? -

-Ven esa colina- dice Jack mientras señala una colina con punta curvada- Antes de llegar van a pasar por un campo de calabazas de ahí van a seguir derecho hasta llegar a un árbol donde hay unos cuantos esqueletos colgados, cuando lleguen dan vuelta a la izquierda y llegaran a un lago cuando lo crucen van a ver a lo lejos un tipo casa del árbol ahí es donde tienen que entrar, pero para acceder a donde están los rehenes van a tener que bajar por una celda hasta llegar a una entrada que dará a la parte trasera de la guarida de Boogieman-

Al final de la explicación todos se le quedan mirando con cara de no haber entendido ni madres.

-Si entendieron o les tengo que explicar todo de nuevo- preguntó Jack con evidente fastidio

-La única duda que tengo es porque nos estas dando indicaciones en vez de llevarnos ahí-pregunta Toch con curiosidad, pero fastidiado.

-Y quien crees que va a distraer a Oggie ¿tu? -le contesta Jack.- Ya teniendo esto en claro es momento de que me valla si no queremos alertar a las demás criaturas como esa que intentó llevarse a Hipo, sin más que decir adiós-

Jack se fue antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra palabra. Dejando detrás de él a 4 jóvenes bastante confundidos.

-Bueno alguien recuerda todas las indicaciones, porque yo no- pregunta Toch. 

-Pues no todas pero ahí nos las arreglamos vamos, que no me gustaría esperar todo un año para regresar a casa- contesta Chimuelo.

Pasaron 30 minutos hasta que por fin lograron encontrar la casa del árbol de los 3 niños, los cuales se encontraban justo en la entrada "secreta" discutiendo todos los planes que tenían para asustar a todos en el otro mundo.

\- Yo propongo que dejemos cabezas cortadas en las puertas, tocamos a la puerta como si fuéramos a pedir dulces y que ocurra toda la magia- dice un niño con traje de demonio y un peinado extravagante con forma de bigote.

-Qué estás loco eso hicimos hace un año y cuando Jack nos descubrió casi nos mata- le recrimina su compañera que venía vestida de bruja.

\- Entonces qué podemos hacer ya hemos hecho de todo y cada año tenemos la misma discusión, ¡Hay como quisiera que las cosas fueran como cuando Jack nos pidió que secuestraramos a Santa atroz! - dice el último de los integrantes quien vestía de un traje de esqueleto.

-No es mala idea podríamos hacer lo mismo que le hicimos a Santa pero en vez de llevarnos al barrigón nos llevamos a los niños, hace siglos que no hay más niños aquí con los que divertirse- dice la brujita.

Esta plática hizo que Toch se enfureciera y fuera necesario la fuerza de los tres para retenerlo ya que si algo odiaba Toch más que a nada en el mundo era la gente que le pareciera divertido secuestrar a menores y hacer quien sabe que en ellos. Esto se debía a que en su país desgraciadamente había mucha desaparición de estos por parte de personas enfermeras que les parecía divertido jugar con ellos.

Afortunadamente para ellos los niños que se hacían llamar el club de difuntos subió a su guarida para alistarse ya que en unos minutos es cuando podrían ir a asustar a todo el mundo.

-Bien vamos que solo nos quedan 4 horas para sacarlos y salir de aquí- dice Hipo.

-Pero por donde bajamos esos engendros de Satán se llevaron la única forma de bajar- dice con furia Toch.

-Aquí hay una cuerda no es mucho pero podría funcionar - dice Chimuelo

Y sin perder tiempo bajaron uno por uno, en la cabeza estaban Hipo y Chimuelo mientras que al final se encontraba Dagur. 

Por fortuna el agujero que mencionó Jack no estaba lejos de la entrada, pero era muy estrecho y fue necesario que Chimuelo derritiera los barrotes para así pudieran pasar.

Al momento de entrar notaron que parecía una especie de casino solo que abandonado, era más grande de lo que imaginaban. Lo más sensato era separarse, pero al final decidieron que era una malísima idea así que fueron recorriendo toda la guarida del Boggieman que por suerte aún no se habían topado algo que todavía no sabían si considerarlo algo bueno o malo. 

Todo el lugar era digno de una casa de los horrores sacado de la mente de Stephen King pero sin ningún filtro, llegaron a un pasillo que sólo contenía dos puertas en mal estado.

Ninguno sabía cuál elegir ya que si se equivocaban no tenían idea de que podrían encontrar.

-Entonces - dice Hipo con algo de frustración - ¿Cuál abrimos primero? -

\- ¿Qué tal las dos? -dice Toch - uno abre una y que otra abra la otra mientras que los demás nos quedamos atrás por si algo pasa-

-Es mejor que nada - dice Chimuelo- ¿Pero quienes las van a abrir?-

-Será mejor que seamos Dagur y yo, después de todo si encontramos a las chicas no se asustarán al vernos-

Ambos se fueron a una puerta cada uno y al mismo tiempo y bueno encontraron a las chicas pero también encontraron otra cosa.

-¡¡Tomen a las chicas y corran!!- gritó Dagur espantado ya que por poco y se convierte en comida para perros.

Hipo toma a Heather mientras que Dagur toma a Mala y sin perder tiempo empiezan a correr como el viento. Pero el mayor obstáculo se presentó en cuanto regresaron por donde vinieron, sólo había dos salidas a las cuales se tenían que escalar o volar.

-Rápido Chimuelo toma a Heather y vuela, Dagur Toch ustedes vayan por donde entramos - ordena Hipo y en el momento en que entrega a Heather saca su espada y la prende.

-Hipo pero qué estás haciendo - pregunta Chimuelo preocupado, pero haciendo caso a lo que se le pidió.

-No es obvio les voy a dar tiempo- le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Que estás loco?! - le grita Toch- no pienso dejarte. -

-¡Toch no hay tiempo vayan se! - Hipo gritó con un poco de desesperación al oír como este se iba acercando más y más.

Al ver que no había de otra Toch a regañadientes le hace caso y prácticamente jaló de las greñas a Dagur para que se diera prisa.

**_Afuera de la guarida de Boggie_ **

Ya una vez afuera creyeron que estaban a salvo, pero era todo lo contrario ya que afuera los estaban esperando nada más y nada menos que Oggie Boggie, los tres niños y.............

**_Jack Frost_ **

**_Momentos antes en la guarida de Pitch_ **

Pitch estaba que sacaba humo del coraje no solo había fallado estrepitosamente en controlar a Jack y Bunny sino que ahora se encontraba en malos términos con 3 deidades mexicanas que parece que con el pasar de los días estas se iban enojando con el más y más.

Si quería conservar su cabeza tenía que encontrar la manera en que esos 3 dejaran de meterse en sus asuntos.

Es entonces que entre las sombras una silueta se iba acercando.

No era nada más que uno de los niños del club de difuntos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres niña? - dice Pitch casi gruñendo- No ves que no estoy de ánimos para tus tonterías-

-En primera no me llamo niña me llamo Shock - dice con ira apenas controlada, pero eso rápidamente es cambiado por la arrogancia algo que llamó la atención de Pitch-y en segunda creía que estaría interesado en que 4 personas se quieren llevar a sus rehenes, pero viendo que no quiere saber nada mejor me voy -

-¿¡COMO QUE ALGUIEN SE QUIERE LLEVAR A LOS REHENES!? - grita Pitch en una mezcla de ira, confusión y sorpresa. Ya que pensaba que ningún humano podría entrar al mundo del Halloween.

-Pues que tiene arañas en las orejas- se burla Shock- Pues que parte no entendió-

-No te hagas la graciosa niña ¿qué rayos pasó con el nahual que cuidaba la entrada? - reclama enojado Pitch

-Pues es obvio no, está muerto. Las criaturas que cuidan la entrada se las comieron y no dejaron ni los huesos - dice Shock con evidente alegría al ver que las criaturas a las que considera sus amigas se divirtieron.

Pitch estaba colérico ya que no entendía cómo es que ellos sabían que tenía rehenes y peor aún si cierta persona se enteraba esta iría corriendo con ellos.

_ "Espera ella dijo que había 4 personas, ¿Quién es el cuarto?, bueno lo descubrirse tarde o temprano ahora no es importante "  _ piensa Pitch.

Por pura frustración o enojo Pitch se la pasa paseando de un lado a otro mientras piensa en cómo podría aprovecharse de esto, era imposible que hubieran terminado tan pronto así que era un hecho que todavía seguían en ese lugar. 

Es entonces que una idea se le viene a la mente.

Sin decirle nada a Shock camina hacia la celda donde tenía a Jack, adentro se encontraba esté siendo azotado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, heridas, moretones y cicatrices.

A simple vista uno pensaría que está muerto, pero como si pudiera sentir la presencia de Pitch logra a duras penas levantar lo suficiente la cabeza y verlo a los ojos.

-Mira quien....... decidió visitarnos, a que debo está en...... can..... tadora visita- logra decir Jack con voz ronca y entrecortada.

-O te tengo buenas noticias Jack- le dice Pitch a Jack con una oscura emoción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Jack- Vas a ver a tu querido jinete y a darle mis saludos. -

Esto provocó que Jack tratará con toda la fuerza que le quedaba liberarse y alejarse lo más posible de Pitch había algo en esa mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Más esto fue en vano, Pitch con gran facilidad le agarró por el cuello y antes de que Jack pudiera siquiera parpadear las pesadillas de Pitch ya lo habían poseído de nuevo.

**_De vuelta al presente_ **

Todos estaban anonadados, ninguno esperaba ver a Jack o al menos tan pronto.

-Bueno, bueno, pero vean lo que trajo el gato- dice una voz desconocida que provenía detrás suyo. Estos sin perder el tiempo sacaron sus armas mientras que los cargaban con las chicas primero tuvieron que bajarlas antes de sacar sus armas.

La extraña voz venía de nada más y nada menos que de Oogie Boogie.

Este suelta una enorme carcajada y con voz engreída les dice - Vaya que no son más que un grupo de ladrones, se están robando mi diversión-

Este comentario hizo que Dagur viera rojo- ¿¡Que rayos les hiciste mal nacido?! - grita enfurecido.

Este solo hace una cara de indignación y fingiendo inocencia dice - ¿Quién soy? No les hice nada que no mereciera mi estimado amigo es más me atrevo a decir que lo disfrutaron -

Para estos momentos Dagur era como una olla exprés lista para estallar estaba tomando todo de su autocontrol para no ir y destrozar a ese costal de basura. Pero Dagur nunca fue alguien paciente tan solo basto que Ogie abriera la boca para que el infierno se desatará.

-Además estas perras no hacían caso se la pasaban gritando y gritando, simplemente me volvían loco, aunque después de lo que ese hombre hecho de arena les hizo no volvieron a hablar más-

Sin pensarlo Dagur atacó, sus ataques estaban llenos de ira, pero esto a Ogie no le afecta en lo más mínimo ya que por extraño que parezca este logra evadirlos, así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que Oggie salta por la brecha en el suelo cosa que los confundió bastante, pero en eso el suelo empieza a temblar y de la brecha empezaba a salir una criatura enorme y horrible cuando está había salido por completo lograron ver bien de quien se trataba.

**Era Oogie Boogie pero enorme.**

-No joda este costal de papas mal cocido se está pasando de lanza-exclama Toch enojado y sorprendido - ¿Como rayos vamos a derrotar a esa cosa? -

-Para empezar, deja de quejarte y ponte a pensar- le reprocha Chimuelo

Estos ya no pudieron seguir discutiendo ya que Oggie había empezado a atacarlos, pero al ser este tan grande sus ataques eran muy lentos, pero eso no quería decir que fueran suaves no uno de esos golpes y te mandaba a volar. Sus golpes podían romper incluso la roca.

En un momento de desesperación Toch le arrojó una bola de fuego a la cara cosa que provocó que retrocediera e intentará desesperadamente apagar el fuego antes de que se pudiera propagar.

-Chimuelo es el fuego, el fuego es su debilidad - le dice emocionado Toch

-Solo hay que convertirlo en una antorcha gigante y listo - dice Chimuelo emocionado.

-Pues que estamos esperando - dice Dagur que al igual que ellos estaba emocionado

Más la alegría les duró poco ya que Jack logró apagar con facilidad las llamas.

-No creerían que las cosas serían tan fáciles o si - les reclama el niño vestido de diablo (Lock)

-Necesitarán un poco más que fuego para derrotar a Oogie Boogie - dice el niño vestido de esqueleto (Barrel)

-Además que no sólo se deben de cuidar de él sino también de nosotros - les dice la última integrante (Shock)

En cuanto terminan de hablar se suben a una tina y como si esta fuera un toro los empezó a corretear, ahora no sólo se tenían que preocupar de los ataques de Oogie sino que la tina no los arrollo.

Todo se estaba volviendo ridículamente peligroso.

Uno pensaría que una simple misión de rescate no podría terminar tan mal. Que equivocados estaban.

Mientras tanto con Hipo.

**P.O.V HIPO**

  
  


Era increíble cómo en cuestión de minutos todo se fue por la borda, y más viendo que se suponía que contábamos con el elemento sorpresa, ¿será que uno de los secuaces de Pitch nos vio al momento de entrar a Halloweentown? o ¿fue algo más reciente?.

Bueno sea como sea ahora no es buen momento para pensar en eso, no después de que un perro gigante me está persiguiendo. 

Ya llevamos un buen rato en este juego del gato y ratón, pero logré notar algo extraño sobre Fenrir, tenía una especie de collar alrededor del cuello hecha de metal con una gema en el centro y cada vez que me encontraba esta brillaba.

_ “¿Será que sí logró romperla eso hará que me deje de perseguir?” _ pienso con esperanza pero a la vez escepticismo, es imposible que las cosas sean así de fáciles ¿o si?.  _ “Bueno no tengo nada que perder y a menos que haga algo este enorme lobo me convertirá en su cena” _

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en una idea de como le haria para acercarme lo suficiente, senti como una rafraga de aire me rosaba el cuello, era cálida y con un olor nauseabundo y solo fue que gracias a mi cuerpo que reaccionó antes que mi mente que mi cabeza seguía en su sitio. 

-No es posible ¿Quieres darme un respiro al menos?- le gritó sin pensar.

Esto hizo que se detuviera de repente, como si fuera un perro obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo. Debido a esto no se quien era el más sorprendido si él o yo, me miraba con confusión si es que los lobos pudieran mostrar emociones humanas.

Decidí aprovecharme e irme acercando, de cierta forma esto me recordó a cuando conocí por primera vez a Chimuelo, aunque no se cual de estos eventos sea el más peligroso después de todo ambos me pueden comer de un bocado o incluso en menos. 

Con cada nuevo paso más nervioso se ponía y esa tensión no me presagiaba nada bueno, además de que se le quedaba viendo a mi espada con rencor.

Es en eso que se me ocurrió una idea, descabellada y suicida pero era mejor eso que nada. 

Antes de que me pudiera arrepentir decidí arriesgarme y dejar mi espada a unos cuantos metros de distancia. 

El cambio fue inmediato

Era bastante cómico como es que ambas situaciones se parecían después de todo lo mismo pasó con Chimuelo, en cuanto dejó el arma su semblante pasó de una bestia despiadada y voraz a la de un cachorro curioso que parece que quería comida.

-¿A qué se debe esto?- dice una voz desconocida, mire para todos lados intentando encontrar el origen de la voz, pero por más que buscara no la encontraba, estaba cerca de pensar que fue mi imagino que sea quien sea que hablo se había marchado hasta que esta volvió a escucharse solo que en vez de palabras fue una risa.-¿Para donde estas viendo no ves que estoy enfrente de ti?- Sorprendido vuelvo a ver a Fenrir y este me miraba con diversión y curiosidad.

A riesgo de verme como un lunático le preguntó-¿Fuiste tú el que acaba de hablar?-

La unica respuesta que este me da es una mirada irritada como si se preguntara si era un idiota o solo fingia.

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más aparte de ti y de mi?- contesta mientras se acuesta en el piso.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, quiero decir sabía que las leyendas decían que hablabas y todo eso pero por Odion que creía que eran puras exageraciones o algo por el estilo- dije emocionado pero a la vez asustado.

Este por alguna razón se veía irritado- Te pido que no menciones a ese bastardo después de todo por su culpa es que mi padre estuvo encadenado por muchos años mientras que a mi me engaño-

Ahi es cuando me senti el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos, ¿Como rayos pude olvidar eso?

-Me disculpo- dije un tanto arrepentido pero sin bajar la guardia, el hecho de que estemos teniendo una charla lo más civilizada posible no quiere decir que no intente atacarte o comerme.Aunque ahora que puedo recordar más en las leyendas ¿No se suponía que esas cadenas eran indestructibles?- Oye no es por ser un desalmado ni nada pero como es que llegaste aquí y ¿Por que trabajas para alguien como Pitch?-

-No trabajo para el- me contesta enojado- Creeme cuando te digo que si tuviera la oportunidad ese montón de arena hace tiempo había desaparecido, la única razón por la que sigo aquí es por este collar en mi cuello- 

Bueno eso confirma mi teoría pero a la vez me deja intrigado. -Pero ¿Cómo es posible que te controlen con eso acaso tiene magia o algo por el estilo?- 

-Fue construido con una magia bastante poderosa y la única forma de sacarlo es que alguien que posea magia lo destruya pero hace siglos que el hombre no ha sido bendecido con los regalos de Freyja, así que estoy atrapado en este lugar, ademas quien en su sano juicio me quiera ayudar, para todos soy un monstruo que debería de ser asesinado para evitar problemas, cuando ni siquiera me conocen o mi forma de ver las cosas- me dice con tristeza y resignación y en sus ojos puedo ver la misma emoción que Chimuelo y yo teníamos antes de irnos de Burgess.

**El estaba solo**

Gracias a esto haré lo que bien podría ser la cosa más arriesgada de toda mi vida o quien sabe cada vez que lo digo o lo pienso me supero.

Y antes de siquiera pensarlo más a fondo cierro la distancia que hay entre nosotros tomó el collar y rápidamente encontré los tornillos que hace posible que el collar permanezca unido,ya a partir de ahí fue sencillo el derretir el metal y ya sin ningún soporte el collar se despegó del cuello de Fenrir para terminar en el piso.

Fenrir se me quedó viendo lo que para mi fue una eternidad y antes de poder reaccionar ya me encontraba en el suelo y a cada lado de mi cabeza se encontraba una pata y antes de siquiera poder hablar Fenrir estaba llenando mi cara de humedad lengüetazos. Solo alcance a reirme y a prácticamente suplicar que se levantara ya que a este paso me iba a terminar bañando.

Después de un par de lengüetazos más por fin me dejo levantarme.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, dime ¿cómo puedo pagar mi deuda?- me dice Fenrir muy feliz.

-No hay problema no tienes que pagarme nada- dije un tanto apenado, y bueno quien me puede culpar después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-No lo entiendo ¿Para que me ayudaste si no era para recibir algo a cambio?- me pregunta con evidente confusión.

-Mira es algo complicado de explicar pero la versión resumida es que tu situación de cierta forma me recordó a la mía y a la de un querido amigo- empecé a relatarle mientras iba a buscar mi espada, tenía que alcanzar al resto para así poder irnos a casa ya solo nos quedaban como 2 horas cuando mucho antes de que pudiéramos irnos- Cuando vi tus ojos, tu mirada me recordó a la mía. Cuando era niño en mis dos vidas fui abandonado por mi padre y todo el mundo me dio la espalda excepto por Chimuelo de no haber sido por él estoy seguro que ahora sería otro tipo de persona, una a la cual odio con toda el alma. En fin solo hice algo que me hubiera gustado que alguien hubiera hecho por mi.- 

Esto pareció sorprenderlo bastante porque no pronuncio ninguna palabra o movimiento mientras yo recuperaba mi arma. Pero algo era diferente en su mirada, se le veía decidido como si se le hubiera presentado un gran dilema del cual la solución cambiaría por completo su vida. -Dime humano ¿sabes lo que son los familiares?-

Esto me sacó de onda ya que no me esperaba que siguiera aqui, ademas que no entendía la pregunta.

-Te refieres a los miembros de la familia o ¿a qué te refieres?-Mi respuesta pareció divertirse pero yo seguía sin entender nada,cosa rara en mi.

-Verás un familiar es una criatura que es invocada,estos normalmente eran los brujos o los magos quienes lo hacían. Los familiares son seres que mediante un pacto se unen al mago/brujo y sirven de ayudantes aunque algunos prefirieron tenerlos de sirvientes ya que se favorecen económicamente o con poder- me explica.

Esto me hizo recordar a lo que Toch nos contó acerca de los nahuales pero aunque la información fuera muy interesante no veo la razón por la cual me este explicando todo esto.

-Sigo sin entender ¿porque me estás diciendo esto?- digo bastante confundido.

-No es obvio quiero volverme tu familia-me dice con evidente deseo.Esto si que era sorprendente ya que de todas las personas que puedan haber porque yo no tengo nada de especial,pero ante de que pudiera preguntar Fenrir siguió hablando y con cada palabra yo me iba sorprendiendo más y más- eres el único ser vivo que me ha mostrado amabilidad y que además sabes cómo se siente el ser odiado sin entender el porqué y además ya no quiero estar solo.-

Esto último hizo que se me rompiera el corazón, no podía dejar a alguien que evidentemente necesitaba ayuda, pero no me gustaba el término que uso si el se iba a quedar conmigo no sería una mascota o un sirviente, sería un compañero y amigo.

-De acuerdo-le contesto, algo por lo cual se mostró muy contento- pero antes de que hagamos algo déjame dejar las cosas claras, no acepto que seas mi sirviente si de verdad quieres quedarte conmigo serás tratado como un igual, amigo o compañero, como te guste pero nunca alguien que sea inferior y si algo que te pida no te gusta me lo dices-

Parece que mis palabras lo sorprendieron y a la vez lo alegraron ya que sin dudarlo aceptó, ahora todo lo que faltaba hacer era ese ritual aunque no tenía idea de que se iba a tratar.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?o mejor dicho ¿Qué ritual se supone que debo de seguir?-pregunto con algo de cautela ya que para estas cosas no se que requisitos podría pedir así que era mejor esperar lo que fuera, solo espero que no tenga que matar a nadie o algo tan malo como eso.

-Pues verás ya cumplimos con la mayoría de los requisitos solo falta que me digas tu nombre y casi de manera inmediata mi marca aparecerá en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, esto le dejará claro a las demás criaturas que estás bajo mi protección y para el resto de las deidades que eres mi maestro.- me cuenta con emoción, cosa que su cola lo demuestra al moverse con fuerza de un lado a otro.

Admito que yo también estaba emocionado y más que nada porque siempre quise tener un perro cuando era niño, pero desgraciadamente mi padre nunca me dejó.

-De acuerdo pero antes de decirte mi nombre y que tu marca esté en mi- con tan solo decirlo me hace sentir raro y casi como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el diablo, aunque está cerca ya que si la mitología está en lo cierto su hermana está a cargo de este- ¿Esto dolerá mucho?- pregunto un tanto apanicado, no es que no lo pueda soportar pero era mejor saberlo de antemano.

-No te mentire dolera, sera como si te pusieran una pieza de metal hirviendo en la piel, pero tengo la confianza de que podrás aguantarlo- no se que me preocupa más si la comparación o la rapidez en la que confía en mí ya que hace solo unos minutos me estaba viendo como comida.

Suelto un suspiro y agito un poco mis manos ya sea para tranquilizarme o para darme valor, no estoy seguro hablo- Mi nombre es Hipo Abadejo-

El dolor era intenso, puede que sea el mayor dolor que haya sentido, abrasador, abrumador incluso. Bien pudo haber pasado una eternidad o solo unos segundos no lo sé, lo importante es que por fin paro, ya habiéndose calmado un poco y de dejar de pensar en el dolor, empecé a buscar en donde estaba la marca y buala está justo a la altura de mi cintura.

_ “Bueno al menos puedo decir que está genial el diseño, si Toch lo ve no me dejara de molestar por querer uno igual” _ pienso un tanto atontado pero emocionado.

En ese momento una especie de temblor se sintió y algo de polvo y escombros se empezaron a caer.

Algo grande estaba pasando ahí arriba y que me parta un rayo si no subo y veo en qué líos se metieron ese montón de idiotas.

-¿Listo para tu primera travesura Fenrir?- le preguntó con un pequeño deseo de ver arder en el mundo.

-Claro que sí- me contestó con igual emoción, si es que más.

-¿Ahora el problemas es como rayos salimos de aquí?- digo un poco frustrado porque al menos sé cómo voy a salir pero como es que saco a un lobo de  5 pulgadas de alto, 8.25 pulgadas de largo y hasta donde puedo ver no hay ningún lugar donde pueda entrar o salir.

¡¿Ahora que lo pienso como rayos lo trajeron?!

-Tranquilo Hipo, desde aquí siento esas neuronas trabajando-me dice divertido- Y para responder a tu pregunta ...- dice cuando de repente se empezó a encoger hasta que se quedó a tamaño de bolsillo.

-¡¿Pero como?!- digo asombrado y lo admito asustado pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente- Sabes que por ahora no importa me lo explicas después, por ahora salgamos de aquí- lo levanto y corro hacia la entrada.Solo espero que no sea tarde.

  
  


_ De vuelta con los demás _

  
  
  


**P.O.V TOCH**

  
  
  


_ “Este cabron ya me esta sacando de mis casillas” _ pienso con gran ira.

Esta enorme bolsa llena de estiércol no para de perseguirnos y de lanzar cosas, ya siento que soy perseguido por Hulk.

_ “Si tan solo fuera más rápido”  _ pienso con desesperación _ ”tal vez podría ponerme atrás de él y quemarlo”. _

En eso un paso que di me hizo tropezar o algo así, de repente empecé a sentir que me ardían los ojos y la cabeza me estaba matando, era como tener un montón de campanas dentro de ella .

**¡¡¿Mi cuerpo qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo?!!**

Todo fue tan repentino que si no fuera gracias al barbón tal vez yo me hubiera convertido en la tortilla del desayuno.

Hablando de desayuno ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que nos quedemos atrapados?

_ “Que extraño ¿porque todo se está moviendo más lento?” _ pienso con confusión.

Puede que las cosas se están saliendo de control pero voy a aprovechar la situación lo más que pueda y si por alguna razón ya sea que yo soy el que se mueve rápido o el mundo lo es, no importa.

LLegue en tiempo récord aunque se sintió como si todo el camino estuviera lleno de baches.

Antes de que me pudiera ver hago la bola de fuego más grande que pueda y se la arrojó a la nuca. La cosa se empezó a retorcer como chinicuil y decidiendo poner a prueba mi suerte intente cortar una de sus piernas, pero un fuerte viento me jala y todo lo que termine cortando fue aire.

Me sentí como una vil muñeca de trapo, tan fácil fue para el arrojarme que me hizo sentir tan inutil.

-No te doy una no mas porque eres la vieja de mi hermano- prácticamente gruñó.- ¿En dónde rayos está Hipo cuando se le necesita?-

-No lo se pero si no se da prisa vamos a convertirnos en papilla- contesta enojado Dagur.- Si tan solo Chimuelo se pudiera librar de esas pestes tendriamos mas tiempo para pensar.-

Aunque odie admitirlo tiene razón, debido a esos engendros de satán las cosas se han ido complicando ya que de alguna forma estos niños tienen una tina que se cree toro y nos inviste a cada pinche rato. En esta situación solo te pueden pasar tres cosas.

  * **_Los niños te dejan como tortilla._**


  * Boggie te deja hecho papilla.


  * La vieja de Hipo te convierte en paleta.



Tan solo falta que otro monstruos salga y se les una a estos. 

Y como si Dios mismo me escupiera en la cara se empieza a sentir como la tierra tiembla super gacho a la vez que un potente aullido se escucha.

_ “Hay Dios yo y mi bocota” _ pienso enojado pero también el miedo y la ansiedad se van apoderando cada vez más de mi cuerpo  _ “¿Que no se supone que Hipo estaba lidiando con el?”  _

Y antes de que tan siquiera empezara a apanicarme se nos acerca a toda velocidad un lobo inmenso de color negro. -¡¡Ya está estamos re jodidos!!- grito super enfadado y a la vez cagado de miedo pues si a duras penas podemos con una funda de almohada gigante ¿como chingados le haremos para hacerle frente a semejante animal que de un bocado nos traga enteritos?

  
  


Y entonces pasó lo más sorprendente: Fenrir en vez de detenerse o ir en nuestra dirección atacó al costalote de papas y así desgarró un poco su envoltura, aunque unos insectos o ya que se yo empezaron a cocerlo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Oggie Boggie se veía asustado y asombrado y con una grotesca voz exclamó- Oye Chucho se te olvida que estás de nuestro lado o que, es a esas hormigas a las que tienes que atacar- 

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- le contestan.

_ “O por todos los cielos esa voz yo la conozco” _ pienso emocionado y sin notarlo empiezo a dar algunos saltos y como si es que necesitará confirmación sentado en su lomo se podía ver una figura que aunque pequeña a comparación de semejante cosota la reconocería en cualquier parte, ¡Era Hipo! 

  
  
  


**P.O.V CHIMUELO**

  
  


_ “Ya era hora”  _ pienso aliviado” _ Y vaya manera de hacer una entrada” _

Poco me duró la alegría ya que en ese momento una de esas alimañas que se hacen llamar niños me avienta lo que creo que era un martillo, ¡¿un martillo?! de todas las cosas. Como puedo me agacho y sigo esquivando lo mejor que puedo.

“Maldita sea a este paso nos vamos a quedar atrapados” pienso con mucha frustración ya que cada vez que me acerco a donde están los niños o a una de las piernas de Oogie, Jack manda un montón de hielo que me imposibilita hacer cualquier cosa. “Si tan solo me pudiera acercar”

Aunque tal parece que no tengo que hacerlo ya, una sombra se empezó a materializar de atrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y en un rápido movimiento los encierra en sus largos brazos y una serpiente los empieza a envolver a una velocidad alucinante, quien sabe como le hizo Jack que se pudo librar de él.

Ya teniendo a esos tres bien amarrados me tomo el tiempo de ver quien es nuestro misterioso ayudante.

Era un espantapájaros pero no uno normal ¡este estaba en llamas! .Y se me estaba viendo de una manera que podría jurar que puede ver mi alma.

-Vas a dejar de temblar e irás a ayudar a tus amigos- me dice con una voz familiar.

Y como si me hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría recuerdo de sopetón al resto, y aunque no quería le doy la espalda y corro a donde los demás, ya sin la molestia inicial será más fácil vencerlo.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Hipo baja como si nada del lomo del lobo.

-¿Bueno aparte de cortarlo tiene alguna otra debilidad?- nos pregunta con rapidez Hipo aprovechando que Oggie se había quedado inusualmente quieto.

-El fuego, pero es inutil cada vez que nos acercamos tu novio nos lanza o intenta congelarnos- dice Toch con cansancio y un poco aprensivo, como si no estuviera seguro de compartir esa información.

Hipo se asombra y antes de que nos pregunte algo solo señalo al lugar donde se encontraba la última vez afortunadamente aunque no lo considero de esa forma él seguía ahí, en el momento en que Hipo lo vio se puso pálido, al igual que nosotros no se imaginaba encontrarse con él tan pronto. En sus ojos se podía ver con claridad la feroz batalla que tenía, después de un par de seguros esa inquietud se fue y terminó siendo reemplazada por una mirada determinada.

-Déjenme a Jack ustedes encarguense de Oogie- nos dice- Fenrir échales una mano si no es mucha molestia-

-Como quieras Hipo- ¿¡le contesta el lobo!?

-¿¡ACASO EL LOBO PUEDE HABLAR!?- grita asombrado Touch, y no lo culpo si yo estoy igual.

-Ya después les explico y de paso Toch tu me explicas lo tuyo- dice Hipo con una pequeña sonrisa algo que ni Toch y yo entendimos pero luego lo averiguamos.

  
  


**P.O.V NEUTRAL**

  
  


Una vez que cada uno se puso de acuerdo y de haberse librado de ciertas alimañas, las cosas empezaron a fluir , Oggie no tenía a dónde huir a cualquier parte que fuera había una persona que bien lo intentaba quemar o cortar, su final vino abruptamente cuando el espantapájaros que había visto Chimuelo apareció y de su enorme boca salió una gran llamarada que volvió cenizas a Oggi sin posibilidad de volver a regenerarse.

Mientras que con Hipo las cosas se complicaron cada vez más, él no quería dañarlo pero con cada acercamiento los ataques de Jack se volvían cada vez más erráticos pero casi ninguno acertaba.

Era como si de alguna forma se estuviera resistiendo. Hipo lo noto y con mayor vigor intentaba acercarse, usando el fuego y viento cada vez era menor la distancia entre ellos.

  
  


**P.O.V JACK**

  
  


_ “Ya falta poco, si logró resistir un poco más Hipo podrá ayudarme” _ pienso esperanzado. _ ”Tan solo falta poco y todo estará bien” _

Sentia que mi corazon se rompia cuando el lobo salio de la guaridad del costal apestoso y por lo que podia oir Hipo se habia quedado atras para que sus amigos pudieran escapar, _ ”Ese idiota abnegado” _ . Pero gracias a los dioses él estaba bien, mas que bien diría yo.

Y por fin después de años lo vuelvo a ver, era prácticamente idéntico a su versión pasada, solo que con tatuajes, algo que le quedaba muy bien.

No podía esperar a que todo esto acabara, la forma en la que nos despedimos fue muy abrupta y la segunda vez Pitch me terminó por convertir en su jodida marioneta.

  
  


_ “Dios cada vez es más difícil fallar” _ pienso alarmado, quería gritar y llorar de impotencia, no importa lo que haga no puedo librarme del control de Pitch y gracias a eso la persona que mas amo esta sufriendo, pero no falta mucho solo un poco mas.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**P.O.V HIPO**

  
  
  


No es posible que esta locura pueda seguir empeorando, primero un gigantesco lobo que en realidad es hijo de uno de los dioses más problemáticos que existen me intenta matar, después ese mismo lobo se convierte en mi familia, después lo que me recibe es un costal monumental y como cereza del pastel el hombre que amo (diablos eso sono como de novela) estaba ahí y me estaba arrojando hielo a diestra y siniestra.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que me pudiera acercar lo suficiente, ya me encontraba a un metro de él.

Pero los dioses me odian.

En ese maldito momento un montón de arena empieza a cubrir a Jack y antes de siquiera tocarlo Jack ya no estaba, se había ido.

  
  


**P.O.V NEUTRAL**

  
  


Hipo estaba furioso, el fuego lo cubrió por completo y empezó a maldecir a cualquiera que pasara por su cabeza mientras se desquitaba con las rocas, algunas de estas estaban destrozadas.

Los demás decidieron no meterse, después de todo era mejor que se desquitaron con las rocas que con ellos.

Dagur estaba feliz por fin había recuperado a su familia, la cual se encontraba inconsciente ya que durante la pelea una de las rocas les había caído en la cabeza, pero no era nada que pudiera afectarles o que fuera de vida o muerte, además de que era bueno para ellas dormir un poco.

Ya con Hipo calmado, al menos lo suficiente para que no fuera un peligro para ellos. Hipo hace la pregunta del millón de dólares-Bueno primero ¿quién eres tú?-dijo señalando al espantapájaros.

Este solo se rió y en vez de responder las llamas se apagaron en su totalidad y los residuos del humo lo fueron cubriendo poco a poco, ya cuando todo el humo se fuera dejó ver que el misterioso hombre no era nada más y nada menos que Jack  Skeleton.

-Bueno eso responde una de mis dudas y cuando esté un poco más tranquilo pregunte sobre eso pero antes ¿Toch me podrias explicar porque tienes orejas y cola de conejo?- dice Hipo con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿¡QUE TENGO QUE!?- grita asustado Toch mientras frenéticamente se empieza a pasar las manos por toda su cabeza y cuando estas tocan la nueva adquisición, este pega un tremendo grito que cualquier mariachi estaría orgulloso- ¿Pero que me paso?-

-Y porque me preguntas a mi si yo apenas y llegue- contesta entre risas, ya que trataba de ser un poco solidario con su amigo. Más Chimuelo y Dagur no tenían reparo alguno y se reían como si al día siguiente se fueran a morir. 

-Ahora si Toch no puedes decir nada de que te digamos conejo y menos ahora- dice Chimuelo casi sin aire por toda las risas, ya tenía la cara morada de tanto reír.- ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se necesita?

-Sobre mi cadáver dejar que hagas eso- le exclama rojo de ira o tal vez de vergüenza.

  
  
  


Y bueno así estuvo la cosa por mucho tiempo, con Chimuelo siguiendo molestando a Toch, Toch lamentándose por las futuras bromas que no tendrían final y Hipo, bueno el se lamentaba el hecho de haber fallado en recuperar a su novio pero no salió del todo mal la situación ya que ganó un poderoso aliado y protector que sería extremadamente útil en el futuro.

Y si bien perdió la batalla mas no la guerra esto hizo que la determinación que ya tenía incrementara. 


	15. EL PASADO SIEMPRE ENCUENTRA LA FORMA DE JODERTE LA VIDA

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más interesantes para estos jóvenes, a pesar de que todo el camino estuvo lleno de baches y de muchas sorpresas, todo estaba saliendo bien. Con excepción de que Hipo estaba que hervía de ira, ya parecía que era una olla exprés lista para explotar, solamente porque su amigo estaba sufriendo por haber adquirido dos nuevas características es que no ha salido corriendo a intentar buscar a Pitch y de madreárselo hasta el cansancio.

\- De todas las cosas que me pudieron haber pasado no me esperaba que me salieran orejas de conejo- lloraba amargamente Toch mientras que se peleaba con las orejas para que dejaran de cubrir le la cara. - Si mi mamá me viera hasta ese día vivo-

\- ¿Por qué Toch?- pregunta Chimuelo con poco aliento después de haber reído tanto que le dolía el estómago- No podrías soportar que te diga te lo dije-

Ante esto lo único que sale de Toch es un profundo gruñido el cual estaba lleno de frustración- Ese sería el menor de mis males, si hay algo que mi mamá adora es a los animales y como le gusta tanto el anime si me ve enloquecerá y no me soltara, además de que es un tanto chismosa y se lo contara a mis hermanos y esos sí que se van a enseñar conmigo y como el mayor es un bocazas ya toda mi familia lo sabía- dice con absoluto terror mientras más piensa la idea más rápido habla y tal era su miedo que su español ya no se le podía entender.

Hubiera seguido así por horas de no ser porque Hipo le da un buen coscorrón en la cabeza- Cálmate de una vez Toch y deja de pensar en cosas que no van a pasar-

-Ya está bueno ya me calmo- contesta sobándose la cabeza “si me lo hubiera dado con más fuerza de seguro me saca un buen chichón “Si así tratas a los heridos no me imagino cuando este sano” pensó con amargura, aunque ese pensamiento se fue de viaje al ver como Fenrir se acurrucaba al costado de Hipo- Y ya nos vas a contar ¿cómo es que le hiciste para que Fenrir no te comiera y encima te ayudará? -

P.O.V HIPO

“Hay por Thor ¿cómo les explico esto?” pienso un tanto perdido ya que ni siquiera entiendo ni la mitad de lo que pasó.

-Bien Hipo no nos dejes con las ganas y suelta la sopa de una vez- dice Toch un tanto desesperado.

-Pues veras- empiezo a decir, aunque en ese momento me interrumpe Jack. - ¿Qué tal si lo discuten después, a menos de que se quieran quedar aquí y esperar todo un año a que puedan regresar? -

-!!Hay cabron olvidaba que teníamos un límite de tiempo¡¡- exclamó aterrado Toch aunque por alguna razón se puso pálido. - Oye Jack ¿Habrá que pasar de nuevo por donde vinimos? - No pude evitarlo y me rio, en serio que un día de estos a Toch le da un infarto por ver tanta araña.

-Pues sí, ya que es el más cercano- contestó Jack con evidente diversión.

“Mínimo podría similar que no está disfrutando esto” pienso mientras ayudo a Chimuelo a ponerse de pie, parece que entre Oogie y Jack lo trataron como a una muñeca de trapo, bueno Toch está en las mismas, solo que creo que a él si le habrán dejado más de un moretón en la espalda.

Ya sin más que decir fuimos lo más rápido posible hacia el portal, aunque Fenrir tuvo que llevarse consigo a Mal y a Heather en su lomo, de lo contrario hubiéramos tardado más en regresar.

Cuando entramos al túnel fue una experiencia totalmente distinta al llegar, en vez de una cueva toda mohosa y viscosa encontramos que las paredes parecían desprender un extraño brillo en distintos tonos azules y verdes, además de que parecieran que se estuvieran moviendo casi como si simulara ser la respiración de un ser.

Gracias a las extrañas luces logramos notar mejor las siluetas de las criaturas que habitan la entrada solo que todas estaban amontonadas en lo que parecía ser lo que quedaba del nahual que me atacó al llegar.

El silencio era casi insoportable, pero eso era mejor que sufrir las consecuencias de hacer cualquier sonido, las criaturas ni nos notaron estaban demasiado entretenidas comiendo la poca carne que quedaba de los huesos, logre notar que algunas de estas rompían con ferocidad los huesos para así poderse comer el tuétano.

Pasaron unos minutos, aunque bien pudo haber sido una eternidad hasta que por fin logramos salir, ya sea por curiosidad o simple morbo volteo y lo que vi hizo que se me helara la sangre. En la entrada justo en la parte superior e inferior había lo que parecieran ser dientes y la alfombra simulaba ser una especie de lengua, a cada segundo cosas que bien pudieron simular una boca poco a poco fueron tomando formas más mundanas, lo que creía que fueron los dientes pasaron a ser rejas las paredes en vez de verse carnosas pasaron a ser simple piedra, el trozo de carne que colgaba pasó a ser una simple lámpara más.

Aun si poder creerlo volteo a ver a mis amigos con la esperanza de que ellos también hallan visto lo mismo que yo, para convencerme de no estar loco, y por la falta de color en sus caras podría apostar a que así fue.

-Si no vuelvo a entrar ahí en mi vida seré muy feliz- dice Chimuelo

-Ya somos dos compadre- le contesta Toch

En un intento por hacer que el ambiente sea menos tenso le hago notar a Toch la falta de orejas y cola, algo a lo cual brinco de alegría y después hizo una mueca. al parecer el muy tarado se había lastimado la pierna y apenas lo menciona

Soltando un profundo suspiro propongo a que vayamos con la Señora C. para dejar a las chicas que por algún milagro seguían inconscientes y de paso curara al resto.

Pero con cada paso que dábamos no me podía quitar la sensación de ser observado pero cada vez que me volteaba no veía nada tan solo la silueta de un ave bastante colorida, lo cual se me hizo bastante extraño ya que a esta hora se supone que todos están dormidos a menos que seas adulto y tengas que ir a trabajar.

Decidí no darle importancia en su lugar me concentré en llegar lo más rápido posible con la señora C. a este paso y me terminara quedando dormido de pie.

Al momento de llegar la Señora C. y Heimdal inmediatamente se pusieron a checar a Mal y Heather, al parecer solo estaban deshidratadas y un poco desnutridas, quien sabe con qué cosas las alimentaron durante años. Después pasaron a ver como estaban Chimuelo y Toch, yo simplemente decidí sentarme en el piso, estaba tan cansado por todo lo que había pasado, tan solo alcancé a sentir como Fenrir se acostó detrás de mí antes de quedarme dormido.

P.O.V HEIMDAL

Estos chicos no paran de sorprenderme, cada vez que creo que hasta aquí acabó nuestra suerte ellos terminan lográndolo, y esta noche no fue la excepción, era demasiado arriesgado ir al reino de Jack viendo que Pitch piensa que es un aliado, uno que se muestra indiferente con todo pero aun así un aliado, cuando en realidad a él no le interesa del todo las razones de Pitch para adueñarse de todo, después de todo él ya había cometido el error de haberse metido con las festividades, aunque eso fue cuando Santa tuvo que lidiar por primera vez con Pitch y tuvo que dejar una especie de reemplazo que pudiera cumplir con las responsabilidades básicas.

Aunque me alegro del gran avance que hemos logrado también estoy preocupado y ahora más cuando ellos están recuperando sus memorias, temo lo que puedan hacer cuando las recuperen, más cuando se enteren que fueron sus parejas las que las mandaron lejos.

Hoy o mejor dicho ayer sentí que estaba demasiado cerca, se estaban impacientando, aún estoy dando gracias a cualquiera de mis hermanos o compañeros que hayan logrado que dejaran el tema por la paz.

El que más me preocupa es Hipo sus poderes siempre han estado a la par con sus emociones y gracias a estas es que sus poderes están saliendo tan precipitadamente cuando tuvieron que venir poco a poco, si esto sigue así me preocupa que a la próxima vez que presente una emoción tan fuerte, tan poderosa podría hacer que todo venga a la vez, lo cual solo nos traería demasiados problemas los cuales no estoy tan seguro de resolver.

Ya casi había pasado el límite de tiempo cuando por fin llegaron, solo fue porque estaba tan aliviado que de puro milagro no grito como poseído al ver a Fenrir cargando a dos chicas. Tan rápido como puedo las sacó de su lomo y junto a la Señora C. las tratamos por suerte no estaban en peligro, tan solo necesitaban descansar.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de estos dos, regresaron como si hubieran estado en un partido de fútbol americano y el equipo contrario los hubiera molido hasta que no hubiera un solo pedazo de piel manchado de azul y morado, y en el caso de Toch con una pierna hinchada.

“Por todos los dioses es un milagro de que no se hayan roto nada”

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Hipo estaba casi intacto, aunque era difícil de decir viendo que estaba prácticamente acostado en Fenrir.

“Que extraño hasta donde se Fenrir nunca ha sido cariñoso con nadie a menos que sea su padre o sus hijos, mucho menos que sea protector”

Ya habiendo curado a todos les dijimos que era mejor que se quedaran después de todo apenas podían con sus almas, sería un milagro que pudieran llegar a su casa en una pieza, les dimos algunas cobijas para que no pasaran frío, aunque no creo que se vayan a dar cuenta ya que en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron la almohada estaban muertos para el mundo.

Tan solo espero que las cosas sean más fáciles en el futuro para ellos

Mientras con Pitch

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Pitch estaba furioso, nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes, en cuanto se enteró de que habían encontrado alguna manera de entrar a Halloweentown había intentado tomar la delantera y de paso hacer sufrir al jinete, pero no en su lugar había perdido a el mejor perro guardián que pudo haber tenido, a los rehenes que si alguna forma ese cazador Eret se enteraba perdió a otro de sus marionetas.

De no haber sido por su rápida reacción había perdido al guardián de la diversión y eso no lo iba a permitir, iba a hacer que Jack sufriera tanto que suplicaría por la muerte.

Estaba tan enojado que en vez de que sus sombras fueran las que castigaran a Jack por primera vez en años decidió ensuciarse las manos directamente.

Dejó a Jack tendido en el piso boca arriba sin ninguna oportunidad para cubrirse y usando una gran cantidad de arena hizo que los brazos, piernas, brazos, manos y pies estuvieran tan pegados al piso que por más que se retorciera no podría moverse ni una pulgada. Hizo lo mismo con su cabeza y cuello quería que viera como el golpe venía cada vez, que se sintiera como un inútil por no poder esquivar ninguno de sus ataques.

De nuevo materializó en su mano izquierda una cantidad sustanciosa de arena, la cual poco a poco iba bajando hasta formar un látigo, pero a diferencia de otras veces, a diferencia de antes donde el látigo era completamente liso y hecho de cuero, este estaba hecho completamente de metal y en vez de una línea este terminaba con una cuchilla aunque no se notara a simple vista esta se podía cambiar por otras que se encontraban al lado de Pitch, y como si la cosa no fuera lo suficientemente mala también a lo largo había picos tan afilados como la punta.

-Bueno Jack ya que tu noviecito me hizo tanto enojar tendrás que hacerte responsable-

Y así empezó cada golpe que cada se volvía más fuerte y más rápido, Jack no podía hacer nada más que gritar, ya para cuando Pitch iba por el vigésimo golpe Jack empezaba a gritar el nombre de Hipo algo que solo hizo que Pitch se llenara de más rabia y para desquitarse aumentaba la velocidad.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Pitch logró retener algo de control así dándole al fin un pequeño descanso a Jack.

-No importa cuánto se esfuercen tus amigos para ustedes ya es demasiado tarde, nunca los volverán a ver, aunque sea lo último que haga me los llevaré conmigo- gruñe Pitch, cada frase contiene una profunda dosis de rencor, odio, pero sobre todo ahí se encontraba una sorpresa, que a Jack le hizo más daño de lo que las armas podrían provocar, después de todo había una razón por la cual tanto Bunny y el habían mandado lejos a sus parejas.

Ya habiendo acabado con Jack decidió ir a donde estaba Bunny, quien se encontraba boca abajo con los brazos bien atados a su espalda al igual que sus piernas y pies, bien podría parecer un pavo de navidad.

Pitch estaba aún furioso que no le tomó ni dos minutos en manifestar el instrumento con el cual jugaría por un rato.

Era una rueda lo suficientemente grande para que un cuerpo adulto cupiera sin ningún problema, tan solo bastó que la arena colocara a Bunny en el centro y de amarrarlo lo suficientemente fuerte que hasta las venas eran visibles por lo hinchadas que estaban.

Bunny no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse todo había sido demasiado rápido, además de que se encontraba atontado por los gritos de Jack, estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo como para haber reaccionado a tiempo, a pesar de que no hubiera servido de nada, con el poco alimento que le daban estaba tan débil como un bebe, pero eso no quita que intentara con todas sus fuerzas liberarse, no era pareja de un dragón por nada.

Al igual que con Jack Pitch no tuvo piedad, en vez de manifestar algo con lo que podría lastimarlo decidió simplemente tomarse su tiempo, así que empezó a darle vueltas a la rueda y sacando unas dagas de quien sabe dónde las fue lanzando al azar, algunas de estas cayeron en sus piernas, otras en su brazo, pero la más preocupante fueron dos: una se había incrustado en su costado peligrosamente cerca de sus pulmones, la segunda quedó a milímetros de su ojo. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, de repente Pitch tenía en sus manos un martillo y empezó a golpear en distintas partes.

Para él era como el juego infantil de golpear al topo

Todo fue extremadamente lento, Pitch apuntaba a zonas sensibles del cuerpo que lograron infligir suficiente dolor, pero sin llegar a ser de peligro mortal, después de todo quería que sus juguetes durarán lo suficiente.

Quería que cuando Hipo y Chimuelo los vieran sus caras se llenen de un profundo dolor, quería que sintieran impotencia, desesperación, pero sobre todo miedo y tristeza.

Después de un rato se aburrió y salió dejando tras de sí a su víctima apenas viva y fue directo a la habitación principal donde se encontraba su globo, quería ver el cuánto daño había ocasionado esos chicos entrometidos, lo que vio hizo que su sangre hirviera y le entraron unas ganas de volver con esos dos para desquitarse un poco más, pero eso no se iba a poder, si volvía no había ninguna garantía de que esos dos aguantan otra noche.

El globo estaba como un árbol de Navidad lleno de diminutas luces, con tan solo dos guardianes libres ya habían provocado un enorme agujero en su perfecto plan, si las cosas seguían a este ritmo Pitch sería derrotado.

“Si tan solo hubiera una forma para sacarlos del juego” piensa Pitch enfurecido

En eso una cruel idea se le vino a la cabeza, era brillante y tan solo necesitaba ayuda de sus pesadillas, sólo había que afinar algunas cosas y sería todo un exitoso.

-Disfruten mientras puedan, pero muy pronto los tendré a mis pies suplicando clemencia-

De vuelta en Burgess

Habían pasado 2 días desde que regresaron de Halloweentown y tanto Hipo, Chimuelo y Toch seguían durmiendo, algo que no sorprendió a nadie ya que los 3 sufrieron de grandes cambios, bueno 2 de 3, Chimuelo solo estaba cansado físicamente.

Tanto Heather como Mal se habían recuperado lo suficiente como para comer una comida completa y caminar un poco.

Dagur estaba en las nubes, después de tantos años por fin había recuperado a las personas que más amaba, ahora si tan solo encontrara la manera de contactar a su amigo y muy a su pesar la pareja de su hermana, las cosas podrían mejorar, pero para su desgracia tenía que esperar a que esos tres se levantara.

Para su fortuna, para el medio día por fin se habían levantado

P.O.V HIPO

Aun sigo sin poder creérmelo ¿¡DORMIMOS 2 DÍAS COMPLETOS!? Al principio creía que era una broma ya que me sentía cansado como si solo hubiera dormido unas cuantas horas, algo que no era tan fuera de lo normal ya que siempre que algo me apasiona lo sigo hasta terminarlo, aunque eso signifique que casi ni duermo.

El lado bueno de la historia es que al ser el primero en levantarse tuve el honor de despertarlos, desgraciadamente Chimuelo parece tener un sexto sentido para estas cosas y se levantó de golpe cuando me acerqué a él. Aunque al final fue algo bueno ya que entre los dos armamos un plan que hará que Toch se levante de sopetón sin morir.

Chimuelo quería despertarlo poniéndole una araña de peluche en su cara, pero viendo que en todos los lugares a los que hemos ido ha habido arañas se me hizo algo demasiado cruel. Otra idea era fingir la voz de su mamá y hacerle creer que llegaba tarde a clases, ya que por alguna razón tiene ese trauma desde que era un niño.

Al final decidimos ir por un clásico, un buen balde de agua fría, siempre hará maravillas.

Y vaya que los resultados fueron muy satisfactorios de no ser que Toch sentía el cuerpo envarado nos habría perseguido por todo el lugar.

Nuestras risas alertaron a dos personitas que se encontraban fuera del cuarto, y por fin pude verlas, Heather y Mal, estaban demasiado flacas, bueno siempre estaban delgadas, pero ahora estaban en los huesos, pero fuera de eso se veían bien y felices.

-Es bueno volver a verte Hipo- dice Heather toda emocionada, a lo cual Hipo no responde con palabras sino con acciones, dándole un gran abrazo. Mal terminó haciendo lo mismo, aunque a diferencia de su cuñada menos efusivo.

-Bueno Hipo ¿no nos piensas presentar? - dice Toch en tono coqueto.

Hipo da una sonrisa pequeña acompañada con una leve risa y procede a las presentaciones. -Bueno Mal, Heather les vuelvo a presentar a Chimuelo-

\- ¿Nos estás tomando el pelo Hipo? -pregunta Heather asombrada y curiosa- ¿Pero no era un dragón? -

-Créeme Heather que esto no es ninguna broma- contesta esta vez Chimuelo, quien estaba divertido con toda la situación.

-Y por último les presento a Toch, un querido amigo mexicano nuestro, aunque no se dejen engañar es un tanto idiota-

-Idiota tu cola Hipo- dice Toch sin ningún veneno- No le hagan caso mis bellas damas, solo esta celoso- les dice a ambas en tono coqueto.

Esto provocó que tanto Chimuelo y yo nos reiríamos y que recibiera una mirada de muerte por parte de Dagur, quien diría que sería un hermano celoso y esposo sobreprotector.

-Tranquilo Dagur es su yo usual, claro si es que eres una chica hermosa o un apuesto joven- digo tratando de calmarlo, pero al mismo tiempo molestando un poquito, o al menos lo suficiente para que no quiera matar a Toch.

-Hay Hipo ya me exhibiste- me reclama con una cara un tanto seria, la cual delataría su enojo, pero la sonrisa que tenía delataba la falta de esta. - Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Se puede saber porque razón me despertaron tan groseramente? -

-Pues a menos que te querías chutar 3 días completos durmiendo no te quejes- le contesta Chimuelo sin ninguna pizca de tacto.

Aunque por volver a ver la cara de Toch yo también habría hecho lo mismo.

-Haber, haber para tu carro- nos dice con evidente asombro tanto en cara como en su voz que sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar en español- me estás diciendo ¡¿qué dormimos 2 días completos?!- prácticamente grita al final.

\- ¿Que además de tonto estas sordo o que parte no entendiste? - contesta Chimuelo, bien divertido por la escena en que se estaba montando Toch.

“Ok esto ya se está volviendo ridículo ¿porque le afecta tanto el haber dormido dos días completos?” pienso bastante extrañado y un tanto preocupado

\- ¡Maldita sea, acabo de hacer algo que siempre quise hacer desde que era niño! - grita todo emocionado Toch- espera al ver la cara de mis hermanos y decirles que gane el concurso-

P.O.V NEUTRAL

Mientras que Toch estaba festejando algo que para la mayoría consideran algo ridículo y preguntarse si no había algo mal con su amigo, se decidió que los 3 necesitaban urgentemente algo de comida más ahora que había que alimentar a un lobo de mitología, al cual aparte de Hipo nadie más sabe el cómo es que de la nada había cambiado de bando. Y viendo que Hipo era el único del grupo que estaba en buenas condiciones para salir y que no se asustaría o sorprendería por cada cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

Hipo no quería ir en su motocicleta después de todo lo que pasó necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para poder procesar la información y viendo que ahora no estaba solo fue acompañado por un lobo de tamaño normal, algo que causo un poco de pánico y asombro entre la gente, Hipo lo noto, pero honestamente le importaba un comino ya estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño a las miradas indiscretas de la gente el hecho de que un lobo lo acompañara no cambiaría nada.

Ya llegando al centro comercial ambos pasaron al puesto de comida rápida más en específico a un McDonald's, el empleado atendió con miedo a Hipo.

“Este sujeto me mira como si no supiera de quien debería de tener cuidado de quien se lo fuera a comer” pienso Hipo con dificultades para no reírse como desquiciado, algo que solo espantaría más al pobre. Lo que no esperaba era recibir una respuesta por parte de Fenrir. “Este sujeto no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, al menos no de mi es tan delgado que no me serviría ni de aperitivo, sería más como un mondadientes”

Ahora si Hipo tenía problemas para mantener la compostura antes ahora sí que estaba en serios problemas, afortunadamente en ese momento le entregaron su orden y paso a irse lo más pronto posible antes de montarse una escena.

Ya estando a punto de salir del centro comercial una voz de origen femenino llamó su atención.

\- ¿Hipo eres tú? -

P.O.V HIPO

“De todas las personas que me tenía que encontrar tenía que ser ella” pienso con ira, resignación, pero más que nada fastidio. “Hoy no es mi día”

\- ¿Qué quieres Astrid? - dijo con desgano, haciendo evidente que no quería tener ninguna conversación con ella.

\- ¿Estas bromeando Astrid? - dice una voz desconocida, pero a la vez conocida para mi total desgracia- Ese tipo no puede ser el hueso de pescado, hijo de Estoico-

-Que gusto verte a ti también Patán-le contestó ya dándome por fin la vuelta y descubro que no son solo Astrid y Patán si no que estaban toda la pandilla a la que antes fueron mis bravucones personales en ambas vidas, solo que en la primera después de perder una pierna de repente ya no era tan malo ser mi amigo, solo que nunca me respetaron a menos que quisieran algo o no tuvieran otra opción.

-Ahora que ya vieron que era yo, me largo- digo sin querer quedarme ni un minuto más.

-¡¡Espera Hipo!!- exclama Astrid

“¿Ahora que quiere esta mujer?” pienso ya con poca paciencia “Si sigue haciendo que me detenga sin darme una buena razón habrá problemas”- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Astrid? - prácticamente le gruño.

-Solo quería disculparme por todo lo que te hice cuando éramos niños- me dice apenada, pero para su mala suerte no me trago ese cuento después de todo tuvo años para disculparse, después de todo no me fui en secreto, todo el mundo sabía que me iba y todos celebraron.

-Bien ya lo dijiste así que adiós- es todo lo que contesto.

-Eso es todo, no vas a decir nada más- exclama esta vez Brutacio.

\- ¿Que esperaban un final más emotivo? - pregunto sin ningún interés- ¿Que los perdono por años de abuso? Lo siento, pero esto no es un cuento de hadas, ya escuché lo que tenían que decir, les di mi respuesta, dejémoslo así- ya digo harto de todo esto y creo que Fenrir está teniendo ganas de morder a alguien, y con cada minuto que pasa la tentación de dejarlo incrementa.

Así que para evitarlo intento irme, pero como siempre las cosas no pasan como yo las quiero.

-Ahora espera un momento Hipo- exclama con algo de ira en su voz la única razón por la cual no logró acercarse a mí fue porque Fenrir ya se había hartado de toda la situación y se interpuso en el camino y le empezó a gruñir.

-Como ya puedes ver mi amigo y yo ya nos vamos y te recomiendo que no molestes a Fenrir a menos que quieras perder tu mano-le digo con sarna, por fin algo bueno había pasado.

“Feliz de ayudar además este tipo ya me estaba cansando y la mujer no ayuda en nada” me dice Fenrir

“No tienes idea” le contestó sin evitar que apareciera una sonrisa algo engreída en mi rostro” Y si los hubieras visto más jóvenes no hubieras dudado en comérselos o simplemente matarlo, dudo que hubieran sido una gran comida”

“He comido cosas mejores que ellos” me contesta también con diversión, al parecer tenemos más en común de lo que creí.

Ya sin poder evitar reírme solamente le hago un movimiento de cabeza y de inmediato Fenrir me siguió de inmediato actuando como un perrito tierno todo lo contrario a como había actuado antes y ya sin ningún problema u obstáculo salimos de ahí, aunque admito que estoy sorprendido de que no hayan llamado a algún policía desde antes de que pudiera entrar, digo no debe de ser muy común que un hombre como yo entre con un enorme lobo como acompañante.

Pero la paz no duró mucho ya que en ese momento me tenía que topar con la persona que menos quiero ver, menos que la bola de inútiles que dejé atrás.

Era nada más y nada menos que mi papá quien se encontraba enfrente de mí.

“Hay como me odian los dioses” pienso cansado

Decido ignorarlo por completo y seguir mi camino, pero no por nada tiene ese nombre, tomó mi brazo para que dejara de caminar.

-Hipo tenemos que hablar- me dice con un poco de desesperación.

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado las cosas en claro la última vez que nos fuimos-le contestó agregando tanto veneno como fuera posible en mi voz, quería que viera de una vez por todas que no me dejaría pisotear dos veces, bueno tres o cuatro si contamos las de mi vida pasada- Así que no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Hipo por favor, quiero arreglar todo, sé que a tu madre no le gustaría vernos pelear-

“O no, ni se le ocurra meter a mi madre en todo esto” pienso enojado y parece que mis pensamientos son bastante claros en mi cara porque lo veo retroceder un poco, parece intimidado, algo que ni siquiera los dragones más peligrosos lograron hacer, bueno pues que tema.

-Hasta cuando tú y ese montón de inútiles entenderán que con unas cuantas palabras bonitas no se van a borrar años de indiferencia y maltrato, además de que tienes semejantes pantalones para usar el recuerdo de mi madre, sabiendo cuánto me dolió su muerte ya que fue la única en todo el mundo que me aceptaba tal y como era de no ser porque ocultaste todas las fotos de ella tendría una conmigo todo el tiempo. Y ahora te atreves a usarla para tus fines egoístas, pues no, no vas a ensuciar su memoria con tus mentiras ¡ME OYES! -le reclamo y con cada palabra siento que el odio empieza a llenarse poco a poco, pero sobre todo el dolor, ese dolor que por años nunca logré comprender y ahora sé que es uno que combina el pasado y el presente por que en ambos tiempos hicieron exactamente lo mismo. - Nunca te importo así que no empieces a actuar como si te importase-

Puedo ver como mis palabras lo afectaron, así como puedo ver que detrás de él están todos ellos, y más de un metiche que quiso quedarse a ver todo.

Lo curioso de todo es que no sentía nada, me sentía adormecido. Afortunadamente una voz conocida y amigable me saca de este estado tan deprimente cargado de tristeza y dolor.

-¡¡Hipo, estás bien!!-

-Hola Jaime, ¿cómo has estado? - le pregunto feliz de volver a verlo.

-Pues bien, las cosas se están poniendo mejor desde que tú y los demás llegaron pero ¿qué haces hablando con el señor Estoico? - me pregunta un tanto espantado.

-Te lo digo después, ahora quieres acompañarme a donde la señora C. estoy seguro que a los demás les encantará verte-le pregunto mientras acaricio el cuello de Fenrir, en cuanto Jaime ve a Fenrir sus ojos se llenan de asombro e ilusión y como si la vida dependiera de ello acepta.

“Me agrada el cachorro” me dice Fenrir a lo cual me río.

-Bueno en ese caso vámonos-

P.O.V NEUTRAL

En cuanto Hipo y Jaime se perdieron de vista, la pequeña multitud empezó a bombardear de preguntas a Estoico.

\- ¿Señor Haddock se encuentra bien? - pregunta Patapez

-Si estoy bien, veo que por fin encontraron a Hipo-

-Si, pero casi ni lo reconozco- contesta Astrid quien aún seguía impactada.

-Si quien diría que Hipo podría ser sensual- dice ahora Brutilda

-O por lo menos que fuera algo además de un costal de huesos- habla Brutacio

-Ya ya puede que haya cambiado un poco, pero estoy seguro que es el mismo Tipo que conocimos- reclama Patán que se notaba que estaba celoso.

-Te equivocas Patán, ha cambiado bastante, es prácticamente otra persona- dice Estoico con pesar. - Pero, aunque sea lo último que haga hablaré con él, con suerte logrará perdonarme por todo lo que le hice pasar-

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabe es que todo fue observado por 3 dioses curiosos

P.O.V COATLICUE

Este humano cada vez me sorprende más y más, se notaba a kilómetros que no quería ver ni a su padre ni a sus antiguos compañeros. Aunque lo más curioso era ver que no daba su brazo a torcer ni un poco, algo pasó para que en esta vida no les quiera dar una segunda oportunidad.

¿Pero qué?


End file.
